El Misterio
by mana0407
Summary: Allen se encuentra desaparecido, sus amigos tratarán de resolver el misterio detras del brutal ataque. Con el tiempo iran descubriendo más secretos de Allen y sentimientos seran expuestos. ¿Quien sera el hombre detras de este Crimen? ¿Que hay detras de la mascara sonriente?
1. Inicio

Era oscuro, como si toda la luz del lugar hubira sido deborada por el miedo del joven. La oscuridad se acercaba y cada paso que daba lo debilitaba. la luz de luna no era suficiente para guiarlo a un lugar seguro. él lo sabia, sabia quien era esa oscuridad que lo perseguia.

A lo lejos encontro una estación la cual parecia abandonada. Al fin salia de ese bosque. El joven rompio la ventana y abrió la puerta. la estación estaba vacia y al parecer la luz no funcionaba. Agarro el telefono para ver si lograba llamar a su tutor o por último a la policia, la cual podria generarle más problemas.

Llamo al su mastro, el sonido de espera parecia eterno, al final lo dirigió al buzon de voz

" Maestro, estoy en apuros, me esta persiguiendo"

Derrepente, el sonido de la puerta hizo que saliera corriendo al baño. Su vida estaba al borde el acantilado, un ruido y sería su fin.

¿como habia llegado a esta situación? desde el cominzo su vida no habia sido facil, desde la muerte de su padre y las mudanzas constantes a causa de la vida turbulenta de su maestro, nunca logro establecerse con nadie, hasta recien a inicios de este año.

los pasos se hacian más fuertes y era casi imposible para el joven no ponerse a gritar del miedo. Era su culpa, el lo sabia y no habia hecho nada y ahora las conseciencias lo perseguian. El estaba cerca, iba a abrir la puerta.

_"no te detentas, sigue adelante"_Esa frase retumbo en su cabeza, no podia morir en el mugriento baño de una estación, debia pelear y vivir. se escabullo por el piso a traves de los baño y logro salir del baño cerrando la puerta con su perseguidor adentro. corrio y no para, tenía que aprovechar esos minutos para poder escapar. llego a un puente el cual estaba a 2 kilometros de su apartamento, estaba apunto de cruzar el puente, a lo lejos podia ver personas, sin embargo, sintio un fuerte dolor en la espalda que lo hizo caer. Sintio otro dolor pero ahora en su cintura, otro dolor en su estomago y asi consecutivamente iba sintiendo que su final habia llegado. Sintio sangre recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Su perseguidor lo levento para llevarlo debajo del puente. como si se tratara de un muñeco levanto al joven y finalmente lo vio cara a cara.

" te dije que no servia de nada escapar, siempre te voy a encontrar Allen" vio la mirada en sus ojos color azul, de esta no saldría vivo. Cada segundo que pasaba era más sangre perdida y sentia debil "dejame amarte y ser todo tuyo, sino, acepta la muerte como alternativa"

"Eres un dejenerado por pensar que matandome solucionaras algo, jamas aceptaria estar con alguien como tú" Allen sentía que desaparecía con cada palabra que decía. No le daría el gusto de verle sufrir más.

"Es una pena Walker, yo solo queria consolarte, despues que te terminaran de tal manera, pense que querias la compañia de alguien que siempre te amo pero si esta es tu postura, no me queda más que guardarme tus ultimos momentos para mi" con el final de esta oración clavo un cuchillo en el pecho de Allen Walker. Despues de esto, lanzo el cuerpo al rio que comenzaba a subir a causa de la lluvia que se formaba.

Nunca creyó la idea que vería su vida pasar por sus ojos cuando estuviera al borde de la muerte. Carajo Lavi tenia razón despues de todo. Vio cuando de pequeño servia la comida en un circo o cuando Mana lo encontró y lo adopto. Recordo todo los momentos felices que paso con su padre y tambien el día de su fallecimiento. Cuando Cross y él escapaban de sus cobradores y jugaba partidas de poker para recolectar suficiente dinero, al final nunca lograria pagar su deuda. Finalmente recordo estos dos últimos años, los buenos momentos compartidos con sus amigos en la escuela, en especial a Kanda Yuu. Un hombre que logro ver más alla de la mascara y ver como su interior estaba en un incendio.

A pesar que su relación finalizó hace no mucho tiempo, sabia que Kanda ya salia con Alma. Se sentía feliz con la idea que Kanda no se quedaría solo y podría ahogar sus penas con alguien.

Despues de un rato de andar flotando en el rio y ser arrastrado, ya no sintió más dolor, Solo una pesades en su subconciente. La muerte le cantaba una canción de cuna, estaba perdido. Al final vería a Mana más antes de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Era una mañana muy soleada en la ciudad de Inglaterra, despues de la torrencial lluvia que hubo todo el fin de semana, parecia que al fin el cielo les sonreía. Aunque para algunas personas esto significaba catastrofe.

"Yuu!!!!!!!" gritó el chico de cabello azul oscuro desde afuera de la casa de su saliente " es hora de ir a la escuela, tengo el desayuno listo"

" tsk, Alma con tocar el timbre es suficiente, no tienes que hacer ese maldito ruido" reclamo el japones de cabellera larga y ojos azules. Odiaba que Alma hiciera eso tan temprano.

" Vamos a la escuela caminando, es un bonito día y no es necesario que tu tio nos lleve"

"como te de la gana, solo vamonos" Como odiaba Kanda Yuu los dias soleados y encima tener que repetir la misma rutina de la que era preso.

En cuando Kanda salio de casa, Alma lo sorprendió con un beso calido en los labios. Por un momento Kanda deseó que el que le estuviera dando ese beso fuera cierta persona.

Al llegar a la escuela ambos chicos se diriguieron al salon de tutoría donde se encontrarían con su grupo de amigos. Otro día como cualquier otro penso Kanda; ver a sus amigos, tratar de no acercarce al Moyashi, ir a clases, no tratar de besar o hablar con Allen, ir a clases de kendo despues de la escuela y controlar las ganas de besar a su ex.

Otro día cualquiera, pero que equivocado estaba Kanda.

Al llegar al salón, el director de la escuela estaba presente. La expresión del director no era buena, parecia que llevaba una gran carga que necesitaba ser informada. Cada uno de los chicos tomo su lugar y esperaron las indicaciones del director.

" Alumnos, el motivo de esta visita es para informarles que el alumno Allen Walker se encuentra desaparecido desde el viernes, Porfavor si alguno sabe de su paradero o de donde podría estar comentenlo, la policia ya esta al tanto de esto y espero que pronto el joven Walker logre aparecer"

Este día no era para nada comun.


	2. Esto es serio

Londres, Inglaterra, hace un año.

Era una mañana algo calida en la ciudad, aquel febrero los alumnos comenzaban sus clases, y nuestro protagonista no sería esta ves la excepción.

"¡Estupido Aprendiz, levantate que es el primer día de escuela y no pienso llevarte!"

El grito de su maestro se escucho por todos los rincones de la casa, sin embargo, no era necesarion tal escandalo. Allen estubo despierto toda la noche, no logró pegar el ojo con lo nervioso que estaba por su primer día de clases. Hace un buen tiempo que no asistia a la escuela a causa del movido estilo de vida de su maestro, pero logró ingresar a la prestigiosa escuela Black Order, en la cual solo ingresan los hijos de las familias más adineradas alrededor del mundo o prodigios los cuales tiene que ganarse un cupo a la hora de demostrar sus talentos.

Allen no se consideraba a si mismo un prodigio, menos alguien que llegaria a ser muy influente, pero nadie podía negar su talento artisitico, segun el reporte de la escuela, con mucho esfuerzo y practica podría llegar a ser el músico más importate de este siglo. Ademas le concedieron un beca estudiantil la cual cubría todos sus gastos escolares como libros y útiles, algo increible conciderando que Allen vivía en un apartamento en una zona media de la ciudad y aplicó a la escuela por molestar a su maestro.

"no es necesario tanto ruido, ya estoy despierto maestro, el bus sale en dos horas" dijo Allen entre bostezos con los ojos semicerrados por no haber dormido toda la noche.

"pues quien crees que cocinara el desayuno y limpiara la caja de arena de tu gato, ¡sal de la cama una de una ves!" grito Cross desde la sala.

_"nunca puede hacer nada solo"_ penso Allen mientras se levantaba de la cama, en un momento pudo divisar una foto cerca a su computadora, en la que Mana aparecia abrazando a un sonrojado Allen de 8 años. Esa foto había sido tomada en frente del circo, despues de haber asistido al juzgado para oficializar la adopción en de Allen. Ya han pasado 7 años desde que se tomo esa foto, desde que aquel niño de la foto conoció el amor familiar por primera ves. Hay veces en que se lamentaba haber probado todo ese amor, haber dejado caer sus barreras ante Mana Walker, debio haber tomado en cuenta que todo lo bueno en su vida no dura, talves de esa forma su muerte no hubiera dejado un vacio en Allen, como si una extremidad del pequeño hubiera sido amputada el día de la muerte de su padre. No obstante, Allen no podia dejarse vencer por esa forma de pensar, amaba ese vacio, aunque se sentia como un masoquista, le hacia recordar que estaba vivo y que de alguna manera los recuerdo de Mana seguirian presentes en el y en su música

"_este uniforme es muy formal para mi gusto, todos se daran cuenta que no pertenesco ahí y ya llamo mucho la atención con mi cabello blanco" _penso Allen al verse vestido con el uniforme del colegio, ¿como haria para encajar? los pocos amigos que tenía estaban alrededor del mundo y los había conocido en circunstancias poco tradicionales_._

Despues de alimentar a su gato Timcampy y limpiar su caja de arena, bajo a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Cross estaba sentado en la mesa con su cigarro en mano. Allen no perdio el tiempo e hizo el desayuno, no podía llegar tarde el primer día de escuela.

Despues de 15 minutos el desayuno estaba listo en la mesa. Ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a comer. En medio del desayuno Cross comenzó la conversación

"Allen"

"¿Que pasa maestro?"

"Queria avisarte que me iré por unas semana, estas a cargo de la casa y de pagar las cuentas, si tienes un problema llamame y si no te contesto muy probablemente, ya sabes a quien llamar"

"no lo voy a llamar jamas" respondio Allen con enojo, con solo pensar en esa persona ya le comensaba a doler la cabeza

"Ya pasaron 3 años, en algun momento tendran que hablar, tal ves si se sientan a tomar el té como unas viejas logren llegar a un acuerdo" respondió Cross, cansado de esa situación

"Él jamas entendera, no quiero ser parte de esa..." la voz de Allen desaparecía mientras veía el reloj, en 10 minutos llegaba el bus, tenía que llegar a esa maldita estación. "Maestro continuaremos esta conversación en unos meses" Allen corrio a la puerta, no podía perder ese bus.

" Espero verte aqui Estupido Aprendiz"

.

.

.

Octubre, Estación Central, Presente

" Estanción central de London ¿Desea reportar algun accidente?" respondió la oficial For, cursante del primer año de una carrera de criminalistica

"Señora esta linea es para uso exclusivo de accidentes o crimenes, no puede llamar para saber el clima" respondía toda cansada de este tipo de llamadas, desde que había empezado a apoyar en la estación, tuvo la espectativa de que atenderia o apoyaria en casos interesantes, sin embargo, hasta la fecha no llegaba algun caso de suma importancia.

"Bak!!!!, ya es octubre y no recibimos ningun caso de suma importancía, solo señoras confundidas con la vida o esposos que desaparecen el fin de semana" grito la joven de pelo cataño desde la silla de recepción

" For aterriza, esta es la vida real, no una pelicula de detectives. Deberias estar feliz de no hacer tanto papeleo y solo atender llamadas" respondio Bak, el joven oficial aspirante a detective.

"Porque tan gruñon Bak, acaso esa niña no te hizo caso de nuevo, JAJAJAJAJ" aquel comentario sonrojo al oficial, que estaba preocupado en que no le salga su zarpullido

"De donde sacas eso, no crees esos rumores en la estación, ademas no es una niña y no la veo de esa forma, y y y no deberias no..."

"tranquilo Bak, soy una tumba tu secreto esta asalvo conmigo JIJIJIJOJI. Solo me gustaria ser parte de un caso en el cual pueda pobrar mis habilidades y ser util. La espera me mata y no quiero atender solo llamadas por el resto de mis practicas "

"Bueno, es verdad, en los ultimos meses no se han reportado casos fuertes o importantes, pero creo que es mejor asi. No hay tanto papeleo y las personas estan sanas y salvas"

"Bak como te puede dar tanta pereza hacer el papeleo"

"creeme cuando estos tipos casos llegan, querras que acaben lo más antes posible. Cuando veas hasta cuan bajo pueden caer las personas, caes en un hueco que no sales"

"Bak..." derrepente el sonido del telefono corto la conversación de ambos.

"Estanción central de London ¿Desea reportar algun accidente?" respondio For como siempre, sin saber que la vida la habia escuchado fuerte y claro.

Bak observo el rostro de For, al comienzo estaba tranquila y su rostro mostraba seguridad, en cuanto la llamada iba avanzando su rostro cambio a uno serio y atonito. ¿qué paso? ¿qué le dijeron? ¿sera otra de sus bromas? En cuanto finalizó la llamando, For tenía los puños apretados y sus ojos mostraban desesperacion ¿qué le dijeron en la llamada?

"For que paso, porque la cara de asustada, si es otra de tus bromas.."

"¡Bak se reporto el caso de un estudiante desaparecido, llama al Jefe de la estación!"

"For calmate, ¿es encerio?" la cara de enojo fue suficiente para respoder la respueste de Bak "dime quien es el afectado para el papeleo"

"Es Allen Walker"

.

.

.

Lisboa, Portugal

_Tok Tok_

"pasen" comento la voz de un hombre que estaba ocupado revisando papeles, no soportaba ser interrumpido

" Conde, recibimos una llamada del señor Cross" indicó el mayordomo principal de la mansión, con telefono en mano.

"dejalo para despues, no tengo tiempo ahora" respondio el hombre con una calma digna de un noble, no podia perder tiempo, y menos con Cross

" El señor Cross indica que esta llama es de suma importancia" respondio el mayordomo que no lograba que Cross cortara la linea o dejara de insulrarlo desde el otro lado.

"Bien, ponlo en linea" dijo escuchando desde su asiento los insultos que el pobre mayordomo tuvo que soportar. No sabia cuantas veces había bloqueado el número de aquel individuo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para joder.

Sin muchas ganas respondio el telefono, el hubiera preferido que otra persona tuviera el mismo interes en llamarlo, pero en el fondo sabia que se lo merecia.

"Neah, al fin respondes" reprochó Cross con una actitud algo preocupada, algo raro en el egocentrista que conociconocia, pero no se podia confiar.

"Cross si es para llamarme para pedirme dinero, ya deposite en la cuenta hace unos días" ese hombre siempre pedia dinero cuando estaba endeudado hasta el cuello, como desearia Cross tener acceso a esa cuenta bancaria.

"esto es serio, es sobre tu sobrino Allen" en ese momento, Neah dejo de revisar sus documentos, no habia escuchado de su sobrino en un año, más que por lo que Cross le contaba, de verdad lo extrañaba.

Esto debia ser importante si el tutor que nunca estaba en casa y solo se preocupaba por él mismo, llamaba para avisar si alguien más estaba en problemas.

"¿¡Que pasa con Allen!?" grito exaltado, mañana mismo estaria en londres para ver como esta Allen, no le importaba si el queria verlo o no, el era lo unico que le quedaba de su gemelo Mana.

"Esta desaparecido desde hace dos dias" Neah no sabia si morir en ese instante, no podia volver a pasar, perder de nuevo a otra persona lo destruiría. Colgó la llamada al instante, las cosas se harian a su manera.

"¡Alfred!" aquel grito se escucho por toda la mansión, todo el mundo supo que algo malo estaba por empezar.

"Conde Neah, ¿en que puedo ser util?"

"Alfred, necesito que compres el boleto más proximo a Londres, tambien necesito que me contactes con la autoridad policial más influyente de Inglaterra, y avisale al conde Adam que nuestro Allen esta desaparecido" Neah estaba decisidido a mover cielo y tierra para encontrar a Allen.

La familia Noah entrará en acción

...

**Hola a todo los que llegaron hasta este punto de la lectura, si tiene alguna pregunta o sugerencia, diganla y no se queden con la duda. Soy una escritora nueva y quise empezar por D gray man, y esta historia se acaba antes del 25 de diciembre. hagan sus apuestas, hasta la proxima. **


	3. Kanda

Mediados de Julio, Londres

"Te amo" dijo desde el fondo de su corazón el albino que trataba con todas sus fuerzas retener las lagrimas de sus ojos, odiaba haberse enamorado, volvio a abrir su corazó y salio lastimado

"Lo siento, no quise lastimarme" dijo Kanda, aun sabiendo que el daño ya estaba hecho, Allen habia confiado en él y salio perdiendo. Kanda tambien lo amaba pero jamas sería capaz de decirselo, a diferencia de Allen, los traumas de su pasado y su caracter no dejarian que el se arriesgara en el amor, Kanda siempre se iria por lo seguro y lo que sabia que saldría bien, como en los negocios de su empresa.

"Ya lo hiciste, no tienes por que preocuparte, no voy a matarme, tengo cosas por las cuales vivir" esa respuesta era una referencia del episodio que paso Alma hace más de un mes, cuando intento suicidarse por muchos de los problemas que pasaba, uno de ellos el rechazo de Kanda a su amor.

"Moyashi, entiende que si me voy de su lado ocurrirá una tragedia, esto es lo correcto" Al decir estas palabras Allen salio del restaurante, siendo seguido por Kanda. Ambos llegaron a un parque en el cual se sentaron en una banca para seguir su discusión. Allen podía hacerse el imbecil pero otra cosa era que lo sea, Kanda no lo podía tener todo y no habian puntos intermedios para su relación.

Allen había escondido su rostro de la mirada de Kanda para que él no vea las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos plateados. Mientras caminaban al parque se permitio llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y terminar con esto de una vez, era lo mejor para Kanda, Alma y en especial para él. Al llegar al parque Allen comenzó la discución

"No trates de convencerme de que lo haces esta bien, ambos ya estamos grandes" Allen no pelearía por Kanda, perdería esta batalla, le regalaría su felicidad a Alma. Al igual que Kanda, él también había tomado una decisión "Ve con él, te necesita y eres el único que puedes salvarlo, no pienso detenerte. Ademas, mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda" dijo Allen mostrando una sonrisa vacia en su rotros, una de las muchas que odiaba Kanda, el sabía que odiaba esa actitud y lo hacia para molestarlo.

"Deja de sonreir de esa forma, sabes que me enferma" No podía creer que su Moyashi solo lo dejaría ir, pensó que lo golpearía o que lo insultaría hasta decirle de lo que se iba a morir. Pero no, solo se acabo. Allen se levanto para irse, terminar una relación nunca es facil y menos cuando uno esta enamorado. Antes que el albino pudiera alejarse, Kanda lo agarró de su mano y lo jalo hacia él.

"Solo dejame ir Kanda, ya tomaste tu desición" dijo Allen apoyandose suavemente al pecho del mayor y sentir los latidos de su corazón. Le partia el corazón pensar que esta sería la última vez que Kanda fuera suyo y viceversa.

"Cállate Moyashi, esto no es facil" susurro Kanda abranzando a Allen, con una mano agarraba su espalda mientras que con la otra cepillaba los sedosos cabellos de su novio o ex novio. No soportaba la idea de que su Moyashi algun día lo superaria y estaria en esta misma posición con otro, cuando ese dia llegara, no aseguraba controlar su ira contra aque individuo.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, ninguno de los dos queria que ese momento acabase. Allen no podia soportarlo más, con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzó a apartarse de Kanda, En un moviento Allen logró separarse y marcar una distancia, esto era suficiente dolor para él.

"Yo te ayudo" dijo Allen, ambos tendrían que superar su noviasgo y seguir adelante, no podian quedarse estancados y para eso se tenian que tomar medidas "En primer lugar deja de llamarme Moyashi, ya no te doy esas confiansas" Aquel apodo era fue creado por Kanda la primera vez que se conocieron, siempre lo llamaba asi para molestarlo y llamar su atención, Allen sabia que Kanda jamas lo llamaria por su nombre, asi que aquel juego entre ellos desapareseria

"Segundo, no me busques ni me hables cual sea la situación, no te preocupes, te puedes quedar con Lena y Lavi, yo me voy" Allen habia creado una estrecha amistad con Lavi y Lenalee, se podría decir que los concideraba sus mejores amigos y ellos tambien a él, y cualquier problema que él tuviera, ellos serian los primeros en enterarse. Pero Allen no se sentia capaz de verle las caras en el almuerzo a Kanda y Alma por el resto del año. Lena, Lavi y Kanda se conoccen desde que eran pequeño y cuando él llego a la escuela, ellos ya eran un grupo formado, no podía romper una amistad de tantos años por una relación fallida.

"Finalmente, se feliz y olvídame que yo también hare eso" esta última regla sorprendio a Kanda, esto significaba que el final de su relación con Allen había llegado y que el mocoso trataría de superarlo. Nunca estaria listo para verlo con otra persona. Al terminar, Allen comenzó a caminar fuera del parque, quería llegar a su casa, tirarse en su cama a llorar y no salir en todo el fin de semana. No queria que Kanda lo viera debil y termine convenciendolo de aceptar alguna condición la cual no había planeado, su cabeza solo daba para alejarse y tomar un bus.

"No puedes imponer todas esas condiciones Moyashi idiota, no tienes que alejarte de todos y quedarte solo" reclamaba Kanda, habian terminado pero no significaba que tenian que dejar de hablarse y hacer como que no se conocieran. No era justo para nadie, Allen no podía salir de su vida de la noche a la mañaba. Lena y Lavi no se quedarian tranquilos con esta decisión, ambos concideraban a Allen parte del grupo.

"..." Allen no respondía, sentia un nudo en la garganta el cual no dejaba que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. Debia llegar a la estación para tomar su bus. Kanda intentaba agarrar a Allen, pero él habilmente evitaba cualquier contacto fisico o visual con él.

"Te llevaré a tu casa, ya es muy tarde" ya era como la media noche y las personas ya los estaban mirando raro, temia que llamaran a la policia y esta situación empeorara para los dos.

"..." Allen se seguía sin responder, se paro en frente de una maquina para recargar su tarjeta, debia apurarse para alcanzar al bus. Saco unos billetes y los inserto en la maquina, cuando la maquina solto su tarjeta siguio caminando con la mirada de Kanda fija en él

"Habla de una puta vez Moyashi"

"..." Para Allen era mucho mejor pensar en el bus que debia tomar, que en su reciente ruptura, debia ser fuerte y resistir. Allen llegó a divisar su paradero y camino a traves de una multitud que salia del subterraneo. Kanda agarro su mano para pasar por la multitud de personas pero Allen se soltó y desaparecio en la multitud.

Kanda no lograba encontralo, solo habia estaba una cuantas veces en la estación y no era su lugar favorito para pasear, mucha gente y muy ruidoso. Como una persona con cabello blanco podía desaparecer en un segundo. Kanda se estaba alterando, necesitaba a Allen y este habia desaparecido. Iba a empezar a gritar y llamarna un oficial cuando pudo ver a Allen bajo la luz de la luna llena.

"¿a donde piensas vas?" dijo Kanda acercandose a Allen, El chico tenia un semblante perdido pero no perdia el atractivo. Su cabello blanco cobraba vida con la luz de la luna, todo en él era perfecto. Derrepente la mirada del joven se dirigio a la pista, el bus iba a llegar pronto al paradero y con esto terminaría su tortura

En un último acto de debilidad Allen se acerco a Kanda rapidamente, rodenado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sorprendiendolo con un beso apasionado el cual Kanda respondio al instante, poco a poco ambos se iban juntando y beso se tornaba más pasional, aquel juego de lenguas era de nunca acabar, ambos querian ir a más pero sabian que eso no estaba bien por ser un lugar público, el beso se fue volviendo uno más dulce y suave hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron, para ambos aquel beso fue el mejor y peor de toda su vida.

El bus abrio sus puertas y Allen se alejó de Kanda, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, giro su cabeza y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

"Adios Kanda"

.

.

.

Caminaba por lo pasillos tan rápido que cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino terminaba en el suelo. Él no pudo haberse escapado, su Moyashi no era un cobarde y mucho menos debil, esto comprobado de primera mano. Esta era su peor pesadilla, si por ende la vida ya era dolorosa con solo respirar, ahora sin él era un infierno, se conformaba con solo verlo en las clases, escuchar su voz y de vez en cuando verlo tocar el piano cuando creía estar solo.¿Donde estas Moyashi? ¿Estaras bien? ¿Es mi culpa? No podia sacarse esas preguntas de la cabeza, tenia que verlo, saber que él estaría bien y no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Kanda abrió a la puerte del director, ahi estaba el con documentos y una carpeta con la información del Moyashi. Komui levanto la cara con asombro, no podía lidiar con esta clase de presión. Sabia la relación que habían tenido Kanda y Allen, por ende, no le sorprendía verlo ahi parado con esa cara.

"Kanda, debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar" reprocho Komui, en esta escuela los modales ante todo.

"Director, ¿Es encerio?" pregunto Kanda con un semblante preocupado y enojo, parecia que el queria encontrar a Allen en la oficina

"Sientate, tengo unos minutos antes que llegue la policia, sabes que puedes llamarme Komui" conocia a Kanda de toda una vida, su pequeña hermana estudiaba con él y sus familias habían sido aliadas desde hace muchas generaciones, incluso cuando sus padres seguian vivos "Dime"

"Dejeme ayudar a buscarlo, lo conosco y podría ser de mucha ayuda" le dolia ver la impotencia del muchacho pero no podía hacer nada.

"Kanda hay profecionales en el asunto, creeme que hay muchas personas ayudando, ademas el que dirige la operación es un alto mando militar Europeo" esperaba que con esta información se calmara un poco y volviera a sus clases

"¿Porque alguien tan importante metió sus narices en un caso el cual no ganara nada?" pregunto Kanda, se le hacia muy raro que muchas personas se entrometieran en la desaparición de un becado.

"No lo se, pero este caso esta siendo tratado por las mejores manos, pero puedes ayudar dando una declaración sobre Allen en la estación" eso le había indicado la policia a Komui.

"Eso no arreglará nada, algo me dice que él no esta bien, algo malo le paso y no me quedare sentado esperando a que encuentren su cadaver"

"Kanda tienes clases y cursos que completar, no te olvides que tu familia tiene altas espectativas en ti por ser el proximo lider de la Empresas O.H.M"

"No te metas en temas que no sabes ..." derrepente alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos, Komui indicó que podian pasar y le indicó a Kanda que se quedara parado a su lado, era lo menos que podía hacer para que obtuviera algo de información.

"Bienvenido oficial Bak y..." el oficial Bak paso y detras de él ingresó un hombre atractivo de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos color ambar, aquel hombre se veía muy joven para la edad que debia tener y su atractivo era innegable y su buen estilo a la hora de vestir resaltaba más su belleza.

Kanda veia fijamente a ese hombre, sabía quien era él y por eso mismo no salia de su asombro, que hacia uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo aqui mismo. Ante todo el mundo Aquel hombre podia ser perfecto pero para Kanda aquella sonrisa que mostraba le enfermaba, no podia haber tanta coincidencia.

"Buenas Dias, Soy Neah Campbell y vengo a llevarme las pertenencias de Allen" tanto Komui y Kanda quedaron sorprendidos con su presentación.

"Disculpe, la policia se encargara de las cosas del alumno, solo familiares podrían acceder a ellas ¿Quien es uds?" Aquel hombre podia ser muy influyente pero quien era él para llevarse las cosas de un desaparecido.

"Soy en tio paterno de Allen Walker y esta mañana consegui la autorizacion de un juez para llevarme toda la información de Allen y sus cosas, mi abogado responderá todas sus preguntas y el oficial esta al tanto" bueno aquel dato respondía todas sus dudas y el saber porque él estaba aqui, pero aquello solo generó más preguntas en los presentes.

"Allen nunca menciono que tuviera familia, todos pensamos que era huerfano y uds como podría corroborar su declaración" Komui dedia estar seguro que era un familiar, Allen nunca menciono que tuviera familia y menos que fuera Neah Campbell.

Neah mantiendo esa sonrisa serena, sacó un documento forrado de su saco y una foto, ambos archivos le pasó a Komui.

"En esta acta sale que Allen a la edad de 8 años fue adoptado por mi hermano Mana, por lo tanto, legalmente es mi sobrino y pertenece a la familia Noah" aquello que Neah indicaba estaba detallado en el certificado de adopción, ademas se podía ver una foto de un hombre en terno junto a un niño con una cabellera marrón ambos muy contentos, si no fuera por los ojos plateados del niño, nadie pensaría que aquel era Allen.

"En ese caso, lo llevaremos al casillero de Allen, y cuando regrese, los documentos y notas estaran en la oficina" dijo Komui mientras le devolvía los documentos a Neah.

"Muchas gracias"

"Kanda, por favor lleva al Señor al casillero de Allen y ayúdale a llevar las cosas" dijo Komui mirando a Kanda.

"tsk" el chasquido de Kanda se escucho, no podía soportar ver a ese tipo que se apareció de la nada.

Kanda caminó adelante del señor para diriguirlo al casillero de Allen. Aun seguía impactado por la noticia.

"Se que eres su compañero de clases ¿Eras amigo de Allen?" pregunto Neah abruptamente. Kanda pudo ver de donde Allen había aprendido aquella falsa sonrisa.

"No" respondio secamente

"¿Como le iba a Allen con sus notas, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros?" siguió preguntando Neah, aquella actitud ya estaba incomodando a Kanda, no le gustaba que lo interrogaran. "¿Sabes si estaba con alguien?" deseaba cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo pero debía contenerse.

"llegamos"

"Eres alguien muy descortez, pero te entiendo, al evitar mis preguntas crees que lograras despistarme y poner una barrera entre ambos, pero tienes demasiadas dudas y puedo darme cuenta por la forma en que me miras, no tengas miedo que yo no muerdo, pregunta" derrepente muchas preguntas se cruzaron por la mente de Kanda, ¿Porque Allen nunca habia mencionado nada acerca de su familia? fueron novios por más de 3 meses y habian compartido almuerzos desde el año pasado, se supone que ambos habían compartido todos sus secretos, al menos Kanda lo hizo.

Neah ingreso la tarjeta en el escaner del casillero y habrió el casillero de Allen. Todas sus libros estaba ordenados en el estante superior del casillero, en el estante del medio se encontraban sus cuadernos, un folder en el cual guardaba sus partituras, libretas pentagramedas y algunas cajas de galletas celladas.

"No hay duda, Allen no ha cambiado, come como si no tuviera fondo" comento Neah poniendo todos los libros y cuadernos en un la caja que le había dado el policia. "lo mejor que pudo heredarle Mana fue su música, este chico llegara lejos", en algo Kanda estaba de acuerdo con el supuesto tio, Allen tenía un talento ináto a la hora de tocar el piano. En el proceso de sacar y acomodar los libros, un manojo de cartas calló al suelo "le dije que dejara el poker, él y Cross saben como sacarme de mis casillas" comento algo pensativo Neah, siempre tuvo miedo que Allen se metiera en problemas por andar jugando esa clase de juegos. Kanda por el contrario, siempre vio interesante que aquel muchacho que parecia inocente le gustara esa clase de actividades y ademas que le diera una paliza a todos sus rivales.

"bueno, se como llegar a la oficina, gracias por la ayuda Kanda" Neah no perdio el tiempo y se dio la vuelta. Kanda no soportaba a ese tipo pero no podía perder esa oportunidad, tenía que quitarse todas las dudas.

"¿Como puede decir que es su tio? llevarse sus cosas y contarme cosas de su pasado, sin una pisca de remordimiento por abandonarlo" reclamo Kanda, Allen nunca le menciono nada hacerca de su familia, él creía que Cross era su único pariente por asi decirlo.

"Parece que si conoces a Allen despues de todo" dijo Neah, nunca pensó que aquel chico fuera a preguntar algo, pero al parecer no le sorprendió, Allen nunca comentaría con cualquira hacerca de su pasado y aquel muchacho era la prueba "Pero no lo suficiente, Él es lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo y haria cualquien cosa que él me pidiera, incluso si me pide que me aleje de su vida" no lo negaria, Allen aprendío de él a como responder sin dar mucha información.

"Él no sería capas de tal tonteria, ese enano daria todo por tener una familia que protegiera su trasero en todo momento, no lo conoce en lo más mínimo" Allen en el pasado le reclamaba a Kanda la actitud hiriente que tenía con su padre adoptivo y sus hermanos, y le hacía reflexionar de lo afortunado que era de llegar y encontrar alguien esperandole o preguntar si se encutraba bien. Ademas toda su familia seguía adorando a Allen aun despues que ambos habían terminado.

"Puede ser, Allen siempre le muestra la misma mascara a cada persona, una pintada con una gran sonrisa. No digo que sea un mentiroso, pero no expresa sus sentimientos y crea una barrera entre él y las personas para evitar salir lastimado" respondio Neah

"Sabiendo todo eso, lo dejo solo con su maldito tutor**"** reclamó Kanda, Cross Marian era la persona menos adecuada para cuidar de alguien.

**"**A mi tampoco me agradó esa idea pero no pude hacer nada. Cross puede ser un idiota todo el tiempo pero sabe como tratar a Allen, lo conoce tanto como lo hacía Mana e incluso lo conoció mucho antes que yo" Aquello hacia que Neah le tenga una media aceptación a la estrecha y rara relación alumno maestro de Cross y Allen, en la cual ellos a pesar de todo, siempre estarian apoyondose en las buenas y las malas.

"Pero es su tio, debio hacer algo para retenerlo con usted, ese enano hubiera cedido al final" las cosas no eran tan faciles como uno querria.

"Al pareces lograste romper la mascara pero no a ver quien la portaba, es una pena,... lamento avisarle que no tengo más tiempo y es todo lo que pienso responderle a los compañeros de Allen, supongo que esas fueron todas las dudas que tenian en general. Adios" asi se despidio Neah Campbell, alejandose rápidamente de Kanda

"¡¿Que?! todo lo que dijo ya lo sabia, no me dijo nada" gritó Kanda desde el pasillo, no podía decirle todo eso e irse asi nomas.

Derrepente del salon que estaba junto a los casisilleros salio un joven Aleman de una larga cabellera rubia atada en una trenza, se paro el frente de Kanda, evitando asi que siguiera a Neah

"Kanda" dijo Link Howard, el inspector del grado y el alumno con mejores referencias de los profesores.

"¿Qué quieres?"preguntó amargamente Kanda

"La profesora Cloud pide que regreses a la clases para comenzar la prueba de matemáticas" dijo Link mientras acompañaba a Kanda al salón

.

.

.

"Alumnos recuerden que para la proxima semana se presenta el informe de biologia, Ademas el director pide discreción con el caso de su compañero Allen. Que tengan un buen fin de semana" fue el último comunicado que tuvo que escuchar sobre sus deberes, no necesitaba ese aviso, ya habia terminado el maldito informe, ahora debia averiguar donde estaba el Moyashi, ¿Habrá querido escapar del loco de su tio o de alguien en particular? o en el peor de los casos ¿quien seria capaz de secuestrarlo o asesinarlo? Cada minuto que perdia, el moyashi podría volverse un cadaver, debía buscarlo ahora.

Al toque de la campana, salio disparado a la salida del colegio, comenzaría a buscar en su casa, recolectaría toda la información que podría. Derrepente, una mano agarro su espalda, deteniendolo en seco.

"Yuu ¿A donde Vas?" pregunto una voz la cual conocia muy bien, era su novio. Alma no lo dejaria tranquilo hasta saber la verdad, ahora su plan estaba jodido

"A mi casa, no he terminado mi informe de biologia y Yuu se ofrecio a ayudarme, sabes lo pesado que es mi abuelo cuando no cumplo las tareas" dijo Lavi mientras se agarraba del cuello de Kanda y trataba de mostrarse sincero. Maldita sea ahora que tenia en mente Lavi.

"¡No me digas asi Baka Usagi, te voy a matar!" odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, solo Alma y Allen podian llamarlo asi, ese conejo un dia terminará siendo cortado por la katana de Kanda

"¿Eso es verdad? kanda" Alma lo miro a los ojos, odiaba mentirle a una de las personas más importantes de su vida pero tenia que encontrar a al Moyashi, tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"Si, ese conejo inutil para dejando sus trabajos a última hora, te llamo más tarde" respondio Kanda lo más sincero posible.

"Esta bien, te veo el lunes, tengo que terminar mi proyecto de química y no podre salir, Adios Lavi. Cuidate Yuu" derepente Alma le dio un tierno beso el cual Kanda correspondio. Con esta acción ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, Cuando Alma se alejo lo suficiente Lavi por fin hizo au pregunta

"Kanda ¿A donde vamos?" Carajo, kanda no pensaba incluir a nadie más en su plan, ahora como huiría del Conejo

"Vamos es mucha gente, te pasaré mi informe pero dejame tranquilo, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Vamos kanda, ya tambien quiero buscar a Allen, puedo ser de mucha ayuda, me he leido todos los libros de Sherlock Holmes"

"Esto no es un juego Usagi, no necesito ayuda y menos de ti"

"Kanda, Allen tambien es mi amigo y el de Lena, no puedo verla sufrir por su desaparición, Ademas recuerda quien le hizo más daño a Allen, todo el mundo lo sabe y crees que te ayudarian a ti a encontrarlo, tienes que aceptar mi ayuda" el Conejo tenia razón, no podia ir y fingir que toda su historia con Allen no existia, en caso lo encontraran, Lavi podría hablar con el y convencerlo de volver.

"Tú pagas tu pasaje, apurate" una sonsonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lavi, este viaje no seria nada tranquilo

"Bien, no hay tienpo que perder"

.

.

.

"¿Porque bajamos aqui Kanda? la casa de Allen esta más lejos y aqui solo hay arboles" pregunto Lavi, este camino no era uno muy trancitado y tenia miedo que Kanda estuviera desorientado. Conocia la casa de Allen y estaba en una zona algo peligrosa pero pudiero haberse bajado más cerca, ahora tendrían que caminar

"Calla Usagi, la casa de Allen debe estar custodiada por policias y si nos ven llegar esto no habra servido para nada"

"Pero si nos perdemos, ¿a donde me llevas?"

"El Moyashi me enseño esta ruta hace mucho tiempo, el tráfico de la ciudad es horrible y en ocaciones caminar era la forma más rápida de llegar, ademas llegaremos por la parte trasera del edifiio, nadie nos verá entrar" Kanda al recordar cuando acompañaba a Allen a su casa, sentia un pequeño dolor en su pecho, cuando todo era más sencillo y solo pensaban en llegar rapidamente a casa para besarse sin control y hacerlo hasta altas horas de la noche

"Yuu, asi que ibas a la casa del Moyashi ¿a qué exactamente?" aquella cara que puso Lavi dio le dio a entender el doble sentido de la pregunta, acaso el usagi había leido su mente.. A la mierda, él era un pervertido.

Kanda miro fijamente a Lavi, de tal forma que llego a asustarlo, en un solo movimiento saco su espada de kento de su mochila y se puso en guardia, Lavi podia pensar de esa forma de él pero ni cagando dejaria que pensara asi de su Moyashi

"En guardia Conejo"

"Era una broma Kanda, no te lo tomes encerio, ademas debemos llegar a la casa de Allen" Lavi tratatba de pensar en una buena excusa para salvar su vida, ahora la gente estaba muy sensible. Derrepente pudo divisar a lo lejos una persona encapuchada con una mochila llendo a la misma dirección que ellos, ¿podría ser Allen o alguien que supiera de su desaparición? "Kanda hay alguien por los arboles a unos 10 metros"

Kanda al darse cuenta del indiviuo, corrio detras de él, solo pocas personas conocian este camino y el encapuchado debia saber algo "¡hey tú, detente!"

Derrepente el hombre encapuchado comenzó a correr, Kanda y Lavi empezaron a perseguirlo, si no tenía nada que esconder ¿porque corria? debian atraparlo como sea. En un punto cuando llegaron al puente que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Allen, el hombre encapuchado tropezó con una madera salida del puente, Kanda aprovechó aquel accidente para agarrar a aquel sujeto y levantarlo

"¿Quien mierda eres? dijo Kanda procediendo a levantar la capucha del rostro del sujeto, nunca imagino a la persona debajo de la mascara "pero ¿que haces aqui? inspector"

"Link, pero que haces en este bosque, nos diste un susto" dijo Lavi algo curioso con la precencia de Link en este bosque, el no suele meterse en donde no lo llaman, es posible que tambien este aqui por Allen o que tenga algo que ver.

"Sueltame Kanda, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo" dijo Link mientras trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre del japones

"Link si sabes donde esta Allen tienes que contarnoslo, eras la persona con la que más estuvo este último mes" comento Lavi. Link y Allen habian formado una estrecha amistad estos últimos meses cuando el albino decidio alejarse de su grupo por Kanda. Aquel duo tomaba la mayoria de las clases juntos y compartia los recreos, habian personas que creian que eran pareja pero ambos dejaban muy en claro que eran muy buenos amigos.

"No lo se, yo no vengo a buscar a Allen si no a otra persona" dijo Link, Kanda y Lavi no pensaron escuchar esa respuesta del suepuesto amigo del moyashi

"¿Quien?" pregunto Kanda

"a su asesino, y creo que lo estoy viendo"

"Mientes, dijeron que solo estaba desaparecido y como se te ocurre insinuar que yo tuve algo que ver" reclamo Kanda muy enojado, esperaba que fuera una mentira del rubio para salir de esta situación

"No miento, Allen llamo a Cross hace dos días en la madrugada indicando que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo, por el sonido de voz estaba muy preocupado, su tutor recien reportó su desaparicion el lunes al darse cuenta que no estaba. Con esa información saca tu concluciones"

Kanda y Lavi se quedaron atonitos con la información, Allen no podía estar muerto, lo habian visto hace unos dias e incluso hablado con él. Pero si lo que Link decia era verdad, sería imposible que Allen no se hubiera presentado a la escuela o que se hubiera escapado.

Lavi al recivir la noticia necesito apoyarse en el esquina del puente, como se lo diría a Lenalee o sería capas de dormir por las noches sabiendo que nunca más hablaría con Allen.

"No es cierto, el Moyashi esta vivo, el puede ser enano, infantil e incluso terco pero no es debil" Dijo Kanda empujando a Link con mucha fuerza hacia Lavi que no logró reaccionar a tiempo y cayo del puente.

"Lavi ¿estas bien?" pregunto Link preocupado que Lavi a causa de la baja marea se haya golpeado muy fuerte que tengan que llamar a emergencias

"Usagi el puente no era muy alto, responde ya" Kanda no tenia tiempo que perder, si lo que Link habia dicho era verdad, tenia que apurarse en encontrarlo

"Chicos, tienen que ver esto" respondio Lavi despues de un rato

Ambos chicos bajaron a la parte inferior del puente, la marea habia bajado por lo que habia un espacio para bajar, pero nadie imagino lo que el puente escondió el fin de semana

Se podia observar sagre seca en algunas rocas en las orilla del rio y algunos cabellos blancos entre la tierra, a lo lejos se encontraba la chaqueta de la escuela atascada en una rama enterrada en el rio.

Lavi aprovechó que ya estaba ampapado para ir recoger la chaqueta para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"Lavi trae esa chaqueta con mucho cuidado, no la toques, no quieres manchar la evidencia" indicó Link que saco una bolsa muy peculiar de su mochila " Kanda no se te ocurra pisar donde esta la sangre o los cabellos, toma estos guantes e isopos y raspa delicadamente la sagre, ademas ponte este plastico en los zapatos para no dejar evidencia" Link le paso todos los instrumentos quiena regañadientes acepto las indicaciones de Link, era un Kanda, heredero de la compañia más importante de Asia y no aceptaba ordenes de nadie, pero es este caso la vida de alguien estaba en peligro, no habia tiempo de pelear.

Lavi con mucho cuidado agarró la casaca con una palo y lo trajo a la orilla, donde Link lo esperaba con una bolsa para poner la casaca. Una vez todas las evidencias fueron recolectadas y guardadas en la mochila, Link saco una camara profecional con la cual comenzó a sacar fotos de toda la escena, saco diferentes objetos y los pocisionó en las rocas con sangre, derrepente una mensaje llegó al celular de Link el cual dejo de tomar fotos.

"Debemos irnos, La policia podria venir en cualquier momento y no querran estar aqui cuando lleguen" Los tres alumnos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del puente y caminaron lo más lejos que pudieron

"Detente inspector" dijo Kanda, deteniendo a los otro dos chicos en seco "que fue todo eso que paso en el puente, ¿porque tenias todas esas cosas? ¿como sabes todo eso?

"Link, debemos ir al apartamento de Allen para recolectar evidencia y ¿como tú un alumno de colegio sabe todo eso? ¿que nos estas escondiendo?" pregunto Lavi con más preguntas que al comiezo

Link solo miro al suelo y respiró hondo, aquellos chicos lo habian descubierto y con todo lo que habia avanzado no podia dar marcha atras. Preferia tener al grupo de Kanda a su favor a que en su contra.

"Bien, pero entienden que al contarles, ustedes estaran involucrados con esto, entienden que esto se podría tratar de un asesinato y estemos lidiando con un homicida"

Ambos chicos pensaron lo dicho por el rubio. Ambos pertenecian a familias muy influyentes las cuales ponian su reputación en ellos. Viendo el como se estaba tratando este caso, estarian poniendo sus vidas en riesgo y podrían tener problemas con la policia por interrumpir una investigación. Ellos solo eran adolecentes que cursaban el último año de su escuela y que estaban a puertas de la universidad, tenian examenes y tareas que presentar, esto podia truncar sus carreras y en el peor de los casos, exiliarlos de sus familias.

A pesar de todo esto, Allen habia marcado de alguna forma sus vidas y no podian ser indiferentes con su desaparición, ahora era cuando la amistad y el amor se ponian en juego. Querian ser mejores que sus antesesores y demostrar que el dinero no te hacia diferente al resto, esto le pudo pasar a cualquiera y no podian ser como otros chicos ricos de su escuela que solo se preocupaban en ellos mismos. Si tenian la oportunidad de ayudar a un amigo, por que no, el que no arriesga no gana y ellos no eran como otros adolecentes de su edad.

Ambos adolecentes se miraron y asintieron "Link hablo por Kanda y por mi, estamos dentro"

"Bien, pero no podemos hablar aqui, es un lugar muy abierto, tiene que ser un lugar privado" dijo Link, no podia ser descubierto revelando la información ya recolectada hasta ahora.

"Que les parece si vamos a mi casa, tengo un estudio privado en mi cuarto el cual mi abuelo no tiene acceso desde que cambie la cerradura, de paso me cambio de ropa, esta haciendo frio" dijo Lavi algo tembloroso por el frio

"Perfecto, mi carro no esta muy lejos de aqui, yo los llevo" dijo Link mientras dirigía a los chicos a su carro. No estaba muy lejos, estaba estacionado en el bosque escondido entre los arboles.

Los chicos entraron al auto y marcaron la ruta a la casa de Lavi, Link prendió la calefacción del carro para evitar que Lavi se enfermara, el viaje fue silencioso y nadie comento lo visto, las escena vista fue muy fuerte para estos adolecentes, incluso cuando recordaban la sangre y la posibilidad que Allen estuviera muerto, la ganas de vomitar se hacian presente.

Al llegar a la casa de Lavi, este abrió la puerta y pidio al mayordomo estacionar el auto de su amigo dentro de la casa. La casa de Lavi era grande y muy acogedora, habian libros en cada estante y un monton de cuadros de artisitas famosos. La familia de Lavi eran dueños de las biblotecas más importantes de Europa, algunas de ellas tenian en su posesión libros historicos y ediciones de primera mano de autores reconocidos. Inclusive su familia se encargaba de organizar los premios nobel de literatura y otros concursos muy renombrados.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Lavi, para ser su cuarto estaba muy ordenado y habian muchos libros, algunos de ellos con un separador en medio. Lavi saco un patalon y polo de su comoda y paso a dirigir a sus amigos a su estudio el cual estaba detras de una puerta que cualquiera pensaria que era un simple armario. Dentro de este habian más libros pero tambien videojuegos, un estante con comida, reproductor de música, posters, un mini refrigerador y muchos puffs en los cuales sentarse.

"Sientense donde quieran muchachos, voy a ir a cambiarme y regreso para que nos cuentes todo Link" dijo Lavi mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse

"Lavi Bookman tenias este estudio muy escondido, este parece más tu cuarto" respondio Link dejando su mochila a un costado y su casaca en el perchero del cuarto.

"Usagi apurate"

"Ya estoy listo Kanda, esto es mucho más comodo que el uniforme de la escuela" Lavi vestia un cojunto deportivo de color verde y negro, el cual era simple pero al chico le caia muy bien. "Bien Link, somos todo oidos"

"Bien, esto fue su decisión, esto comenzo hoy cuando como a las 6 am escuche que mi tio recivio una llamada, no se de quien pero era sobre la desaparicion de Allen. Mi tio Lvellie es una hombre muy influyente en todo el ambito militar y policial, pero para serles sincero el siempre trabaja para el mejor postor, si saben a lo que me refiero"

"Entonces tu tio recivio una llamada de alguien quien esta interesado en este caso"

"correcto, él no suele atender este tipo de llamadas pero esta personas debio ofrecerle algo muy tentador para que mi tio se involucrara en este caso. No se quien sea esta persona, pero no quiere que el caso sea resuelto, quiere que se archive y se use como carnada para atraer a algo más grande"

"Entonces la policia no busca a Allen, estan haciendo la finta ante todos para despues archivar el caso, ¿pero porque?"

"El enano que tiene que ver con todo esto, la policia deveria hacer su trabajo y buscar a quien haya hecho este crimen"

"Buscan la caida de la familia Noah, alguien muy poderoso los quiere ver caer y usaran este caso para buscar una grieta en la familia y los destruiran. No es la primera ves que lo intentan, muchos miembros de esa familia fallecieron a causa de esto y sus crimenes no han sido resueltos. Por todo esto, busco al culpable por mi cuenta y que se haga justicia, Allen no puede ser utilizado de esta forma, no dejare que mi tio haga lo que se le de la gana"

Kanda y Lavi no podian creerlo. Esto si era una verdadera mierda, y lo peor de todo es que ni los mismos profecionales hacian su trabajo. Ahora Kanda entendia porque Allen nunca mencionó nada de su familia y porque se alejo de ellos. Su vida estubo en riesgo desde el día que Mana Walker lo adoptó.

"En caso logres encontrar al culpable ¿que haras para llevarlo a la juscia?" pregunto Lavi

"Despues de conseguir toda la evidencia, se la dare a Neah Campbell" indico Link

"Debes estar loco si quieres darle al final toda la información a ese inútil despues de dejar que sus problemas arrastraran al Moyashi" reclamo Kanda, para él el plan dejaba de gustarle.

" No tengo más opción, Neah no es igual al resto de su familia, Allen lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón y confiaba en él. Si la familia Noah sabe quien fue el culpable, se encargaran que pague. Esa familia donde pone el ojo, pone la bala, solo necesitan saber a quien dispararle" explicó Link, tenia sentido su plan, ellos solos no podrian resolver este caso, necesitaban a alguien con más experiencia y poder para ponerle punto final a este caso

" ¿que haras con toda la evidencia que recolectaste? necesitas que las analizen y las validen" indico Lavi, ¿como pensaba hacer todo solo?

"tengo dos contactos en la policia que lleva el Caso de Walker, ellos me mantienen informado de todos los movimientos y planes, ademas tengo acceso a la base de datos de la policia"

"Link tu si estas loco, AJAJAJAJAJAJJA"

"Usagi madura, aunque no apoyo la decisión de darle al final toda la información al tio del enano, se tiene que hacer justicia y que el maldito responsable sufra"

Derrepente un sonido desde afuera de la habitación asusto a los tres jovenes "¡Lavi! ven de una vez a ordenar estos libros" era la voz de un hombre ya mayor

"Mi abuelo muchachos, debo bajar a ayudarlo, pero debemos acordar de no contarle a nadie sobre lo que vimos y vamos a hacer" dijo Lavi en un tono serio, cuantos menos sepan mejor, este tema era muy importante para irse contando como chisme

"Por mi perfecto, mandare las pruebas de sangre a mi contacto y cuando lleguen les aviso los resultados, la casaca estara seca para la mañana, vere que puedo encontrar"

"Inspector esperaremos los resultados para mañana"

.

.

.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante los capitulos seran igual de largo y se subiran una ver por semana. No lo voy a negar, la forma en que esta historia se contara esta inspirado en series y libros que he leido. Cada capítulo se centrara como diferentes personajes se relacionan con este caso y tendra de "protagonista a un personaje". Esta semana le toco a Kanda la proxima sera un misterio. **


	4. Link

Cada día era igual, se levantaba, desayunaba, iba a la escuela, hacia sus deberes y llegaba a dormir. La misma rutina desde que se habia transferido a la escuela Black Order hace dos años. Howard Link jamas había sido bueno para socializar y se limitaba a obedecer todo lo que su tio le ordenaba. Desde que habia llegado a la escuela no había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar buenos amigos. Al comienzo se comenzó a juntar con sus amigos de la infancia que se hacian llamar los terceros y los conocian como los cuervos. Link pensó que había encontrado su grupo y no tendría que estar solo pero cuando fue avanzando el año escolae se dio cuenta que aquellos chicos solo le traerian problemas. Aquel grupo no tenia una buena reputación entre los maestros y el grado, asi que decidió alejarse de ellos antes que se metiera en problemas, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Desde aquella decision había estado solo, siendo la sombra del salon del cual nadie se daba cuenta, inclusive muchos de sus compañeros olvidaban su nombre. Cuando comenzó su penúltimo año escolar, él fue el encargado de darles un tour por toda la escuela a los alumnos nuevos de la promoción, aquel día fue la primera ves que vio a Allen Walker.

"Hola soy Allen Walker y es un gusto conocerte" dijo aquel muchacho albino con una sonrisa muy amable en el rostro, que tenía una cicatriz que se extendía desde su ceja izquierda hasta su mejilla, le extendió su mano. Algo que le llamo la atención de aquel chico fue que siempre utilizaba guantes, algo muy raro.

"Howard Link, un gusto" ambos estrecharon su manos. Para Link era la primera y última ves que Allen le iba a dirigir la palabra. Como el resto de sus compañeros, se olvidaría de él.

.

.

.

Link se levantó muy temprano en la mañana para analizar la información encontrada en la base de datos de la policia, al parecer ya habían encontrado el rastro de sangre debajo del puente. Al parecer esta evidencia daba por hecho que Allen estaba muerto y que ahora comenzarían a buscar su cadaver. Desde que habia comenzado esta investigación no había dejado de sufrir por la muerte de su único amigo. Allen Walker habia sido la única persona que lo había tratado como un amigo y no como un compañero al que le puedes copiar la tarea. Aun no entendia como un chico como Allen se llegó a juntar con él.

Despues de revisar las fotos y los expedientes policiales, se dirigió a ver la chaqueta encontrada en el rio, ya debía estar seca despues de dejarla secando toda la noche. Se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela y se puso unos guantes para comenzar a revisar la chaqueta. Al extenderla se dio cuenta que 5 huecos, algunos por la cintura y la espalda, y uno de ellos por el pecho. Link comenzó a sentir un dolor muy intenso en su pecho, Allen no merecía morir de esta manera tan dolorosa, la persona que cometió ese crimen debio haber tenido mucha furia hacia su victima. Entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta se encontraba el ID de Allen, una billetera, unas llaves, la tarjeta de la habitación de un hotel muy lujoso en Londres y finalmente su celular.

Link se sorprendio que aquel celular siguiera intacto, tenia que sacarle el gps al celular y cargar la bateria para intertar prenderlo. Mientras que iba tomando su desayuno y alistando sus cosas para la escuela logró cargar la bateria y sacar el gps. Era hora de prender el celular, aquello les podría ayudar a descubrir quien pudo haberlo asesinado. Para su sorpresa el equipo prendió, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, sin embargo, este estaba bloquedo por una contraseña.

Link levanto el rostro para ver el reloj de su cuarto, al parecer estaba tarde para la escuela, tendría que seguir su investigación en la escuela.

.

.

.

El día había comenzado muy tranquilo, aunque todo el mundo comentaba acerce de la desaparición de Allen y lo que pudo pasarle. Las clases siguieron con normalidad, este día era muy aburrido sin los ocurrentes comentarios de Allen, Link odiaba volver a su antigua rutina.

Habia llegado el recreo y se dirigio a la clase música, y entró al salón de practica, un lugar el cual solia estar vacio. Link se dirigio al gran piano que se encontraba en el centro del salon, aquel instrumento le recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Allen, aunque solo fueron tres meses, aquello lo había marcado por el resto de su vida.

Derrepente la puerta del salón se abrió sacando a Link de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada a quienes habian entrado, eran Lavi y Kanda que lo siguieron.

"Link, este lugar es perfecto para esconderese, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que concoces este lugar?" pregunto Lavi un tanto sorprendido por lo silencioso y pacifico que era la habitación.

"Hace tres meses" respondio Link sin expresión.

"Lavi no te salgas de tema, inspector ¿lograste encontrar algo?" dijo Kanda algo curioso, queria encontrar a Allen lo más antes posible.

"Si, el celular de Walker estaba en la chaqueta del rio, logré sacarle el gps y encenderlo" dijo Link como si se tratara de un informe.

"Eso es perfecto, ¿encontraste algo sospechoso?" dijo Lavi emociado

"No del todo, el celular esta bloqueado y no se la contraseña" aquella respuesta desanimo a los tres chicos que esperaban lograr tener respuestas para sus preguntas. A este ritmo no lograrían encontrar nada y el asesino quedaria libre, y Allen no tendría justicia .

"Intenta con Timpcampy" mencionó Kanda derrepente, Link no perdio el tiempo, se paso todas las clases ingresando todo tipo de contraseñas pero jamas se le hubiera ocurrida esa. Escribio la contraseña y el celular se desbloqueó, Kanda lo habia logrado.

"Yuu ¿como sabias la contraseña?" dijo Lavi sorpendido que el Japones conociera a tal magnitud a Allen

"Baka usagi, no me llames asi o te cortaré la lengua. El Moyashi adora a su gato sobre todas las cosas y no sorpende que sea tan infantil para poner esa contraseña" respondió Kanda, en el fondo no creía que hubiera asertado, pero ahora estaban más cerca de encotrar al asesino.

El celular mostró todas sus notificaciones de Instagram y Facebook, todas eran mensajes de apoyo en sus fotos y redes socieles de todas las personas que habían escuchado del caso. Link siguió buscando y busco entre los registros telefonicos a quienes habían llamado a Allen el día de su desaparición, solo encontró que tres numeros números había llamado ese día. Lavi anotó en su libreta los números para buscar despues a quienes les pertenecian. Derrepente Link tuvo la idea de entrar a WhatsApp para ver si Allen matuvo conversación con alguno de los números aquel día, sin embargo, ese significaria que invadería su privacidad.

"chicos, tenemos que entrar a WhatsApp y sus mensajes en caso haya algo" propuso Link

"esta bien la idea pero no me gustaria que ingresaramos a las conversaciones de Allen con personas que no tienen nada que ver con la investigación" dijo Lavi, a pesar de que Allen pudiera estar muerto, eso no significaba que invaderían su privacidad.

Link procedio a abrir WhatsApp, habian demasiandos chats con números sin guardar. Estaban los chats con Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Cross, Johnny, Fou, Bak, Daisya, Marie, Miranda Loto, Krorry, Froi Tiedoll, Alma Karma, etc. Kanda se sorpredio que Allen siguiera hablando con Alma despues de todo lo que habia pasado; con su familia un despues de tres meses de su ruptura, ademas de que lo haya bloqueado de todas sus redes sociales. Todos los secretos de Allen estaban en su frente, tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que hablaba con su padre o sus hermanos, y porque se seguia mensajeando con Alma.

Entre los chats de los números sin guardar habia uno el cual pertenecia a los tres números que habian llamado a Allen el día de su desaparición. Al entrar al Chat, se dieron cuanta que todo estaba estaba escrito en portugues y que con aquella persona Allen había hablado por más de un año

"¿Allen sabia portugues? bueno ahora me toca traducir todo los mensajes" pregunto Lavi, mientras leía los mensajes.

" Walker hablaba 5 idiomas, Frances, Ingles, Portugues, Japones y Chino. ¿Cuantos idiomas hablas Lavi?" Al parecer Link siempre tenia un as bajo la manga, por algo no era el supervisor del grado.

"Diez, pero Allen y yo tomamos italiano intermedio, asi que serian seis y once"

A Kanda no le estaba gustando nada de esto, Allen jamas le habia contado sobre un conocido portugues, pero a este punto ya no le sorprendía, Allen le había ocultado demasiadas cosas personales durante su relación, se supone que él debería saber que Allen hablaba 5 o seis idiomas, no el supervisor.

Despues de leer todas la conversación, Lavi explicó lo que decia, al parecer Allen hablaba con aquel muchacho diariamente, se mandaban fotos, Allen le mandaba fotos de Timpcampy o de platillos, mientras que el joven le madaba fotos de aviones, viajes y de una niña tomando el té, habian registro telefonico y de videollamadas entre ellos. Por lo que se decía en los pocos mesajes escritos eran eran lugares y horas de encuentros entre los dos y la tarjeta del hotel que tenía Allen en su bolsillo, aquel muchacho se la había dado. Al entrar a la información del contacto, salió la foto de un portugues de tes morena, de cabellera negra larga amarrada en una coleta, ojos color ambar y un distintivo lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Aquel no era otro que el Conde Tyki Mikk, alguien muy conocido en la alta sociedad europea y muy famoso en los medios, un exitoso empresario que con sus 24 años era dueño de multiples casinos y discotecas, y era parte de la famosa familia Noah. En su foto de portada aparecia en la playa con su pecho al descubierto y en su mano dercha tenia un cigarrillo, aquel hombre podría pasar con modelo o actor si el quisira, era muy guapo y tenia un cuerpo envidable.

"Lavi, al parecer Allen si tenía contacto al parecer con algunos miembros de su familia. No encuentro un motivo por el que él quisira herir a Allen, talves dinero o el puesto de lider de la familia" mencionó Link, que al fin sabía la identidad de la persona que Allen había tratado ocultar las últimas semanas.

"Hey Link, aquel Tyki le a mandado una carpeta, deberias abrirla" dijo Lavi, algo curioso por saber más sobre aquel tipo, era raro que Allen jamas lo haya mencionado.

"No lo se, no sería correcto abrirla antes de saber exactamente si él tiene algo que ver, sabemos donde se esta quedando y podríamos entrar al cuarto" dijo Link

"Inspector, abrela de una vez, perdemos el tiempo pensando si esto sería correcto, entramos a su celular y estamos viendo sus conversaciones, hace rato que hemos invadido su privacidad" dijo Kanda impaciente, ¿quien era ese tipo para Allen?

"Kanda tiene razón, esa carpeta puede tener información que nos ayude a entender más a que clase de personas estamos investigando" despues de esa respuesta Link suspiro.

"Espero no arrepentirnos de esto" Link preciono la carpeta y todo un album de fotos se abrió, entre ella se encontraba unas fotos tomadas por la camara de otra persona, entre muchas de la foto había una de Allen con el uniforme de la escuela en el interior de un Porche, con maletas al costado, había otra en la que Tyki y Allen subian a un avión privado, otra de Allen durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tyki, Allen un hotel muy lujoso vestido con un terno negro el cual resaltaba su cabello blanco, otra era una selfie de muchos artistas famosos junto a Allen y Tyki en un piano. las primeras fotos no llamaron la atención de los chicos pero cuando iban bajando encontraron fotos de Allen en una fiesta junto muchas personas con tragos en mano, otra de Allen tomando shots de tequila con muchos chicos que eran modelos de pasarela, Allen y Tyki abrazandose y ambos en un evidente estado de ebriedad. Entre muchas fotos de Allen en diferentes fiestas y pintandose el pelo de color marron rojizo, los chicos encotraron una fotos las cuales aparecian Allen y Tyki durmiendo en una misma cama de hotel, otra de ellos dandose un apasionado beso en una fiesta y finalmente una foto tomada por Tyki en forma de selfie en la que Allen estaba encima suyo en el jacuzzi dandole un apasionaso beso, apoyando su brazo en su pecho y otro en su cuello mientras qus Tyki con su mano libre le tocaba la espalda. Las últimas fotos eran de Allen subiendose a un avión junto con Tyki y Allen con aun el pelo marrón vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela para grado 12.

Aquellas fotos dejaron atonitos a los tres chicos, Link jamas se imaginó que detras de aquel día que Allen apareció con el cabellos pintado, fue porque estuvo de fiesta y viajes junto a Tyki Mikk.

"Inspector, ¿en que fechas fueron tomadas esas fotos?" preguntó Kanda de manera seria y perdida, Lavi penso que aquellas fotos lo habían afectado más de lo que había pensado.

"Durante la semana de vacaciones de la primera semana de agosto" con aquella información Kanda salió del estudió y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Jamas estaría listo para ver a su Moyashi en los brazos de otro hombro y menos en aquellas circunstancias, quería romperle la cara a aquel Tyki por tocarle y ser él con quien Allen planeó olvidarlo. Kanda unió cabos y se dió cuanta que despues de aquellas vacaciones Allen le había comenzado a diriguir la palabra y dejado de lado la ley del hielo, y se volvió más amable con Alma.

"Al parecer la herida seguía abierta" comentó Link

"Kanda nunca superará su relación con Allen y menos ahora que ha desaparecido, lo que vio fue demasiado doloroso para él."

"Allen tampoco había superado a Kanda, aunque siempre me dijo que cada día le dolia menos estar lejos de él. Allen siempre lo amo y se notaba por que cuando hablaba de Kanda algo cambiaba en él"

"Despues de las clases vallamos al cuarto de hotel y veamos que encotramos, esta relación no me huele muy bien"

"¿Kanda vendrá?"

"No lo se, pero le dire, pero igual iremos"

"Ok despues de clases nos encotramos en el paradero"

"Ahi te veo" dijo Lavi al mismo tiempo que la campana sono, avisando que los alumnos debian volver a sus clases.

.

.

.

Lavi corría rapidamente por lo pasillos para llegar a sus clases de ciencias, sin embargo, se acordó que no llevaba su mochila consigo, la había dejado en el baño a mitad del pasillo, si iba corriendo sin detenerse podría llegar antes que toque la campana. En 30 segundos logreó llegar al baño del pasillo y su mochila no estaba, de aseguro alguien la dejo adentro del baño, al entrar escucho quejidos y uno que otro gemido. No tenia tiempo, su mochila estaba ahí, abrió la puerta de golpe, se encontró a Kanda y Alma besandose, quien tenía los labios hinchados y los ojos algo llorosos. Ambos se separaron y vieron a Lavi confundidos de que hacía ahí. Lavi se acerco a pareja y agarró la mochila que estaba detras de ellos, Kanda había agarrado la mochila equivocada.

"perdon" dijo Lavi mientras salia del baño.

La campana sono y el profesor Reever entro al salón y comenzó sus clases. Todos estaban sentados y derrepente Kanda al ser de los últimos en entrar se vio obligado a sentarse junto a Lavi, quien le había guardado un asiento.

Al sentarse, Lavi enpezó la conversación

"sabes que Alma no se merece eso"

"No te metas conejo, es mi problema" respondió Kanda de forma calmada prestando atención a la clase

"Kanda esas fotos no deben cambiar la forma que ves a Allen, el era un buen amigo, novio y alumno"

"No me importan las fotos, Allen estaba soltero y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, en este punto no siento nada"

"No te creo, tú lo amas y lo que ví en el baño me lo demuestra, tu no eres asi, no te portas de esa forma y menos con Alma, ¿que pasa?"

"La verdad, si estoy muy enojado con Allen, por no contarme la verdad, que le costaba decime que era un Noah, de quien era Mana Walker, no me dijo nada de su pasado. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, no se que descubriremos de ese enano"

"Solo te dijo que te amaba, creo que Allen pudo no haberte contado quien era pero fue real contigo, más que con el resto"

"Una relación se construye a base de confianza, yo le conté mis secretos y mi pasado"

"Si aun despues de 3 meses te afecta que Allen no te haya contado todo, significa que no lo haz olvidado, Allen podía estar con quien el quisiera, es joven, atractivo y estaba soltero"

"Tú, un mujeriego que no ha tenido una relación seria en su vida, me quiere dar consejos, mejor callate"

"Yo se que no estoy listo para una relación y por eso mismo te digo que seas sincero contigo mismo, si no amas a Alma, termina con él, dejalo ser feliz. Esta tarde ire al cuarto de hotel con Link, si cambias de opinión te esperamos en el paradero" Dijo Lavi terminando la conversación, Kanda necesitaba tiempo para pensar que hacer.

.

.

.

Julio, Black Order School

Aquel día Lunes no parecia ser disitinto a otros, Link al ser el supervisor del grado tenia que llegar antes que todos sus compañeros para tomar lista. Vio llegar a todo el mundo, sus ex amigos los terceros, algunas chicas del grado muy bonitas, el grupo de futball tambien ingreso, algunos otros compañeros, despues llegaron Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda. En el muchos de los alumnos habían hecho sus grupos, pero entre todos el grupo de Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee era el más popular de todos, aquellos chicos pertenecían a familias muy influentes alrededor del mundo, Kanda Yuu era el lider del equipo de Kendo, el mejor el cursos como matemáticas y arte, un chico misterioso y dificil de tratar, por lo cual nadie se metia con él u evitaban cruzarse en su camino; Lavi Bookman por otro lado era conciderado el chico más social y coqueto del grado, era conocido por todos los colegios de Londres, era el mejor en clases de Lengua, literatura e historia, y era capitan del equipo de baseball; Lenalee Lee era una de las chicas más amables que alguien podría cruzarse, era parte de la orquesta y lider del equipo de porristas, tenía las mejores notas en sicología y por lo general le iba muy bien; Finalmente Allen Walker, quien hace un año y medio se volvio parte del grupo, siendo un joven muy educado y caballeroso, el cual le hiba muy bien en todos sus cursos, siendo nuevo se volvio lider de la orquesta y conformaba el grupo de gimnastas de la escuela, además su relación con Kanda era la más popular y seguida de todas.

Link se dio cuenta que Alma Karma llego y se sentó donde solia sentarse Allen junto a Kanda, tambien se percato que todo el mundo hablaba y chismoseaba de algo, que raro pensó. La puerta del saloncse abrió y todo el mundo se callo, Allen Walker había llegado y se diriguio sin mirar a nadie a la esquina del salón, todo el mundo lo miraba cuando y comentaba em voz baja algo, ¿porque Walker no se sentaba con su grupo? ¿que hacía Alma Karma en su sitio? La camapana sonó y el tutor entró al salón, y todo el mundo miró a la pizarra.

Aquel recreo Link le hacía el favor al profesor de música de cuidar la clase, no tenía nada que hacer por lo que no le molestaba, Al llegar se fue a revisar el cuarto de instrumentos, el salón del profesor y cuando se dirigió al estudio privado se dió cuenta que estaba cerrado, eso estaba en contra del reglamento, quien estuviera ahi tendría una penalización.

Al abrir la puerta lentamente, escucho una melodia de piano muy triste y al mismo tiempo relajante, si no se equivocaba era memory de Andrew Lloyd Webber, esa melodia estaba siendo perfectamente interpretada por aquel alumno, tanto asi que Link llego a sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de aquella melodía, abrio la pueta y vio a Allen Walker tocando el piano mientras veía la ventana, Link se dio cuenta que de los ojos de Allen caian delicadas lagrimas sin parar, se quedó ahí parado escuchando la hermosa interpretación, aprovechando que el músico no se había dado cuenta. Mientas escuchaba Link se acordaba de su niñez, el haber mudado con su tio por que sus padres estaban ocupados, el no tener a nadíe cercano y pasar su cumpleaños solo por segunda vez.

Sin darse cuenta la melodía había terminado y era Allen quien sentado en el banquillo del piano lo veía sorprendido. ¿como había perdido tanto tiempo en sus pensamiento? ¿ahora que le diría?

"Buenas Tardes Link, ¿qué pasa?" dijo Allen mientras se secaba las lagrimas y con una sonrisa

"Walker esta prohibido que te encierres en el estudio, te la pasaré esta vez pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo Link para salir de la incomoda situación

"Ok, no lo volveré hacer" respondio Allen dandose vuelta para seguir tocando

"¿Walker porque estas aqui?" dijo Link de manera automatica, el no sabia que demonios le pasaba

"No lo se, solo sé que estoy tocando el paino y estoy cansado de la mirada de todos" dijo Allen con una expresion perdida

"Si tienes un problema, tienes que contarselo a tus amigos"

"No puedo, no ahora, y más si Kanda y Alma estan con ellos"

"¿Estas peleado con Kanda?"

"No Link, él y yo terminamos el viernes de la semana pasada"

"Lo siento mucho, ustedes se veían enamorados, pense que durarían más tiempo"

"Si pero ahora Kanda anda de la mano con Alma por el colegio, le dije que se fuera con él, pero no pense que lo hiciera tan rápido, soy humano y no puedo pretender en frente de todo el mundo que estoy bien y que no me importa, necesito un respiro" respondio Allen cubriendose la cara con las manos y apoyandose en sus rodillas, Link se acerco con una silla y se sento a unos metros de él.

"De todas maneras deberías hablar con Lavi o Lenalee, no debes cargar con todo solo, puedes deprimirte" Allen era el menor del grado y por lo tanto estas experiencias le chocaban más fuerte.

"No puedo, Ellos son amigos de Kanda más tiempo que mios y no pretendo separar al grupo, ademas acabo de discutir con Lenalee"

"¿encerio? pense que ella sería la que más te apoyaría"

"Esta enojada por mi actitud de martir, odía que haya sacrificado mi relación porque Alma haya intentado suicidarse y quería estar con Kanda. Yo tambien estaría molesto conmigo mismo, por ser tan pendejo de perder a Kanda por pena, ¿tu crees que debí pelear por mi relación?"

"Allen esa decision muy personal, pero no te juzgo, de estos errores se aprende y a la larga ambos superaran esta relación y Lenalee te perdonara porque si es tu amiga te apoyará" con esta respuesta, Allen se calmo y comenzó a tomar un poco de agua del vidon del estudio

"Gracias por escucharme Link, lamento haber hecho que pierdas tu recreo"

"no hay problema, este lugar es bueno para esconderse"

"Es muy bueno para escapar de la vista de todos, este día fue horrible, todo el mundo habla cosas que no son y es frustante"

"¿por eso habia suficiente comida en la cafeteria?"

"Eso es verdad, pero que no se acostumbren que mañana vuelvo con fuerzas" dijo Allen entre carcajadas, por un momento olvidó sus problemas

"aun hay tiempo para que vallas a la cafeteria"

"Debe estar muy llena y suficientes chismes por hoy" respondio Allen algo desanimado, tenía mucha hambre.

"Espera un rato" dijo Link al pararse e ir a buscar su mochila, al regresar trajo dos cucharas y un taper mediano "Hoy es mi cumpleaños y la empleada me hizo un pequeño pastel, puedes comertelo si quieres"

"Feliz cumpleaños Link, ¿estas seguro que me lo puedo comer?"

"Sí, es demasiado para mi y comer solo no me anima mucho"

"Bueno Link, pero antes deberiamos cantarte tu cumpleaños" dijo Allen sacando un encendedor y una vela blanca de su mochila.

"Walker esta prohibido que traigas eso a la escuela"

"Vamos Link, es tu cumpleaños, ademas la vela me la dejaron en mi casillero esta mañana para velar el fin de mi relación y mi tutor me exige que lleve un encendedor conmigo"

"Bueno, pero ten cuidado" dijo Link algo preocupado que los descubrieran con aquellos objetos, no quería problemas, Allen acomodo la vela en medio del pastel y la encendió, dejo el pastel encima del piano y le dio una seña a Link para que se acercara

"Voy a tocar un solo de piano, piensa en tu deseo y cuando acabe, soplas" Allen comenzó a tocar la melodía de feliz cumpleaños de una manera profesional y divertida.

Link comenzó a pensar con el solo de piano y entre los muchos deseos que tenía, hasta que al fin tenía uno, ya sabía que queria, no queria quedarse solo nunca más. En eso la melodía acabó y Link sopló la vela.

"Feliz cumpleaños Link, espero que tu deseo se cumpla" dijo Allen muy contento. Sacaron la vela del pastel y comenzaron a comer el pastel, aunque Allen se comió la mayoría, para Link este cumpleaños había sido perfecto.

"¿que clases nos tocan?" preguntó Allen

"Matemáticas"

"¿vamos juntos?"

"si quieres"

En eso ambos muchachos dejaron el estudio y se dirigeron al salón. Desde aquel día Allen y Link se volvieron mejores amigos, iban a clases y comian juntos, ademas se les unieron dos compañeros más, Johnny y Krorry a la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, Allen y Link comenzaron a tenar más confianza entre ellos, siendo para Allen la persona en la que más podia confiar y viceversa. Esta amistad sorprendió a toda la promoción, en especial al ex grupo de Allen, quienes extrañaban al albino. Desde aquel día Howard Link salió de las sombras y no volvió a estar solo.

.

.

.

Link estaba sentado en el paradero esparando a Lavi, ya sabía la ubicación del Hotel D' Arc, siendo esta la marca de una cadena de hoteles pertenecientes a la Compañia A.R.C.A la cual la familia Noah era dueña. Esta compañia era la más poderosa y exitosa de toda europa, siendo el Conde Neah y Conde Adam las cabezas de las empresas.

"Pensé que nunca vendrias" dijo Link cuando vio a Lavi llegar al paradero

"Sabes a donde tenemos que ir ¿no?" preguntó Lavi

"Al mejor hotel de la ciudad"

"Entonces vamos en mi carro" en cuando ambos tomaron rumbo al carro de Lavi, vieron a lo lejos una silueta esperando junto al carro del irlandes.

"¿porque demoran tanto? ya vamonos" dijo Kanda mientras se subia en el asiento del copiloto.

El hotel no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, ya que ambos estaban en la mejor zona de la ciudad, por lo tanto, el viaje fue rápido.

"¿porque estas aqui Kanda?" pregunto Link, no pensaba que el japones vendría despues de ver esas fotos

"Eso no es importante inspector, ¿cual es el número de la habitación?" pregunto Kanda, ni el tampoco sabía que hacía ahí pero no se iba a quedar con la intriga de que le había pasado a Allen y porque alguien quisiera matarlo, él no pudo haber sido la persona más sincera pero no era alguien malo, había sido una buena persona la cual se había enamorado de él. Jamas lo admitiría pero el amor que él tenía hacia Allen era lo que le daba un motivo más para seguir.

"En el piso 3000"

El hotel D' Arc era una de las joyas de la ciudad, con una arquitectura mejestuosa, de tres grandes edificios, siendo el del centro el más grande, coronaban el centro de la ciudad. Celebridades de todo tipo, Millonarios, y personas de mucho poder se hospedaban en este lugar. Al entrar al lugar, lo tres muchachos se asombraron de la elegancia del lugar, parecia un palacio.

Pero donde estaba la habitación 3000, el lugar era inmenso y no podian llamar la atención porque los botarian del lugar, en eso Lavi vio a una sirvienta llevando unas toallas

"Hola linda, tengo un amigo que se hospeda en la habitación 3000 y no como llegar ¿me ayudas?" dijo Lavi mirando coquetamente a la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrrojara.

"Claro, es la suite del edificio derecho, el último piso" dijo la chica muy contenta dando indicaciones.

"Gracias" dijo Lavi dandole un guiño a la chica y despidiendose de ella mientras Kanda lo jalaba.

"Usagi, al fin sirves para algo"

"Yo siempre consigo la información que quiero, con Allen esto hubiera sido más divertido, algun día te contaré las aventuras que tuvimos" dijo Lavi, acordadose de las veces en que Allen lo había acompañado a fiestas o a conseguir algo y salido con él a diferentes actividades.

"Maldito Conejo, reza por tu vida, mas te vale no haber metido al enano en tus problemas " dijo Kanda mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Lavi.

"Chicos ya llegamos" dijo Link en frente de la habitación 3000, con la tarjeta en la mano.

Link estaba nervioso, que pasaría si los descubrian o el mismo Tyki Mikk estaba ahí, pero no había marcha atras. Paso la tarjeta por el escaner y la puerta se abrió, los chicos ingresaron y cerraron la pueta de inmediato. El cuarto era grande y lujosa, con una terraza en la cual había un jacuzzi y una piscina con un bar, había una sala con un enorme comedor con sillones en frente de un televisor de la mitad del cuarto, al costado había una habitación con una cama matrimonial, un estante de libros y una terraza personal. El cuarto tenía un armario el cual podría ser otro cuarto.

"Chicos vallan a buscar, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no sabemos cuando regresará Mikk" dijo Lavi poniendose a buscar en el comedor, Kanda en el cuarto y Link en el armario.

Lavi no encontró más que archivos, algunos fajos de dinero, alcohol, algunas pastillas y algunas fotos de Tyki con Allen más jovenes, como de 18 y 8 años respectivamente. Kanda odiaba estar en este lugar, no podía dejar de pensar que Allen y Tyki pudieron seguir encontrandose en este cuarto de hotel, por algo tenía esa tarjeta, no logró entrar más que algunas botellas de whiskey, dulces, ropa recien lavada, joyas, documentos, un mazo de cartas y en el fondo de un cajon condones.

"Chicos, creo que deberian venir" dijo Link desde el armario. Al entrar vieron que estaba repleto de ropa, joyas, fajos de dinero, zapatos y trajee de vestir.

"Link, no estamos aqui para ver el buen gusto en ropa de Tyki" dijo Lavi

"No pierdas el tiempo inapector" dijo Kanda enojado, esos eran dos trajes.

"Chicos separen esos trajes y dejen que tome una foto" Lavi y Kanda separaron los trajes y en eso se pudieron ver dos uniformes de la escuela Black ordrer, uno era el plomo el cual usaban los de grado 11 y el otro era el que usaban los de grado 12. Kanda metio su mano en los bolsillos y encontró en ambos una envolturas del chocolate y caramelos favoritos de Allen.

"Estos uniformes son de Allen" dijo Lavi sorprendido

"¿pero que hacen estos aqui?" pregunto Kanda, ya nada tenia sentido

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo" dijo una voz detras de los chicos, al voltear se dieron cuenta que Tyki Mikk estaba detras de ellos apuntandoles con un arma

"Tranquilo, ya nos vamos" dijo Link levantando sus manos.

"¡Quietos!, ¿quien los envió?"

"Nadie, somos amigos de Allen y pensamos que usted tendría respuestas" dijo Lavi tratando de calmar la situación, aquel hombre lo asustaba

"Solo Allen tenía una copia de la tarjeta del cuarto,¿como entraron? ¡Ustedes son los culpables de su desaparición!" Grito Tyki cargando el arma, ¿ese tipo en verdad pensaba matarlos?

"No, dejenos explicarle" dijo Link para calmar a Noah, algo que no funciono ya que no dejo de apuntarle

"Callate, tus excusas no me sirven" dijo Tyki más alterado y enojado, Kanda no tuvo más opción que contar el plan

"Vimos el album de foto que le mandaste a Allen, sabemos que tú y él fueron amantes, por eso estamos aqui" aquella información hizo que Tyki calmara la expresión de su rostro y bajara el arma.

Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendio

"Tienen dos minutos para explicarme que esta pasando, si no me convence los mato"

"Se por buenas fuentes que la policia no planea resolver el caso de Allen, por lo que, con mis compañeros intentamos buscar a el culpable, encontramos la chaqueta de Allen y en ella estaban la tarjeta del hotel y su celular. A traver de todo lo que vimos y descubrimos, creíamos que usted podría tener algo que ver con el crimen o algo que nos ayude. De todas formas pretendiamos darle toda esta información a Neah Campbell" aquella fue toda la explicación que Link le dio a Tyki, esperaba que fuera suficiente para salir de ahí.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, Tyki los miraba mientras fumaba su cigarrillo "¿Creen que yo le hice daño?"

"No sabíamos de usted hasta hoy que vimos las fotos, ademas usted lo llamo el día de la desaparición"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver, aquel día estuve con el Conde Milenario en Portugal, ¿De verdad creen que lograran algo? son solo adolecentes inmaduros"

"Bueno, tienes razón, que podríamos hacer nosotros unos adolecentes. Bueno seriamos capaz de ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para que el desgraciado que hizo esto se pudra en la carcel, los problemas que tenga tu familia no nos importan" dijo Lavi algo cansado de la actitud del moreno

"Es bueno escucharlo, les propongo un trato muy beneficioso para ambos" dijo Tyki sonriendo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y prendía otro.

"escuchamos" dijo Link seriamente

"Les daré la información y recursos que necesiten para resolver el caso, ustedes han hecho más que todos los detectives que tenemos alrededor de europa, pero a cambio quiero que borren todos los mensajes y fotos que tengo con Allen"

"¿como sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo?" dijo Kanda, no confiaba en ese tipo.

"toman el trato o llamaré a la policia y les diré que tienen el celular de Allen" aquella encrucijada les calló como agua fria a los muchachos, no tenian más opción que confiar en Mikk

"bien"

"En ese caso, chico japones trae el celular y borra todo lo que te pedí en frente mio" Aquel comentario hizo que Kanda mirara de manera asesina a Tyki. Link saco el celular y se lo pasó a Kanda, este fue al costado de Tyki y borró los mensajes y fotos en frente suyo, aquel tipo sabia como jugar sus cartas.

"Soy un hombre de palabra, asi que sientanse libres de preguntarme lo que necesiten, tengo una hora libre antes de ir a ver a Neah" dijo Tyki tomando una botella de whiskey y un vaso.

Link no desaprovecho el tiempo y saco una libreta y una lapizero, Tyki los diriguio al comedor y todos se sentaron

"porfavor, describa su relación con Allen Walker"

"Somos primos de segunda generación, su padre Mana era primo hermano de mi padre, asi que somos familia, Noahs"

"Asi que todo queda en familia" aquel comentario se le escapo a Kanda, pero detestaba que siendo su familia, su relación era otra y no sea sincero.

"No tenemos ninguna relación sanguinia, ademas él y yo no nos veíamos unicamente como familia, lo conosco desde los 18 años y convivimos un año, lo amo y concidero familia pero a diferencia del resto de mi familia, él y yo no nos críamos como tal, por lo tanto él para mi es ambas cosas"

"¿porque tenía esos uniformes?"

"A veces Allen se quedaba conmigo toda la noche conmigo, asi que tenía un uniforme limpio para ir a la escuela" aquella respuesta hizo que Kanda quisiera romperle la cara en ese instante, estaba enojado, el Moyashi era menor de edad y el era mayor, Lavi tuvo que agarrar su hombro para que no cometiera sus planes

"tu debes ser el famoso Kanda, Allen te describió muy bien, el chico tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de buscar amantes" dijo Tyki con una sonrisa, Kanda se paro y acerco al moreno, lo agarro de su camisa y lo levanto.

"Repite eso de nuevo y te metere el trato por el ..."

"¡Kanda tranquilizate! no vale la pena, no esta pensando bien, ya se tomo toda la botella" dijo Lavi intentando tranquilizar a Kanda

"Con una botella no es suficiente. El whiskey era su trago favorito, a veces se tomaba un vaso de esto mientras tomabamos un baño o estabamos en la cama"

"A ese enano no le gustaba tomar" Allen detestaba el sabor del alcohol, aquello que decia aquel hombre no tenía sentido para Kanda.

"Por eso con un vaso le bastaba, yo me tomaba el resto de la botella"

"Conde Tyki, porfavor no nos desviemos del tema ¿cual era la relación de Allen con el resto de su familia?"

"Al comienzo hubo algunos problemas porque no era un familiar sanguineo pero Allen se ganó su lugar en la familia rápidamente. Cuando nos enteramos de su desaparición, al tio Adam le dio un pequeño infarto por lo que esta en cama, el tio Neah trata de mostrar la mejor cara que puede pero no a dormido o comido en dias, el resto de la familia esta triste y buscandolo, y yo oculto mi dolor tras el alcohol" dijo Tyki algo cabisbajo, todo quien lo haya conocido estaba en la misma situación.

"¿tuvo problemas con alguien en especial?"

"Tuvo algunos roces con el tio Neah que ocacionaron que se fuera. Neah le tiene un cariño especial a Allen por ser hijo de Mana, lo que hace que sea muy sobreprotector con él. Algunos de ellos fueron que Allen cambie de apellido a Campbell, que tomara el puesto de lider de la familia, y lo que revalso el vaso fue que hace unos años alguien ingresó a la casa e intento matar a Allen, por lo que Neah en su desesperación lo quizo mandar a un internado. Desde aquel desacuerdo Allen se fue de la casa con Cross"

"¿quien crees que sea el cualpable?"

"No lo se, tenemos muchos enemigos como algunos grupos extremistas catolicos, mafias, y algunas compañias. La policia se niega a darnos mucha información del caso" Tyki reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya tenía que salir, ademas estaba tomando demasiado "Bueno ya es muy tarde, aqui esta mi numero, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme"

"Gracias por toda la información que nos brindó, nos gustaria tambien el número de Neah para poder comunicarnos con él cuando encontremos algo" dijo Link

"Neah jamas los atendera, si tienen algo me avisan y yo planearé una cita con él, bueno ya salgan que estoy escupado" dijo Tyki mientras los acompañaba a la puerta y los despedía.

Los tres chicos salieron del hotel y se quedaron pensado en el carro lo que dijo Tyki. Aquel día descubrieron más cosas de lo que planeaban.

.

.

.

**Gracias a los que llegaron a este punto, pronto se descubriran más cosas sobre Allen y quien sabe talves a alguien más. Apoyen a esta historia, cada semana se subira un capitulo nuevo. **


	5. Alma

Agosto 15, Cafe en Londres

Estaba muy nervioso, en unos minutos entraría por esa puerta su invitado y no sabía que decirle. En primera no se explicaba porque lo invitó a tomar un Cafe, se suponia que se odiaban y que estaban peleados, pero sus dudas eran mayores, necesitaba respuestas. Aun seguia sorprendido que aquella persona aceptara su invitación, despues de semanas de no hablarse, pero siempre se habían llevado bien y tenían una actitud parecida, enfrentaban al mundo y sus problemas con una sonrisa.

La campanita de la puerta del Cafe se habrió, su invitado había llegado a la hora establecida, ni un minuto antes ni uno despues.

"Hola" dijo mientras levantaba su mano para que lo ubicara

"Buenas tardes" respondio su invitado cuando llego a la mesa y se sentó

"No pense que llegarias"

"Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Alma Karma"

"Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Allen Walker"

Ambos se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, había demasiada tención en ellos, no estaban en los mejores terminos desde que Alma comenzó una relación con Kanda. El silencio se vio interrumpido por el mesero que llego a tomar sus ordenes.

"¿Estan listos para ordenar?"

"Un cafe y una tartaleta de frutas, porfavor" dijo Alma

"Podría traerme un jugo de frutas con un sandwich triple, porfavor" dijo Allen

"En un rato se los traigo"

En cuanto el mesero se retiro, Alma decidio comenzar la platica

"No pense que de verdad Kanda y tú terminarían"

"Tú me lo pediste, ¿no te acuerdas?, en hospital cuando te fui a visitar"

"¿Soy la causa que usted hayan terminado?"

"No, solo fuiste una de muchas, Kanda y yo teníamos muchos problemas, siento que nuestra relación avanzó muy rápido y ambos nos chocamos contra una pared"

"Kanda no me habla de ti, ni de porque terminaron su relación"

"Kanda es una persona que tiene muchos demonios atormentandolo y yo no soy la persona indicada para ayudarlo"

"Los primeros meses de una relación son los más complicado, creo que solo necesitaban tiempo"

"Ambos necesitabamos un psiquiatra, bueno eso dice Marie, quien me dijo en una ocación que ambos estamos sumergidos en una misma oscuridad"

"Kanda paso por una infancia muy complicada, pero creo que ambos pudieron luchar juntos"

"Terminar fue por su decisión y solo me quedo aceptar. Al comiezo yo quise salvar la relación pero despues me dí cuenta que terminar era lo mejor para todos" dijo Allen algo triste, aun le dolia hablar del tema.

"Él te ama, no quiero estar con el sabiendo que cuando me besa piensa en tí"

"Lo que hagas con tu relación no me concierne, ya pasó un mes desde que terminamos y estoy aqui contigo para aclarar algunos puntos, no estoy aqui para escuchar los motivos por los que deberiamos volver, Kanda tomó su decisión"

"¿Por eso dejaste de hablarnos?"

"La decisión fue mutua pero no terminamos en buenos terminos, Kanda me bloqueo de sus redes sociales y de la linea telefónica, y yo tambien hice lo mismo. Ademas acordé con él no volver a hablarnos, pero no es justo para Lenalee y Lavi que tomemos esta actitud"

"Me soprendió que Kanda y tú se saludaran regresando de la vacaciones, incluso que tuvieran una conversación civilizada"

"Ya paso un mes Alma, ambos ya lo estamos superando, no es necesario seguir con esa actitud"

"¿Entonces ya se llevan bien?

"Como dos extraños, ni bien ni mal"

"Por un momento me sentí intimidado, a pesar que me digas que no es mi culpa, me siento como el villano, perdon Allen, no queria ocacionar todo esto" en eso, Alma bajo su cabeza y sintió que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la culpa lo comia por dentro.

Allen dandose cuenta del dolor de Alma, acerco su silla al lado de él y extendio su mano para que Alma tomara la suya, algo que el joven acepto. Allen no podia estar enojado con él, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, y menos a alguien que había sufrido mucho. Ambos muchachos se indetificaban mucho, aunque Alma alegraba su vida viendole el lado gracioso, Allen la enfrentaba con una sonrisa y una buena actitud

"Alma, Kanda y yo solo nos conocemos dos años, en cambio tú y él tienen una amistad de toda una vida, el siempre estuvo enamorado de tí y no dudo que lo vuelva a estar con el tiempo. No tengas miedo de intentarlo, no me meteré en tu relación, tengo pensado superar a Kanda" dijo Allen mientras ambos estaban agarrados de la mano y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"Lamento la tardanza, pero sus pedidos ya estan listo, provecho a la linda pareja" dijo el mesero que se acerco de inmediato y dejo los pedidos, aquel mesero había confundido la situación.

Allen y Alma se separaron al instante, aquello se había salido de sus manos. Ambos se sonrojaron y cuando el mesero se fue, ambos se empezaron a reir

"eso fue muy incomodo" dijo Alma entre risas, era la primera ves que le pasaba esto.

"Este sera nuestro pequeño secreto, Kanda es algo celoso" dijo Allen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos chicos empezaron a comer en silencio.

"Allen"

"Dime"

"Ya que estamos aclarando la situación ¿te puedo confesar algo?"

"Claro"

"Kanda y yo tuvimos relaciones dos dias antes de que terminaran" dijo Alma con culpa en los ojos, sentia de debía ser sincero con él, y aquello lo estaba atormentando hace semanas

En aquel momento la comida le supo amarga a Allen, bajo su cabeza y penso 'pero que mierda'. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, siempre sospechó que Kanda y Alma ya tenian algo antes que terminaran pero hubiera preferido nunca confirmarlo.

"Pasado pisado"

"¿Que?"

"Eso ya paso y no tiene sentido enojarme por esto, Kanda no es mi novio y hay que superarlo, no te atormentes"

"¿no estas enojado?"

"Ya paso un mes y de que me sirve enojarme"

"Perdon Allen, se que no es justo"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo Allen con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía ponerse a llorar en frente de Alma.

Despues de aquella confeción, ambos chicos comieron en silencio hasta que acabaron la comida

"Pense que te pedirias todo el menu"

"No tengo mucha hambre, ademas tengo practicas de piano en una hora, algo suave esta bien por ahora"

"¿Vas a ir al colegio un sabado?"

"No tengo un piano en casa, por eso el colegio me dió permiso para practicar el fin de semana, tengo que practicar para las audiciones a las escuelas de música"

"Pero son en Noviembre, falta más de dos meses"

"Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo, tengo practicas de gimnasia, diriguir la orquesta y estudiar para los examenes"

"Bueno, ire a pagar, yo te invité a este lugar"

"No te preocupes, yo puedo pagarlo"

"insisto porfavor"

"La proxima yo pago"

"¿Entonces volveremos a ser amigos?"

"Alma nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo, pero Kanda es la persona más importante para tí y entiendo que tengas que estar con él"

"A veces quisiera que volvieramos al primer díande clases, cuando nos conocimos"

"Yo fui quien te dio el tour por la escuela y creo que eso es algo que tenemos en comun, ademas de Kanda"

"tienes razón" dijo Alma con una sonriasa quien terminaba de pagar la cuenta.

Ambos jovenes salieron del restaurante, era la hora de despedirse

"Gracias por venir Allen"

"Esta bien, ambos necesitabamos esta salida" dijo Allen un poco satisfecho de haber hecho las pases con Alma "Me tengo que ir, Cuidate Alma" en eso Alma se acerco a él y le dio un tierno abrazo, algo que sorprendio a Allen.

Alma comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba y se acerco a su oido "Gracias por todo, Lamento la situación en la que los puse a ambos"

"Esta bien Alma" dijo Allen para intentar consolarlo

"Se que sufres Allen, no se por lo que habras pasado pero tus ojos, tus expresiones y comportamiento no son las de un joven comun" Aquel comentario dejo helado a Allen, no le gustaba hablar de eso, ni siquiera pensarlo "Siento que sufres todo el tiempo, que cargas tu dolor solo y que tratas de aparentar estar bien todo el tiempo"

"Alma..."

"Puedes dejar caer la mascara, entiendo lo que estas pasando. Aparentar que todo esta bien cuando todo se esta derrumbando" Con lo dicho, Allen le respondió el abrazo de Alma con temor.

"El mundo es muy cruel, pero no podemos parar, hay que seguir avanzando, por favor cuidalo Alma" Con eso dicho, Allen se separo delicadamente de Alma y con una sonrisa ambos se despidieron.

.

.

.

Kanda habia estado actuando raro la última semana, sabía que era a causa de la desaparición de Allen pero necesitaba a a su novio con él. Alma estaba saliendo de las clases de sicología y se encontró con Kanda saliendo de la clase de Matemáticas avanzadas, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

"Kanda, ¿como estas?"

"Bien, ¿como estas tú?"

"preocupado por tí"

"Estoy bien"

"No lo estas"

"Lamento haber estado distante pero ya se acercan las fechas límites para presentar las aplicaciones a las universidades"

"Bueno, ¿Sabes porque estuvo Neah Campbell en la escuela?"

"¿lo viste?"

"Estuvo rondando las clases y preguntando sobre Allen, es raro"

"No lo se, tuve que ayudarlo a sacar las cosas de Allen"

"Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas,"

"¿cuales?

"Que Allen es un Noah" Kanda se preguntaba en que momento Alma habia deducido aquella información

"¿que dijiste?"

"Que Allen es el 14vo Noah"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es un chisme que ronda por la alta sociedad europea, mi tia me contó que la familia Noah estaba conformada por 13 individuos que bajo el mando de la cabeza de la familia administraban las empresas. Pero que ahora por la expansión de sus negocios y algunos temas familiares, son dos ahora los que dirigen a toda la familia, por lo tanto ahora son 14"

"¿como sabes todo eso?"

"Yuu, la familia de mi mamá son dueños de un centro de investigación europeo muy respetado y cuando era niño solia ir a algunas fiestas que la familia Noah organizaba"

"¿Como que Allen es el 14vo?"

"Cuando tenia 11 años fui a una fiesta en la que Neah y un niño de 9 años tocaban hermosas piezas de piano, aquel niño era conciderado el heredero de Neah Campbell, quien es el actual 14vo"

"No respondiste mi pregunta"

"Ahí llego, aquel niño tenía el cabello marron y tocaba muy bien el piano pero de la noche a la mañana desaparecio. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero Allen era aquel niño. Esto se suponía que era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de esa familia, pero ahora que ven a Neah preguntar, todos has unido cabos y saben quien es en realidad Allen"

Lo dicho por Alma era verdad, Kanda se dio cuanta que todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la verdadera identidad de Allen.

"¿por que no te veo nada sorpredido?" Alma ya estaba sospechando que Kanda sabia más de lo que le habia contado.

"Claro que estoy sorprendido, pero sabes que eso ya no me importa" Kanda no podia contarle a Alma a cerca de la investigación, su relación con Alma no pasaba por su mejor momento y si el se enterase que estaba buscando a su exnovio a sus espaldas, no sabia como podria reaccionar.

"Yuu, desde el viernes estas raro ¿me quieres ver la cara de estupido?" Conocia a Kanda desde los 4 años y desde entonces habian sido los mejores amigos, Kanda le estaba mintiendo desde el viernes, el día que Allen desapareció.

"No se a que viene esto Alma, no me importa si Allen es un Noah o un número, solo deja el tema"

"No me vengas con eso, tú mismo me dijiste que la base de toda relación es la confianza, no te estoy preguntando por lo que haces con Lavi y Link despues de clases o sobre lo que sabes de Allen, quiero saber que es lo que te mantiene tan preocupado"

"Alma..." la campana sonó, aunque literalmente habia sido salvado por esta, la conversación con Alma aun seguía pendiante "Vamos a mi casa despues de clase, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos"

"Ok, te veo más tarde Yuu" dijo Alma algo más calmado pero con una expresión seria en su rostro.

.

.

.

Desde que el viernes, el día que recivio esa noticia, no había día en el que el llanto no quisiera apoderarse de ella. Había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida que no soportaria que una más se perdiese, desde el día en que sus padres fallecieron y su familia la habia obligado a mudarse a Inglaterra, concideraba a sus amigos parte de su familia. Allen le había prometido que jamas la volvería a dejar sola y que estaría con ella para siempre, era con el único del grupo con quien ella podia ser sincera sobre sus sentimientos hacía ese ser querido y entender lo que se sintía no poder estar con él. Para Lenalee er imposible no pesar todo el tiempo en su amigo, a pesar de que solo habían compartido unos meses juntos, lo queria tanto como a Lavi o Kanda.

"Hola Lenalee ¿el asiento esta ocupado?"

"No, puedes sentarte Alma" Aquel chico la habia sacado se sus pensamientos, ultimamente no le había estado prestando atencion a sus amigos. Normalmente ella en las clases de comunicación se sentaba junto a Allen o Jhonny, pero ahora Link estaba con Lavi, y Kanda y Jhonny compartian las mesas de dos, jamas imaginó que Alma se sentaría con ella, desde que Alma se transfirio la escuela Black Order no habían tenido la oportunidad de entablar una amistad con ella. Lo que Lenalee sabia de Alma era a traves de lo poco que le contaba Kanda o lo que él les contaba.

"Se siente su ausencia, no es lo mismo sin él" comento Alma derrepente, aquel comentario la sorprendio mucho

"Sí, no hay día en que no lo extrañe, él es parte de mi familia al igual que el resto"

"Todo el colegio ya esta enterado de que Allen es parte de la familia Noah, ¿tú lo sabias?"

"No, jamas me lo menciono, él nunca habló sobre su pasado" aquella información rondaba por la escuela desde el día que Allen desaparecio. Lenalee no podía creer que Allen les halla ocultado un secreto de tal magnitud, él debería estar aqui para explicar el porque de todo este misterio y secretos.

"Los chicos estan raros, en especial Kanda"

"Lavi tambien se comporta extraño, pero creo que cada uno lleva el dolor a su manera"

"¿como llevas tu dolor? Lena" Lenalee no esperaba que Alma estuviese tan interesado en Allen y más en como estaba ella, esta faceta del chico sorprendía a la peliverde

"No lo se, creo que la esperanza de que el vuelva por esa puerta me recomforta, ademas mantener mi cabeza ocupada hace que el día se pase más rápido"

"Es verdad, la semana de examenes esta cerca y tenemos que presentar las aplicaciones para las universidades"

"Al parcer muchos de la promocion van a tener que viajar al extranjero, Noviembre sera un mes muy ocupado"

"Por lo que se, Kanda esta postulando a universidades en Japon, Lavi por Suiza y España, pero de Allen y tú no se nada"

"Estoy presentado aplicaciones en universidades en China y Francia, Lo último que me comento Allen fue que lo habían aceptado para las audiciones en el Novello Theatre"

"¿pero a que universidades planea ir?"

"Por lo que se, prestigiosas escuelas de Música alrededor del mundo evaluaran por Diciembre a alumnos de último año que deseen ingresar sus programas de música, pero previamente a las audiciones tienen que seleccionarte para tocar en Novello Theatre"

"No me sorpende que lo hayan escogido, el es muy talentoso con el piano, pot algo ganó el premio juvenil de Arte y Música dos años consecutivos. Al parecer todos tomaremos caminos distintos despues de la graduación, espero que Allen este ahí por el bien de todos"

"Allen tiene que estar para la graduación, para el baile de promoción y estar en camino para la universidad, No es justo lo que le esta pasando" Las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer, para Lena no era justo su desaparición despues de todo lo que se esforzo por pasar a las audiciones.

"Lenalee, no te pongas asi, se de la cercana relación que tenias con Allen pero llorar por él no hara que vuelva" aquello dicho por el muchacho la dejo pensativa, Alma la observaba con una expresión seria y de complicidad

"¿A que te refieres con cercana relación?"

"Lena, disculpame si invadí su privacidad pero ví lo que paso detras de la escuela y si Allen y tu no se lo querian decir a alguien, lo entiendo" Lenalee no lo podia creer, aquel era un secreto el cual habia jurado con Allen jamas contar, y ahora Alma lo sabia.

"Alma no entiendes nada, ¿le dijiste a alguien lo que viste?" Si alguien del colegio o peor del grupo llegaba a enterarse de lo que paso, se crearían muchos problemas, en especial con Kanda

"No, pensé que ustedes lo tenian que decir"

"Aquello que viste olvidalo porfavor y para tu información Allen y yo somos muy buenos amigos, casi familia"

"Bueno, pero creo..."

"Alma no quiero hablar contigo de esto, solo ovidalo"

"Ok"

.

.

.

"Link"

"Lavi, tenemos que hablar" Link se sento junto a Lavi, esta información no era algo que se podía contar a la ligera

"Dime, aun quedan 15 minutos antes que acaben las clases de comunicación y ya acabé el ensayo, soy todo oidos, buscaré a Kanda"

"Prefiero decirte esto tí primero, no se como reaccionará Kanda" Link sabia lo impulsivo que era Kanda y más si se trata a de alguien cercano a él.

"Ok"

"Reciví los resultados que le envié a mi contacto en la estación, y bueno al parecer Walker fue apuñalado multiples veces en su torso y espalda, para ser especificos unas 6 veces" Las sospechas de Lavi al parecer se habían sido acertadas, Allen al parecer ya estaria muerto hace muchos días

"Link, ¿estas seguro? la chompa estaba rota y es posible que algun animal lo haya mordido o el agua..."

"Los cortes de la casaca son finos, algo que solo un arma blanca puede hacer, ademas al parecer la herida más grande y la posible causa de un muerte seria una que empieza cerca al hombro hasta el final de la casa" Al escuchar el reporte en la mañana de sus contactos en la estación, Link se había sentido enfermo, quien estaba tan mal de la cabeza para hacerle esa clase a una persona.

"Me estas diciendo que Allen esta muerto, Link dime" necesitaba confirmarlo, Lavi no podía creer lo que Link le estaba contando.

"Lo mas problabe es que despues de 5 días sin ser descubierto, Walker hubiera muerto por la perdida de sangre" No habia forma que Allen hubiera aguantado tantos días con esa clase de heridas.

"No es posible, pero quien estaria tan enfermo para hacerle eso a Allen"

"Lavi traquilizate, actualmente solo nosotros tenemos esta información y creo que deberiamos decirle a Tykki" aquella respuesta sorprendio a Lavi, no entendia porque Link era tan amable con la familia que abandono a Allen.

"¿porque? él que podría hacer"

"Es compación, aquella familia en menos de 10 años ya ha perdido a muchos miembros de su familia, deberían saber esto" Aquel dato no le era ajeno, todo el mundo sabia de las amenazas que tenia esa familia y la cantidad de miembros que habia perdido a traves de los años.

"No creo poder mirarles a los ojos y decirles que Allen falleció y que su asesino esta libre"

"Lo se, en el momento que lo digamos, esto se volverá verdad y no habra vuelta atras, Walker merece al menos ser velado por sus seres queridos y amigos" Para Link aquella situación era triste, Allen se habia vuelto una persona muy cercana a él y en ocaciones deseaba que al voltear Allen se encontrara a su lado comiendo dangos o algun postre.

"Link, se que esto no es facil para ti, pero si sientes que es lo correcto, vamos"

"Bien, me pasas el telefono porfavor" Lavi puso una cara de interrogación, el no era el encargado del celular

"yo no lo tengo, pense que tú lo tenias" ahora Link se estaba poniedo nervioso, aquel celular era lo único que les quedaba sobre la investigación y los pasos de Allen.

"¿quien lo tiene entonces?" En cuanto el timbre sono, Lavi se acordo de la charla que tuvieron con Tykki en el hotel, Kanda habia sido el último en tener el celular, lo más probable es que el lo tuviera.

"Ya me acorde, Kanda lo tenia en el momento que borro las fotos"

"Kanda ya se fue, ¿donde esta?" ambos chicos comensaron a buscar al japones por toda la clase, al no encontrarlo salieron a los pasillos en dirección a los casilleros, despues al dojo de Kendo y finalmente al paradero, Kanda se habia ido.

"No lo se, hoy vino en su auto asi que lo más probable es que se haya ido"

"¿tu crees que se haya quedado el celular a proposito?" Link tenia miedo que Kanda rompiera el trato que habían hecho de invadir la privacidad de Allen, tal ves se había quedad el celular a proposito para ver las conversaciones o fotos del celular.

"No lo se, Kanda es un enigma" ni Lavi que conocia tanto tiempo a Kanda sabia de lo que era capaz.

"Solo espero que haya cumplido con el trato"

"Eso espero"

.

.

.

El viaje en el carro habia sido silencioso, siendo los 30 minutos más largos e incomodos, ambos chicos evitaban el contacto visual. Kanda no quieria herir los sentimientos de Alma y que este volviera a intentar suicidarse. Habian sido amigos desde que ambos tenian memoria y no podian imaginar sus vidas sin la compañia del otro.

No sabia desde cuando, pero Kanda en algun punto de su amistad con Alma comenzó a sentir un fuerte atracción por su amigo. Jamas habia estado con hombre, por lo tanto, lo que sentía por Alma lo atormentaba y confundía. Solo había estado con mujeres, con quienes tuvo relaciones cortas y jamas logró encariñarse con alguna. Grande fue la sorpresa de Kanda cuando Alma se transladó a su escuela el último año desde aquel primer día de escuela, su mundo dio un giro completo.

Kanda abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos chicos ingresaron. Por suerte para ambos la casa estaba sola, por lo que se quedaron en la sala.

"Kanda, ¿Que nos esta pasando?" Kanda no sabia como responder a la pregunta, tenia la respuesta en la punta de su lengua pero no era capaz de decirselo a Alma.

"No lo se"

"Esa no es una respuesta"

"Alma no le des mucha vuelta al asunto, solo olvidemos lo de la mañana y dejemos los problemas atras"

"Kanda no lo se.." la respuesta de Alma se vio cortada por los labios del pelinegro, quien se abrio a traves de su boca. Poco a poco el enojo de Alma fue desvaneciendose y fue correspondiendo el beso de su novio, no le gustaba resolver los problemas de esta manera pero no iba a negar que esto le gustaba esto más que estar discutiendo

En cuanto el beso se torno más apasionado, Kanda comenzó a meter su mano debajo del polo de su novio y a besar su cuello mientras el otro desabrochava el cinturon de su palanton e iba metiendo su mano. Sin previo aviso Kanda tomo fuertemente a Alma y lo alzó hasta su hombro para llevarlo a su habitación. En cuanto ambos llegaron, Kanda cerro la puerta con su pierna y puso delicadamente a Alma en su cama, los toqueteos continuaron, las prendas de ambos comenzaron a caer de la cama hasta solo estar en calzoncillos.

En medio de concluir el acto, el telefono de la casa comenzó a sonar, algo que poco a poco iba arruinando la atmosfera pasional del cuarto, en cuando el telefono comenzó a timbrar por tercera vez, Alma separo a Kanda y paro los toqueteos y cariños

"Kanda creo que es urgente"

"Que se vallan al infierno" dijo Kanda mientras seguia besando el cuello de Alma

"Yo te espero, ve a contestar, puede ser importante"

"Che, Ok" de mala gana Kanda se levanto de la cama y se puso un pantalon.

En cuanto Kanda se retiro del cuarto, Alma comenzó a sentir algo de frio, ya estaban a mediados de octubre y ya estaba comenzando el frio.

Alma tomo la casaca de Kanda que estaba en el piso y se la puso, tenia su escencia, un fuerte olor a te verde ligeramente acompañado con sopa. En cuanto Alma abrazó la casaca de Kanda se dio cuenta que había algo duro en su bolsillo. Pensó que tal ves el oriental se habia olvidado sacar su celular, lo mejor seria darselo en su mano.

En cuanto Alma saco el objeto del bolsillo, su rostro cambio de expresión, el celular de Kanda era de color negro con un case azul, el celular que estaba en sus manos era de color plateado con un case transparente. El celular estaba apagado y algo golpedo al parecer, este equipo le parecia familiar, lo había visto en algun lado, ¿de quien era? ¿porque Kanda tiene este celular? Alma prendio el celular, la espera por que se prenda el equipo le parecio eterna, tenia que saber de quien era y era obvio que Kanda no se lo diria, ahora que él estaba ocupado tenía que aprovechar.

Finalmente el celular se prendio, y aparecio la imagen de un gato con pelaje dorado junto un chico albino, el cual Alma conocia muy bien.

No lo podia creer, que hacia Kanda con el celular del desaparecido Allen, acaso él tenia algo que ver con su desapación o aun peor, un posible secuestro. Alma dejo caer el celular a la cama y dejo la casaca, comenzó a vestirse mientras calmaba sus emociones y trataba de contener las lagrimas. Kanda le habia mentido otra ves, y ahora no sabia en que estaba metido, en eso la idea en que momento su relación con Kanda se fue a la mierda paso por su cabeza.

Mientras que Alma se vestia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Kanda con una expreción molesta en su rostro, Tiedoll había llamado para comunicarle que sobre el estado de salud de su abuelo. En cuanto entro al cuarto para contarle a Alma pudo ver al joven con el rostro palido, vistiendose y tratando de cubrir algo detras suyo.

"¿Pasa algo Alma?"

"Dimelo tú" el chico puso en frente el celular "Tienes un minuto para explicarme que haces con el celular de Allen, sino, llamaré a la policia y me vere obligado a darles el celular"

"Dame el celular, ¡ahora!" la expresión de Kanda cambio repentinamente, estaba muy enojado y sabia que Alma no estaba bromeando, trato de arrebatarle el celular pero el chico fue más rápido que él y logró guardarlo en su pantalon.

"Te quedan 45 segundos y no estoy bromeando,¿que le hiciste a Allen?"

"Esta bien" Kanda trato de calamarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tenia que escoger sus palabras con cuidado, y ver la manera de explicarle todo a Alma "Tienes razón, desde el día viernes es que estoy buscando a Allen junto con Lavi y el inspector, el celular lo encontramos cerca a su apartamento"

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, al parecer Alma analizaba la situación.

"Tanto te costaba decirme eso, creiste que me iba a enojar que estes buscando a tu ex, Kanda son 5 dias que me has estado viendo la cara de imbecil"

"No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, ademas le prometí a los chicos que no diria nada"

"Hubo un tiempo en que me contabas todos tus secretos y eramos unidos, ¿que nos paso?" Alma no podía soportarlo, cada día que pasaba, sentía que perdia a aquella persona que lo acompaño desde que tenia memoria.

"No lo se, Alma lo estoy intentado"

"Yuu, ¿me amas?"

"A que viene esa pregunta, no es el momento"

"Dimelo, ya vamos saliendo 3 meses y no siento que vallamos a algun lado, ¡Dime si me amas o llegaras a amarme por todos los cielos, mirame!"

"..." Kanda miro por un momento al reloj de arena con un flor de loto en su estante, no estaba preparado para responder la pregunta de Alma, tal ves jamas lo estaria "Alma ¿estas seguro que quieres saber la respuesta?"

"Solo quiero la verdad"

"No puedo mentirte, mas si estas llorado. He sentido algo fuerte por ti desde que nos conocimos y ese sentimiento fue creciendo con los años pero al comienzó no sabia si este sentimiento era amor o hermandad, lo he pensado tantas veces pero nunca llego a una respuesta" Aquella respuesta provocó laa lagrimas de Alma, la cruda verdad llego a sus oidos

"Yuu, ¿ lo que sientes por mi es igual a lo que sentiste por Allen?"

"Alma..."

"La verdad" Alma amenazó a Kanda con la mirado, solo él podia generar esa sensación en el japones

"No"

Kanda esperaba que Alma se lanzara encima de él en cualquien momento o lo acusara de mentirle todo el tiempo.

"Lo siento Yuu, todo es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa" Alma se sento junto a Kanda y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, cataratas empezaron a caer de su ojos, no podia con la culpa. El japones no entendia la actitud de Alma, él deberia ser el que se tendría que estar disculpando.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es mi culpa que hayas terminado con Allen, estaban enamorados y yo... yo soy una terrible persona" dijo Alma moqueando y llorando

"No es tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho, estas llorando a lo pendejo, el moyashi aceptó nuestra relación y él ya no quería estar conmigo "

"No me entiendes, Allen no peleó por tí porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera"

"¡Que!" Kanda se separó de Alma.al escuchar aquella confesión.

"Allen me fue a visitar al hospital despues que intente suicidarme, le rogé por que te dejara y le confesé mi amor por tí, ademas le conté que nos acostamos dias antes que terminaran...no pense bien lo que hacia...por eso el te dejo ir, para estar conmigo y que terminaras con él"

Ahora muchas cosas tenian sentido, el porque su Moyashi acepto que se fuera con Alma, porque no pelearon por su relación. La falta de atención y descuido de Allen era a proposito.

Esas dos últimas semanas de su relación, Allen comezó a comportase extraño, ya no mostraba tanto interes en pasar tiempo juntos y no se mostraba muy afectuoso con él. Aquel comportamiento hizo que Kanda se sintiera muy inseguro acerca de su relación con Allen y que se refugiara en su amigo Alma.

Kanda sabia que aquello no era excusa para haberle sacado la vuelta, pero jamas se imagino que aquel comportamiento fuera a proposito para que terminaran.

"Yuu dime algo" Kanda no habia dicho nada desde que Alma le confenzó aquello de su relación.

"Ambos son muy imbeciles, uno por estar pidiendo esa clase de favores y el otro por aceptarlo. Con razón se llevaban muy bien y salian juntos, me vieron la cara todo el tiempo"

"Lo siento, tenia miedo de perderte, no pense que les haria tanto daño" aquello por alguna razón le sono muy cínico a Kanda.

"Estoy molesto con ambos, se supone que si te gustaba tenias que decirmelo, tu sabias que Allen es un maldiro martir y que en tu condición te haría caso. Ese imbecil siempre pensando en el resto y no en él"

"No te enojes con Allen, el culpable fui yo por meterme en su relación"

"Todos no equivocamos, las señales estaban en frente mio y jamas les hice caso, ese Moyashi fue muy obvio y no le hice caso" No todo era culpa de ellos, él sabia que algo le pasaba Allen y jamas tuvo la iniciatiba de ir a preguntarselo u obligarlo a que le contara, no había sido un buen novio

"Soy despreciable, te creí cuando dijiste que todo era culpa de Allen, por un momento pense que si el desaparecia de tu vida seriamos felices, pero la verdad es que él no es el problema" aquella confeción le choco a Kanda, ahora se sentia muy mal de haberle dicho esa clase de comentarios a Allen y a sus espaldas, sobre que todo lo malo que pasaba era su culpa, que todo seria mejor para todos si el desapareciera o que él era un inutil.

"Lo somos lo dos, lo que empiesa mal termina mal"

"Todo era mejor cuando eramos mejores amigos, cuando todo era más facil"

"Creo que se a donde estamos llegando" El final de su relación habia llegado, pero por alguna razón ambos no se sentian tristes, sino aliviados.

"Lo mejor sera volver a lo facil"

"Alma siempre seras mi mejor amigo" Con aquella aclaración, el ambiente tenso de la habitación desaparecio, Kanda se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse, Alma se quedo sentado analizando su movimientos, sentia que necesitaba ayudarlo.

"Dime Yuu, que es lo que te atormenta desde hace días, si no quieres contarme esta bien pero el celular y lo que me contaste de la investigacióm. Carajo, jamas te había visto así" Por lo menos podia comportarse como su mejos amigo y darle un buen consejo, Kanda jamas habia mostrado ser una persona fria, indiferente y despreocupada pero estos últimos días estaba más en las nubes dr costumbre.

"Callate y escucha, si dices algo te vas de mi casa" amenazó Kanda mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama

"Ok"

"Al parecer Allen jamas fue sincero conmigo, lo que me contaste de que él era un Noah, me enteré el día viernes cuando llegó Neah Campbell, él jamas me contó acerca de eso, ni que era adoptado"

"Pense que él te había contado"

"Ademas con lo que me voy enterando de él en la investigación, siento que estoy buscando a otra persona, Allen fue un maldito metiroso todo el tiempo"

"Si lo llamas por su nombre, significa que esto es serio"

"Me enteré el dia de ayer que tenia un amante y que al parecer no nació con ese cabello de anciano" aquello sorprendio a Alma, al parecer Kanda ya sabia de la relación de Allen.

"Entoces ya sabes de la relación que llevaba Lenalee, pense que serias el último en enterarte"

"¿¡Que mierda¡? se metio con Lenalee tambien" Kanda se paro y su rostro palidecio mientras se mostraba enojado, jamas penso que Allen seria de esa clase de chicos que jugaban con las personas, mantenia una relación tanto con Lenalee y con Tyki.

"Lo siento, pense que hablabas de ellos, Lenalee me va a matar" Alma sabia que la habia cagado, ahora Lenalee jamas le volveria a diriguir la palabra.

"¿Desde cuando?"

"El martes de la semana despues que terminaron, los ví besandose detras de la cafeteria"

En medio de la discusión, el celular de Kanda comenzó a sonar, era el peor momento para recivir una llamada pero igualmente la respondio

"No es buen momento Usagi, voy a cortar..." Kanda se quedo callado y derrepente su rostro se mostró sorprendido y asustado, algo no muy comun en el japones, aquello alerto a Alma"¿Donde?" denuevo el silencio "Voy para alla" la llamada se corto y Kanda comenzó a sacar una casaca de su armario y le quito el celular a Alma.

"¿Que paso?" Alma estaba asustado, aquella llamado habia cambiado la actitud de Kanda en un segundo y él no le contaba nada, la incertidumbre lo estaba comiendo vivo.

En cuanto Kanda reacciono a la pregunta de Alma, sintió el peso de la noticia. Aun no lo podia creer, pero al menos nunca estubo equivocado.

"Lo Encontraron"


	6. Lenalee

Última semana de julio, Black Order

Ambos necesitaban tener una seria conversación, habian estado peleados desde el día de ayer y sentían que era momento de arreglar las cosas.

Aquel recreo Allen buscó a Lenalee despues de la clase de historia, para ir a hablar en el recreo. La joven adolecente de una larga cabellera verde atada a dos coletas accedió a hablar con quien era su amigo.

Desde que se habia enterado del rompimiento de sus amigos, Lenalee sintio que la pequeña familia que tenia en la escuela se estaba rompiendo, aquel lunes Allen no se sentó con ellos como de costumbre y si no fuera por Alma quien les contó del rompimiento, Lavi y ella jamas se hubieran enterado. Lenalee muy enojada en medio de un laboratorio le reclamó a Allen la actitud que estaba tomando, la cual separaba al grupo.

Desde aquella discución, Lenalee habia estado evitando a Allen, quien desde ayer habia estado intentado hablar con ella. A pesar de lo enojada que pudiera estar Lenalee, no podia estar enojada mucho tiempo con Allen y decidio que era momento de hablar seriamente con él.

Ambos habian acordado ir detras de la cafeteria para tener una charla más privada y sin interrupciones. Al llegar, Allen intento comenzar la conversación pero Lenalee lo interrumpio.

"Lenalee, yo..."

"Se lo que me quieres decir, ¿porque lo hiciste?" dijo Lenalee con una expreción seria en su rostro.

"Es lo mejor para todos, tú sabes que tarde o temprano Kanda se hubiera ido con Alma" Allen esperaba que Lenalee no le hiciera más preguntas a cerca de su fallida relación, esperaba que se conformara con esa explicación.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Tú mismo me confesaste que amabas a Kanda, y esta más que obvio que él a ti"

"Lenalee el que él y yo terminaramos fue decisión de él, no habia nada que yo pudiera hacer" Kanda habia terminado con él en aquel restaurante cerca a la escuela.

"¿Es por Kanda que ya no te sientas con nosotros?"

"Kanda es tu amigo desde que tienes 8 años, y él y tú crearon al grupo, yo no debo ser un factor para separarlos" Desde el fondo de su corazón Allen no podia involucrar a Lenalee en su pelea, tenia que separarse.

"Allen, estas equivocado. Tú eres tan parte del grupo como Kanda, que hayas llegado el año pasado no influye nada." aquella palabras dejaron atonito a Allen, quien sintio un alivio y felicidad dentro de si, un pequeño rayo dr luz dentro de toda la ocuridad.

"Lenalee..." Lenalee corrio hacia su amigo para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, no queria que se fuera, no más. Allen respondió el abrazó fuertemente y observó como las lagrimas caían del rostro de su amiga.

"Eres mi familia, de las pocas personas que considero mis amigos, sabes lo que se siente llegar un lunes y ver que todo a cambiado, Kanda y tú tomaron decisiones que no les correspondia" dijo Lenalee mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer, Allen al ver esto reposo la cabeza de su amiga en su pecho y él puso la suya en su hombro

"No puedo verlo Lenalee, cerca de Alma agarrandose de la mano y la mirada que me dedicaba encima de otra persona. No soy tan fuerte para ver esa imagen todo los días" al haber soltado aquel pensamiento, Allen solto un suspiro, sentia que se sacaba un peso de encima

"Allen te extraño, tu eres mi persona y si te vas siento que mi mundo se va rompiendo" Lenalee se levanto pero mantuvo el abarazó, ambos se observaron mutuamente.

"Lavi y Kanda siempre van a estar contigo" dijo Allen esperando que Lenalee se sientiera mejor

"Siempre han sido Kanda y Lavi, tú y yo eramos Allen y Lenalee. Nadie reemplaza a nadie, aunque Alma tome tu lugar en la mesa, no es parte del grupo" dijo Lenalee algo enojada, que Allen se fuera no significaba que hubiera un cupo libre.

"Que puedo hacer Lena" dijo Allen mientras suspiraba.

"Recuperar a Kanda y recordarle el porque se anamoró de tí, él no ama a Alma y tú lo sabes"

"Mi relación con Kanda no era como la mostrabamos, todo el mundo puede pensar que él y yo eramos una pareja fuerte pero no saben lo que, pasaba dentro de 4 paredes. Alma es una de muchas razones para separarnos, pero ambos cometimos muchos errores" era la primera ves que Allen comentaba algo acerca de los problemas de su relación con Kanda con alguien, pero necesitaba desaogarse, aceptar lo que habia pasado.

"No te entiendo, Ustedes siempre se mostraron felices y enamorados, en que momento todo cambio" Lenalee siempre los vio como un ejemplo de almas gemelas, jamas supo del infierno en su paraiso

"Lo de Alma fue la gota que revalso el vaso, teniamos demasidas peleas; inseguridades por parte de Kanda en que le fuera infiel, mi falta de compromiso en la relación, siempre peleabamos, pero creo que todo el mundo se acostumbró a nuestras peleas que lo vieron normal" La relación de ambos desde el comienzó paso por problemas, Kanda jamas aceptó el estilo de vida de Allen, él que siempre este rodeado de personas, salga a cada rato con sus amigos, apostara para sobrevivir y fingiera estar bien todo el tiempo. Por su parte Allen jamas mostró interes por priorizar su relación con Kanda o pasar tiempo de más con él, trato de portarse como un novio pero al final aquello hacia que Kanda se enojara más con él.

"No lo sabia, pense que era su forma de tratarse" desde que se conocieron ambos chicos peleaban por todo, muchas de ellas estupidas.

"Nadie debia saberlo, Kanda fue mi primero en todo y ahora que no lo tengo, no se que hacer. El amor sigue por parte mia pero no vamos a regresar" Dijo Allen mientas algunas lagrimas caía por su rosto y mantenia una ligera sonrisa.

"Allen, acaso el amor no es suficiente" Los romances que leía en los libros jamas la hubieran preparado para escuhar que el amor no puede arreglarlo todo.

"Desearia que lo fuera, pero ambos no somos lo mejor para el otro, Kanda tiene una vision diferente a la mia de ver el mundo y yo no lo comparto"

"Allen por que no me dijiste esto antes, Kanda no me ha dicho y no me dira nada de porque teminaron, pero yo no quiero que te vallas"

"Te extraño, es dificil no estar con ustedes" dijo Allen mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se areglaba el cabello.

"Lavi y yo tambien te extrañamos, tus ocurrentes comentarios y las toneladas de comida en el almuerzo" Allen ya habia hablado con Lavi acerca de su rompimiento cuando este lo fue a visitar el sabado, él era la única persona que conocia los problemas de su relación con Kanda y entendió el porque Allen se separo del grupo.

"Lo siento, pense que ambos estarian mejor si me retiraba"

"No se te ocurra pensar de nuevo de tal forma, vuelve al grupo, te extraño" dijo Lenalee volviendo a abrazarlo, no queria que se volviera a ir.

"Solo a pasado un día y siento que ha pasado un mes que no hablamos" Allen correspondio el abrazo y despues de mucho tiempo una verdadera sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

"Lamento lo de Kanda, se lo que debes estar sintiendo" dijo Lenalee en su oido, con una voz entrecortada por el llanto "no estas solo, bienvenido al club de los corazones rotos"

"Lena ¿porque me estas diciendo esto?" dijo Allen intentando separarse pero Lenalee lo sujeto más fuerte.

"Lo hombres son muy ciegos, alguien se puede estar muriendo de un corazón roto en sus narices y ustedes no se darian cuenta, la mujeres en cambio tenemos este instinto que nos muestra la verdad" Lenalee se separo lentamente de Allen y posiciono ambas manos en las mejillas del chico.

"Lenalee" el chico miró fijamente a su amiga, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y con una expresión triste en su rostro, lentamente apoyo su mano encima en el de su amiga

"Soy muy egoista en pedirte que te vuelvas a sentar con nosotros, seria una tortura para tí" con aquel comentario, Allen entendió la confesión de Lenalee, ella estaba enamorada de alguien a quien trnia que ver todos los días y jamas confesar su amor.

"Como puede ser tan ciego, te gusta..." Lagrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Allen, entendia el dolor de su amiga, ver a la persona que amas y el no poder decirle nada. Actuar como si nada pasara y sentirte impotente de no tener la valentia de decir la verdad.

"No lo digas, llevate ese secreto a la tumba y no lo vuelvas a repetir, él jamas debe enterarse" dijo Lenalee con una voz seria y firme.

"Pero tienes que hacer algo, si estas enamorada debes decirle"

"Se que él no siente lo mismo por mi, si lo hago sera muy incomodo para todos"

"Tranquila, no dire nada, es un secreto del club de los corazones rotos" dijo Allen llevando su mano a su corazón.

Durante aquellos segundos, ambos jovenes se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenian el corazón roto y entendian el dolor del otro. Ambos eran muy parecidos a la hora de descargar su dolor, no eran de los que emitian dolor a las personas en su alrededor para calmar el sufrimiento de sus corazón, ellos eran los que se guardaban el dolor dentro de si. Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento habian llegado a unir sus labios de forma desesperada, como alguien que busca aire despues de estar a punto de ahogarse.

La joven despues de aquella confesión se acerco lentamente a su amigo y unio sus labios con el de él, por un momento el chico se quedo quieto pero respondio el beso apasionadamente, sin perder el tiempo la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y este puso manos detras de la cintura de su amiga. Por unica ves ambos se permitirian disfrutar el contacto del otro, los roces y sensaciones.

Para Lenalee aquel beso era una forma de desaogarse del dolor y dejar salir un poco de peso de la mochila que cargaba, Allen en cambio no pensaba en nada, desde el viernes sentia que estaba dos mundo, sus recuerdos y la vida real, con aquel beso sintio algo más, no era dolor, rabia, tristesa, esto era un ancla que freno a un barco sin rumbo.

Ambos jovenes al sentir la necesidad de aire, se separaron delicadamente y abrieron los ojos, ambos estaban atonitos por lo que acababa de pasar, el ambiente alrededor de ellos se tenso y ambos no sabian que hacer. Allen al sentir la mirada de culpa en el rostro de Lenalee, fue el primero en hablar.

"Que forma tan peculiar de entrar a un club" dijo entre carcajadas, algo que relajo el rostro de la joven e hiciera que volviera a reir. Atraves de la risa el ambiente se tranquilizó y ambos rieron hasta que tocaron el suelo y se sentaron.

"No digas eso tonto, lo siento me deje llevar por el momento y tú estas pasando por un mal momento" dijo Lenalee tratando de calmarse y dandole un amistoso golpe a Allen en el pecho, quien puso una cara de ofendido.

"No te disculpes, esto fue un beso de amigos" dijo Allen dandole una delicada mirada a Lenalee

"Y no se va a volver a repetir" respondio Lenalee

"Exacto"

Ambos no iban a darle muchas vueltas al asunto del beso, Lenalee conocía los sentimiento de Allen hacia Kanda y él conocio los suyos hacia esa persona. Esta habia sido una experiencia de una sola vez en la vida, de la cual se reirian más despues.

"Por un momento pensé que terminariamos como las 'amiguitas' de Lavi" Despues del beso, Lenalee pensó por un momento que su amistad con Allen se habia arruinado y que él malinterpretaria sus sentimientos y no la vería con los mismo ojos, pero grande fue su alivio cuando él reaccionó de la mejor manera y entendio la acción.

"Tú y yo tenemos clara nuestra amistad, esto no va a cambiar nada" Ambos habian sido complices de las tormentosas relaciones de Lavi con chicas que decian ser sus amigas y terminaban con el corazón roto, no todas entendían 'te veo solo como una amiga'

"Gracias, es bueno saber que no estoy sola"

"Lamento haberme alejado de tal forma, tomara un tiempo, pero volveré"

"No quiero que estes solo"

"No lo voy a estar, Link me hace compañia, es muy divertido cuando lo conoces mejor"

"Acaso tú y él..."

"No, solo somos amigos, ademas él es heterosexual" por ahora Allen no deseaba mantener una relación con una persona, y menos con alguien del colegio.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, es ahora cuando necesitas a tus amigos" Lenalee sabia que Allen no debia estar solo y menos con tantas personas inventando mentiras.

"Lena, si te sientes más comoda, puedes venir cuando quieras conmigo, siempre seras bienvenida"

"¿No te incomodaré frente a tus amigos? sabes la reputación que tenemos" Al ser parte del grupo más popular de la escuela, solian ser el centro de atención de todos los estudiantes, algo que a algunas personas incomodaba.

"Claro que no, tú nunca me incomodarias"

"Gracias, en estos días te sorprenderé en el almuerzó o en clases"

"Te estaré esperando"

.

.

.

Presente, Londres

Lo que parecia imposible estaba sucediendo en ese instante, Lavi y Link habian llegado a la sala de espera. Despues de salir de la escuela, Link recivio una llamada de Bak, quien euforicamente le conto que habian encontrado a Allen Walker vivo en pueblo cerca a Londres, sin embargo tuvo que ser llevado a emergencias por la gravedad de sus heridas. Desde hace dos horas que Allen se encotraba en el quirofano luchando por su vida.

Al llegar se encontraron la sala de espera en silencio, en ella se encontraban 4 hombres esperando, uno de ellos caminaba de un lado a otro, aquel era Neah Campbell quien no dejaba de mirar al suelo, ni aun cuando ellos llegaron. En los asientos se encontraba un hombre de mayor edad quien estaba siendo consolado por un joven de unos 17 años de cabello blanco y tes morena, Lavi pudo reconocer al hombre mayor, quien era Adam o más conocido como el Conde Milenario. Lider de la familia Noah y de todas las empresas junto a su hermano Neah, un hombre de unos 60 años algo regordete y una vestimenta algo colorida. Al costado de ellos se encontraba Tyki quien al verlos ingresar fue el único que se paro y se diriguio a ellos lentamente.

"¿Que hacen aqui?" dijo Tyki un tanto enojado por la precencia de los muchachos

"Allen ¿esta aqui?" dijo Link, con la esperanza que lo que habia dicho en la mañana sea mentira.

"Si, pero no pueden estar aqui"

"Necesitamos saber si va a estar bien, no haremos ruido, te lo prometemos" dijo Lavi, solo querian saber si Allen viviria. Tyki se masajeo los cienes y respiro profundamente, solo eran chicos preocupados por su amigo

"Bien, pero no hagan nada raro o los botare a patadas del hospital"

"¿Quienes son ellos Tyki?" dijo Neah, que se detuvo y miro a los chicos de pies a cabeza, por el uniforme se dio cuenta que eran compañeros de escuela de Allen.

"Amigos de Allen, no te preocupes que yo me hare cargo de esto niños" dijo Tyki, pensaba que estaba loco por preocuparse por un par de niños.

"Bien, pero no se pueden quedar hasta muy tarde" dijo Neah y continuo caminando de un lado a otro.

"Ok, sientense aqui y no hagan ruido, ¿quien más sabe lo de Allen?" Tyki los diriguio a dos asientos atras de ellos, ambos chicos se acomodaron y dejaron sus mochilas en el piso, esta iba a ser una larga espera.

"Solo 3 amigos más que ya estan en camino"

"Me deben estar jodiendo, solo no hagan ruido o molesten a nadie que no estamos de humor" despues de aquella amenaza, Tyki se alejo y se sento junto al Conde Milenario.

En el trasncurso de una hora llegó Lenalee, quien despues de tantos ruegos su hermano la dejo venir al hospital. Despues llegaron Kanda y Alma.

Despues de dos horas de espera, Alma no pudo con la culpa y se acerco a Lenalee y le susurro al oido "Lo siento, por accidente le conté a Kanda sobre Allen y tú"

Al escuchar aquella confeción, Lenalee se paro sin mirar a Alma y se diriguio hacia el asiento de Kanda, quien estaba excluido del resto en los asientos del fondo

"¿Podemos hablar Kanda? porfavor" dijo Lenalee de forma amable pero directa.

"¿Porque?" dijo Kanda, él ya sabia de lo que queria hablar pero no queria escuchar de la boca de la chica que mantenia una relación en secreto con su ex.

"Tú sabes porque" por un momento Kanda pensó que la chica habia leido sus pensamientos.

Lenalee se sento al costado de Kanda y comenzó la conversación, tenia que aprovechar que su amigo no iria a ningun lado para escapar de la conversación

"No se que te conto Alma pero dejame explicartelo" dijo Lenalee, quien conocia la poca paciencia del japones, tenia que apobrechar la poca que tenia.

"No me importa" dijo Kanda tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Lenalee, quien acababa de confirmar lo que Alma le habia dicho

"Kanda" dijo Lenalee de forma desaprovatoria, no soportaba cuando Kanda se ponia en esa actitud indiferente.

"Si tú y el enano tenian una relación me da igual" Kanda se sentia traicionado, en este punto podia esperar esa actitud de Allen pero de Lenalee, quien habia sido la primera persona que conocio en la escuela y amiga de tanto tiempo. No podia imaginar a Allen y Lenalee teniendo un romance pasional a escondidas.

"No es verdad, estas apretando el puño y eres un pesimo actor" se habia olvidando que Lenalee era un joven muy observadora y lo conocia muy bien.

"Él te engañaba con él tipo sentado junto a ese gordo lloron" dijo Kanda señalando con la mirada a Tyki Mikk quien se encontraba durmiendo. El japones sentía que Lenalee merecia saber la verdad de la persona con quien salia.

"Bueno, no lo culpo esta muy guapo" dijo Lenalee muy tranquilamente, aquella respuesta hizo que Kanda casi saltara de la silla, quien en su sano juicio diria abiertamente que el amante de tu novio es guapo.

"¿te has vuelto loca?" dijo Kanda en reclamo de la respuesta de Lenalee, estaba esperando que la chica llorara o negara que Allen le fuera infiel.

"Allen y yo solo somos mejores amigos, yo lo veo como un hermano menor y el a mi igual" dijo Lenalee, que por una vez por todas aclaró el asunto de Allen, jamas habian tenido una relación y no pensaban tener una. Aquella respuesta sorprendio a Kanda, ahora ya no entendia nada de las acciones de sus amigos

"Los mejores amigos no se besan"

"Pero en primaria no me dijiste eso cuando me obligaron a darte un besito por ser los únicos asiaticos de la clase" Kanda arrugo el rostro por aquel recordatorio de su infancia, solo fueron unos niños que cedieron al reto de una clase.

"Eramos niños y no me acuerdo como paso" dijo Kanda, la verdad es que se acordaba muy poco de ese día.

"Esta bien, yo tampoco, eso me conto mi hermano, pero no nos desviemos del tema, solo fue un beso el cual no le tomamos importancia, ambos pasabamos por un mal momento y prometimos no volverlo a hacer"por alguna razón aquella palabras tranquilizaron un poco Kanda, al parecer Alma habia exaguerado las cosas y Allen no era tan promiscuo como pensaba, pero de igual forma no lo aprovaba.

"¿Se aprovecho de tí? con la excusa que estaba dolido"escuchando todo lo que le había contado Lenalee, Allen si estaba dolido por el fin de su relación. Kanda sabia que estaba mal sentirse feliz por la desgracia ajena pero el saber que Allen sufrio cuando terminaron, lo hizo sentirse feliz de no ser el único que sufria. Siempre penso que el amor que le profesaba su Moyashi era mentira y que habi superado su relación rapidamente.

"Al contrario, yo di inicio al beso y el respondio, pero no significo nada como te vuelvo a mencionar" No podia creer que Lenalee hubiera iniciado el beso, ¿acaso se estaban rompiedo codigos? ¿Lenalee estaba sufriendo?¿de que se habia perdido?

"Esto es muy incomodo"

"Lo siento, debi ser yo quien debio decirtelo, no estuvo bien escondertelo, es tu ex y fue alguien importante en tu vida"

"No importa"

"Si importa, lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera ¿Estas molesto?" dijo Lenalee que sorprendio a Kanda con un abrazo que lo dejo helado, no podia cruel con ella y botarla como un trapo viejo.

"No, ya sueltame" dijo Kanda moviendose para que Lanalee lo soltara, odiaba que lo tocaran o abrazaran. Lenalee viendo la incomodidad de Kanda se separo.

"¡Kanda!" reclamo la chica, no queria problemas con Kanda y menos ahora qhr estaban esperando respuestas.

"No, es la verdad" no habia motivo para enojarse con Lenalee, no entendia porque lo habia hecho y encima con Allen, pero en ese momento ambos estaban solteros y él estaba con Alma.

"¿Estas molesto con Allen?" pregunto Lenalee, actualmente su amigo no podia dar su versión de los hecho o defenderse pero, ambos habian prometido no decirle a nadie de ese beso y menos a Kanda.

"No lo se" Kanda jamas pensó la posibilidad que aquel beso solo fue una insignificancia para ambos. En cuanto sr volviera a encontrar con Allen, los dos tendría una larga discución.

En cuanto ambos dejaron las cosas claras, Link se acerco ambos corriendo, al parecer el medico de Allen estaba dando noticias acerca de su estado de salud.

"Chicos, el cirujano viene para aca" dijo Link quien dirigio a la segunda fila donde se podia escuchar la conversación.

"Familia del joven Walker" llamo un doctor de unos 40 años

"Nosotros, ¿Como esta?" pregunto Neah quien fue el primero en llegar hacia donde estaba el doctor, desde que recivió la noticia de que habian encontrado a Allen y con vida, llegó al hospital y le informaron que habia sido llevado de emergencias al quirofono por las heridas que tenian, en especial una que afectaba su corazón.

"Esta bien por ahora, aun seguimos en cirugia pero queriamos informarle como va el pasiente"

"Esta bien" dijo Adan aliviado que Allen seguiera con vida

"El cardiologo acaba de operar a Allen, tuvimos unos complicaciones pero estamos muy seguros que con muchos cuidados volverá muy pronto a hacer deportes, actualmente el neurologo sigue operando al paciente" aquella respuesta dejo un sabos agridulce en todos los presentes y generaron más preguntas en la familia.

"¿como que un neurologo lo esta operando?, pense que solo iban a operar el corazón" respondio Neah, sabia la gravedad de una operación al corazón pero al cerebro, no estaba preparado para recivor esa noticia.

"Si, pero nos dimos cuenta en los estudios que hay una pequeña hemorragia en en el cerebro, lo que causa que este inflamado, por ahora sigue estable"

"Pero ¿Va a salir bien?" preguntó Tyki, muu preocupado que Allen no saliera vivo de esta operación.

"Eso espero, en cuanto terminemos de operar tendremos más información" dijo el doctor retirandose a la sala de operaciones.

.

.

.

Despues de tres horas de espera ya eran las 10 de la noche, Lenalee se habia quedado dormido junto con Lavi y Alma ya se habia ido a su casa, Kanda prometio mantenerlo informado del estado de salud de Allen.

"¿Tu eres amigo de Allen?" Kanda se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven de 17 años de tes morena con cabello blanco odulado y con una mascara en su frente con tres ojos. Se habia sentado a su costado y esperaba hacerle la platica, el japones no respondio y se dio la vuelta.

"Hola soy Wisely Kamelot y tu eres.." respodio el joven levantando su mando y saludandolo amablemente, Kanda no podia imaginar que ese chico estuviera humor para hace vida social.

"Wisely no lo molestes, todos estan cansados" reclamo Tyki acercandose a Wisely, no estaba de humor para soportar los malos modales de su sobrino

"Tyki-pon estoy aburrido, divierteme"

"No, voy a llamar al chofer para que te lleve al hotel" amenazó el portugues sacando su celular, estaban en un hospital esperando a qur Allen saliera con vida, no era momento para jugar.

"No, deja el celular, soy el único que sabe como esta Allen" reclamo el chico, quien señalo los tres extraños ojos que llevaba en la frente y le hacia muecas raras a Tyki

"No empiezes"

Kanda que no sorportaba a las personas y menos desconocidas, se paro de inmediato, ahora entendia el porque Allen sabia tratar con las personas y tenia micha paciencia, cada miembro de su familia era un mundo y obviamente locos.

"¿A donde vas Yuu Kanda?" pregunto Wisely, aquel japones era muy interesante para el joven britanico.

"Lejos de ti" respondio Kanda amargamente

"Pero que grosero, que clase de amigos tiene Allen" reclamo Wisely, empezaba a cansarle la actitud de Kanda, se preguntaba que hacia un tipo como él en esta sala de esperas

"No somos amigos" habiendo dicho esto, Kanda se marcho a la otra esquina de la sala de espera.

"Wisely, hola soy Link" En cuanto Kanda se fue de su asiento, Link aprovecho para sentarse junto a Wisely y preguntarle acerca de Allen, este chico sabia más de lo que aparentaba

"Un gusto conocerte, al fin alguien habla" dijo Wisely ya no prestandole más atención a Kanda.

"Disculpa a mi compañero, esta algo cansado" Kanda es una persona que cuando esta cansado suele ser muy grosero

"No lo esta, solo tiene mucho dolor en su interior, esta muy confundido y espera a Allen" Wisely era una persona con una habilidad especial, la cual le permitia ver más alla de la superficie, ver lo que las personas trataban de ocultar y tapar. Ademas sus predicciones tenian una exactitud del 90% segun Lulu bell. Kanda no era la exepción y podia ver la verdad del chico.

"Ya deja de hablar asi" recla o Tyki, aquella actitud de Wisely por revelar todo lo que se venia en mente le habia traido muchos problemas.

"Pero es verdad, tú sabes que siempre tengo la razón"

"Debes estar aburrido de esperar" dijo Link captando la atención del joven

"Si pero esperar es lo menos que puedo hacer, somos familia, pero dime como te llevabas con Allen" pregunto Wisely

"Bien, somos amigos cercanos y tú"

"Soy su sobrino, aunque yo soy mayor que él por un año, pero es con quien más me divertia de la casa, él siempre me apoyaba con mis discursos"

"¿encerio?"

"Era uno de los pocos que se sentaba a escuchar y a dar una opinion, lo extraños mucho, por él fue que me decolore el cabello de color blanco" aquello fue demasiada información pero le parecio gracioso la actitud del joven a Link

"No fue una decision muy radical"

"Jamas, ¿te cuanto un secreto?"

"Dime"

"Puedo leer las mentes, ¿te enseño?" dijo Wisely emocionado por que alguien le prestara atención a sus habilidades

"Ok"

"Mirame a los ojos" Ambos chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos y Wisely puso una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Te gusta una chica de tu salon y quieres ir con ella al baile de promoción"

"¿como...?"

"Es muy bonita pero tienes miedo que te rechaze porque crees que no eres lo que ella esta buscando. Te dijo más"

"Es suficiente gracias" Link se separó de Wisely, evitando el contacto visual, al parecer ese chico no estaba mintiendo con eso de leer las mentes.

"Comportate Wisely" reclamó Tyki, quien ya habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habia llamado la antención

"Tyki, tranquilo, Allen esta bien, sigue estable, claro que hay riesgo de que tenga un paro cardiaco por la operación al corazón que tuvo" Tyki viendo que ya no le quedaba pasiencia para escuchar a Wisely saco su billetera y le entregó unos billetes

"Wisely toma 100 euros y ve a comprarte algo a la cafeteria"

"Gracias, tengo hambre, le compraré unas donnas a Allen, adios Link" Wisely no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la cafeteria, se despidio de Link a lo lejos y desaparecio.

"Adios"

"¿sabes porque le operaron el corazón?" le pregunto Link a Tyki, aprovechando que ambos estaban solos y alejados del resto.

"Al parecer el arma llego a rozar el miocardio y si no se operaba de inmediato se pudo haber desgarrado, aquello era una bomba de tiempo"

"Gracias por dejarnos esperar"

"Mañana es sabado, no tienen nada que hacer" respondió Tyki con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, estaba contento que al final Allen si habia logrado hacer amigos.

"Igualmente gracias" volvio a repetir Link.

Las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron y el doctor apareció con una expresión neutral en su rostro, la cirugia habia terminado y era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

"Ahi esta el doctor" indicó Tyki quien se acerco a Adam y lo ayudo a levantarse, los tres Noahs se acercaron al doctor. Link corrió hacia sus compañeros y los despertó, Kanda se acerco y todos los jovenes se quedaron sentados esperando que el doctor hablara.

"¿Como esta?" pregunto Neah

"La cirugia salio bien, logramos bajar la inflación del cerebro y su corazón esta estable, sin embargo, ahora viene la parte más complicada, tenemos que esperar a que despierte"

"Pero la operación salio bien, ¿que nos quiere decir" dijo Adam al borde de las lagrimas, si no fuera por Tyki, se habria caido al suelo.

"Cualquier cirugia al cerebro tiene un riesgo y si tomamos en cuenta el estado de la hemorragia, solo nos queda esperar lo mejor"

"Me esta diciendo que no va a despertar' preguntó Neah, quien por la noticia estaba palido como una hoja, no podia creer que la historia se estuviera volviendo a repetir.

"No, aun hay actividad cerebral pero no sabemos cuando va a despertar, puede ser mañana, en una semana, meses o años"

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"En una hora podran verlo"

"Gracias"

En cuanto el doctor se retiro, Tyki dejo a Adam en los asientos y se acerco a los jovenes, quien no salian del asombro de la noticia, Allen estaba vivo pero no sabian si despertaria, aquella no era la noticia que esperaban recivir.

"Chicos es hora que se vallan" dijo Tyki con una mirada perdida, por el cansancio y el dolor de talves perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

"Pero, entonces cuando..." dijo Lavi quien fue interrumpido por Kanda, quien se podria decir que se encontraba mentalmente más estable y concentrado.

"Chicos ya es suficiente, vamonos, los medios estan afuera junto a la policia, y van a llegar más personas" Al parecer los medios se habian enterado de que Allen habia aparecido y que la familia Noah estaba esperandolo.

"Llamare a mi hermano para que nos recoga, algo se le ocurrira para sacarnos" La familia Lee era socio de los hospitales y clinicas más importantes del pais, y casualmente Allen fue llevado a uno de estos hospitales por ser miembro de la famila Noah.

"Link, estoy cansado pero al memos esta vivo" Dijo Lavi boztesando, estuvieron esperando como 7 horas, necesitaban un descanso.

"Si lo se, solo espero que despierte pronto" respondió Link.

"Vengan mañana en la tarde, para esa hora va estar despierto" Ambos jovenes giraron rapidamente para ver a la persona que se encontraba detras de ellos, era Wisely quien los habia sorprendido

"¿Quien es él?" pregunto Lavi, nunca hbia escuchado de aquel sujeto.

"Wisely Kamelot"

"Desearia tener tu seguridad para afirmar que Allen despertara mañana" dijo Lavi algo incomodo, no dedian hacerse falsas esperanzas.

"Te dijo la verdad, ven mañana y veras que no miento"

"Te tomare la palabra" Dijo Link, quien comenzaba a creer más en las palabras de Wisely.

"Chicos, mi hermano ya hablo con el hospital y nos sacaran del lugar en una ambulancia, nadie nos vera salir" Todos agarraron sus cosas y se despidieron de la Tyki, Adam y Neah, y desearon que su amigo despertara.

"Entonces mañana en la tarde vendre por mi auto y vere si lo que dices es verdad" Link se acerco a Wisely para despedirse y de paso avisar que vendría a visitar a su amigo.

"Nunca fallo, Adios Link, Lavi y Lenalee" los jovenes respondieron la despedida del peliblanco.

"Adios Wisely"

"Cuidate Bakanda" Todos giraron a ver Kanda, quien detestaba aquel apelativo y era Allen el único que se atrevia a llamarlo de esa forma

"¿Como mierda me llamaste?" dijo Kanda dandose la vuelta, con una mirada que le dio miedo al peliblanco, el japones se iba acercando al joven con el objetivo de arrastrarlo a la calle y hacerle decir sus últimas palabras, lo hubiera logrado si Lavi y Link no lo estuvieran agarrando.

"¡Kanda controlate disculpa su vocabulario" Todos los jovenes se preguntaban como aquel chico supo drl sobrenombre de Allen, aquel chico era un enigma.

En cuanto llegaron al asensor, los chicos soltaron a Kanda y esperaron a llegar al sotano. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Cross Marian, el maestro de ciencias y tutor de Allen aparecio en frente de ellos. Cross habia estado desaparecido desde el lunes que se reporto la desaparición de Allen. En su reemplazo temporal se enencontraba actualmente el profesor Russel.

"Sr. Cross, ¿donde a estado toda la semana" pregunto Lavi

"No estamos en la escuela, no te conozco" respondio Cross mientras entraba al asensor y cerraba las puertas.

"¿que le pasa a ese tipo?"

"Vamonos chicos, la ambulancia nos esta esperando" dijo Lenalee, no era el momento de buscar respuestas, tenian que salir.

.

.

.

"¿Donde estabas Cross?" Pregunto Neah quien estaba esperando al doctor para ir a ver a Allen. Él y Cross tenian mucho que discutir a cerca del futuro de Allen, ahora que se encontraba en peligro.

"Evitando que me mataran, tu seguridad apesta" dijo Cross quien apagaba su cigarrilo y se sentaba.

"¿Sabes quien hizo esto?"

"Una secta extremista del vaticano, estuvieron a punto de asesinarme, pero ahora que estas de vuelta en la ciudad han parado sus ataques" Neah era el Noah más temido y frio a la hora de cuidar a su familia y sus negocios. Pocos eran los que se atrevian a retarle, uno de ellos era Cross, quien era su amigo desde la universidad.

"Necesito que me des la custodia de Allen, me lo llevare a Francia donde estará más seguro"

"De verdad crees que Allen se ira contigo, estando contigo un años casi fue asesinado, en cambio conmigo estuvo como cuatro años sin que le pasara nada" Neah no podia responder a los hechos, le costaba admitirlo, pero Cross era perfecto para desaparecer el mapa, ni siqueira sabia que estaban el Londres hace dos años

"¿Que hago entonces Cross?"

"Es un adolecente que tiene todas las hormonas alborotadas, si vas en contra de su corrienta jamas llegaras a un acuerdo, piensa en un punto intermedio para ambos y si Allen acepta que te pase la custodia, lo hare" Cross podia ser un pesimo tutor pero conocia a Allen mejor qur nadie, él y Mana fueron los primeros que encontraron a Allen en aquel circo, cuando aun era Red.

"Como dices es un adolecente, nosotros como adultos debemos tomar el control y poner los límites"

"Allen no es como otros adolecentes, recien el año pasado comenzó a relacionarse con chicos de su edad"

"¿Crees que Allen quiera hablar conmigo? despues de todo" La ultima ves que habia hablado con Allen, ambos terminaron discutiendo.

"Te va escuchar, son familia despues de todo" aquella respuesta tranquilizó a Neah, quien dio un suspiro.

En medio de la charla el doctor se acerco a Neah y le indico qur Allen ya estaba en su cuarto y que solo dos personas por ahora podría entrar a verlo.

"Conde Neah, ya puede pasar al cuarto, solo dos personas por ahora"

"Gracias, ¿vienes Marian?" dijo Neah, aunque Cross no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por la salud de su aprendiz y ver que despertara para que terminara de pagar sus deudas.

"El gordo de tu hermano le va a dar un paro cardiaco si no ve a Allen, vallan ustedes dos"

"¿Te vas a quedar?"

"Hasta que despierte Allen y pueda hablar con él" Cross despues de todo los años conviviendo con Allen, llegó a conciderarlo como su propio niño y se preocupaba por su seguridad, necesitaba descubrir quien era el desgracido que atentaba contra sus vidas.

"Bien, voy a buscar a Adam" Neah se alejo de Cross y se fue junto con el doctor hacia la habitación de Allen.

.

.

.

Los dos hermanos guiados por el doctor entraron a la habitación, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, no habian visto a Allen en persona desde los 12 años, ahora era un joven de 16 años y deseaban ver cuanto habia cambiado.

Al entrar, vieron a Allen en una cama conectado a muchos cables, algunos en sus brazos, su pecho estaba lleno de gasas por las heridas, y una mascarilla en el rostro que le daba oxigeno. Neah se sento al lado de la cama y sostuvo la mano izquierda del muchacho, era mucho más sueve de lo que recordaba.

La primera vez que vio ese brazo se asusto, era de color negro, escamosa, venosa y llena de cicatrizes, Mana le contó que era una malformación de nacimiento y que con terapia podria volver a mover los musculos atrofiados del brazo. Ahora que volvia a ver su brazo, las escamas y venas habian disminuido, y ahora era de un color rojizo.

Al observar el rostro del muchacho, se percataron de la cicatriz que empezaba enncima de su ceja hasta debajo de sus cachete, aquella marca era un recordatorio de la perdida de su querido Mana. Adam se acercó al lado derecho de la cama y comenzó a acariciar los pequeños moretones que tenia el joven en rostro.

"Parece que esta dormido" dijo Adam con algunas lagrimas en el rostro, jamas se hubiera imaginado ver a su sobrino en aquella situación tan dolorosa.

"La pubertad le ha chocado fuerte, ya no es un niño" para Neah era evidente que su sobrino habia cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel niño que llego a su casa una navidad hace 8 años.

"Tengo miedo Neah, si no despierta al igual que Mana"

"No dijas eso Adam, solo tenemos que esperar"

"Allen despierta, te necesito a mi lado" Adam acomodó los cables y se recostó junto a Allen.

"Adam sal de su cama que nos van a botar, Mana debe estar revolcandose en su tumba al ver lo que le hicieron a su hijo" En ese momento, entre una de las muchas emociones que sentia Neah, la culpa era una de ellas. El día que conocio a Allen, Mana le hico prometerle que siempre veria por el bienestar de su sobrino y que lo apoyara.

"Él que le hizo esto pagara con sangre, ¿escuchaste no Allen? Dile algo, él aun sigue ahí"

"No tiene caso, esta dormido"

"Neah, tu siempre eres pesimista, Allen cuando despiertes, te dejare comer todos los chocolates de mi caja especial y no tendras que volver a ayudar a Road con sus tareas" Dijo Adam, con la esperanza que Allen despertase en ese instante. Neah al ver la insistencia de su hermano, dio un suspiro y observo el rostro de su sobrino, con la esperanza que Adam tuviera razón.

"Allen, soy tu tio Neah, puede ser que ahora no estemos en los mejores terminos pero si despiertas hare todo lo posible por enmendar las cosas y ser de nuevo una familia. Lamento no haber respetado tu decisión de consevar el apellido de Mana, no escucharte cuando me dijiste que no eras feliz, el presionarte a ser alguien que no eras, lo siento y te amo" Al terminar, Neah despues de toda un semana de estar buscando a Allen, ir a la estación de policia cada día y de ser el soporte de la familia, se permitio llorar y desaogarse mientras juntaba la mano del joven a su rostro.

Eran muy pocas veces las que Adam habia visto a Neah llorar. Desde pequeños era quien defendia a su gemelo Mana y su conexión era tan fuerte que el día que fallecio, Neah quiso acabar con su vida. Fue aquel año que convivio con Allen que hizo que tanto tio como sobrino siguieran adelante y se recuperaran. Por eso, a pesar de ser una persona fria y calculadora, moriria por salvar a sus seres queridos, y ver a Allen en ese estado rompia le rompia el corazón.

Adam se sentó en frente de su hermano y comenzó a cantar la canción de cuna que era la unión más fuerte de la familia "Entonces el niño se fue a dormir

Y una o dos brasas, vivas en las cenizas.

Estallado en la forma de tu amado rostro"

Neah levantó su rostro y continuo la siguiente estrofa" Miles de sueños se extendieron por la tierra.

Estrellas como ojos plateados centelleando en la noche ...

Ustedes brillantes cayeron a la tierra"

Ambos hermanos continuaron cantando con la esperanza que Allen los escuchara "Aunque los eones convierten muchas oraciones en polvo

Seguiré rezando

El fuego arde lentamente mientras el niño se queda dormido

Brasas rojas flamean en las cenizas de nuestros recuerdos

Respirando, luego exhalando de nuevo

Allí veo aparecer la cara de mi precioso niño

Y cada sueño que tuve para él está cayendo

Al suelo, al suelo

En la oscuridad, tú eres el que siempre brilla

Nació en la noche con ojos grises y temblorosos, pero tan brillantes.

Incluso si cada palabra de mi oración sin fin cayera a la Tierra, no se la oiría

Olvidado y convertido en polvo

Todavía rezaré sin cesar para que este joven un día encuentre el amor incondicional

Y para que lo besen en la mano"

"Dulces sueños Allen"

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta, los hermanos se habian quedado dormidos, Neah se levanto del asiento y comenzó a sobar su espalda, se habia quedado dormido sentado y apoyado en el brazo de Allen"¿Que hora es? Adam despierta"

"No lo se, Allen huele dulce y su cabello es muy suave" dijo Adam que se habia quedado dormido en la cama junto al joven.

"Eso ya lo se, pregunto la hora, mi celular esta muerto"

"Son las 12:30 de la tarde, nos quedamos dormidos"

"Allen aun no despierta" Neah se acerco al joven, puso ambas manos en su rostro y se puso en frente de él mirandolo fijamente "Despierta"

"No creo que se valla a despertar si se lo pides de esa forma"

"Espero que Tyki se haya llevado a Wisely al hotel, esta noche fue muy complicada"

Neah no estaba listo para alejarse de Allen, no queria dejarlo solo. Recordando la noche anterior y que solo Adam estaba a su costado, Neah dejo que algunas lagrimas salieran de su rostro, mojando el rostro de Allen.

"Neah calmate, Allen es un chico fuerte, vas a ver que va a despertar" dijo Adam que se puso detras de su hermano, y jalo de sus hombros para alejarlo

"Perdon Mana, esto es mi culpa, Mana" Neah cerro sus ojos se apoyó en el pecho de Allen, esperaba que Mana donde sea que estuviera, lo escuchara.

"Mana...Mana" el pequeño susurro se escucho en la habitación, Neah sorprendido se levanto y giro a ver a su hermano.

"¿Adam?"

"No fui yo"

"Mana" era Allen que intentaba abrir sus ojos, llamaba a su padre. Ambos hermanos al ver que el albino estaba despertando lo abrazaron inmediatamente y le dedicaron una gran sonrisa.

"Allen esta despertando, llama al doctor"

"Ya voy" Dijo Adam que le dio un beso en la frente a Allen y salio corriedo para buscar a una enfermera o al doctor.

"Allen, soy tu tio Neah, despierta" Lentamente Allen abria sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su tio Neah llorando de felicidad, por un moento el joven pensó que seguía dormido pero las lagrimas que caian en su rostro lo sacaron del trance. Por una extraña razón que no se acordaba, sentía mucho miedo y estaba aterrado, como si acabara salir de una pesadilla.

"¿Neah? ¿Donde estoy?" dijo Allen que inconsientemente intentaba levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolia, sentia que un carro le habia pasado encima.

"En un hospital, Tranquilo estas a salvo" con aquellas palabras el miedo que Allen sentia, desaparecio y una sensación de alivio se apodero de su cuerpo. Dejo de pelear y al ver el rostro de su tio tan preocupado por él, sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Neah, lo siento, lo siento mucho" se acordó de la pelea que habia tenido con Neah la última vez que se habian visto, se habia sentido tan culpable y triste él dia que tuvo que dejar a su familia, para salvar su vida.

"No tienes que disculparte, gracias por despertar" dijo Neah quien abrazó a su sobrino y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera. Se sentia muy feliz que su sobrino estuviera vivo y respodiera su abrazo, más tarde hablarian y arreglarian las cosas como era de costumbre con una taza de te.

"Te extrañe mucho" dijo Allen, quien con una sonrisa sinsera se apoyaba en su tio.

"Te amo"

"Yo tambien, es bueno volver"

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias por aquel lindo comentario , aquello me alenta a seguir escribiendo. Quiero explicar que la historia esta ambientada en la actualidad y en un pais europeo como Ingletarra, por lo tanto, trataré de adaptar los personajes sin cambiar su esencia, en este punto ya sabran las series de las que me inspiré para la historia y la narrativa. La historia se acaba porque se acaba, hasta la proxima semana.**


	7. Te ves terrible

Era la primera ves que aquel niño de 9 años visitaba la ciudad de Londres, desde que habia inmigrado de Francia a Inglaterra junto a su padre. Nunca imaginó que volver a una estación de policia para ser interrogado.

"¿Donde encontró a Allen Walker?" Pregunto el oficial Bak, quien era parte del grupo de investigación de la desaparicón de Allen Walker.

"¿Estoy en problemas? Emilia" dijo Timothy mientras observaba a su cuidadora Emilia, lo último que queria era acabar en la carcel como su padre.

"Timothy, solo responde las preguntas del oficial"

"¿Red esta bien?" ante la pregunta del menor, Bak comenzó a perder la paciencia, pensaba que aquel niño estaba apodando a Walker de esa forma a proposito.

"Niño no nos hagas perder el tiempo, en cuanto respondas nuestras preguntas, podras irte" Bak era el encargado de recolectar todos los testimonios y encontar al culpable, no podia perder el tiempo con un niño.

"Oficial Bak disculpe a Timothy, solo esta preocupado por Allen"

"Solo responde las preguntas niño"

"Bien, pero quiero ir a ver a Allen" Desde que Allen habia sido ingresado al hospital, nadie habia sido capaz de verlo o saber de su estado, a excepción de su familia, la policia y medicos.

"Ok, yo mismo te llevare" si de esa forma el niño contaba todo lo que sabia, no le importaría salirse un poco de los protocolos

Abiendo logrado un trato con el policia, Timothy sintio que podia contar su experiancia como cuidador de Allen durante toda la semana "Todo comenzó el sabado de la semana pasada..."

.

.

.

Aquel sabado muy temprano en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Londres, Emilia muy molesta caminaba junto a Timothy a las orillas del rio. Aquella mañana en el orfanato Hearts, Timothy habia tenido una fuerte discusión con el oficial Galmar y la madre superiora a raiz que un vecino encontró al menor robando en eu tienda. La discusión hubiera terminado peor si Emilia no ubiera intervenido y sacado al niño.

"Timothy no puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro, casi haces que la madre llore" Habia pasado todo el paseo regañando al niño, quien al comiezo se mostró terco pero finalmente termino llorando.

"¿Donde estamos Emilia?" dijo Timothy mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

"Timothy esto es encerio, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo travesuras y metiendote en problemas" Emilia le agarró el brazo y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, como su cuidadora no podia dejar pasar esto.

"Que mas da, ustedes piensan que voy a terminar al igual que mi padre" acusó Timothy entre lagrimas. Su padre, un hombre que vino a Inglaterra para escapar de la policia y seguir con sus robos, en uno de ello involucró a su hijo, quien termino siendo rozado por un bala en su frente en un tiroteo con la policia.

"Al contrario, queremos que seas un hombre honesto y seas feliz, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?" dijo Emilia quien comenzó a secar sus lagrimas, en los últimos tres años que habia sido la encargada de Timothy, le habia agarrado un gran cariño y sentia que era su hermana mayor.

"Si soy un problema para ustedes, porque no envian a otra casa hogar" reclamó Timothy entre lagrimas.

"Porque te queremos" Emilia le brindó un fraternal abrazo, el cual el niño respondió inmediatamente, aquel orfanato era su familia.

"El orfanato no tiene el suficiente dinero para alimentar tantas bocas, yo puedo cuidarme solo, mañana puedo sacar mis cosas"

"Timothy no te preocupes por el dinero, si te vas otro niño llegara y seguiremos con el mismo problema, ademas tú no te puedes cuidar solo" dijo Emilia entre risas, los niño a veces no saben lo que hablan.

"Emilia, claro que puedo cuidarme solo" Emilia seguia riendose, dandole una cara que hacia que el pequeño se sonrojara porque no lo tomaba encerio.

"Claro que no, aun eres un niño que no ha terminado sus tareas, cuando regresemos a casa, le pediras perdon a la madre"

"Esta bien Emilia" dijo Timothy quien no dejaba de llorar.

"Prometeme que no volveras a robar o a causar problemas" dijo Emila con un rostro serio, Timothy la miro fijamente a los ojos y entendió el mensaje.

"Trataré pero no prometo nada" aunque su boca dijo una cosa, sabia que el niño no volvería a robar, lo veía en sus ojos y conocia muy bien al niño.

"Bien, vamos a casa" dijo Emilia que se paro y comenzó a caminar, Timothy al ver que se estaba quedando atras, comenzó a correr para llegar a su lado, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, al parecer alguien habia botado algo a las orillas del rio.

"¿Alguien boto un muñeco al rio?" dijo Timothy, que como todo niño curioso comenzó a acercarse al objeto que habia llamado su atención.

"No te vallas a mojar" Emilia al notar la acciones del menor, comenzó a acercarse a él.

"Ok" En cuanto se fue acercando, se dio cuenta que lo que habia visto no era un maniqui.

En aquella orilla del rio, se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco, los cuales estaban manchados con sangre en la parte trasera, tenia una gran cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, llevaba un polo negro largo que estaba rasgado, el agua que pasaba por él se manchaba de color rojo, el joven parecio estar muerto por lo palido que estaba.

"¡Timothy no veas, alejate!" Emilia cargo a Timothy y trató de llevarselo lejos de aquella traumante escena. El niño que no podía despegar sus ojos del joven, pudo ver como este abría sus ojos y levantaba sus mano.

"Emilia, ¿que haces? esta vivo, me esta mirando" La joven giro el rostro, vió como el individuo estaba despetando y los estaba mirando.

"Señor ¿quien le hizo esto?" Emilia soltó a Timothy y se acercó al joven, ambos con mucho esfuerzo, lo jalaron fuera del rio y lo llevaron al camino.

"Ayudeme...Me persigue" dijo el individuo que intentaba moverse y pararse, el miedo que él tenia, se transmitio en los presentes, quienes comenzaron a ver a sus alrededores para ver si alguien los perseguía.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" dijo Emilia quien acomodaba su chalina alrededor de la cabeza del joven, quien gritaba y trataba de moverse.

"A...yuda"

"Timothy saca mi celular y llama a mi padre, dile que necesitamos que el doctor venga al orfanato" Timothy agarró el celular y le explicó todo el oficial Galmar. Era la primera ves que veía a una persona en tal estado.

"Emilia salvalo" dijo Timothy, quien se acerco al joven.

"¿Quien lo persigue?" dijo Emilia para intertar calmarlo, se lo veia estresado y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente por el miedo, el frio y la fiebre.

"Ojos azules, de negro..." dijo entre cortado, estaba perdiendo el conocimeinto y aquello era una mala señal para la rubia.

"No se estrese, ¿Puede pararse?" dijo en su afan por que el joven no perdiera el conocimiento, para su sorpresa el joven pudo pararse aunque con dificultad. Emila paso el brazo izquierdo del joven por sus hombros y Timothy lo agarró del brazo derecho.

"Me duele la cabeza, ¿Que paso?" derrepente la actitud del joven habia cambiado, ya no estaba tan asustado, sino confundido.

"Timothy, ayudame a llevarlo al orfanato, al parecer esta delirando y...no esta bien"

"¡Tengo que seguir caminando, me va a alcanzar!" derrepente el miedo del joven volvió, sino fuera por Emilia y Timothy hubiera caido al suelo.

"Cuidado, los vamos a llevar a nuestro hogar para curarlo"

.

En cuanto llegaron al orfanato, la madre Superiora bajo para tener una charla con Timothy acerca de su actitud en la mañana. En cuanto bajo a abrir la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Emilia y Timothy arrastrando a un joven que estaba muy herido.

"¡Madre Superiora, un herido!" Emilia no se habia dado cuenta, pero su ropa estaba llena de sangre al igual que la de Timothy. La Madre separó al niño al ver lo cansado que estaba y ayudó a la rubia a llevar al joven al segundo piso donde estaban los cuartos.

"¿Que paso?..Traiganlo a la habitación de Timothy, pero ahora" Dijo la Madre mientras subia las escaleras y tocaba la frente del desconocido

"¿Porque tiene que quedarse mi cuarto?" reclamó el niño, quien lo concideraba extraño y no se sentia muy comodo alrededor de él.

"Lo encontramos cerca al rio, al parecer se golpeo la cabeza, esta sangrando mucho" La madre superiora, quien en su juventud fue una enfermera, se dio cuenta que el golpe en la cabeza no era su única herida, el desconocido estaba bañado en sangre y estaba muy palido.

"Trainos el botiquin debajo del estante, Emilia ven conmigo" Timothy sin perder el tiempo fue a buscar el botiquin. Emilia y la Madre ingresaron al cuarto, dejaron al desconocido en una cama y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

"Ya viene mi padre, dice que esta trayendo un medico" El orfanato Hearts estaba ubicado en un pueblo con origenes frances cerca a Londres, pero a diferencia de la gran ciudad, no contaba con un centro medico y menos con cirujanos. Aquel pueblo era muy pobre, se podría decir que estaba desaparecido del mapa y aislados del resto del mundo. Para las pocas emergencias que tenia el pueblo, se solia traer un medico de otro pueblo o de la ciudad.

"Joven ¿Como se llama?" pregunto la Madre, mientras movia su dedo de un lado a otro para ver si el joven tenia daño cerebral.

"No tengo dinero para pagar el cuarto, pero igual gracias" Aunque el desconocido con las justas podia seguir el dedo de la señora, no paraba de hablar cosas sin sentido.

"Emilia, este chico ha perdido mucha sangre, sacale la camisa y ve si tiene alguna herida" Mientras la madre abría la puerta para recibir el botiquin, Emilia agarro unas tigeras y comenzó a cortar la camisa, la chica casi da un grito al ver el brazo del joven, que era de un color rojo, llena de cicatrizes y levemente tosca. La madre a ver el brazo le dio una mirada a Emilia para que se concentrara en sacar el polo.

"¡Madre! esto es peor de lo que pensabamos, mire" Al ser el color del polo negro, no se habian dado cuenta de las heridas que llevaba en el pecho y de la cantidad de sangre que habia perdido, este paso el joven estaria muerto muy pronto.

"No perdamos el tiempo, pon presión en la herida cerca en el corazón, trataré de limpiar las heridas" Emilia se puso unos guantes, agarro apositos y gasas, y empezó a cubrir las heridas. En total pudo contar 6 aperturas de gravedad en todo su torso y espalda, sin embargo, el que más le preocupaba era la que empezaba a la altura de su hombro y bajaba hasta el estomago, era la herida que más sangraba.

"No deja de sangrar, si no detenemos el sangrado, morira muy pontro. ¿Cuando llegará tu papá?" Dijo la madre quien terminaba de acomodar y para el sangrado de la cabeza

"No lo se, pero tengo una idea" Emilia salió corriedo del cuarto y se diriguió corriendo a la oficina de su padre. Al regresar al cuerto, saco de una mochila una bolsa que contenia un polvo desconocido.

"¿Qué es eso?" Emilia sin perder el tiempo comenzó a poner el polvo alrededor de las heridas, puso las gasar y apósitos, y comenzó a ejercer presión en estas, despues de unos minutos las heridas dejaron de sangrar

"Celox, parará por ahora el sangrado hasta que llegue el doctor" la madre conocia aquel medicamento utilizado en combate, no se solia utilizar a menos que fuera una emergencia, ya que dejaba fuertes cicatrizes y marcas.

"Esto dejara feas marcas en el joven pero salvara su vida, ponle más gasas alrededor de la cabeza y el pecho"

Despues de vendar al desconocido y dejarlo descansando en la cama, ambas mujeres se fueron al baño y comenzaron a sacarse la ropa llena de sangre. Emilia despues de ver aquellas heridas, pudo concluir que alguien habia intentado asesinar a aquel muchacho.

"Madre, estas heridas no son producto de un accidente, ademas tiene moretones en las muñecas ¿Quien seria capaz de tal barbaridad?"

"No lo se Emilia, en cuanto el chico despierte lo sabremos"

Ambas salieron del baño y se diriguieron al cuarto, al abrir la puerta vieron a Timothy en su cama con un puchero, mientras señalaba a individuo que estaba en la otra cama durmiendo.

"¿Porque esta en mi cuarto?"

"Timothy no tienes compañero de cuarto y ademas vas a tener que cuidarlo" Emilia no se habia olvidado de la conversación que habia tenido con el niño en la mañana, debian haber consecuencias por sus acciones.

"¿porque a mi?"

"Para enmendar la tonteria que hiciste en la mañana, no quiero más excusas y trae un vaso con agua" dijo la madre quien le tomaba la temperatura al desconocido.

"No es justo" dijo Timothy mientras salia del cuarto.

"Emilia ve a limpiar las sabanas, tu papá ya llego y voy a ir a hablar con él" el oficial Galmar habia llegado con ayuda.

.

Aquellos días, Timothy se volvio el cuidador de aquel joven, le llevaba su comida y solia revisarle la fiebre. El niño estaba cansado de cuidarlo, ya que siempre decia cosas sin sentido y no podia salir a jugar.

"Mana...No te preocupes" desde que habia llegado, el pobre individuo no habia dejaro de llamar a un tal Mana, aun con una fuerte fiebre y dolor por falta de morfina, solia llamar a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas.

"Haz silencio, quiero dormir" dijo Timothy muy enojado, era la segunda noche que aquel tipo no le dejaba dormir.

"¿Porque lloras?"

"¡Estas loco, ya callate!" despues de aquel grito el joven dejo de hablar, por un momento Timothy sintió como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, pero despues la culpa de gritarle a alguien que estaba sufriedo, no lo dejo dormir.

"..." El niño se acercó a la cama del desconocido y comenzó a examinarlo, aquel joven parecia tener unos 16 años, al parecer se habia pintado el cabello de blanco y tenia una cicatriz roja en el lado izquierdo del rostro, que por alguna razón no se le veía nada mal, al contrario le parecia demasiado chevere y con estilo.

"Oye" dijo Timothy mientras jalaba el brazó del muchacho, al ver que no se movia o despertaba, comenzó a asustarse

"..."

"Despierta" Timothy como último recurso comenzó a toparle los cachetes.

"¿Donde estoy?" dijo el desconocido que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y parecia estar muy cansado

"Estas en el orfanato Hearts, ¿Como te llamas?" Timothy intentó seguirle el juego al muchacho, talves así lograría sacarle algo de información.

"No tengo nombre pero me puedes decir Red" para Timothy aquel sujeto no tenia cara de un Red, tal ves era un apodo por su brazo.

"Todos tenemos un nombre, yo me llamo Timothy"

.

Aquella mañana, el desconocido o Red habia sido tema de conversación de los adultos en el desayuno, Timothy pudo escuchar porque no podian llevar a Red a un hospital.

"Tengo sueño" Red se la habia pasado todos estos días delirando, con fiebre y quejandose del dolor. Timothy a cada rato le ponia paños frios en la frente con la esperanza que le bajara la fiebre y pudiera recuperarse.

"Escuche en el desayuno que no podran llevarte al un hospital, en este pueblo no hay cirujanos y al no saber tu verdadera indentidad no podemos llamar por ayuda, tendras que recuperarte aqui"

"Esta bien, no quiero volver al circo" De un momento a otro la expresión perdida del joven cambio a una de asco y odio. Aquello sorprendió a Timothy quien se sento en la cama para seguir la conversación.

"¿Eres un payaso?, no he escuchado de un circo cerca de aqui"

"Odio el circo, en especial Cosimov, jamas seria un payaso" aquello Red lo dijo con un desprecio. Él niño sentado a su lado comenzó a sospechar que los delirios del joven talves eran recuerdos.

"¿Cosimov es quien te persiguia?"

"Él siempre me molesta"

"¿En donde estan tus padres?"

"No lo se y no me importa, ¿Como esta Allen?"

"¿Allen?"

"Tú perro, Mana" Timothy no sabia si reir o enojarse, mejor se iría a hacer su tarea, Red tenia que descansar.

"No es posible, no sabes ni quien soy, Yo soy Timothy y al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte"

.

Aquel viernes en la mañana, Timothy escucho en el desayuno la precupación del oficial, Emilia y la Madre, respecto al estado Red, quien no habia mejorado en los últimos días.

Al terminar su tarea, el niño se dirigió corriendo a su habitación y se acerco a Red quien seguia dormido.

"Red escuchame, necesito que me digas tu verdadero nombre, el doctor dice que estas grave y que necesitas ir a un hospital" dijo Timothy quien agarró la mano de Red como una súplica, para el niño aquel chico no mericía lo que le estaba pasando.

"Esperar por suerte es lo mismo a esperar por la muerte"

"Estas grave, el hospital no quiere atenderte a menos que des tu identidad o estes al borde de la muerte" al estar en un pueblo muy pobre y ser un orfanato, ningun hospital atendería de manera gratuita a un desconocido.

"Me duele la cabeza" dijo Red quien intentaba tocarse la cabeza pero no tenía las fuerzas para levantar su mano.

"No tenemos dinero para pagar una consulta, por favor recuerda quien eres"

"No quise hacerlo" Red empezó a llorar y derrepente sangre empezó a salir de su boca y comenzó a convulsionar, el momento que tanto habia temido habia llegado.

"¡Emilia, Red esta mal!" En cuanto la rubia llegó, sacó a Timothy del cuarto y le dió su celular.

"Alístate y llama a mi padre"

.

El viaje al hospiatal habia sido toda una tortura para Red, quien no habia parado de vomitar sangre y sentir la muerte cerca. Despues de media hora de viaje, llegaron al hospital de un pueblo cercano, en cuanto llegaron, por fin accedieron a atender a Red.

"¿Cuanto tiempo va delirando?" preguntó el doctor mientras le ponia una intravenosa en el brazó derecho y comenzaba a revisar las heridas.

"Desde que lo encontramos, hace 6 dias" con aquella respuesta el doctor se quedo sorprendido.

"Esto es muy grave, necesita examenes y posiblemente cirugia" aquella noticia dejó a Emilia y Timothy desconsertados, Red jamas se hubiera podido recuperar con ellos.

"Pero ¿se va a recuperar?" preguntó Emilia preocupada

"Este chico se ha golpeado la cabeza fuertemente, eso explica los delirios, espero que no sea permanente"

En medio de la explicación del doctor, una enfermera tocó la puerta y entró a la sala.

"Doctor, necesito tiempo a solas para unas preguntas" dijo la enfermera toda seria y con algo de apuro.

"Claro, por favor esperen en la sala, pronto les explicare el proceso de pago y que se tiene que hacer despues" dijo el doctor quien ya estaba sacando a Emilia y Timothy de la sala.

"Doctor necesito hablar con ellos" Al escuchar esa respuesta de la enfermera, el doctor salio enfadado de la sala.

"¿que pasa?" preguntó Emilia, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"No se preocupe, solo necesito que me responda si el paciente tiene una malformación en el brazo izquierdo"

"Si"

"¿Cuando lo encontraron?"

"El sabado de la semana pasada"

"¿Tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro?"

"Si" respondió Timothy

"¿El paciente tiene una cicatrices en el brazo izquierdo? con la piel algo dura y tosca"

"Si"

"¿porque las preguntas?" dijo Emilia al ver la expresión de sorpesa de la enfermera, quien se acercaba a Red y comenzaba a examinarlo.

"No lo puedo creer, ustedes lo encontrarón"

"¿Que? ¿que esta pasando?"

"Acaso no ven las noticias, aquel chico es Allen Walker y es la persona más buscada de los últimos días"

"¿Ahora que hacemos?"

"Llame a este número, es el que sale en la televisión" la enfermera les pasó un número y se retiró, de aquí en adelante era la obligación de ambos llamar a ese número.

"Apurate Emilia, talves puedan ayudarlo" dijo Timothy quien le paso el celular de su cartera y marcaba el número, si había una posibilidad que Red se salvara, no debían desaprovecharla.

"Espera Timothy" Emilia agarró el celular y con temor marcó.

"Buenos dias, habla Lulu bell" aquella mujer tenia un marcado acento frances y una voz muy fria que hizo temblar a Emilia, quien valientemente respodió.

"Buenos dias, Soy Emilia y creo que encontramos a Allen Walker"

.

.

.

"Eso es todo" dijo Timothy terminando su relato. Despues que aquella llamada, un helicoptero llegó al hospital en 15 minutos y se llevó a Red o Allen, la policia llegó más tarde y se llevó a ambos a la estación centrar de Londres para escuchar sus testimonios.

"¿Te dijo algo más?" la información brindada por el niño sería de mucha ayuda para la investigación, por ahora tenia una descripción del sujeto y un posible nombre.

"No, son los nombres que me acuerdo" dijo Timothy quien le dirigió una mirada cansada a Emilia.

"Bien, creo eso es todo, puedes irte a casa" dijo Bak mientras apagaba su grabadora y guardaba sus apuntes. En cuanto se paro, Timothy se subió a la mesa.

"Usted prometio que me llevaría a ver a Red o Allen, tiene que cumplir su promesa" dijo Timothy muy molesto, no podía creer que el oficial sería capaz de mentirles. Emilia al ver esa actitud, bajo de al niño de una tacleada y lo puso delicadamente contra la pared, como su padre le habia enseñado para defenderse.

"Timothy, el oficial esta ocupado y Allen esta descansando, disculpe oficial"

"No se preocupe, tienes razón niño, los llevaré al hospital y podras ver a Allen, me acaban de informar que acaba de despertar hace una hora" Bak dirigió a ambos a su carro y se diriguieron al hospital, Timothy estaba muy feliz con la noticia y estaba muy emocionado por volver a hablar con Red.

"Gracias" le dijo Timothy al oficial a mitad del camino al hospital.

.

.

.

Un cuarto totalmente blanco, cables conectados a todas partes de su cuerpo y un extraño olor a muerte. Sentia que se repetia la misma escena de hace 5 años, cuando despues de un choque automovilistico, un hombre perdió la vida y un niño quedo marcado de por vida. Desde que despertó, sintió un vacio tanto emocional y mental. No se acordaba como habia llegado hospital o porque estaba ahí. Se lo habia preguntado a las enfermeras, pero ellas solo respodían con silencio, no podia prender el televisor y estaba esperando a la Policia para poder terminar con su aislamiento.

"Por favor siga la luz" el doctor movia su linterna de un lado a otro, Allen con un dolor con un ligero dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza seguía las indicaciones del doctor.

"Trate de hacer un puño" con dificultad Allen logró levantar su mano, aunque esta temblaba mucho. Trató de cerrar su mano pero solo logró tocar su dedo pulgar con el del medio, la fustración se hizo presente en su rostro y al ver que su cuerpo temblaba, dejo caer su mano.

"Disculpe" con aquello Allen se dejo caer en la cama.

"Esta bien, acabas de despertar y no muchos pacientes pueden moverse, usted ya puede sentarse" el doctor con todos sus años de experiencia, pensó que Allen no despertaria nunca y si lo hacia, tendría que depender de otra persona por el resto de su vida. Aquel joven habia superado sus expectativas.

"Creo que soy afortunado" dijo Allen un poco más animado por las palabras del doctor. Mostró aquella sonrisa la cual Neah le enseñó desde que se habian conocido, y habia aprendido a imitar muy bien.

"¿Sabes que día es hoy y donde estas?"

"Al parecer estoy en un hospital, y obviamente algo no esta bien, ¿Que paso?" aun recordaba aquel miedo con el que despertó, como si hubiera ido al mismo infierno y regresado, sentia que habia despertado de una pesadilla de la cual solo se acordaba pequeñas migajas, como el dolor, desesperación y de un niño, todo su cuerpo esta vendado y su cabeza estaba que le daba vueltas. Él sabia que no habia sufrido un accidente comun o una pelea, si la policia estaba involucrada esto era muy serio, ademas que hacia Neah en Londres, la última vez que se habian visto fue cuando tenia 12 años y abandonaba la mansión Noah.

"No te preocupes por eso, tienes que descansar, Voy a traer a tu tio"

"Ok, muchas gracias" Solo habia podido hablar con sus tios unos minutos, ya que despues se lo llevaron a realizar diferentes examenes.

Despues de unos minuto, el doctor entró junto a Neah, quien se dirigio a Allen y le dio un fuerte abrazó y comenzó a revisar que estuviera bien. Aquella escena le pareció graciosa a Allen, quien por un momento recordó a Mana, ambos eran muy parecidos, aunque Neah no solia expresar mucho cariño y menos en público.

"Allen, ¿Como estas?" Neah no dejaba de tocarle la cara, estaba muy emocionado por el despertar de su sobrino y que lo recordara.

"Algo mareado, supongo que es por la anestesia pero no entiendo que hago aca" al escuchar aquella respuesta, Neah soltó a Allen y se dirigió al doctor.

"Doctor, ¿Que esta pasando con mi sobrino?"

"Bueno, como tu doctor y con un familiar adulto esta presente, te puedo brindar toda la información que pueda"

"Soy todo oidos" dijo Allen, al fin sabría que hacía ahí.

El doctor pacientemente le explicó a Allen las multiples cirugias por las que habia pasado, tambien que a causa del tiempo en el que no se trato su golpe en la cabeza, era posible que tuviera amnesia y que nunca se acordara de lo que paso.

Para Allen aquello que le decia el doctor, parecia sacado de una película, ahora nada tenia sentido para él. No entendía como de pasar a alistarse un jueves para dormir, pasó a despertar en un hospital con el cuerpo hecho añicos, con toda su familía en Londres y aquel sentimiento de muerte acosandolo.

"¿Que día es hoy?"

"Allen, referente a la cirugia" reclamó Neah, quien preferia por ahora no contarle nada al respecto.

"Neah porfavor, necesito saber que paso, y nadie me dice nada" estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber que le habia pasado. El doctor que no podia mentirle o privarle el conocimiento sobre su salud, ya que no era ético, decidió responder su pregunta.

"Has estado desaparecido una semana, y si, es sabado"

La realidad supera la ficción, aquella respuesta dejo helado a Allen, que con todo lo que le habia pasado en su vida, ya habia llegado al punto en el que no sentía nada, ni siquiera ganas de llorar o reir. ¿Acaso no habia sido suficiente?

No sabia si despues de esto tendría la suficiente fuerza para seguir sonriendo o caminando. Ahora tenia más preguntas que respuestas ¿donde habia estado toda una semana? ¿que le habia pasado?

"¿Porque no me acuerdo de nada?" despues de un minuto de silenció, Allen porfin despertó del pequeño trance en el que se habia sumergido.

"Es posible que por el golpe en tu cabeza tengas amnesia, pero posiblemente vallas recordado más adelante"

"Gracias"

"Si tienes más preguntas no dudes en llamarme, los dejo solos"

Despues de que el doctor se retirara del cuarto, Allen se sentó en la cama aunque con mucha dificultad. Neah al ver el espacio que le estaba haciendo Allen, se sentó a su lado y empezó a peinar si cabello. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, necesitaban prosesar la información y aceptar el dolor. Él albino fue quien comenzó la conversación, debia saber todo lo que le paso y preferia que Neah se lo contase.

"Neah ¿que me paso?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, lo importante es que estas bien y descanses" Neah le brindaba aquella calida sonrisa la cual Allen ya conocia muy bien, algo ocultaba.

"Esto es grave ¿Verdad?" Neah no paraba de sonreir, aunque sus ojos le advertian que dejara de preguntar, pero Allen no se iba a rendir, y nunca lo iba a hacer.

"Allen, estas seguro aqui, me voy a quedar a tu lado" dijo Neah mientras sujetaba su mano y le daba de toma agua.

"Neah, nadie me dice como llegue al hospital, no tengo acceso a la televisión, estoy aislado y desde que desperté siento pánico, el mismo cuando sucedio el accidente de Mana, se que algo malo me paso" Neah pudo ver la desesperación en su rostro, Allen merecia saber lo que le paso, estaba sufriendo. Pero tenia miedo de volverlo a perder, acababa de recuperarlo y no estaba seguro si soportaria mentalmente lo que le paso.

"Acabas de despertar, no estas listo para escuchar esa información" Neah se paro y le dio la espalda a su sobrino, la verdad era él quien no estaba listo para contarselo, tenía miedo que Allen al enterarse de todo, volviera a entrar en un estado de shock y depresión, similar al que atravesó despues de la muerte de Mana.

"Tarde o temprano veré las heridas de mi cuerpo, tendre acceso a la red, o algun amigo me contará todo, quiero escucharlo de tí" Neah se quedo en silencio y analizó lo dicho por su sobrino. Aquel minuto que espero Allen por la respuesta de Neah fue eterno, ya no podia esperar más.

"Si te lo digo, prometeme que me dejaras ayudarte a superarlo" dijo Neah serieamente, quien no volvería a dejar a Allen y menos ahora que más lo necesitaba.

"Ya lo hemos hecho antes Neah, claro que sí" con aquella repuesta, él se sintió más seguro, sabia que Allen jamas rompería una promesa, sin embargo, la parte más dificil habia llegado, era hora de contar la verdad.

Hace 5 años, un 25 de diciembre. La familia Noah sufrió una de sus mayores perdidas, un niño volvio a quedar huerfano y la mitad de un solo murio. Neah y Mana se concideraban un individuo el cual se habia separado en dos personas a la hora de nacer. Ambos dependia del otro y la conección que tenian era la más fuerte de la familia. Aquel día al enterarse de su muerte, no dudo en ningun instante tomarse todo un frasco de pildoras, si su hermano Adam no lo hubiera encontrado, otra sería la historia. Neah hubiera intendo volverse a suicidar, si no fuera por Allen. Jamas imaginó sentir un cariño igual de fuerte que el que sentia por Mana por otra persona, y menos con aquel niño con el cual siempre peleaba y renegaba, y solo tenia en comun Mana y el piano.

Aquel año despues de la muerte de Mana, Allen y Neah fortalecieron sus lazo familiar y no se despegaron, iban a todos lados juntos, inclusive llegaron a compartir una habitación. Aquel niño fue quien le dió otro motivo para seguir caminando y lo mismo fue para Allen, quien llegó a entender a Neah y sanar junto a él. Ahora la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad para arreglar sus diferencias y volver fortalezer su lazo.

"El viernes de la semana pasada, al parecer atentaron contra tu vida y te arrogaron al rio cerca tu apartamento para desaparecer tu cuerpo. El lunes Cross te reportó como desaparecido y el día de ayer recivimos una llamada de un pueblo cercano a Londres, reportandote vivo pero con graves heridas"

Una oscuridad en el rostro de Allen se hizo presente, no importan los sacrificios o precauciones que tomo para salvar su vida y a las personas que lo rodearan, la muerte siempre tocaba a su puerta. No importaba si era Allen Walker o D. Campbell o Red. Las desgracias siempre lo acompañaban y lamentablemente sus seres amados salian perjudicados. La idea de que él siembra conflicto y caos a donde sea que valla, no era tan descabellada para él en ese momento. Era un idea la cual rondaba en su cabeza desde que falleció Mana.

"¿Sabes quien fue?" preguntó Allen, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, ¿Cual es tu último recuerdo?"

"Preparandome para dormir el jueves pasado, esto es muy frustrante" estaba molesto, enojado, amargado, y triste. Necesitaba salir de ese hospital, correr hasta que le sangraran los pies y desaparecer. Necesitaba a Mana, a aquel payaso que le enseño el amor, y pensar que estuvieron muy cerca. Estaba temblando, le costaba respirar y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Estaba a punto de explotar o volver a caer rendido, pero en el momento que iba a caer, sientió en hombro de otra persona, que lo abrazó y lo apoyó a su pecho y comenzó cepillar sus cabellos, tal como Mana solía hacerlo.

"Tranquilizate Allen, ahora estas a salvo, y nunca te dejaré solo, confía en mí" aquel gesto de Neah hacia él, pudo tranquilizarlo. Era la primera vez que lo dejaba consolarlo de esa forma, despues de la muerte de Mana, solo habia dejado que Kanda lo hiciera.

"Neah, lamento la pelea de la última ves, no debí irme peleado contigo" No habian hablado de su pelea en años y aquello provocó que ambos se alejaran y que por orgullo no se diriguieran la palabra. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo, ya no se sentían molestos uno con él otro, el miedo al rechazó y la culpa, impidió que ambos hicieran las pases.

"No tienes porque disculparte, la culpa fue mia por dejar mis emociones nublaran mi juicio, tú solo eras un niño"

"De todas formas quiero hacer las paces contigo, eres como un padre para mi desde que Mana fallecio" aquella respuesta le saco una sonrisa a Neah, era la primera vez que Allen se sinceraba con él acerca de sus sentimientos y escuchar de su boca lo importante que era para su sobrino, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

"Me alegra escucharte hablar asi, yo tambien te veo más como un hijo que como un sobrino, Mana debe estar enojado conmigo por dejar qur te hiceran esto" inconsientement Allen se levanto y abrazó a su tio, hace unos minutos el levantar su mano le era una tarea titanica, por lo tanto no sabia de donde habia sacado fuerzas.

"No pienses asi, Mana jamas te culparia por esto, no guardes ese dolor en tu corazón porfavor" Ambos se separaron despues de un rato, Neah se fue a pedir té y Allen comenzó a hacer puños con sus manos.

Ahora que ambos habian arreglado sus diferencias y se dijeron la verdad. Era el momento de tocar los mismos temas que en un inicio provocaron su separación.

"Allen lamento decirlo pero muchas cosas van a tener que cambiar" dijo Neah mientras recivía las tazas de té y se sentaba junto a Allen.

"Lo se, supongo que todo el mundo esta al tanto de mi relación con la familia" respondió Allen mientras intentaba levantar la taza, aunque ya podia agarrarla, no tenia fuerzas para sostenerla con una mano, Neah tuvo que acomodar la taza en sus manos y servirle solo un cuarto de té. Ahora con sus tazas en manos, comenzaron la dura conversación.

"Si, por lo tanto, tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas"

"No lo se Neah, a mi me gustaria volver a mi vida normal" a pesar que siempre tuviera que pagar las cuenta y alquiler, mantener a Cross, luchar para mantener su beca, apostar para sobrevivir y vivir a escondidas, era el camino que habia escogido.

"No se puede, y menos con tu agresor suelto" dijo Neah secamente, quien soplaba su té y le daba unos sorbos.

"¿Que sugieres?"

"Que Cross me entrege tu custodia" Neah aun se preguntaba, porque Mana le habia entregado a Cross la custodia de Allen. Él hubiera estado encantado de cuidarlo y ser su soporte, aunque jamas se lo dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿Para que la necesitas?" Neah era una buena persona, leal y en verdad lo veía como un padre, pero sabia lo manipulador y controlador que podia llegar a ser. Allen de niño en ocaciones llegó a cambiar un poco cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

"Ahora soy la personas más indicada para cuidarte y soy tu pariente más cercano"

"No pienso dejar mi vida en Londres o a mis amigos. Se que tus intenciones son buenas pero te conosco y no soy la persona que desearias que fuera" Desde que Mana fallecio, Neah lo habia presionado a ser el próximo 14vo y futuro Conde Milenario, algo que habia podido evitar al no llevar el apellido de la familia. Ademas ser un lider frio y calculador, no era el sueño de Allen, podría llegar a serlo si se lo proponia pero simplemente no era él.

Neah no era ajeno a los deseos de su sobrino, Allen no habia nacido con la obligación de liderar la familia, no era su deber. Pero al ser adoptado por Mana, ponia aquello en discución. Por un momento, cuando Allen estaba cerca de cumplir 12, Neah vio en él al heredero que tanto habia deseado, alguien con su voluntad.

"Te propongo dos cosas como muestra que he cambiado; La primera es que demandaré a Cross por tu custodia, la cual obviamente me la daran, despues te llevaré a Francia con toda la familia y te prepararé para ser el heredero de mi puesto" aquella propuesta casi provoca que Allen se atore mientras tomaba su té.

"Estas loco si crees que..." Neah logró callarlo, empujado la taza a su boca.

"No he terminado, la juventud de ahora es tan atolondrada. La segunda opción es que le digas a Cross que me de tu custodia, nos mudamos juntos a Londres hasta que acabes la escuela y adoptas el apellido de la familia" Neah solto la taza y comenzó esperar una respuesta del joven. Allen sabía que no tenía muchas opciones y menos ahora que todo el mundo sabia quien era. Aunque debia admitir que la actitud de Neah habia cambiado, al menos ahora le daba a escoger.

"D. Campbell irá despues de Walker" Al parecer Cross tenía razón, los puntos intermedios sirven y sus problemas se arreglaron tomando té como unas viejas.

"Perfecto, le dire a mis abogados que vallan haciendo los trámites, Adam estara muy feliz de esta noticia" dijo Neah muy contento, abrazó a su sobrino y sacó su celular.

"¿Donde vamos a vivir?"

"No lo se, pero ahora estoy más tranquilo" Neah le retiró su vacia taza y comenzó a acomodar su cama, esta era una de las mejores noticias que habia recibido en años.

"Me gustaria descansar un rato, siento que me duele la cabeza" aquella conversación habia dejado muy cansado a Allen, quien sentía sus ojos cansados. Neah lo ayudo a echarse en su cama, lo acomodó en su almohada y lo arropó.

"Claro, descansa, no me voy a ir a ningun lado"

.

.

.

Ave Maria, Schubert; aquella melodía la cual siempre concideró una obra de arte, ahora solo provocaba que sus oidos sangraran, todo esta oscuro y el ambiente se sentía pesado.

Una puerta, que sobresalia de aquella aquella pesada oscuridad, fue un faro de luz. A traves del piso se podía ver pequeños rayos luz, la música provenía de ese cuarto. Al acercarse se percató de los detalles de la puerta, era antigua, con madera desgastada, con una cruz gigante en el centro, una cerradura antigua, y con una frase tallada en medio de la cruz **"Deus salvet peccatorum per innocentiam"**. En cuanto más se fue acercando, escucho pasos dentro de la habitación, alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta.

" Te dije que no servia de nada escapar, siempre te voy a encontrar Allen" La puerta se abrió y de ella salio un hombre el cual comenzó a jalarlo adentró de la habitación, la melodía se hacia más fuerte y aterradora.

"Sueltame"

"Siempre te voy a encontrar" al darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su agresor, las luces se apagaron y la puerta se cerró.

"¡Dejame en paz!" aquel sueño fue tan real para Allen, quien casi salta de la cama por el susto. Comenzó a gritar y llorar, le dolia el pecho y sentía muchas nauceas. Neah quien se estaba quedando dormido despues de arropar a su sobrino hace una hora, se levantó a sostener a Allen, quien estaba decidido a salir corriendo del hospital.

"Allen, tranquilizate ¡Enfermera!" Neah sostuvo a Allen de sus brazos y lo apresó contra la cama, quien no dejo de gritar y pelear, la enfermera llegó y tuvo que ayudar a Neah sujetar a Allen. Tenia a misma mirada perdida y traumada de hace unos años, la misma de hace 5 años.

"¡Me va a matar!" Neah no soltó a Allen, quien seguia peleanedo, y solo vio una solución en aquel momento, comenzó gritar igual de fuerte, povocando que la enfermera saliera del cuarto a pedir a ayuda. Sin embargo en cuanto escucho los gritos su vista se enfocó y se dio cuanta del ligar en donde estaba, comenzó a tranquilizarse y dejar de pelar.

"¿Quien?" al ver que Allen habia vuelto a la normalidad, lo soltó y salio de la cama. La enfermera regresó con un vaso de agua y algunas pastilla, el doctor vino a su lado. Despues de revisar que ninguna herida estuviese abierta y no eran necesarios los tranquilizantes, salieron de la habitacióm

"No pude ver su rostro, estuve tan cerca y no pude" dijo Allen mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

"Tranquilo, estas a salvo, vamos a encontrarlo y pagara con sangre" Allen pudo ver que Neah no bromeaba, una cabeza iba a rodar.

"Conde Neah, los oficiales llegaron" dijo una enfermera.

"Gracias, hagalos pasar"

"Neah no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, no me acuerdo de nada" Allen no sabia que contarle a los oficiales, no se acordaba de nadavo eso creía.

"Solo vienen a tomar tus declaraciones, aun no es de conocimiento público el que hayas despertado, cuando acaben con sus declaraciones, podras tener visitas"

"Ya quiero que se acabe el aislamiento" dijo Allen en un suspiro, la compañia de Neah era agradable, pero quería ver a sus amigos, familia y compañeros.

En cuanto los pasos de los policas se escuchaban a unos metros, Neah se acercó al oido de Allen y le susurro "No confies en la policia"

"Buenos dias Oficial Bak y Capitan Lvellie" Aunque no lo expresara en su rostro, Allen eataba muy sorprendido de la presencia de Lvellie en su cuarto despues de todos los roces que habian tenido, ¿que hacia ahí ese hombre?, era obvio que no estaba visitandolo porque estaba preocupado, algo tramaba.

"Buenos dias Conde Neah, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas a Allen" dijo bak mientras sacaba su grabadora y se acercaba a la cama de Allen para tomar notas.

"No es necesario que este presente, un hombre como usted debe estar muy ocupado, ademas tenemos que esperar al tutor de Allen" dijo Lvellie, quien esperaba que Neah no se involucrara demasido en el caso, Allen estaba vivo y lo último que quería era que la familia Noah se involucrara en el tema.

"Allen es menor de edad, y como su actual tutor me quedare, asi que adelante" aquel dato dejo atonitos a los dos oficiales, con aquella respuesta, Allen era oficialmente parte de la familia Noah.

"Disculpe, no estabamos enterados" dijo Bak quien comenzó con las preguntas, el interrogatorio no duro mucho, ya que Allen no se acordaba de nada y no estaba dispuesto a contar sus secretos en frente de Lvellie.

"Gracias por tus declaraciones, nos seran de mucha ayuda" dijo Bak guardando sus cosas.

"Yo me voy retirando, cuidese Conde Neah y Allen Walker" Lvellie salió de la habitación y la tensión en el ambiente se fue con él. Bak aprovechó para sentarse y dejar la expresión seria de su rotro, de igual forma Allen comenzó a sonreir.

"Bak Chan es gusto volver a verte"

"Allen nos tenias muy preocupados, For estuvo muy preocupada por ti, me dijo que te visitaria más tarde" Bak se acercó a Allen ye dio un apreton de manos y unas palmadas en en hombro. Aquel gesto dejo sorprendido a Neah, quien se acerco a ambos.

"¿Acaso conoces al oficial?" dijo Neah algo preocupado

"Perdon, El es mi tio Neah y bueno conocí a Bak hace uno año, es un amigo" despues de las presentaciones, Neah recivió una llamada.

"Un gusto conocerte, tengo que ir a hablar con el abogado, ahora vuelvo" Neah salió del cuarto y ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación

"Allen Walker tenias ese secreto muy guardado" dijo Bak algo burlon

"¿Todo el mundo lo sabe?"

"Mejor pregúntame quien no lo sabe, pero supongo que debes tener una buena razón para esconder tu identidad"

"Todo a su tiempo, mi mundo ha dado una vuelta de 360"

"Ahora que me acuerdo, ya deben estar pasando la noticia que has despertado, vamos a prender la televisión" Bak sacó el control de su maleta y prendió el televisor y sintonizó el canal de noticias. La cara de Allen apareció en la nota del canal junto a la noticia que habia despertado, su mundo no volvería a ser el mismo.

En medio de la nota, una enfermera toco la puerta e ingresó al cuarto "Allen Walker, tienes visitas"

"¿Tan pronto? Dejelos pasar" En cuanto la puerta se abrió

"Red, ¡Que bueno que has despertado!" Timothy se acerco a la cama Allen, y comenzó a observarlo, como si un milagro estuviera pasando en su frete. Estaba muy contento que aquel desconocido estuviera sano y conciente.

"Hola joven Walker" dijo Emlia quien entro detras de Timothy para evitar que se subiera a la cama.

"Hola..Timothy y...disculpe no me acuerdo..yo" de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de la semana, algunos mostraban a aquel niño de cabellera marron y una cicatriz en su frente que la cubria con una bandana, con dificultad llegó a acordarse de su nombre pero no tenía memoria de la rubia.

"No te preocupes, escuchamos de tu operación, me llamo Emilia"

"Allen ellos son los que te encontraron y cuidaron de ti toda la semana" dijo Bak, si no hubiera sido por ellos, otra seria la historia.

"No puedo creer que te acuerdes de mi, Red pensé que no te volveria a ver"

"Preferiría que me llames Allen, y ¿porque me llamas asi?" aquel nombre solo traía malos recuerdos a su mente, por eso nunca le habia contada a alguien a cerca de su antiguo apodo. No entendía como ese niño habia llegado a saber ese secreto.

"Porque tu me dijiste que te llamaban Red y que tu perro se llamaba Allen" ahora si estaba muy confundido, necesitaba saber que habia pasado aquella samana y lo que el niño sabia. Aquellos recuerdos no había visto la luz en años y asi debian quedar.

"Timothy el se llama Allen, no ves que esta incomodo"

"No hay problema Srta. Emilia, Timothy serias tan amable de contarme todo lo que pasamos esta semana" Dijo Allen con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de sentarse y le hacia un pequeño espacio al costado de sus piernas a Timothy para que se sentara en frente de él.

"Claro que si, pero me va a tomar mucho tiempo"

"Allen tengo que volver a la estación, mañana vendré a visitarte, claro que no como oficial, cuidate" Bak se paro y se dieron un apreton de manos, habian muchos formularios que completar.

"Adios Bak, cuidate" dijo Allen mientras agitaba su mano.

"Emilia lo que le voy a contar a Allen es un secreto, ¿puedo cambiar el canal?"

"Claro, ahí esta el control" la verdad, Allen tambien se habia cansado de escuchar los noticieros.

"Timothy no abuses de la amabilidad del joven Walker" reclamo Emilia, en si era la primera ves que los tres tenian una conversación coherente.

"Esta bien Emilia, ademas puedes llamarme por mi nombre, les estoy muy agradecido por haberme cuidado toda esta semana, Gracias, les debo la vida" Allen se agacho en señal de agradecimiento, algo que tomo por sorpesa a ambos.

"No hay de que, ademas Timothy fue quien te atendió la mayoria del tiempo, los dejaré solos para que hablen, ire a tomar un cafe" Emilia estaba cansada despues de estar todo el día viajando y cuidando a Timothy, necesitaba un respiro y Allen transmitia mucha seguridad y paciencia.

"No te preocupes, no irémos a ningun lado"

"Ahora te puedo contar todo, ¿Estas listo?" dijo Timothy mientras cambiaba los canales y se sentaba junto a él.

"Siempre"

.

.

.

Tantos pasillos, cuartos y edificios, el hospital era todo un laberinto. Aunque tenía el número de la habitación, la emoción y felicidad de volver a ver su amigo, hacia que se perdiera los pisos en los elevadores o no leyera los letreros. Hace una hora, todos los noticieros informaron del despertar de Allen Walker, el joven encontrado el día de ayer y que se encontraba el día de hoy recuperandose. En menos de 20 minutos Link logró cocinar uno de los postres favoritos de su amigo y pidió un taxi. En cuanto llegó al pabellon de cuidados despues de media hora, vio a policias custodiando la entrada con una enfermera. En cuanto mostró. su identificación y señalo que era amigo de Allen, lo dejaron pasar.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta que le indicaron, se paro un momento a pensar, hace un día se habia resignado a volver a ver a su amigo con vida, y ahora estaba a unos metros de él, detras de esa puerta. ¿como reaccionaría al verlo? ¿Sera el mismo de siempre? ¿querra seguir siendo su amigo despues de lo que paso esta semana?

En medio de sus pensamientos escuchó risas provenientes de la habitación, era momento de ver a su amigo. Toco la puerta, las risas pararon y la voz de un niño le dijo que pase. Abrió la puerta y la caja que llevaba consigo casi cae al suelo, ahí estaba Allen, igualmente sorprendido por su presencia, ambos se quedaron unos segundos quietos, conteniendo la felicidad.

"¿Walker?"

"¿¡Link!?"

"No lo puedo creer, estas vivo, Gracias a Dios" Link se acercó a Allen y le dio una pequeño abrazo el cual fue respondido con más fuerza. Link no era un persona que mostraba afecto físico o emocional pero aquella situación era diferente.

"Yo tampoco me lo creo, Link que bueno que estes aqui, te extrañe tanto" Allen estaba muy contento que su Link hubiera llegado y estuviera muy feliz de verlo.

"Walker hiciste mucha falta, no se que hariamos sin ti" dijo Link mientras se separaba y dejaba sus cosas en la mesita pegada a la cama. Allen seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con aquella sonrisa y amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, claro que ahora se veía más palido que de costumbre, tenía unos moretones en su rostro, estaba lleno de vendajes en todo el pecho, brazos y algunas en en cabeza, y cables conectados a su brazo y pecho.

"¿Quien es él Allen?" aquel niño habia visto aquella escrna y no entendia nada de lo que habia pasado.

"Es mi buen amigo Link"

"Soy Timothy, me encantan los puntos que tienes en la frente"

"¿Gracias?... Walker te traje unas donnas caseras, de tus sabores favoritos ¿puedes comer esto, no?" dijo Link acercandole la caja de donnas, las cuales estaban glacedas con diferentes colores y elegantes decoraciones.

"Supongo, en este punto no creo que unas donnas me maten, tengo hambre desde que desperté" Allen a quien se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, recivió la caja y con ayuda de Timothy la puso en sus piernas.

"Que bueno, porque traje unas 30 donnas" normalmente Link le preguntaría al doctor sobre los regimes alimenticios que debia seguir Allen despues de sus cirugias, pero con todo lo qie habia pasado, lo dejaría pasar.

"¿puedo probar?" preguntó Timothy, era la priemera ves que veía unas donnas tan bonitas.

"Claro, dejame decirte que Link es el mejor repostero que he conocido"

Allen abrió la caja y agarró la primera donna, aunque con mucha dificultad y esfuerzo logró comérsela, Timothy agarró la segundo y le dió una pequeña provada, era lo más rico que habia provado, Link tambien agarró una pero comió la mima velocidad de Allen. Despues de un rato en que veían caricaturas y comian donnas, Emilia ingresó al cuarto, su padre habia llegado a recogerlos.

"Timothy ya es hora de irnos, despidete de Allen" dijo Emilia quien lo tomaba de la mano y le ponia su abrigo.

"No, yo me quiero quedar, el cuarto de Allen es genial, tiene una televisión" dijo Timothy queriendo controlar sus lagrimas, en el fondo ya se había encariñado con Allen, quien lo acompaño toda una semana, y aun tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

"Recuperate pronto Allen, esteremos rezando por tu salud" Emilia se acercó a Allen y se despidio de él.

"Gracias Emilia"

"Re..Allen cuidate mucho y seguro que pronto atraparán a Cosimov" Timothy trato de ocultar su mirada de la de Allen, no quería irse, despues de todo lo que había convivido con él.

"Adios Timothy, ya pronto nos volveremos a ver" Allen se acerco a Timothy y con su mano secó las pequeñas lagrimas que estaban saliendo de su rostro. Timothy le dio un fuerte abrazo a Allen y se fue con Emilia.

Despues de que Emilia y Timothy salieran del cuarto, Allen voltió a ver a Link. Dejo de lado su sonrisa y puso un rostro preocupado, sabía algo que estaba pasando con Link.

"Link lo puedo ver en tu rostro, ¿que esta pasando?"

"Walker, tengo que contarte todo lo que paso esta semana, porfavor no te enojes con nosotros" no podía ocultarle más las cosas, menos a él

"¿Nosotros? ¿Que hiciste?" dijo Allen preocupado y algo asustado, no imaginaba que Link pudiera hacer algo que lo molestara.

"Te lo contare todo pero necesito que me digas quien te hizo esto" Link se paro y se acercó a Allen, aquella duda lo habia estado consumiendo toda la semana

"El golpe en mi cabeza me produjo amnesia, no me acuerdo nada de lo que paso ese viernes o esta semana" con aquella respuesta Link se sentó en la silla vencido, aquel desgraciado tenía mucha suerte, no era justo.

"Demonios, estabamos tan cerca"

"pero... no lo se, no es importante" Allen de igual modo, sentía impotencia por no acordarse de su agresor.

"Todo es importante, dime"

"Es raro pero soñe con una voz, algo ronca y enferma que me dice 'siempre te voy a encontrar' no se si es una pesadilla o un recuerdo, nunca logro verle la cara al sujeto solo veo una puerta" aun sentía miedo al recordar ese sueño, parecía tan real, como si hubiera estaba ahí.

"Walker no creo que sea un sueño"

"Link ¿que tenias que decirme? ya respondí tu pregunta"

"Esto no te va a gustar..." Link le contó a detalle todo lo que había pasado en la samana, la investigación que llevaba con Kanda y Lavi, y todo lo que habian descubierto.

En cuanto termino de contarle todo, se dio cuanta que Allen estaba molesto, su rostro estaba serio y lo miraba fijamente, como una forma de desaprobar sus acciones.

"¡¿Como se te ocurrio hacer eso?! y ademas involucrando a Lavi, y en especial a Kanda" dijo Allen enojado, los tres habian invadido su privacidad, se expuesieron al peligro y que los arrestaran, e involucraron a Kanda, la última persona que quería se enterara sobre Tyki y menos a traves de esas fotos.

"Fue un accidente, ademas sin él no hubieramos podido entrado a tu celular"

"La vida me debe estar castigando, acaso no fue suficiente" Allen miro al cielo, esperando una respuesta al porque de tanta mala suerte.

"Lo siento por invadir tu privacidad, e involucrar a Kanda" dijo Link, lo que habia hecho no era nada ético y ademas el sabía de la delicada situación entre Allen y Kanda.

Allen giró su rostro, evitando todo contacto con Link, necesitaba un momento para pensar que debia hacer, lo que habian hecho no estaba bien por ningun lado, pero sus intenciones fueron buenas, buscar a su agresor. Estaba muy confundido, pero no enojado; no podia molestarse con Link, Lavi o Kanda, por tratar de resolver sus problemas, mas bien, estaba molesto consigo mismo, por esconderles la verdad a personas que se preocupaban procupaban por él. Allen se volteo y vio el rostro preocupado de Link, aquel chico con quien al comienzó nunca compartio unas palabras, era conciderado marginado y tuvo unos roces por culpa de Lvellie, terminaría siendo una persona muy importante para él, un verdadero amigo.

"No te preocupes Link, no estoy molesto, entiendo lo que hiciste y en tu posición hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo que no queria que Kanda se enterara lo de Tyki o que supieran de esa forma acerca de mi relación con mi familia" Allen se mostró más calmado, eso tranquilizó a Link que agarró otra donna e igualmente Allen. Estaba contento de no haber perdido a su amigo.

"Gracias Walker"

"Gracias a tí, eres un gran amigo Link"

Ambos comemzaron a comer sus donnas, y platicaron acerca de lo que habia pasado en la semana, en la escuela, y puntos de la investigación.

"Nunca imaginé que Neah Campbell fuera tu tio o que fueras un Noah"

"Yo tampoco, pero aun no soy un Noah, no tengo un titulo"

Una enfermera tocó la puerta e ingreso, interrumpiendo la plática "Joven Walker, tiene visitas"

"Hagalos pasar" dijo Allen emocionado

"Walker debes preguntar quien te visita, puede ser un desconocido o alguien peligroso" reclamó Link, alguien desconocido podría ingresar a la habitación, como un periodista, o el mismisimo agresor, buscando acabar lo que empezó.

"Link estoy en un hospital y ademas ya viste la seguridad que hay alrededor" a cada rato un oficial o guardespalda pasaba por el cuarto, ademas en cualquier momento podía contactar a las enfermeras.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió nuevamente, Lavi y Lenalee ingresaron corriendo al cuarto, traían un monton de globos, comida y regalos. Ambos chicos fueron a abrazar a Allen, tanto que la cama se movio un poco por impacto. Aquel cuarto de hospital parecía un fiesta, Link trataba de calmarlos, no quería que los botaran o lastimaran a Allen con tantos abrazos.

"¡Allen, dios mio ya despertaste!" Lenalee no podía ser más feliz, su mejor amigo acababa de volver, lo habia extrañado tanto. Allen de igual forma respondió el abrazó, el tambien había extrañado tanto y estaba feliz de volver a verla.

"Moyashi-Chan casi me matas del susto" Lavi no podía salir de su asombro, nunca penso que Allen despertaría tan pronto o que volviese con vida. Lo abrazó junto a Lenalee y su amigo tambien le respondió el abrazó, Allen estaba muy contento de volver a verlo, Lavi era alguien importante para él y en este punto no podía enojarse con él, estaba tan feliz de volver.

"Lavi, Lenalee, gracias por venir a visitarme" dijo Allen, mientras lo tres se iban soltando y dejaban sus regalos y globos en la mesa.

"Corrimos tan pronto nos enteramos, estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver, Allen no vuelvas a desaparecer" Lenalee se sentó junto a él y se apoyó en su hombro delicadamente, Lavi se sento en la ezquina derecha del pie de la cama y Link en el otro.

"Allen es la primera ves que te veo tan desarreglado, nos hiciste mucha falta" dijo Lavi muy contento, Allen era de las personas más arregladas y cuidaba mucho su imagen. Allen solo se rio por el comentario, Lavi sabia como llevar la situación con gracia.

"Chicos los extrañe tanto"

"Link debiste avisarnos que Allen habia despertado" reclamo Lenalee, quien no se había enterado del estado de Allen, hasta que Lavi la llamo.

"Vine a recoger mi auto y a ver si tu primo Wisely tenia razón, fue una sorpresa para mi verte despierto"

"Al parecer voy a tener más visitas, lamento si Wisely te hizo sentir incomodo" dijo Allen tratando de llevar la situación lo más calmado posible, su familiaera un tanto excentrica y algunos de ellos llegavan a tener muchos problemas por sus personalidades.

"No te preocupes, pero al parecer tenia razón" para Link, el poder de Wisely era verdad, aunque al comienzo penso que estaba loco.

"Ese chico casi es asesinado por Kanda el día de ayer, al parecer estaba enterado de su sobrenombre" Allen no lo podía creer, Wisely habia vuelto a abrir su boca, y encima se atrevió a molestar a Kanda, tendría una charla sería con su sobrino más tarde.

"Yo nunca le conté acerca Kanda o ustedes a Wisely, al parecer baje la guardia"

"¿Como lidias con sus habiliadades Walker?" pregunto Lavi, no quería que la proxima ves que se viera con ese tipo, terminara uno de sus secretos expuestos.

"Solo imagina que pones una barrera alrededor de tus recuerdos y procura no mirarlo a los ojos"

"Allen ¿Como te sientes?" preguntó Lenalee, un tanto preocupada por el estado fisico de Allen.

"Gracias a la morfina no siento nada de dolor pero me cuesta moverme, el doctor dice que gradualmente volveré a mi 100% de movilidad motora pero tengo que descansar"

"¿Sabes lo que te paso?" preguntó Lavi

"Lamentablemente no me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso del viernes para adelante, y no se si logre recordarlo"

"Entonces no te acuerdas lo que me dijiste el viernes" Lenalee se veía un tanto sorprendia. La peliverde agarró su cartera y comenzó a buscar algo en ella.

"¿Que paso?" ahora Allen estaba preocupado, que más habia hecho, que no se acordaba.

"Allen te aceptaron para las audiciones en diciembre, el viernes te llegó la carta de aceptación y me pediste que te la guardara" Lenalee le entregó la carta a Allen, quien estaba sorprendido que lo aceptaran en las audiciones, sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, había perdido toda una semana de clases y estudios.

"No te lo puedo creer, debería estar practicando, necesito un piano, las clases, estoy atrasado en todos los cursos, la orquesta y banda, el musical y los examenes..." Allen ya se estaba estresando por todas los cusos que había perdido y aun mes de los examenes finales.

"Tranquilo Walker, primero recuperate y descansa" dijo Link, preocupado que le explotara la cabeza de tanto pensar.

"No te preocupes Allen, yo te pasaré todos mis apuntes de la clase de italiano, ciencias, comunicación, historia, lengua y literatura" dijo Lavi, tratando de calmar a Allen, quien era su compañero de estudios y siempre se ayudaban para los examenes.

"Yo te pasaré mis notas de biologia, filosofia, Frances y comunicación" Lenalee tambien quería ayudarlo, ademas cuando ella estubo hospitalizada el año pasado, Allen diariamente venía a traerle sus apuntes y tareas.

"No te preocupes por Matemáticas A y TOK, mañana te traeré mi cuaderno y apuntes" dijo Link, quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitaba.

"Muchas gracias chicos, pero tienen examenes y sus apuntes los ayudaran a estudiar, no quiero que se atrasen por ayudarme"

"Allen, mañana quieras o no vamos a traer copias de nuestros apuntes, eres nuestro amigo y tú nos has ayudado tantas veces que esto es lo minimo que podemos hacer" dijo Lenalee de forma amenazante, Allen jamas podía darle la contra a su amiga, cuando le daba esa mirada de hermana mayor.

"Entonces mañana los espero, soy afortunado de tenerlos como amigos"

"Allen te noto un poco triste, ¿que pasa?" dijo Lavi quien notot un tanto triste la respuesta de Allen.

"Lamento no haber confiado en ustedes, acerca de mi identidad y mi familia, no queria que se enteraran de esta forma"

"No importa si eres un Noah, eso no cambia la calidad de persona y amigo que eres, tú siempre seras parte de mi mundo" dijo Lenalee, dandole un fuerte abrazo, jamas se molestaria con Allen por esto, confiaba en que él tenía sus razones.

"Exacto, debes tener tus razones para haber guardado ese secreto, no te juzgamos, la verdad ninguno de nosotros, tus amigos te juzga" dijo Lavi quien se acerco y delicadamente le desordeno el cabello a Allen.

"Estamos contentos que estas sano y salvo, ademas todos tenemos secretos que no queremos que salgan a la luz" Tanto Lenalee y Lavi entendían lo complicado que debia ser pertencer a los Noah, una familia la cual simpre estaba en un peligro constante.

"Chicos juntense, una pequeña historia para instagram" dijo Lavi mientras sacaba su celular y enfocaba a todo el grupo.

"Lavi, tengo toda mi cara moretoneada y no me veo muy presentable que digamos" Allen no estaba en sus mejores fachas, e incluos le era muy incomodo estar de esa forma con sus amigos.

"No es momento para esas cosas, ¿no es verdad Link?" dijo Lenalee, quien estaba regañando a Lavi.

"Porfavor Allen, ya se pongamos las donnas en nuestros rostros, asi nadie vera tus moretones" Lavi se acerco a Allen y de forma graciosa le suplicaba que ae tomaran una foto.

"Casi me olvido" Lenalee volvio a buscar en su carte y saco una pequeña blsa la cual tenía un gorro de invierno de color esmeralda" Te traje un gorro para el invierno" Allen puso su cabeza y Lenalee le puso el gorro, ahora ya no se veía desordenado su cabello.

"Ok, vamos chicos" cada uno agarró una donna y se cubrió el rostro con ella, Lavi tomo la foto e inmediatamente la subio a su cuenta de Instagram.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando por una hora, comiendo lo que quedaba de donnas y los bocados que habian traido Lenalee y Lavi, conversaron acerca de los chismes de la semana, y recordaron los momento más graciosos que habian pasado como grupo.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las 10, La puerta se habrió y Neah ingresó a la habitación, sorprendido de la cantidad de comida y risas de la habitación

"Allen no sabia que tenias visita"

"Chicos les presento a mi tio Neah, Tio ellos son mis amigos, Lavi, Lenalee y Link" Neah se presentó con los muchachos y ellos hicieron lo mismo, aquen no era la primera que se veían, recien ahora se presentaban formalmente.

"Me alegra mucho que te visiten tus amigos pero la hora de visitas acabó hace una hora"

"Es una pena, nos vemos chicos" dijo Allen un tanto desanimado de que sus amigos se tuvieran que ir. Link comenzó a botar los desperdicios, Lavi y Lenalee comenzaron a ordenar la habitación y la cama de Allen.

"Mañana vendremos con los apuntes, descansa" dijo Link quien se despidio con un apreton de manos.

"Descansa Allen" Lavi se despido de Allen con un choque de manos amistoso.

Lenalee lo abrazó y en su oido susurró "Kanda lo sabe"dicho esto, se separo y ambos se dieron una sonrisa, Allen habia entendido en mensaje.

En cuanto sus amigos salieron de la habitación, Allen se dirigió a Neah, quien se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

"Gracias por dejar que se quedaran más tiempo"

"No hay de que, acuerdate que mañana toda la familia vendrá a visitarte, Tyki, Adam y Wisely tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel ya que ayer se quedaron hasta tarde esperando a que salieras de tus cirugias, hace una hora que despertaron, estarían aquí si no fuera por el tráfico y los medios"

"En ese caso creo que voy a dormir ahora, mañana será un día ocupado" Neah se tomó con gracia el comentario, la familia solia ser un poco complicada y más cuando se juntaban, si no fuera por la gran paciencia que poseía Allen, este se volvería tan loco como ellos.

"Necesitas dormir, aun eres un adolecente en etapa de crecimiento" dijo Neah quien intentó arropar a Allen pero este lo detuvo.

"Neah, ¿podrias llamar una enfermera? me gustaria hacearme, tengo migajas por toda la cara y ropa, ademas no se hace cuanto tiempo no me he bañado"

"Claro, ademas podríamos arreglar tu cabello, aquel cirujano te dejo un pequeños hueco en la cabeza, y sin ofender pero te ves terrible" aquel pequeño hueco en su cabeza era a causa de la cirugía al cerebro, aunque no era visible a simple vista, ya que los mechones largos de lo cubrian, el cabello de Allen se veía desordenado y disparejo.

"Quiero conservar el largo, solo hay que darle forma"

"Esta bien"

Neah llamó a una enfermera y esta trajo una silla de reudas en la que puso a Allen para llevarlo a tomar un baño. La enfermera lo dejó un rato en baño (aun vestido), mientras iba a buscar shampoo y jabón. Neah siguió a Allen al baño y se sentó en la tapa del baño.

"No es necesario que me veas bañandome, te ves cansado, ve al hotel a dormir porfavor" Allen ya necesitaba un poco de privacidad, la cual no habia tenido desde que llegó al hospital, al menos quería bañarse tranquilo, algo que adoraba hacer solo, y en excepciones acompañado.

"No te quiero dejar solo, ademas yo te he bañado cuando eras un niño" despues de la muerte de Mana, Allen calló en un estado de shock profundo, y no era capaz de hablar o moverse por el dolor emocional que sentía. Neah en algunas ocaciones tuvo que bañarlo y encargarse de él junto a Cross.

"Pero ahora soy un adolecente, y ya es hecho suficiente, necesitas dormir en una cama, sin ofender tambien te ves terrible" Neah se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía unas grandes ojeras, su cabello estaba desordenado y se notaba que no se había cambiado desde el día de ayer, se había descuidado de su imagen y de él mismo los últimos dias

"Vendré mañana temprano, si pasa algo estaré aqui inmediatamente" Neah estaba muy preocupado por Allen, tenía miedo que no volviera a verlo o que algo le pasara en la noche, con lo que pasó en la tarde, tenía miedo de volver a dejarlo solo y no eatar ahí para él.

"Tranquilo, no me ire a ningun lado" dijo Allen mientras le daba un gran sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Allen"

"Adios Neah"

.

.

.

Corria a traves de un bosque, con cada paso que daba aumentaba el miedo y desesperación por escapar, sabía que estaba perdido pero por alguna razón no dejaba de correr, escuchaba pasos atras de él, y a lo lejos la canción "Tonight you belong to me" de Patience y Prudence.

Conocía este bosque, estaba caminó a su apartamento, en cuanto más fue avanzando, un pequeño farol alumbraba la oscuridad en la estaba sumergido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en cuanto más se acercaba la canción se iba haciendo más fuerte, tanto que lastimaban sus oidos, despues de tanto correr llegó a un puente, estaba cerca a su apartamento.

En cuanto piso el puente, la música se detuvo y el farol se apagó. En cuanto giró a ver lo que pasaba, un hombre alto vestido de sacerdote pero su cara cubierta con un pasamontañas blanco la cual no mostraba los ojos o boca del individuo.

"Siempre te voy a encontrar Allen" aquel tipo, tenía esa misma voz enferma y ronca.

"No me sigas" trató de correr pero el camino ya no estaba, solo habían más arboles.

"Corre, Corre, no te detengas" Aquel hombre en un instante logró levantarlo, estaba punto de aventarlo al rio.

"¿Quien eres?" Allen vio su cuerpo y estaba lleno de sangre.

"Muere" aquel hombre lo soltó y en cuanto toco el agua, sintió el golpe de su cabeza contra una roca, el sonido de esta rompiendose.

Allen se volvió a lenvantar, asustado, gritando por su vida y con lagrimas en los ojos, trato de agarrar la herida en su cabeza, aquel sueño habia sido tan real, como los anteriores, era la quinta ves que se levantaba esa noche, no había podido dormir nada.

Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes pero ya no le quedaba más en el estomago, toda la noche habia sido igual, soñaba que corria sin dirección en el bosque y aquella voz le decía que siempre lo iba a encontrar, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, esta vez aquel hombre se apareció.

En cuanto las nauceas pasaron, intento respirar y tomar un poco de jugo de mango que las enfermeras le habían dejado. Terminó de secarse las lagrimas y acomarse para dormir pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Allen trato de disimular el miedo que tenía para que su tio no viera el temor en sus ojos, tendría que poner la mejor sonrisa que tuviera, aunque no tuviera fuerzas y esta fuera vacia.

"Buenos dias Nea...Kanda" en cuanto se dió cuenta de la persona que estaba parada en su puerta, la mascara cayó y la preocupación se vio reflejada en su rostro, al parecer Kanda seguía teniendo ese efecto en él. Jamas imagino que reciviría una visita de Kanda, despues de lo que descubrió esa semana.

"Entonces despertaste Moyashi" dijo Kanda con una expresión despreocupada y sin emoción en su rostro, dejando un presente en la mesa y acercandose a su cama.

"Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda, son solo cuatro letras" Allen se recompuso y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cordial en su su rsotro pero sin emoción, algo que hizo que Kanda frunciera el ceño, seguia odiando esa sonrisa.

"No estamos para bromas, no ahora" reclamó Kanda molesto, al parecer no estaba de buen humor, la verdad, jamas estaba de buen humor.

"Tienes razón, no estas aqui para una simple visita" Kanda comenzó a analizarlo de pies a cabeza, el moyashi había recivido la paliza de su vida, estaba todo despeinado, con ojeras y temblaba; a pesar de todo esos factores, no perdía su encanto, parecia un angel caido del cielo. Aunque en estas circunstancias, Kanda no se atravería a decirle eso.

"Te ves terrible, ¿Acaso no has dormido?"

"Dolor de cabeza, toda la noche" Kanda comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, con una mirada la cual llegó a asustar al menor , pero este se matuvo sereno, tratado de esconder su miedo"¿que pasa?"

"Puedes engañarle a todo el mundo, pero a mí no, te escuché gritar"

"Solo son algunas de las muchas pesadillas que tengo, ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?" Kanda se paró y sacó de su bolsillo su celular, Allen acercó su manó y lo recivió.

"Vengo a devolverte tu celular" Allen ya sabía que él tenía su celular, Link se lo habia dicho, pero jamas pensó que Kanda viniera en persona a devolverselo.

"Gracias" Kanda vió como Allen miraba el celular, como si no ya tuviera ningun valor para él, antes Allen jamas le dejo ver los contenidos de su celular o le dió la contraseña de este. El equipo habia perdido valor para Allen, ya no ocultaba ningun secreto.

"A estado apagado desde que lo tengo" Allen sabía que Kanda decia la verdad, la sinceridad era una de cualidades que más admiraba de él.

"Esta bien, Link me contó todo lo que paso, gracias" guardó el celular debajo de su almohada, Kanda al ver que habia cumplido su cometido, se paró para retirarse

"Me retiro" Allen solo asintió y comenzó a agitar su mano en señal de despedida, por una extraña razón no quería que Kanda se fuera.

"Adios" En cuanto Kanda llegó a la puerta del la habitación se quedo un rato pensando, este el momento para aclarar todas sus dudas y tener por fin esa charla que siempre evitarion tener.

"No, al carajo los buenos terminos , ¿En que demonios estaban pensando tú y Alma?" la sonrisa del rostro de Allen desapareció, aunque trató de no mostrarse sorpendido, al parecer Alma le habia contado a Kanda la verdad y ahora él tenia que enfrentarlo.

"¿Que? ¿de que hablas?" dijo Allen tratando de mostrase confundido por lo dicho, al menos podía fingir demencia para salir del tema.

"Lo se todo, no pienso dejar pasar esto" dijo Kanda molesto, se volvió a acercar a la cama y se sentó en la silla.

"Kanda tu eres feliz con Alma, no es necesario tocar ese tema" Kanda ahora si estaba molesto, Alma ya no era una excusa para dejar sus problemas al aire, Allen lo iba a escuchar de un ves por todas.

"Alma y yo terminamos" Allen ahora si estaba sorprendido y se veía reflejado en su rostro, no estaba preparado pqra recivir esa noticia.Agachó su cabeza y trató de ordenar sus ideas, tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

"Es una pena, ¿como esta Alma?" dijo Allen levantando su cabeza y vió el rostro de Kanda, quie no había dejado de mirarlo por un buen rato.

"Bien"

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ninguno quería ceder, Allen en un intento por calmar la tensión del cuarto, quizo agarrar la mano de Kanda pero el japones se alejó de él y lanzó un gruñido, no quería la pena de nadie y menos de aquel albino, que no habia sido sincero con él.

"¿Que es lo que tanto te molesta? por algo estas aqui, vamos sueltalo" reclamó Allen un tanto intranquilo por la actitud fria que tenía Kanda, entendía su molestia pero quería entender exctamente porque.

Ante la pregunta de Allen, Kanda solo lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad y se paro para sacarse su casaca, no podía creer que Allen le preguntara porque estaba molesta, cuando era tan obvio para ambos. Kanda se volvió a sentar y le dirigió una mirada seria a Allen.

"No te creas tan importante, solo me da curiosidad el que se siente jugar con todo el mundo, ser un puto egoista que se guarda el dolor de todos y lo asume suyo, ser tan fresco para venir a decirme que lo olvide todo y que deje todo en el pasado, la verdad, vine a preguntarte ¿Que se siente ser tú?"

.

.

.

**Lamento la demora, pero cada capitulo es más largo que el anterior, pero gracias a quien me haya esperado, como siempre gracias a los buenos comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y llegar hasta el final, muchas gracias por el comentario. Este capitulo no tendrá un nombre como tal, la verdad ahora cada capitulo tendrá un título dependiendo de la trama, puede ser un nombre o frase. Sigan comentando y dejen sus opiniones, Gracias hasta la proxima semana o capítulo.**

**Explicación: todos los personajes hablan en ingles.**

**Pequeño adelanto, El proximo Capítulo profundizará la relación de Kanda y Allen, verdades saldran a la luz, probablemente ambos se mande al demonio o no, y algunos flashbacks.**


	8. Always

**Perdon por la demora pero este capitulo salió más largo de lo que planee, por lo que lo dividí en dos capitulos que se subiran consecutivamente, el proximo capitulo saldrá esta semana y la próxima la reunion de Allen y Kanda en el hospital. **

**Los diseños de los uniformes y de los personajes varian dependido del año, cuando nuestros alumnos aun estan en grado 11, llevan el diseño de la primera temporada de D Gray Man, pero en grado 12 llevan el diseño de D gray man Hallow.**

.

Año pasado, Septiembre, Londres

Como era costumbre en la escuela Black Order, cada año los alumnos de grado 11 salian a acampar todo un fin de semana para poner en practica sus habilidades al aire libre y trabajar en equipo.

Aunque este año habian equipos muy prometedores para domar a la madre naturaleza, este no era el caso del equipo de Kanda, Lavi y Allen; El primer dia del campamento, la comunicación entre los compañeros habia sido pesima, Kanda y Allen no habian parado de discutir en todas las actividades, y aunque Lavi intentó tranquilizar la mayoria de las peleas, al final se daba por vencido e iba a hablar con alguna compañera.

Aquella primera noche, Lavi para evitar más peleas tuvo que dormir en medio de ambos, cabe mencionar que tuvo muchas pesadillas por el medio de ser asesinado en medio de alguna discusión.

El segundo día del campamento, la situcion del equipo solo mejoró un poco, Allen intentaba alejarse lo más que podia de Kanda y evitaba discutir con él. Sabía que los profesores ya les estaban echando un ojo y en cualquier momento los regresarian al colegio con una suspención por falta de compromiso con la actividad, no podia darse el lujo de volver a la oficina del director despues del problema con Suman.

Kanda por su parte, estaba muy enojado con Lavi, quien a última hora le avisó que Allen estaria en su equipo y compartirian una carpa. Ambos no querian estar juntos, detestaban la precencia del otro, y aquel sentimiento fue en aumento desde el primer día que se conocieron, aunque despues del concurso Internacional de Artes Europea en el que los tres fueron a representar al colegio, no podían ni hablarse sin terminar en una gran pelea con sus amigos separandolos.

Entre aquella fria oscuridad, el calor de una fogata era lo que mantenia al grupo de adolecentes calientes. Era la segunda noche en la que los tres compartirian carpa, Lavi tenia miedo en dejarlos solos, aunque Allen habia evitado el conflicto con Kanda y parecia más concentrado en las actividades del campamento, no sabia por cuanto tiempo seguirian con esa actitud.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogota, esperando pacientemente las indicaciones de los profesores.

"Es hora de dormir, todos a sus carpas, las chicas con la profesora Claud y los chicos conmigo" en cuanto el profesor Winters dio la indicaión, todos los chicos se formaron en una linea y se diriguieron a sus carpsas, de igual forma las mujeres sigueron a la profesora Claud.

Con mucho cuidado, los alumnos ordenaron sus sacos de dormir y alistaron sus cosas para mañana.

La falta de luz en el campamento se debia a los grandes robles del bosque, culpables de tapar a la luna con sus ramas.

Aprovechando el silencio causado por la falta de visión, el profesor Winters dio la última indicación.

"A ninguno se le ocurra salir de las carpas, alumno que es atrapado afuera de su carpa sera suspendido" El profesor Winters a simple vista era un hombre muy imponenete y aterrador, era el más temido y serio a la hora de reprender a un alumno. En cuanto termino con su amenaza, todos los chicos ingresaron rapidamente a sus carpas, lo último que querian era enojar al profesor.

Allen fue el primero en meterse a la carpa, se abrigó lo más que pudo y se metio en su bolse de dormir, lo último que queria era meterse en problemas. El día habia sido muy pesado para el joven albino, quien a última hora decidió venir a este campamento y nunca imaginó lo fuerte que serian las actividades; escalar, remar, tiro, competencias, y lo peor de todo, soportar el humor de Kanda. Aquello lo habia dejado fisicamente y mentalemente cansado, las manos le dolian a tal punto que estaban temblando y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, necesitaba una siesta urgentemente y estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, hasta que sientió la mano de alguien en su hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"Allen, no crees que es muy temprano, vamos a la carpa de Lenalee" Allen solo pudo dedicarle una cara de cansancio a Lavi, quien al parecer no estaba cansado, bueno eso no le sorpendía, Lavi de alguna forma logró librarse de algunas actividades sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta.

"No, ya escuchaste a los profesores, nos podrían suspender" dijo Allen mientras se volvia a rescostar y tiraba su cabeza a la almohada.

"Vamos Allen, nadie se lo va a tomar en enserio, máximo nos llamaran la atención" Lavi no parecia tener la intencion de detener su jaloneo o su insistencia en romper las reglas, y aquello le estaba cansando a Allen, que se sentó inmediatamente se soltó del agarre.

"No lo se, con lo que paso hace unas semanas, no estoy muy seguro"

"Pero no tuviste nada que ver, solo estuviste en el lugar y momento incorrecto" dijo Lavi mientras le deba unas delicadas palmadas a Allen, al parecer el accidente de hace unas semanas aun tenia preocupado a su amigo.

"Tienes razón, talves..." dijo Allen un poco más convencido, el jamas debio ser involucrado en el accidente Suman, todo habia sido culpa de Lvellie y Link.

"No vamos a hacer nada malo, los profesores se van a dormir en un rato"

"Esperemos un rato, y te daré una respuesta" Allen le mostró una amable sonrisa, despistando a Lavi, quien no logró esquivar la almohada del joven.

"Esa es la actitud" dijo Lavi lanzandole una almohada

En medio de su guerra de almohadas, el cierre de la carpa se abrió de golpe, asustando a Lavi y Allen quienes se abrazaron inconsientemente por el miedo y sorpresa, estaban a punto de gritar, no estaban listos para morir en la oscuridad de la noche a manos del profesor de Winter. En cuanto la carpa se abrió, el causante de su miedo ingresó a la carpa, era Kanda.

"Ya callense, desde afuera se oye su estúpido plan" Lavi y Allen al ver que Kanda no tenia la intención de matarlos, se separaron y dieron un suspiro.

"Yuu, ¿tu tambien te quieres unir?" dijo un tanto emocionado Lavi, aunque ya conocia la respuesta.

"No soy tan estúpido para conciderarlo y no me digas asi Usagi" dijo arrogantemente Kanda quien le lanzó una mirada rápida a Allen y se dirigió a amenazar a Lavi con mugen. No estaba de humor para soportar las bromas de Lavi y menos la precencia de aquel brote de habas. Estaba harto de verle la cara a todos y deseaba completar las tediosas actividades del campamento. Aunque no estaba muy cansado, ya queria echarse a dormir para que acaba ese día.

"Pero si lo eres para no decir las cosas directamente" Allen soltó aquel comentario al aire, mientras se volvía a alistar para dormir. No soportaba la actitud de Kanda y menos a esta hora, en el que su paciencia era inversamente proporcional a sus ganas de dormir.

"Vas a ser comida para los animales, Moyashi" dijo Kanda amenazando el cuello de Allen con la filada punta de mugen. Allen retocedio un poco por miedo a que lo rozara, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Kanda lo intimidara.

"Intentalo Bakanda" Ambos comenzaron una guerra de miradas, ninguno queria ceder y dejar que el otro se saliera con la suya, ambos estaba a punto de agarrarse a golpes, cuando Lavi se lanzó encima de Allen y con su pie lanzó a mugen de las manos de Kanda, no iba a dejar que sus amigos se mataran.

"Chicos, creo que es hora de dormir, cada uno a su esquina, yo iré en medio" dicho esto, Allen se separó de Lavi y se fue a su esquina y de igual forma Kanda guardo a mugen y se fue a la otra esquina de la carpa.

No sabia como habia salido vivo de de aquella situación, pero Lavi habia logrado volver a calmar la situación.

Pasaron unas horas desde aquella pelea y ahora la paz reinaba en la carpa, a lo lejos se le lograba escuchar el sonido de las hojas callendo, animales corriendo y aves cantando.

A pesar de no estar comodo y sentir sus manos como plomo, aquel ambiente logró relajar a Allen. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no dormia tan placidamente. No se acordaba la última ves que habia dormido al aire libre o con tanto silencio en la noche, en los últimos años en los que habia vivido con su maestro, el ruido de la ciudad, el trabajo o el estar pendiente de su vida, era lo que acompañaban sus noches.

"¿Allen estas dormido?" aquella pregunta destruyó el calido sueño en el que estaba sumergido Allen, quien solo abrió los ojos y evitó mirar a Lavi para que no viera el enojo en su cara e hiciera más preguntas.

"lo estaba" dijo secamente Allen quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo del campamento.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje, una chica necesita mi ayuda para armar su carpa" dijo Lavi inocente, captando la atención de Allen quien se giro a ver el telefono de Lavi, donde se mostraba la propuesta de la chica.

"Pero todos los armamos en la mañana" dijo Allen, quien no comprendía porque alquien le pediría a Lavi ayuda para armar una carpa, él que no habia sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de armar su propia carpa. En cuanto se dirigio a ver el rostro de Lavi, se percato de la sonrisa coqueta que tenian.

"bueno...strike!" Allen parpadeó tres veces tratando de vencer al sueño antes de entender el doble sentido de la situación, habia pasado tanto tiempo con Cross, que no era ajeno a lo que hacia una pareja a altas horas de la noche a escondidas.

"Eres un puerco" dijo Allen tapandose con la frasada. No es que él desaprobara lo que hiciera Lavi con esa chica, pero el hecho que arruinara su sueño para decirle de aquello, no le parecia justo, podia decirselo mañana.

"No te enojes, se que te dije que no te dejaría solo, pero voy a regresar pronto" dijo Lavi tratando de quitarle la frasada de la cara a Allen, lo último que queria era pelearse con su amigo.

Lavi era la persona que habia convencido a Allen de venir a este campamento y de estar en su equipo, necesitaba la nota el campamento para mantener su promedio y completar horas de servicio.

"No estoy molesto, solo no quiero que te metas en problemas, ademas no quiero que despiertes a todo el campamento" dijo Allen con una sonrisa mientras se destapaba, no iba a enojarse con Lavi, fue su decision venir a este campamento y estar en el mismo equipo que Kanda. Ademas le parecia una buena manera de perder el tiempo el cubrir a Lavi hasta que volviera tener sueño.

"Si el profesor viene, dile que estoy en el baño"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo" Lavi se acercó y le dió un pequeño abrazo a Allen, quien habia llegado a conciderar como una hermano menor a medida que fue creciendo su amistad.

"Gracias...Casi me olvido, si Kanda intenta matarte, utiliza este silbato" Lavi saco de su bolsillo un pequeño silbato y se lo dió a en las manos. Allen estaba a punto de responder, pero Kanda quien habia escuchando la última frase del pelinaranja, se sentó y le dió una mirada asesina al pobre, interrumpiendo la pequeña platica de ambos.

"El silbato te lo voy a meter hasta la traquea si no te callas" dijo Kanda levantando las manos con la intención de ahorcar a Lavi

"Adios" Lavi viendo que su vida estaba en peligro, salió corriendo de la carpa

En cuanto los pasos de Lavi se hicieron lejanos, la tensión en la carpa comenzó a crecer. Ambos trataban de alejarse lo más que podian del otro dandose la espalda, como dos imanes que se repelen. Sabian que estaban despiertos pero ninguno se atrevia a despegar la mirada de las esquinas de las carpas, Allen deseaba que aquella tranquilidad que habia sentido antes que Lavi lo despertara volviera a él pero como siempre, la suerta no estaba de su lado. Queria darse la vuelta para ver si Kanda estaba dormido y por fin terminar con el incomodo momento en el que se encontraban. En el momento que movio su cabeza, Kanda lanzó un chasquido, ¿Acaso habia sido muy obvio?

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte Moyashi, me tocas y eres hombre muerto"

"Ya duermete Bakanda, no me vallas a confundir con tu manta"

"¿Como es que terminamos en la misma carpa?" Allen conocia la respuesta a esa pregunta, como siempre el solito se habia puesto en esta incomoda situación por dejar que su amabilidad hablara por él.

"Chaozii Han no tenia grupo, asi que le dije que se fuera con Krory y Johnny"

Allen originalmente pertenecia al equipo de Johnny, incluso ya habian hecho planes de salir a buscar juntos una carpa, pero a última hora Chaozii avisó que no tenia equipo y el equipo de Lavi necesitaba un compañero más para completar. A pesar que Chaozii no se llevaba mal con Lavi o tenia problemas con Kanda, no significaba que eran amigos cercanos, por lo que Allen a ver su incomoda situación accedió a cambiarle de equipo, al comienzo no vio un problema en acampar con Lavi, eran mejores amigos y se tenian mucha confianza, pero nunca imaginó que todo se vendría abajo por su mala relación con Kanda.

"Eres un imbecil"

"Tú un retardado"

"Ahora si te jodiste" Kanda se levantó y se lanzó encima de Allen, quien al ser sorprendido por el japones no pudo librarse del fuerte agarre. Kanda puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Allen, quien inutilmente no pudo sacar el brazo de su cuello, el japones era más alto y fuerte que él; y en esta posición, no podia hacer uso de su velocidad o elasticidad para librarse y defenderse.

"Sueltame, si no voy a gritar" no podia creer que iba a recurrir a pedir ayuda pero en esta ocación Kanda lo estaba ahorcando y no tenia pensado parar.

"Intentalo" dijo Kanda que puso su mano en la boca de Allen para evitar que gritase. Sin pensarlo mucho, Allen con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear con su codo las costillas de Kanda, que por el dolor libero un poco su agarre, a lo que el albino apovechó para liberarse y darle una patada al japones para alejarlo. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear y lanzarse cosas, todo el lugar empezo a ser un caos, ninguno parecia tener la intención de detener la pelea. Por unos momentos Kanda era quien lideraba la pelea pero Allen de alguna forma se reponia, volvia al frente y a la par, esta batalla no parecia tener un ganador. En medio de la guerra de golpes y forcejeo, Kanda que habia caido al suelo le pateo la pierna a Allen, que no pudo sostenerse o caer apropiadamente porque dejo de sentir sus manos.

En el momento que Allen abrio los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de Kanda que de igual foma lo miraban fijamente, Allen se encontraba encima de Kanda con una de sus piernas entrelazadas y sus rostros a punto de chocar, ambos se habia quedado quietos por la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban, no podian creer que volvian a pasar por esta misma situación y sentir nuevamente aquella sensación en sus estomagos y mentes.

Aquellas peleas, insultos y provocaiones, al comienzo eran una manera de lidiar todos esos sentimiento que sentian uno por el otro, como el enojo, rabia, y desconfianza, pero poco a poco más sentimientos se fueron colando y sus peleas ya no eran suficientes para lidiar con todo lo que sentian, y eso les encabronaba a los dos, el no saber que eran esos sentimientos y como lidiar con ellos. Ambos perdieron la nocion del tiempo en que se habian quedado en aquella posición, sus rostros se estaban acercando y sus labios estaban muy cerca, como la última ves en el concurso.

No sabian lo que hacian, sus cuerpos habian tomado control de la situación y estaba apunto de concretar lo que dejaron pendiente la última ves, pero basto el sonido de unos pasos para que ambos salieran de aquella atmosfera, Allen se detuvo y dejo de acercar sus labios a los de Kanda, quien viendo lo que estaba por pasar empujó a Allen lo más fuerte que pudo, y este al no tener fuerzas para apoyarse calló en la pared de la carpa.

"Dentente, la carpa se va a caer" Allen al chocar con la carpa se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento esta se iba a caer, ambos jovenes de detuvieron y comenzaron en silecio a ordenar el desastre que habian ocacionado con su estupida pelea. En cuanto todo estuvo ordenado, ambos volvieron a sus bolsas y se abrigaron.

Ahora ambos miraban fijamente el el techo de la carpa, aunque ambos estaban adoloridos por su pequeña pelea no dejaban de pensar en lo que habia pasado, por un pequeño momento aquella llama que habia estado quemando en su interior fue apagada, sin embargo ahora estaba volviendo con más fuerza mientras los segundos pasaban.

"Maldito Brote de habas" dijo Kanda que le dirigio una mirada fija a Allen

"Tú empezaste, no se cual es tu problema"

"Tú"

"Venir fue una mala idea, deberia estar en casa descansando" Allen se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al Kanda, pegó sus manos a su pecho para lidiar con el dolor y el temblor, ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de venir a este campamento.

"La actividad era obligatoria, acaso no leiste el comunicado"

"Tengo descanso médico" Allen habia decidido venir al campamento, aunque tenia la opción de no hacerlo por su estado de salud

"¿Qué tienes?" aquella pregunta sorprendio a Allen que se dio la vuelta, era la primera ves que Kanda se mostraba interesado en su salud.

"Nada que deba importarte, ve a dormir" dijo Allen con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no dejaba de ser vacia y Kanda lo sabia

"No has tocado desde hace una semana, es muy obvio Moyashi" Kanda era una persona muy observadora y se habia percatado que hace una semana Allen habia dejado de tocar el piano, algo raro en él, que practicaba diariamente aunque estuviese enfermo o tuviera que quedarse hasta que anocheciera, sus practicas se reflejaban en las melodias que tocaba, las más hermosas que habia escuchado en toda su vida.

"Es Allen, cuatro letras, no es muy dificil Kanda"

"No cambies el tema, tus manos estan jodidas ¿verdad?" Allen sin más que decir, saco las manos de su pecho y se retiró los guesos guantes de lana que lo cubrian hasta debajo de su casaca

"Tengo tendinitis aguda en ambas manos, por eso uso las muñequeras" las manos de Allen estaban completamente vendadas y encima estaban las muñequeras ortopedicas, se veian hinchadas y no dejaban de temblar. Kanda miró fijamente sus manos y luego su rostro.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"El doctor dijo que con reposo, podré volver a practicar en un mes, no hay por que tener miedo" Allen intento ponerse nuevamente los guantes pero le era imposible, sus manos ya no le respondian.

"Pero sigues asustado Moyashi, ¿Acaso tienes miedo de no volver a tocar igual que en el concurso?"

"Se esta haciendo tarde, tenemos que dormir"

"Enfrenta la realidad, tienes miedo"

"Sí, tengo miedo y ¿que?, talves no vuelva tocar y ¿que?, perderé mi beca y ¿que?, talves mañana caiga un metiorito y ¿que?, la vida sigue Kanda"

"No te imagino haciendo otra cosa, tocar es lo unico que te sale bien" Allen tomó con gracia el comentario de Kanda, y se limitó a darle una mirada.

"Espero seguir tocando, siento que no lo he dado todo"

"Ganar un concurso no es suficiente" Actualmente Allen era el campión europeo junior de Música, y aunque era dificil de creer, ese fue el primer concurso en que se presentó, algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos sus amigos y conocidos.

"Ahora eres tú el que se esta pegando" Kanda poco se fue acercando a Allen hasta que estuvo frente a él

"Cállate Moyashi, solo quiero ver tus jodidas manos" el japones agarró sus manos, le quito las muñequeras y vendas, dejando sus manos libre. El nerviosismo de Allen se hizo presente en el rubor de sus mejillas, Kanda estaba tocando delicadamente sus manos y no parecia incomodo por su el aspecto de su mano izquierda.

"Me estas tocando"

"Te voy a botar de la carpa si sigues hablando. Vas a estar bien, solo estan inflamados, no dejaran secuelas" dijo Kanda soltando delicadamente sus manos.

"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó Allen un poco más tranquilo, mientras se iba acercando a Kanda

"He visto casos como estos en las practicas de Kendo, solo necesitas bajar la inflamación y volveras a tocar como en el concurso" por alguna razon, Allen creía más en la palabra de Kanda que en la del médico que lo atendió.

"Gracias Kanda" Ambos volvian a estar a centimetros de chocar sus rostros, sentian su respiración y la mirada del otro en sus labios. Aquello sentimientos desconocidos volvian a quemarlos por dentro, como las dos últimas veces.

"¿Lo has olvidado?" La primera ves que estuvieron en esa situación, fue despues del concurso de Artes Europeo en frente de la obra que pintura que presentó Kanda y lo coronó como el campión junior europeo de Arte.

Despues de aquel incomodo momento en la galeria de Arte, ambos pretendieron olvidar lo sucedido y hacer como si no pasara nada.

"No ¿Quieres olvidarlo?" Poco a poco Allen se fue sumergiendo en la dulce atmosfera del momento y lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del Kanda, quien puso su mano y lo jalo hacia él.

"No" con aquella respuestas, ambos sellaron delicadamente sus labios, sus corazones comezaron a latir rapidamente, no podian creer que estuvieran en aquella situación. Dulcemente ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios, Kanda pusos sus manos alredor de la cabellera de Allen y comenzó a masajearla, aquella sensaciones provocaron en Allen un cosquilleo en las zonas donde el joven tocaba, en respuesta a tan placenteras sencaciones. Allen puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kanda y profundizó el beso, sentia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran, El sonrojo de Allen era muy notorio aun con la falta de luz, no podia creer que lo que acababa de pasar y con quien. Kanda por su parte, no dejaba de rozar la cabellera y cuello del joven, era tan suave y calida. En cuanto ambos recuperaron el aire, se miraron fijamente y sin ninguna palabra entendieron las intenciones del otro, no habian tenido suficiente.

Kanda paso sus dedos por la cabellera de Allen y lo volvio a jalar hacia él, a lo que el joven respondio con un pequeño gruñido y una ansiosa respuesta a los movientos de sus labios.

Sus labios no paraban de saborearse y sentir el contacto del otro, el fuego en sus cuerpos fue creciendo en cuantos sus leguas comenzaron a una batalla por recorrer cada espacio de sus bocas. Allen soltó una delicado gemido al separarse un poco para tomar aire, no queria parar tan placentera sensación, Kanda comenzó a delizar sus manos debajo de de su polera y a tocar su delicada piel. Allen sintió como un hormigeo recorría todo sus cuerpo por las fuertes manos de Kanda acariciaban su espalda, inconsientemente puso una de sus piernas en medio de las de las de Kanda. Ambos jovenes sintieron como aquellos desconocidos sentimientos tomaban control de la situación, ninguno queria parar la situación. Ningun insulto o pelea que habian tenido antes, se comparaba a la emoción que sentian en ese momento. Ambos se desconocian, antes jamas se habian portado de esa manera tan necesitada.

En cuanto aquella placentera seción de besos se tornaba más intensa y excitante, el ruido del cierre de la carpa alerto a ambos jovenees, la atmosfera romantica de la carpa se iba rompiendo junto el sonido del cierre abriendos, rápidamente se separaron dandose la esplada, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Allen escondió su sonrojado rostro, necesitaba un momento para tranquilizar sus emociones y calmar sus hormonas, por su parte Kanda estaba listo para matar al quien se haya osado a interrumpirlos, no habia tenido suficiente.

"Chicos ¿Estan despiertos?" era Lavi que rapidamente entró y se echo en medio de los dos, y se acurrucó junto a Allen y comenzó a jalonearlo. Allen esperaba que Lavi no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo y preguntara el porque de sus labios hinchados o cabello desordenado.

"¿Que mierda quieres Usagi?" dijo Kanda jalando bruscamente a Lavi, tirandolo contra el piso de la carpa.

"Lavi idiota" dijo Allen intentando disimular su enojo, era la segunda ves en esa noche que Lavi arruinaba su comodidad, esta era una de las pocas ocaciones en que apreciaba el efusibo enojo de Kanda.

"Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta en fondo del bosque, ¿se apuntan?" dijo Lavi con la esperanza de salir vivo de aquella situación, si Kanda y Allen por separado daban miedo cuando se enojaban, no se queria imaginar lo que le harian si no calmaba la situación.

"Estas loco" dijo Kada soltandolo y sentadose en su esquina

"¿y Los profesores?" Allen no podia creer que se pudiera iniciar una fiesta en medio de la noche y en un bosque

"Dormidos, la fiesta esta a un kilometro de aqui, si los profesores se levantan nos daran una llamada, vamos chicos" Lavi se paro y se sentó al costado de Allen.

"No lo creo Lavi" dijo Allen desanimado por la idea de salir de la carpa, aun se sentia un poco confundido por la extraña sesión de besos que paso con Kanda

"Vete al infierno" con mucho enojo Kanda golpeó a Lavi con la almohada, lo último que quería era escuchar otro estupido plan.

"Va a ver tequilla y mucha comida"

"¿Donde dijiste que estaba la fiesta?" le habia atinado a la mayor debilidad de Allen, quien se alistó rapidamente y se puso sus zapatos. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un bocadillo de media noche para procesar lo que habia pasado.

"Mas te vale que hayas dicho la verdad Usagi" Kanda de verdad necesitaba un trago. El alcohol era una de las pocas bebidas que no podia rechazar, para él era más apetecible que otras bebidas.

En cuanto los tres amigos salieron silenciosamente de su carpa, Kanda paso a estar al frente de ellos, no tenia la intención de participar en la conversación.

Lavi comenzó a compartir con Allen los detalles de fiesta y algunos chismes que se habia enterado. Allen estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no le presto mucha atención a Lavi y se limitaba a responder con pequeñas frases, no estaba seguro en que momento habia comenzado a sentir algo por Kanda o de lo que iba a pasar mas adelante con su relación, pero de algo estaba seguro, nada volvería a ser lo mismo

"Allen ¿me perdí de algo mientras me fui?" Lavi al darse cuenta de lo perdido que estaba Allen en sus pensamiento, puso su mano en su hombro. Allen deseaba contarle lo que habia pasado pero ni el estaba seguro de lo acaba de pasar y estaba implicito que no podia contar nada de lo que habia pasado, Kanda de igual forma sabia esto.

"No, pero dime ¿Que tal te fue con la chica?"

"Tengo que contarte todo, cuando estaba llegando a su carpa..."

.

.

.

Año pasado, Diciembre

Era el final de un ciclo para la promoción de grado 12 de Black order, ya no habian más examenes o trabajos que presentar al día siguiente, de ahora en adelante el incio de su vida adulta empezaba, algunos irian a la universidad, otros se tomarian un año sabatico, y los que restaban se harian cargo de las empresas y titulos de sus familias.

El día de hoy no solo se despedian de su escuela en una elegante gala, sino tambien debutaban ante la sociedad representando a sus familias. Despues de las presentaciones de los alumnos y sus acompañantes, era hora del baile oficial. En medio de la pista de baile, los familiares de los alumnos, figuras muy importantes de la sociedad europea y empresarios exitosos se juntaron alrededor de la pista de baile para observar el baile tradicional de los alumnos. Este año la melodia escogida para el baile principal seria la famosa obra de Chopin- Nocturne Op.9, No.2 y seria interpretada por Allen Walker.

Entre los acompañantes de los recien graduados, se encontraban Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda. Este año muchos de sus amigos se graduarian y comenzarian un nuevo camino en sus vidas, y querian estar presentes en aquel momento tan importate. Muchos de ellos partirian al día siguiente a sus universidades o a pasar navidad con sus familiares.

La dulce melodia del piano acompañaba a los alumnos, quienes bailaban elegantemente al compas de las notas. En el punto climax de la interpretación, algunas de las camaras guiraron a tomar fotos del pianista, la melodia no solo habia trapado la atención de los alumnos, tambien la de los profesores e invitados, no podian creer que un alumno de la escuela pudiera tocar de una forma tan elegante y profesional. En cuanto las últimas notas fueron tocadas, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, Allen se levantó e hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y paso a retirarse, las siguientes piezas musicales iban a ser tocadas por otros musicos contratados por la asosiación de padres.

Pasaron unas horas en que muchos de los alumnos y familiares comenzaron a hacer vida social, tenian que mantener alianzas, buscar nuevos negocios y mantener buena relaciones entre ellos. Allen por su parte, se fue con los musicos a una de la suites a conversar y comer. En cuanto los adultos se fueron al salon de al lado para dejar a los alumnos solos, Lavi y Lenalee fueron a buscar su amigo, quien no paraba de reirse con los otros musicos.

"Allen eso fue hermoso" Lenalee se acercó y comenzó a revisar sus manos, despues de tres meses de decanso absoluto, medicamentos y terapia, las manos de Allen se encontraban mucho mejor. Aun debia continuar con su recuperación por otros tres meses pero al menos ya podia tocar y practicar semanalmente con sus muñequeras ortopedicas puestas.

"Sentí que la melodía me absorbía, debes volver a tocar" dijo Lavi quien puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo, jamas se cansaria de escucharlo tocar. Los tres se diriguieron al salón principal en el que se encontraban los demas alumnos, era momento de reunirse con sus amigos.

"Muchas gracias Lenalee y Lavi, pero créanme que fue un placer tocar la pieza principal de la fiesta de promoción" dijo Allen mientras entraba al salon, la verdad se sentia muy contento de poder despedir a sus amigos con tan hermosa melodia, y lo volvería a hacer si se lo pedian.

"Chicos aqui estaban, Allen si que nos diste una sorpresa, muchas gracias" dijo Miranda muy emocionada mientras se acercaba a los jovenes, detras de ella venian Marie, Daisya, Reever y Kanda.

"De nada, fue un placer tocar"

"No puedo creer que todo estemos juntos, me alegra que hayan podido venir chicos" dijo Reever muy contento que sus amigos hayan podido asistir a la fiesta.

"Saben que no nos perderiamos su fiesta, prometimos estar aquí" aquella fiesta era exclusivamente para los alumnos de grado 12, sus familiares, maestros e invitados especiales. Lenalee fue acompañante de Reever, Marie quien se habia graduado el año pasado acompaño a Miranda, Lavi y Kanda acompañaron a dos de compañeras y Allen fue un invitado especial al ser el pianista de la pieza principal.

"Los vamos a extrañar mucho, Miranda no te pongas triste, aun seguiremos en contacto y vamos a estar en Londres"

"Chicos, este fue el mejor año de toda mi secundaria, jamas pensé que llegaría a disfrutar tanto la compañia de las personas, siempre me concideré una persona inutil pero ahora se que no lo soy, gracias" Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr de los ojos de Miranda, no podia creer todos los cambios por lo que habia pasado en ese último año, paso de ser una chica timida y miedosa, a una mujer que estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo.

"Tú vas a ser una gran economista Miranda, estoy muy seguro de eso" dijio Allen quien le dio un una cortes y amble sonrisa, estaba muy orgulloso de Miranda y estaba seguro que iba a trunfiar en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

"Allen, Lenalee, me podrian hacer un favor" Reever se acercó a los dos jovenes y los jaló un poco fuera del grupo.

"Claro que si Reever"

"Cuiden a mis muchachos, saben lo sensibles que pueden llegar a ser cuando hay mucha presión, créanme este último año sera el mejor y peor de toda su vida escolar"

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no los dejaremos solo"

"Es bueno escucharlos"

Los tres volvieron con al grupo y continuaron hablando, estaban esperando a que el DJ pusiera la música y la barra libre estuviera lista. Recordaron viejas experiencias, los de grado 12 aconsejaron a sus amigos de grado 11 como lidiar con la presion del último año, algunos secretos y chismes fueron revelados, y entre risas todos disfrutaban aquel último momento en el que todos aun eran alumnos. De un momento a otro las luces del salon se apagaron y la música comezó a sonar junto luces de colores que alumbraban la pista de baile, la fiesta habia empezado.

"Kanda, nos vamos a quedar hasta las ultimas consecuencias, no lo arruines" dijo Daisya que no pensaba irse de su fiesta de promoción hasta que amaneciera o no pudiera pararse, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros, la universidad lo estaba esperando.

"Daisya, no lo molestes, ademas esta fiesta termina a las 3 am" Marie sabia de la poca paciencia que tenia Kanda y no queria estar cuidado de ellos, pretendia pasar toda la noche junto a Miranda.

"Al fin una buena noticia" Kanda agarro una copa de champagne y paso a retirarse a la barra, no le gustaba aquel tipo de actividades, la únicas razones por la que habia aceptado ir a la fiesta, fue por incistencia de Marie y el tener que representar a su familia.

"¿A donde vas Kanda?"

"No les importa" Todos conocian el caracter de Kanda, sino querian problemas, lo mejor era mantenerse fuera de su camino. En cuanto la pista fue llenadose y más alumnos comenzaron a animarse a bailar, Lavi fue el primero el jalar a su compañera e ir a la pista de baile.

"Creo que la verdadera fiesta a empezado, todos los adultos ya se fueron al otro salón" dijo Reever, no tenia el valor de ir a la pista y no le gustaba el bailar. Lenalee estaba emocionada por ir a pista pero no iba a obligar a Reever a bailar con ella. Derrepente comenzó a sonar Me rehuso, una canción algo antigua pero la cual hizo que Allen girara a ver a su amiga, quien en su sitio se movia delicadamente al compas de la música.

"Lenalee ¿quisiras bailar conmigo?" Allen se acerco a Lenalee y le ofreció su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile, sabia que su pedido era muy formal para la clase de canción que se estaba tocando, pero la verdad queria pasarsela bien con sus amigos y necesitaba bailar.

"No hay que perder el tiempo" dijo Lenalee muy feliz y agarró la mano de Allen para ir a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la musica, ambos parecian que se habian olvidado de la elegancia, bailaban uno frente al otro, saltaban, seguian pasos improvisados, movian sus brazos de arriba a bajo y una que otra ves Allen le daba un giro a Lenalee. No era la primera ves que bailaban juntos, tenian demasiada confianza y se la pasaban increible, aquel año la amistad entre Allen y Lenalee habia avanzado a tal punto que se concideranban mejores amigos.

"No nos dejen atras" Marie y Miranda se unieron a sus compañeros y comenzaron a bailar, aunque a diferencia de Allen y Lenalee, ellos estaban pegados uno al otro y se abrazaban el algunas partes de la canción.

En cuanto las canciones fueron pasando y la pista estaba a reventar, Lavi y el resto a excepción de Kanda, se reunieron en medio de la pista y comenzaron a bailar en un circulo, poniendo el brazo en el hombro del otro. Todos cantaban a todo pulmon las canciones y lanzaban aletoreamente a alguien al centro del circulo. En cuanto las canciones se volvieron más movidas, todos empezaron a saltar y a dar vueltas. Cada ves que salieron a fiestas o juntos, la diversión estuvo asegurada, aquel último año todos habian logrado fortalecer sus lazos y hacer nuevas amistades.

En una de las canciones, Allen se percato a lo lejos de la presencia de otro de sus amigos, lo habia esstado buscando toda la noche para despedirse de él. Con mucho cuidado se separó del grupo y paso entre la gente hasta que estuvo frente a él.

"Madarao, al fin te encuentro" El joven al escuchar a su amigo se dio la vuelta y ambos se chocaron la manos con un puño. Madarao era lider de los Crows, un joven de cabellera verde y era conciderado junto con su grupo, los chicos problemas del colegio. Aunque al comienzo tuvo sus diferencias con Allen, que por ser nuevo el nuevo becado le pareció muy facil de intimidar, segun él se via muy infantil, inocente y falso, pero al conocerlo mejor se llevo con la sorpresa que aquel muchacho no era para nada lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

"Tocas mejor de lo que dicen, no pensé que vendrías" Allen se sentian muy feliz que a sus amigos les haya gustado la canción, aunque hubiera querido tener más tiempo para practicar.

"Komui me pidió hace una semana tocar esta canción, todo paso muy rápido" una semana atras, Komui recivió la noticia de que el pianista principal habia cancelado su presentación. Al no tener mucho tiempo para buscar a un sustitito indicado para interpretar la melodia, su hermana Lenalee recomendó a Allen para interpretarla. Al comienzo muchos padres de familia no estaba de acuerdo con la decision de confiar tan importante momento a un alumno de grado 11 y ademas becado. Sin embargo, despues de escucharlo tocar, no podian negar la habilad innata del joven, hasta incluso estaban discutiendo si debian pagarle o pedirle que tocara en otros eventos importantes.

"No puedo creer que se hayan acabado las clases, cuando empezó este año no pensé que me graduaría" al comienzo del año escolar, las notas de Madarao eran de las más bajas de su grado y no paraba de visitar la oficiana del director. En un dado momento al no ver interes en terminar el colegio, sus padres lo amenazaron con deseredarlo si no acababa el año escolar y el colegio le puso un ultimatum, una falta más y sería expulsado.

Aunque estuvo a punto de fracasar por su desesperación en aprobar, Allen se ofreció a ayudarlo a estudiar e incluso puso en riesgo su beca por evitar que se metiera en problemas.

"Pero lo lograste, debes estar muy orgulloso ¿a donde vas a ir?"

"Me aceptaron en la universidad de Manchester, lo logré" Una sonrisa sincera y orgullosa se dibujo en el rostro de Allen, estaba muy orgulloso de su amigo y en lo que habia sido capaz de lograr.

"Felicidades, sabía que te aceptarian" dijo Allen mientras le aplaudia, ambos fueron a la barra para seguir su platica. Allen pidio una piña colada, un pedido algo infantil pero tomando en cuanta que no le gusta el alcohol, no sabia tomar y aun tenia 15 años, estaba bien para él. Madarao por su parte se pidido un whiskey doble.

"Gracias, tú me apoyaste mucho este año y espero que siga así el próximo año para los muchachos" Madarao tomó unos sorbos de su whiskey y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro a Allen, le estaba muy agradecido y haria cualquier cosa por el tiempo que se toma Allen en ayudarlo a él y a su grupo

"Los Crows pueden contar conmigo, el próximo año todos nos graduamos y debemos apoyarnos"

"Es bueno escucharlo, los Crows siempre te cuidaremos la espalda, tienes nuestro respeto" los Crows era el grupo más temido y uno de los más populares de la escuela, por su mala reputación y los rumores que rondaban alrededor de ellos. Muchos evitaban meterse en problemas con ellos y era muy pocos los que podian estar alrededor de ellos sin recibir una paliza. Allen por su parte se habia vuelto un aliado de los Crows y se llevaba muy bien con sus integrantes, algo que sus mejores amigos y grupo no vieron con buenos ojos al comienzo pero terminaron aceptando al ver que los Crows copiaron algunas de sus buenas costumbres, como el estudiar y tratar de limpiar sus nombres.

"Son muy amables, Gracias" En mitad de su plática, un fotografo se acerco. Los padres de familia habian contratado un equipo profecional de fotografos para grabar y fotrografiar el baile de promoción.

"Allen, Madarao, juntense para una foto" Ambos se juntaron y trataron de verse lo más serios posible, pero la emoción del momento, la música y los tragos les ganaron. Comenzaron a hacer caras graciosas y saltar al compas de la música, algo que espantó al fotografo, quien por fin los dejo solos.

Allen estuvo un rato con Madarao y sus amigos bailando, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, tenia que volver con su grupo. Allen y Madarao se dieron un abrazo fraternal, dandose palmadas en la espalda. En cuanto se soltaron, Allen corrió hacia a sus amigos, en medio de los saltos y algunas fotos e historias que grababan, la música comenzó a apagarse y las luces comenzaron a encenderse.

"¿Que pasa Lenalee?"

"Miranda ya se va, mañana sale su vuelo, vamos a despedirnos" Ambos jovenes fueron a la entrada del local, muchos alumnos estaban esperando a que los choferes trayeran sus limusinas o vehiculos, la fiesta se habia acabado.

En medio de la multitud, lograron encontrar a Miranda junto con Marie abrazados debajo de la nieve. En cuanto los jovenes llegaron hacia sus amigos, vieron el rostro de Miranda apoyado en el pecho de Marie, estaba llorando. Lenalee fue la primera en acercarse y le dio a su amiga un tierno abrazo, ambas mujeres comenzaron a susurrarse cosas y empezaron a llorar. En el momento que se separaron, era el turno de Allen de despedirse

"Adios, cuidate mucho, eres una persona muy importate para mi y la mejor. Te vamos a extrañar" Allen le dio un tierno abrazo a Miranda, quien no dejaba de llorar.

"Gracias Allen" al separarse, Allen se dio la vuelta. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes. Las secó rapidamente antes de que alguien pudiera verlas

"Marie, cuidala mucho porfavor" dijo Allen mientras se sobaba los ojos. En cuanto levanto la mirada le dio la mano la Marie en señal de despedida y despues se acercaron para derse unas palmada en la espalda.

"Siempre la cuidare. Cuidense Allen, Lenalee, mucha suerte el próximo año"

"Vamos Marie, Oxford nos espera" la pareja ingresó rapidamente a la limusina, estaba empezando a nevar y la temperatura estaba empezando a bajar. Coincidencia o no, Miranda habia ingresado a la misma universidad de Marie, quien se habia graduado el año pasado y estaba estudiando psicologia experimental. Ambos se habian conocido en una reunion a comienzos del año, siendo presentados por Lenalee y Lavi. Al comienzo su relación era solamente de amigos, poco a poco ambos se volvieron cercanos, compartieron experiencias y algunas salidas, pero ahora que ambos iban a la misma universidad, su relación se habia fortalezido y antes de la fiesta de graduación, Marie le hizo la famosa pregunta a Miranda: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Lenalee y Allen vieron a traves de la ventana como Miranda y Marie compartian un calido beso, aquello produjo una pequeña sonrisa en ambos, quienes desde hace meses esperaban que la pareja formalizara su relación. Ambos estaban perdidos por aquella escena y la hermosa nevada, como un pequeño rayo de calor en aquel frio que helaba los huesos, que les daba la esperanza de que algun día el amor tambien les llegaría. Lenalee apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Allen quien puso su mano en su hombro, ambos estaban a punto de entrar al salon hasta que escucharon unos pasos detras suyos y se detuvieron el seco.

"¿Nadie se va a despedir de mi?" era Reever quien estaba esperando a que sus amigos se despidieran de él, habia estabo parado como unos 15 minutos viendo como se despedian de Miranda y Marie. Ambos al ver el rostro serio de Reever, fueron corriendo hacia a él y le dieron un fuerte abrazo, que fue muy bien recibido por el mayor.

"Reever, no digas eso, no sabiamos donde te habias metido" dijo Lenalee algo apenada de no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, siendo ella su pareja de promoción.

"Cuidense mucho chicos, si algo pasa, llamenme. Lenalee si los chicos se portan mal, ya sabes que hacer. Allen cuidalos porfavor, y no carges todo en tus hombros"

"Te vamos a extrañar" dijo Allen quien por segunda ves en aquella noche, dejaba que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, sabia lo tristes que debian estar todos por dejar atras a sus amigos y lo asustados que estaban por empezar otro capitulo en sus vidas. Los iba a extrañar a todos, pero era lo mejor. Todos se separon y Allen comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas que pararon inmediatamente, Lenalee quien no pudo contener su tristeza, seguia llorando.

Allen se acercó a su amiga y la rodeo con su brazo derecho y la diriguio hacia el salon. Ambos se sentaron en un sofa cerca a una ventana, Allen la sentó y se diriguio hacia la barra por un vaso de agua.

"Lenalee, tranquila, debemos estar contentos que todos van a ir a buenas universidades, ademas tú te ves más bonita cuando sonries" Lenalee recivió el vaso de agua y un pañuelo con una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario de su amigo.

"Gracias, siempre sabes como animarme, me da tanta pena no ya no los volveremos a ver todos los dias" Lenalee termino de beber el agua y se apoyó en el hombro de Allen, estaba muy cansada de las despedidas y le dolian los pies de tanto bailar.

"Pasamos casi todo el día en la escuela, sera raro ya no verlos diariamente"

Ambos siguieron con su plática acerca de la fiesta y de sus amigos, los iban a extrañar. El hablar del como se sentía calmaba a Lenalee, por lo que a Allen no le molestaba seguir hablando del tema y escuchar los sentimientos de su amiga, a veces quisiera al igual que ella dejar salir todo lo que sentia cuando sufria o penaba, pero él ya no podia, no podia desenterrar su dolor y pena, o este lo consumiría.

la charla de ambos se vió interrumpida por Lavi, quien arrastraba a Kanda de su brazo. Ambos estaban en un forcejeo el cual parecia acabar en tragedia en cualquier momento, Kanda queria irse pero Lavi no dejaba de arrastrarlo hacia el sillon.

"Ya los encontramos, Yuu esta muy triste porque se va a quedar solo con Tiedoll el próximo año" con todas sus fuerzas, Lavi logró que Kanda se sentara. El japones que no le gustaba que lo tocaran y menos que lo obligaran a hacer algo que él no quisiese, aprovechó que un mesero pasaba por su frente con una fuente de copas de Champagne, para agarrarla y tirarsela a Lavi. Aquella escena provocó risas en Allen y Lenalee, sentian pena por Lavi, que estaba empapado, pero al menos cumplió unos de sus objetivos, bañarse en Champagne.

"¡Ya sueltame! Baka Usagi, no me llames asi o la próxima te corto" dijo Kanda que se dejo caer en el sofa

"No era necesario mojarme con Champagne"

"Lavi sacate el saco, apestas a alcohol" Lenalee le sacó el saco y lo dejo al costado de la ventana, Allen se acerco a su amigo y le dio papel para que se secara la cara, aquellos gestos Lavi los respondió con una sonrisa y unos gracias.

"Chicos no esten tristes, no es como que no los volveran a ver, para ellos tomar un avión a Londres es como tomar un taxi" dijo Lavi, no podia negar que iba a extrañar a todos sus amigos pero no siginificaba que no se verian el proximo año.

"No sean unos llorones" Kanda estaba harto de ver a todo el mundo llorando o decir que se iban a extrañar.

Él habia sido testigo como otros grupos de esta y su promoción eran unos completos hipocritas, durante todo el año rajaban de quienes decian ser sus amigos, como unos cobardes que no pueden decir la verdad en la cara. Y ahora solo por mantener estatus y buenas relaciones, todo el mundo se llevaba bien y se deseaban los mejores deseos, eran unos convenidos.

Unas de las razonas por las que Kanda seguía en su grupo y soportaba a los amigos más cernanos estos, era porque todos ellos eran verdaderos amigos. A diferencia del resto, ellos si se podian llamar amigos, estarian dispuestos a sacrificarse uno por el otro y a conciderarse una famila.

"Kanda, mi abuelo va a pensar que estoy borracho, no me dejara salir el resto de las vacaciones"

"Dimelo a mi, mi hermano jamas me deja salir, Allen ¿Vas a estar en Londres el resto de las vacaciones?"

"No Lenalee, Johnny me invitó a pasar vacaciones con él, haremos un tour por sudamerica" Aquel detalle dejó impactado a Lenalee y Lavi, quienes esperaban pasar con Allen lo que restaba de diciembre.

Hace una semana Johnny, que no queria pasar solo sus vacaciones, le ofreció a Allen acompañarlo a visitar Chile, Brazil, Colombia, Perú y Argentina. Al comienzo Allen dudo en acompañarlo, jamas habia visitado la parte sur del continente Americano y casi toda su vida se la habia pasado viajando de un lugar a otro. Pero Johnny era uno de sus mejores amigos y seria una nueva experiencia la cual no involucraría deudores, ademas tenia suficiente dinero ahorrado por lo beneficios de su nuevo trabajo, por lo que acepto.

"Te envidio, yo tengo que ir a Irlanda a pasar año nuevo con mis viejos y en China los dos meses restantes de vacaciones" dijo Lavi un tanto desanimado, ser heredero del legado Bookman, tenia asus desventajas, como el visitar familiares los cuales no toleraban su sentido del humor.

"Yo tambien iré China para año nuevo, voy a visitar a mis tios" dijo Lenalee con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, le emocionaba la idea de visitar a sus tios y abuelos. Solo los podia ver durante esos meses en todo el año.

"¿cuando partes?" pregunto Lavi, que con una mirada indicó a quien estaba diriguida

"El primero de Enero" dijo Allen al ver como la mirada de sus amigos se posaba en él.

"Entonces tienes todo diciembre libre, ¿Que quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños?" la sonrisa que mostraba Allen se debilito con aquella pregunta, no queria responder a esa pregunta y menos mostrar que estaba escondiendo algo, pero jamas habia hablado de ello y no queria hacerlo

"Lo siento chicos, mañana me voy de viaje y pasaré mi cumpleaños fuera de Londres" no estaba mintiendo, esperaba que con esa respuesta sus amigos dejaran de preguntarle más hacerca de su cumpleaños, pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, ahora sus amigos tenian más dudas que antes.

"Es una pena, yo queria tirar la casa por la ventana en tu cumpleaños, de verdad ¿no puedes pasarla con nosotros?" Lavi ya habia estado planeando una fiesta para Allen desde hace unos dias, nunca imaginó que tuviera que salir de Londres.

"No chicos, es algo que debo pasarlo solo, inclusive mi maestro no viene conmigo"

"¿Porque? no te entiendo" Ambos ya se estaban preocupando, por el tiempo que habian pasado junto con Allen, sabian que él era una persona muy reservada respecto a temas personales en su vida, pero el pasar solo su cumpleaños no era normal.

"Dejen de ser unas chismosas, a ustedes que les importa la vida de un brote de habas" Kanda ya estaba harto de la conversación, acaso no tenian otro tema de conversación. Allen por su parte solo dio un suspiro, lo mejor era que se olvidaran del tema.

"Kanda a eso se le llama amistad, ademas no es bueno pasar un cumpleaños solo" dijo Lenalee preocupada de la indiferencia de Kanda por el resto de las personas, al parecer él y Allen jamas se llevarian bien.

"No se preocupen por favor, este viaje ya lo tenía planeado desde hace meses, voy a estar bien" Allen intentó calmar la situación, no entendia porque sus amigos se preocupaban tanto, el viaje lo tenia que hacer solo porque era la única forma de estar con él, habia estado haciendo lo mismo desde los 11 años y se habia vuelto como una costrumbre pasar su cumpleaños junto a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Eran las 3:00 a.m y todo el mundo se estaba pasando a retirar. Bookman y Komui se acercaron a los jovenes, era hora de irse.

"Lavi, ya es hora de irnos" dijo Bookman enojado, su nieto estaba apestando a alcohol.

"Lenalee ya es muy tarde para que una señorita este despierta, vamos a casa" Dijo Komui con su casaca en mano, Lenalee se levanto y se puso la casaca, el vestido no la abrigaba mucho del frio y la nevada estaba aumentado.

"Kanda, si necesitas algo, solo llamanos" dijo Lenalee mientras se acercaba a Kanda y se despidió de él agachando la cabeza

"Cuidate Lena" Kanda de igual forma se agacho para despedirse, preferia mil veces esta clase de despedia a que le den un abrazo.

"Suerte con tu familia, algun día te caeré de sorpresa Yuu" dijo Lavi quien era regañado por Bookman

"Te voy a cortar regresando de vacaciones" dijo Kanda con una mirada asesina, que logró asustar a todos los presentes.

"Allen, vamos a estar en contacto y te traeré tu regalo el primer día de clases, adios" Lenalee se acerco a Allen y le dio un tierno abrazo, algo que el joven respondió amablemnte y con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Lenalee, cuidate porfavor"

"Moyashi te voy a extrañar, mi regalo te va a encantar, mandame fotos de tu viaje y no hagas nada que yo no haria" Lavi se acerco y se unió al abrazo de Allen y Lenalee, los tres se quedaron unos segundos abrazados hasta que komui al ver que no soltaban a su hermanita, comenzó a toser como loco. los tres rompieron el abrazo, hubieran querido que la fiesta durara más tiempo pero era hora de irse, continuar y estar listos para el proximo año.

"Gracias y no me llames asi Lavi" Allen agitaba su mano mientras veía como sus amigos salian por la puerta, en cuanto esta se cerro, se dejo caer en el sillon y dio un suspiro, no podia creer que el año habia acabado.

Cuando empezó el año, jamas imaginó que lograría encagar y menos que lograría tener tan buenos amigos. Siempre se concidero raro, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, pero por cosas de la vida aquello lo habia guiado hasta su segunda familia.

Allen giró su cabeza, le debia una Kanda por salvarlo de la incomoda pregunta.

"Gracias Kanda"

"No creas que te estaba ayudando, ya me estaban cansando sus estupidas preguntas" Kanda comenzó a mover la cabeza y a estirar los brazos, ya estaba harto de la fiesta y de todos. Para él habia sido muy obvia la incomidad de Allen al ser cuestionado por sus planes de cumpleaños, nunca espero que Lenalee y Lavi fueran tan insistentes con el tema

"Solo estaban preocupados, son buenos amigos"

"Eres raro" dijo Kanda de forma despectiva, jamas entenderia la actitud de Allen en defender a sus amigos, aun cuando sabian que a veces se pasaban.

"¿A donde te vas a ir de vacaciones?" Allen esperaba cambiar el tema, no queria ir de nuevo al tema de su cumpleaños y se habia dado cuenta que no sabia a donde se iba a ir Kanda por vacaciones.

"Ahora tú tambien haces preguntas estupidas"

"Solo es curiosidad"

"Japon, parto mañana y regreso un día antes del primer día de clases" dijo kanda de forma fria y seca, no queria hablar de ello y Allen lo entendió.

Ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a ver la puerta, la musica se habia apagado y muchos de los invitados se habian ido o estaban muy borrachos que se habian quedado dormidos. El sofa se habia vuelto más grande, la salida de Lavi y Lenalee habia dejado espacio entre ambos. Inconsientemente Allen comenzó a mover su mano derecha y Kanda su mano izquierda hacia el centro del sofa, su cuerpo estaba quieto y no despegaban la mirada de la puerta. En cuanto sus manos se encontraron, comenzaron a acariciar sus dedos y a jugar con ellos, no habian tenido un tiempo para cruzar palabras en toda la semana o estar solos,

Aprovechando que todo el mundo se habia ido podian mostrar aquellas muestras de cariño. Kanda cansado de jugar, le agarró la mano a Allen, quien de igual forma le agarró fuertemente la mano. Ambos se quedaron en aquella posicion por unos minutos, hablar no era necesario para disfrutar aquel momento a solas.

"Te voy a extrañar" Allen de verdad lo iba a extrañar y queria que él lo supiera, se habia acostumbrado tanto a su precencia, peleas y a la confusion sentimental que tenia por él.

"¿Cuantas veces has dicho esa frase hoy?" Kanda estaba tan cansado de escuchar esa frase y encima de él, le habia escuchado decirle a todos que los iba a extrañar, que para él esa frase ya habia perdido valor.

"Contigo no se puede, ya van a cerrar, es mejor despedirnos" Allen se soltó de la mano de Kanda y comenzó a alistarse.

"¿Te vas a enojar por una tontería? ya superalo" Kanda no soportaba cuando se ponia de esa forma, no era esa clase de personas que se quedaba callado o agradecia cada comentario bonito, y eso Allen lo sabia

"Yo te lo decía enserio imbecil, cuando digo que te voy a extrañar es enserio" dijo Allen un tanto enfadado, estaba listo para irse y evitar una pelea. Lo último que queria era despedirse de Kanda molesto. Allen le dio una amable sonrisa junto con una agachada de cabeza en señal de despedida y se paro con dirección a la puerta, estaba punto de dar el primer paso.

"Demuestramelo" Aquello detuvo a Allen, quien le diguió una mirada confundida por su pedido. Kanda tambien estaba sorprendido, aquel comentario se le habia escapado de la boca.

"¿Qué?" Aun muy confundido, Allen giró todo su cuerpo hacia Kanda y se quedo mirandolo, el japones no mostraba ninguna emoción pero por dentro estaba impactado, él no hacia ese tipo de pedidos, y no habia tomado más que unas copas como para dejar escapar algunos de sus pensamientos.

"Olvidalo, era una broma..." Allen quien no esperó a que Kanda terminara su explicación, se sentó en sus piernas y le plantó un beso, el cual fue bien recivido, normalmente era Kanda quien lo callaba de esa forma pero en ese momento no necesitaba sus explicaciones. Habian esperado toda la semana para hacer eso, sentir los labios del otro, saborear cada mordisco y toque, y sentir el fuego a la hora de profundizar cada beso. Al sentir la falta de aire ambos se separon, Allen se apoyó en el pecho de Kanda y ambos se miraron a lo ojos.

"Creo que te lo he demostrado estos últimos meses y tú no sabes hacer bromas, Bakanda" con aquella respuesta, Allen se separó de Kanda y se sentó en el sofa.

"Moyashi descuidado, alguien nos podria ver" depues del campamento, ambos continuaron a escondidas desaogando ese deseo a traves de besos y caricias, al comienzo sentian verguenza cada ves que terminaba de besarse, para Kanda era la primer ves que besaba a un chico y Allen jamas pasado tanto tiempo con una persona.

Habian acordado que aquello tenian era solamente físico, y sin ningun sentimiento de por medio, aun seguian discutiendo y no se soportaban pero no negaban la atracción que sentía uno por el otro. Para ambos era mejor catalogar ese algo que sentian por el otro como atracción física momentanea, que pasaria en cuanto ambos se aburrieran del otro.

Ya habian pasado en ese plan como 3 meses, la verguenza habia desaparecido pero aquellos sentimientos seguian presentes y eran más fuertes, aunque ninguno lo admitiria en entonces.

"Tranquilo, todo los que quedan estan borrachos y nadie nos puede ver" Allen se acercó a Kanda y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, nadie los estaba viendo y los borrachos estaban dormidos. Kanda ya estaba harto de ese lugar, por lo que se paro.

"¿Quieres salir de este lugar?"

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarias" Kanda sintió la mano de Allen apretando la suya y empezó a caminar. Ambos se abrigaron bien y salieron por la puerta que habian estado mirando desde hace un rato.

La nieve caía delicadamente y los fuertes vientos los acomañaban a cada paso que daban, cuando ambos llegaron a la entraba del lugar, ambos se habian dado cuenta que no sabian a donde ir.

"Vamos a tu apartamento, todos estan en casa de Tiedoll" Daysia se graduaba ese año y habia ingresado a la universidad que queria, por lo que estaria muy borracho, tambien los más probable es que Marie y Miranda estuvieran ahí, y Tiedoll ponia los nervios de punta a Kanda.

"Cross probablemete esta con una maestra en el apartamento, no puedo creer que el valla a ser mi maestro de biologia el próximo año" Para más mala suerte, Cross habia decidido conseguir un empleo despues de de decarle tantos años a su investigación y estar disfruntado de sus años sabaticos. Allen pensó que su maestro al fin habia sentado cabeza y ayudaría con las cuentas y a pagar sus deudas. Casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró que su maestro volvería a enseñar en la escuela Black Order y sería su maestro de Biología.

"Tu suerte si que apesta"

"Estupido ¿A donde tienes planeado ir?"

"Tengo una idea, vamos caminando"

Ambos caminaron por las oscuras calles de Londres, siendo guiados por la luz de la luna. Los elegantes edificios adornados por la nieve hacian que Allen detuviera su paso, no podia evitar recordar cuando era niño, el caminar por primera ves por la nieve en la ciudad de Londres, a altas horas de la noche y quedarse maravillado por las hermosa arquitectura y el Big Ben. Kanda lo paraba jalando para que no retrasara el paso, aunque no podia dejarlo de mirarlo, el invierno le sentaba muy bien a Allen.

"¿Esta lejos?" Ya habian llegado al centro de la ciudad y aun seguian caminando, a Allen no le molestaba caminar debajo de la nieve pero le daba curiosidad a donde lo estaba llevando Kanda, talves debio preguntarle a donde iban antes de seguirlo ciegamente.

"Camina Moyashi perezoso"

"No hables asi" Siguieron caminado por unos 10 minutos más, hasta que llegaron a un edificio de dos pisos, de una antigua arquitectura pero con un muy buen acadado. Kanda saco unas llaves y abrió las puertas. Allen se quedo parado en frente de la puerta, aquel era un lugar desconocido para él.

"¿Vienes o no?"

"Te sigo" Al entrar al lugar, se dio cuenta del estilo japones del lugar, el primer piso era una sala de estar gigante, con un gran centro de mesa, una pequeña fuente de agua y muchos asientos. El segundo piso fue lo que dejo a Allen impactado, era una galeria de arte con hermosas pinturas y algunas estatuas.

"¿Que lugar es este?" Ambos caminaron a traves de la galeria, Allen seguía maravillado por las obras de artes y por el diseño del lugar.

"El estudio de Arte de mi familia"

"Es hermoso, ahí esta la obra que presentaste en el concurso" a lo lejos, una obra la cual conocia muy bien llamó su antención, y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigio hacia esta. Jamas se cansaría de verla, aquella obra llamada Flor de Loto.

Era la obra que presentó Kanda en el concurso de Arte y con la cual ganó el primer puesto, era una flor de loto pintada con tinta china al estilo tradicional. El contraste entre las tonalidades oscuras y blancas, expresaban la esperanza sobre el sufrimiento, el como una flor tan bella podia viivir y florecer en un ambiente frio y hostil como un pantano.

"¿Te gusta?" aquella pregunta sacó a Allen de sus pensamientos, miró a Kanda y solo le pudo sonreir.

"Es mi favorita" Kanda le dio la mano a Allen y lo guió hacia el final de la galeria.

"Vamos, esta haciendo frio" Al fondo de la galeria, una puerta del mismo color de las paredes se escondía detras de unas corredizas negras. Kanda abrió la puerta y ambos jovenes ingresaron al cuarto. El lugar era un estudio de arte;obras de arte a mitad de proceso, caballetes, pinceles, etc. Con una ventana con una gran vista del centro de la ciudad.

Kanda estaba muy familiarizado con el lugar por lo que sentó en el sillon frente a la ventana, era su estudio de arte. El lugar donde dejaba que sus ideas tomaran forma en lienzos y estatuas. Era uno, por no decir su lugar favorito en todo Londres, silencioso, escondido y tranquilo.

Desde que se mudo a Londres a la edad de 10 años, aquel estudio era un lugar donde podia descansar del ruido de la ciudad, las personas a su alrededor y hacer lo que màs le apasionada, pintar.

Allen se quedo parado en la puerta, analizando el lugar y las obras en proceso. En cuanto cruzo su mirada con la de Kanda, vio el mensaje en sus ojos; ¿que esperas para sentarte?

"¿A cuantas personas has traido a este lugar?" dijo Allen mientras se sentaba en el sillon, el lugar era hermoso y la vista de la ciudad era inspiradora.

"Eres la primera, le cuentas a alguien de este lugar, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tú vida"

"Ok, no te preocupes Bakanda, sera nuestro secreto" Al ver la importacia en las palabras del japones, Allen entendió la importancia del lugar y lo significaba para él. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se sentía muy feliz por conocer este lado de Kanda, sabia lo complicado que le era abrirse con las personas.

Aquel gesto no molestó a Kanda, era una de las pocas veces que podia ver una sonrisa sincera en Allen. Kanda aprovechando que Allen estaba perdido en sus pensamiento se se acercó y le agarró las manos.

"Baka Moyashi, ¿como estan tus manos?"

"Mucho mejor, aun tengo que usar las muñequeras por el frio pero tenias razon"

"Che, siempre la tengo"

"No quiero que esto me vuelva a pasar, por lo que pasare el resto de las vacaciones en reposo absoluto y volveré el próximo año con fuerzas" aquello 3 meses en los que tuvo que detener sus practicas, fueron deseperantes para el joven albino. Se habia acostumbrado a aquel ritmo de practica, que el dejarlo se le habia hecho complicado.

En ocaciones estuvo tentado a desovedecer las indicaciones del doctor, quien le habia advertido que si no dejaba de tocar y no continuaba con sus terapias y muñequeras, podría sufir una lesión permanente. Aquella noticia atormento a Allen por los últimos meses. Hace una semana, recivió la noticia del doctor de que podìa volver a tocar y a sus practicas.

"¿Estas muy ansioso por volver a tus practicas?" lentamente ambos se echaron en el sofa, Kanda quien tenia todo su peso sobre Allen, aprovechó que estaba encima para robarle unos besos y besarle el cuallo, provocando en Allen un conquilleo por cada roce y risas por los besos en el cuello, provocando en el japones unos pequeños gruñidos y chasquidos.

"Me estoy volviendo loco" Allen ponía su mano en su boca para callar sus risas o jalaba la cabeza de Kanda para poder juntar sus labios. Poco a Poco las cosquillas fueron desapareciendo y la incomodida fue callendo al igual que sus sacos. Los besos se tornaron más apasionados, sus labios luchaban tibiamente por saborear cada momento, mordidas entre ellos que los encendian y provocaban pequeños suspiros de la boca del menor.

Kanda de un momento a otro separo sus labios y apoyó sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de Allen. Ambos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron quietos, Allen no paraba de reir y dedicarle sonrisas sinceras, Kanda sabia que estaba feliz, por lo que al fin se atrevió a preguntar sobre una duda.

"Dime la verdad ¿a donde te vas a ir a pasar tu cumpleaños?" poco a poco las risas de Allen fueron callando y sus sonrisa desapareció, destruyendo la atmosfera del momento. Por un segundo Kanda pudo ver como la tristea se apoderaba de los ojos de Allen, quien de inmediato lo ocultó relajando su mirada. Aunque trataba de aparentarlo al no mostrar ninguna emociòn en sus rostro, el tener a alguien frente suyo esperando una respuesta hacia que su compostura temblara, no estaba listo para compartir con alguien los detalles de su viaje, aquello implicaría desenterrar recuerdos muy dolorosos.

"Ire a visitar a alguien muy importante para mi...lo siento es un tema el cual no estoy listo para tocar" no era la respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar pero al menos sabia que no iba a pasar su cumpleaños solo.

No sabia porque tenia tanto interes en la vida de Allen, normalmente a Kanda la vida les resto le importaba un pepino pero desde que escuchó en la fiesta la conversaciòn de us amigos, aquella pequeña duda habia estado rondando su cabeza.

"No te disculpes" Kanda se paró y salió del cuarto, dejando a Allen muy confundido.

"¿a donde vas?" a lo lejo podia escuchar unos pequeños ruidos y como algunor objetos caían, Allen estaba a punto de salir pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta, Kanda entró con un estuche cilindrico negro. Allen solo se sentó y esperó una respuesta del japones, estaba intraquilo por como habian terminado su charla anterior.

Kanda no tenia expresión es su rostro y evitaba mirarlo, la tensión en la habitaciòn comenzó a crecer, hasta que Kanda movió el estuche hacia Allen, quien casi salta por la sorpresa

"Toma" dijo Kanda sin ninguna emoción y esperando a que Allen tomara el estuche

"¿Para mi?" Allen no podia salir de su asombro, ¿acaso estaba alucinando?

"¿ves a alguien más?" La poca paciencia de Kanda se estaba acabando, tanto asi que su mano ya estaba temblando por contener su enojo y terminar gritandole a Allen.

"Eh..." Kanda lanzó el estuche en las manos de Allen y se sentó en el sofa rendido.

"Feliz cumpleaños idiota" Kanda lo estaba mirandlo fijamente, nunca espero esa clase de felicitación o gesto de parte de él. Jamas lo habia vista hacerlo, a menos que Tiedoll lo obligara.

"No tenias que molestarte, Muchas gracias ¿que es?" dijo Allen mientras estudiaba el estuche

"Tienes manos, abrelo"

"Creo que lo abrire más tarde" Allen estaba a punto de dejar el estuche a su costado, pero al cruzarse con el rostro de Kanda vio el enojo presente en sus ojos que le decian, que si no habria el estuche ahora mismo, explotaria. Allen sabia que no debia tentar a su suerte, sus peleas con Kanda podian durar días y de ves en cuando terminaban en el suelo agarrandose a golpes. Aunque aquello ya era costumbre entre ambos, incluso antes que empezaran su coqueteo, ambos intentaban ya no hacerlo, de ves en cuando ceder estaba bie "O podria hacerlo ahora mismo"

Allen abrió el estuche y saco de este un lienzo enrollado, en cuanto lo estiró la sorpresa en su rostro se hizo evidente. Kanda le estaba regalando su obra Flor de Loto, las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer del rostro de Allen, pero sentia que no debia faltarle el respeto de esa forma a la pintura. Solo se quedo callado contemplado los hermosos detalles de la pintura, jamas la habia tenido tan de cerca, los detalles lo sumergian en sus pensamientos y producian en él una sensación de calma y esperanza. Para él, Kanda era uno de los mejores artistas que conocía, auque jamas mostrara muchas de sus obras y no le dedicaba tanto tiempo.

"¡Di algo! Baka" Kanda iba unos 5 minutos esperando la reacción de Allen a su regalo, queria saber que le parecia.

"¿Estas seguro? Es una de tus obras maestras"

"Por algo te lo estoy dando imbecil"

"La voy a cuidar con mi vida Bakanda, mi maestro no va poner sus manos en tu obra" Allen enrolló delicadamente el lienzo y lo puso en el estuche, y fue a dejarlo en la mesa.

En cuanto iba a llegar al sofa, Kanda lo jalo hacia él y le planto un beso. El beso era profundo y posesivo, algo que al comienzo confundió a Allen, que se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y los pequeños mordiscos. Ambos se echaron en el sofa, Kanda subio su mano hacia los cabellos de Allen y jalo de ellos, comenzando a morder su cuello, produciendo en el menor unos leves quejidos y gemidos por los besos en su piel. De igual forma Allen bajo al cuello del japones y empezo a dejar pequeñas mordidas, aunque no duraron mucho, ya que Kanda reclamaba sus labios.

Lentamente Kanda fue desabotonando la camisa de Allen y en cuando se desiso de esta, la boto al suelo y comenzó a besar el pecho del menor. Su piel era tan sueve y blanca, que lo estaba volviendo loco, no paraba de tocar y deslizar sus manos a traves de su cintura y espalda. Levanto la mirada para observar el cuerpo del menor, tenia un fisico delagado pero musculso.

Allen tratando de no verse tan nervioso por el hecho que Kanda le estaba viendo el pecho desnudo y su brazo izquierdo, lo jalo hacia él y comenzó a besarlo intensamente, de igual forma, aunque sus manos temblaban por los nervios y la emoción del momento, le desabotonó la camisa. Era la primera ves que tenia tan de cerca el torso desnudo de Kanda o de cualquier otro hombre. En cuanto se desiso de la camisa, no pudo despegar la vista del increible fisico del japones, tenia un torso musculoso y bien marcado, aunque lo que más le llamó su atención fue el tatuaje que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

"Me gustas mucho"

"Tú tambien"

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, saboreaban cada momento y sentian como la pasión poco a poco tomaba control del momento.

Aunque veces anteriores habian continuado besandose hasta que estos quedaran hinchados, nunca llegaron al punto de desnudarse y decirse esas palabras. Ambos sabian lo que iba a pasar si continuaban por ese camino pero por alguna razón a pesar de las dudas y miedo, no querian parar.

Para Kanda, no era primera ves que intimaría, ya habia tenido en el pasado relaciones sexuales con chicas, pero jamas con un chico. Estaba nerviso por lo que podria pasar despues que lo hicieran pero podia controlar sus nervios en ese momento.

Allen por su parte estaba rojo como un tomate, jamas habia llegado hasta el punto de denudarse y estar a punto de hacerlo, ni con una chica o chico. Nunca habia estado en una relación, pero jamas se habia negado a disfrutar de un beso, coqueteo o agarre de chico o chica que le gustara. Estaba muy nervioso, aquella iba a ser su primera ves, sentia que el cualquier momento saldría corriedo del lugar, pero su deseo le ganaba y seguia aferrandose a Kanda.

Ambos sentian como sus cuerpos reacionaban a las caricias y toqueteos, lentamente Allen fue diriguiendo su mano al cinturon del japones, pero de inmediato Kanda se separó un momento y se puso en frente del confundido Allen. No es que no quisiera continuar lo que estaban haciendo, pero Kanda necesitaba al menos saber que despues de lo que harian, Allen no terminaría arrepintiendose o llorando por tener su primera ves con él.

"¿Estas seguro de esto? No quiero que despues te arrepientas" En un gesto que sorprendio a Allen, Kanda levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

"Muy seguro, quiero hacer esto contigo Kanda" Allen pusó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kanda y le dió un casto beso.

"Entonces dejate llevar, Allen"

.

.

.

**Muchas Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo y comentarios, me alientan a seguir adelante y continuar escribiendo. Gracias por seguir la historia****.**

**Es muy complicado narrar a ambos personajes, pero espero que sea de tú agrado, querido lector.**

**El próximo capítulo continuara con los flashbacks, pero pronto regresaremos a la linea original. Al principio iba a ser un capítulo más largo, que narraría todo el pasado pero creo que es mejor separarlo.**


	9. I don't want to Miss a thing

weFebrero, Presente

Habian pasado 3 meses desde la fiesta de promoción, era el primer día de clases y una nueva promoción sería presentada en la escuela. Como era costumbre todos los años, la escuela Black Order habria sus puertas con una pequeña asamble en la cual se agradecía a los padres, por confiarles la educación de sus hijos. Ademas se presentaba a la promoción de grado 12 con sus nuevos uniformes, ya no vestian el típico uniforme plateado y negro, el cual llevaban todos los alumnos hasta grado 11. El nuevo uniforme era de color negro con algunos detalles rojos, era más elegante y comodo que el otro uniforme.

En cuanto la asamblea se terminó, los alumnos volvieron a sus clases.

Allen se habia ofrecido para ser el guia de los nuevos alumnos, fue el encargado de darle un tour por toda la escuela y mostrarles los salones.

Al presentarse con los nuevos alumnos, se sorprendió que ya todos lo conocian, algunos por el concurso de música y otros por amigos en comun que compartian. Perdió su primera hora de clases, pero en ese punto ya no le importaba, tomar biologia con su Maestro ya no se le hacia tan interesante.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Allen al esterarase del nuevo alumno que fue transferido a la escuela, sabia muy bien quien era. Un pequeño dolor en su pecho se hizo presente al verlo, pero jamas perdió la compostura y con una gran sonrisa continuó con el tour.

En cuanto termino el tour, Allen se diriguió a sus clases, le hubiera encantado poder tener más tiempo para saludar a sus amigos pero entre el tiempo que tenia para llegar a las clases, tomar los apuntes y prestar atención, no pudo encontrar un asiento junto a ellos. La espera parecia eterna pero la campana que indicaba el primer recreo sonó, rapidamente todos los alumnos salieron al comedor y despues de mucho tiempo Lenalee, Lavi y Allen pudieron encontrase.

Sin pensarlo mucho, los tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo y comenzaron a dar pequeños saltos. En cuanto se separaron, los tres comenzaron a hablar de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, de lo bien que se la pasaron y muchas cosas más.

Despues de conseguir algunos bocadillos y de que Allen vaciara el comedor, como era costumbre se fueron al patio y se sentaron debajo de un gran arbol.

"Chicos los extrañe un montón" dijo Allen

A pesar que habian mantenido una comunición constante durante las vacaciones, extrañaban hablar cara a cara.

"Se nota que aquel viaje estuvo increible, tus fotos demuestran lo mucho que te divertiste, ademas creciste un poco" dijo Lavi mietras comparaba el tamaño de Allen con el de Lenalee, quienes a comienzos del año pasado median lo mismo.

Aquel comentario solo provocó una pequeña risa en Allen, quien no habia notado ese cambio, ya que Lavi siempre era más alto que él.

"Ya no te ves tan menor, cumplir 16 años te hizo madurar fisicamente" dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa. Aquellos 3 meses que no se habian visto, todos habian madurado fisicamente y mejoraron su imagen.

"Exageran, solo deje crecer un poco mi cabello y cambié un poco el estilo, ustedes tambien maduraron fisicamente"

"Tienes razón, todos crecimos y nos vemos distintos, ahora Lenalee tiene el cabello más largo y utiliza faldas más cortas"

Aquel comentarió provocó un sonrojamiento en Lenalee, quien como toda chica en camino a volverse a mujer, su cuerpo se habia desarrollado y se atravía a usar vestimenta un poca más atrevida. Lenaleee solo le dió la espalda y se sentó junto a Allen.

"Lavi no seas indiscreto" dijo Allen lanzandole una bolsa de chocolates a Lavi, no era de buena educación expresarse de una mujer de esa forma y menos en público.

Lavi no paraba de reirse y amablemente le dio un abrazo a Lenalee, quien comenzó a llamarle la antención por el comentario pero despues le correspondió.

En cuanto se separaron, el rostro contento de Lenalee cambio a uno apurado, de inmediato se diguió hacia Lavi y le susurro algo al oido. Lavi entendio lo que tenia que hacer y derrepente se lanzó encima de Allen para cubrirle los ojos. Al comienzo intento sacar las manos de Lavi de sus ojos, termino sediendo y esperó hasta que sus amigos estuvieran listos.

"Allen, casi nos olvidamos" aquella era la voz de Lenalee, quien parecia estar muy cerca de él y sentía como algo le quemaba la cara. En cuanto Lavi saco sus manos, vio a Lenale en frente suyo con un pequeño pastel que llevaba encima 16 velas

"Feliz cumpleaños Allen" Ambos comenzaron a cantarle feliz cumpleaños, mientras que Allen solo aplaudía y sonreía por el hermoso detalle de su compañeros. En cuanto la canción llegó a su final, era momento de apagar las velas y pedir un deseo. Al igual que cada año, Allen solo pidió seguir caminando hacia adelante y cumplir su promesa hacia Mana, pero tambien paz y felicidad para sus seres queridos.

Al terminar de soplar todas las velas, Lenalee sacó su celular y comezó a tomar algunas fotos del pastel y desearle buenos deseos a Allen. Lavi por su parte solo comenzó a posar junto a Allen y trató de tirarle el pastel en la cara. Aunque Allen jamas dejaria que un rico pastel de chocolate se desperdiciare en una broma, por lo que mantuvo el pastel lo más lejos de Lavi.

"Chicos no tenian que hacer esto, Gracias"

Lenalee viendo que a Allen y Lavi se les hacia agua la boca por comer el pastel sacó unos platos y un enorme cuchillo, el cual se lo dió al cumpleañero para que hiciera los honores. Con mucho cuidado de que nadie viera, Allen acomodó el cuchillo al centro del pastel y con mucho cuidado hizo el primer el corte. Se sentía muy bien cortar al cortar su propio pastel y ademas compartirlo con seres queridos, cuando se dispuso a realizar el segundo corte, los sonidos de unos pasos lo interrumpieron y como si alguien se cayera, un chico se cayó a sus costado.

"Que rico un pastel" Era Alma, amigo de la infancia de muchos en la escuela Black Order y el mejor amigo de Kanda.

No era la primera vez que Allen escuchaba de Alma, muchos de sus amigos le habian comentado de él, pero era la primera ves que lo veía en persona. Alma habia asistido a la escuela Black Order durante toda su primaria, pero fue transladado aun internado en Estados Unidos cuando comenzó la secundaria. Era pariente de familias más influyentes en Europea y en Asia, por lo que siempre se encontraba con alumnos de la escuela en diferentes eventos sociales.

"No asustes asi, tiene un cuchillo" dijo Lavi un tanto sorprendido de la sorpresiva aparición de Alma, que tambien se econtraba babeando por el pastel y estaba a punto de responder al comentario, cuando alguien detras de él lo agarro y lo puso de pie, era Kanda.

En cuanto Alma se acomodo el uniforme, se sentó al costado de Allen y le dio la mano en señal de saludo, a lo que Allen con una amable y cortez sonrisa respondió de inmediato. Ambos sabian de la exisitencia del otro, pero jamas habian sido presentados formalmente y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Kanda al ver que ambos chicos empezaban a conocerse y socializar, dejo de mirarlos y se fue a sentar al costado de Lavi.

"No puedo creer que tu cumpleaños sea en diciembre, Yuu no me dijiste que uno de tus amigos era Allen Walker" dijo Alma sorprendido de que todos los rumores que habia escuchado de aquel chico sean ciertos.

"No es mi amigo, ademas ¿que te importa?" aquella respuesta dejo a todos helados pero nos les sorprendió.

Kanda y Allen jamas se habian llevado bien y probablemente nunca lo harian, de igual forma despues de un año de estar en el mismo grupo y verse la cara todos los dias, su relación era la misma al del primer día de clases.

Todos los presentes miraron a Allen, expectantes de su respuesta al comentario de Kanda, estaban listos para una pelea verbale, incluso fisica.

Allen simplemente miro a Kanda de forma desinteresada y lanzó un suspiro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvió tener su sonrisa de siempre y dirigió su vista hacia Lenalee

"¿me podrias pasar un plato por favor?"

"Claro Allen"

"Un rico pastel no debe ser desperdiciado"

La tormenta habia pasado, algo no muy comun en la escuela Black Order, pero siempre se agradece el buen clima.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta de Allen y su desinteres por seguirle el juego a Kanda, quien solo chasqueo y comenzó a comer su soba. Tal ves ya habian aprendido a convivir uno con él otro o se habian cansado de pelear.

Alma que no entendía nada de lo estaba pasando y no le habia parecido correcta la actitud de su mejor amigo, por lo que se acercó a Kanda para reclamarle el porque no le habia contada nada acerca de sus amigos o de se vida en la escuela, se suponia que eran mejores amigos.

"Él es campión junior europeo, en mi internado Allen es muy respetado por mis compañeros de orquesta que fueron al concurso, les pateaste el trasero por cierto" Aquel comentario sorprendió a Allen, que dejó el pastel de lado y giro a ver a Alma, no podia creer que tanta gente lo conociera.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Allen.

Alma sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia Allen y saco su telefono.

"¿Conoces a Adrian Grey?" dijo Alma mostrandole el prefil de un muchacho.

"Sí, Adrian estuvo conmigo toda la semana del concurso, es amigo mio" Allen al reconcer el perfil de la persona, sacó su telefono y le mostró algunas fotos que tenia junto al chico. En la semana que estuvo en Italia representando al colegio en el concurso, Allen conoció a otros talentosos músicos europeos y compartio con muchos de ellos, salidas, practicas y pláticas. Tan buena fue la experiencia entre aquellos musicos, que muchos de ellos aun seguian en contacto y salian cuando alguno visitaba el pais del otro.

"¿Conoces a Valerio Marriott?" Ambos comenzaron a chequear sus telefonos y compararon las fotos que tenian de la misma persona.

"Quedo en quinto lugar y fui su guia turistico la semana que se quedo en Londres, es un buen amigo" Ambos jovenes se junatron y comenzaron a ver las imagenes que tenia el otro sobre las personas que conocían en comun. Allen le mostró a Alma las fotos que tenia del concurso y de algunas salidas que tuvo con los otros músicos y le platicó de algunos detalles del concurso.

Lo poco que Alma sabia sobre Allen, era por lo que le comentaron algunos compañeros de la escuela Black Order y sus amigos de la orquesta. Jamas pensó que llegaría a verlo en persona o que tendría la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con él, hasta hace unas semanas, cuando su tia le ofreció mudarle a Londres y terminar sus estudios en la misma escuela de Kanda.

La vida estaba llena de casualidad y ahora una estaba presente en ambos jovenes que jamas pensaron que llegarian a conocerce, sentarse a hablar como si ya se conocieran de un buen tiempo y rieran con los comentarios del otro. Rápidamente ambos intercambiaron números y redes sociales, sorpendiendo al resto lo rápido que ambos habian logrado congeniar.

"¿Te enteraste lo que paso con Julianna, la flautista?"

En medio de su plática, Kanda quien ya estaba harto de escuchar de personas que no conocia o de un tema tan antiguo como el concurso, dejo su soba y se acercó a ambos chicos, que se estaban tomando fotos.

"Alto ustedes dos, Alma deja de hablar de gente que no conocemos" dijo Kanda que empujó a Alma y sentó en medio de ambos.

"Lo siento Yuu, me emocioné"

Allen que no queria nada que ver con la conversación entre Alma y Kanda, se paró y se fue junto a Lenalee y Lavi. La plática con Alma habia hecho que se olvidase del pastel, y de sus amigos. En voz baja les pido disculpas a sus amigos y se dispuso a calmar la situación.

"¿Quieren pastel?" Lenalee y Allen empezaron a cortar el pastel y a repartirlo entre los presenttes. Todos estaban ansiosos de poder probrar el pastel, excepto Kanda que destestaba el dulce, era una de las muchas cosas que le desagradaban.

Entre risas sobre experiencias de sus vacaiones, los jovenes acabaron de comer.

Allen guardó el pastel para comerselo más tarde y todos terminaron de ordenar sus cosas, Lenalee y Lavi sacaron unas cajas de regalo de sus mochilas.

Con que solo lo saludaran por su cumpleaños, era suficiente para Allen. Cuando Lavi y Lenalee sacaron el pastel, su corazón estubo a punto de salir de su pecho por toda la felicidad que sentía, y ahora que veía los regalos se habia quedado sin habla.

"Abre nuestros regalos, vamos Allen" con mucho cuidado, Allen rasgo la envoltura del regalo de Lavi. Era una caja rectangular con una pulgada grosor, los detalles de la caja eran finos y al parecer las decoraciones habian sido hechas a mano. En cuanto abrió la caja, pudo ver un verdadero tesoro en forma de un libro, no podia creer que Lavi seria capaz de regalarle algo tan importante.

"La edición limitada de 'Romeo y Julieta' Lavi no puedo aceptar algo como esto, es demasido" Solo habian 3 copias en el mundo de esa edición del libro y los Bookman eran sus dueños.

Lavi y su abuelo eran dueños de las otras dos copias y jamas supieron que hacer con la tercera copia, un libro tan valioso en el mundo de la literatura europea no podia ser vendido.

Allen sabia la importancia de esta edición y no sentía que merecía un regalo de tal magnitud, intento devolversela a Lavi pero este se nego a recivirla. Ya habia hablado con su abuelo del libro y ambos habian llegado a la conclusión que Allen era un buen candidato para cuidar del libro. Él joven habia quedado encantilado con las novelas de William Shakespeare desde que leyó Hamlet, y Lavi siempre lo encontraba leyendo en las clase de literatura algunas de las obras que le recomendaba.

"No te preocupes Allen, se que vas a cuidar muy bien de este libro y quien sabe tal ves te ayude a consiguir una novia o novio este año" aquel comentarió produjo unas risas en Allen, quien guardó delicadamente el libro en su caja y lo puso en su mochila, al parecer ya tenía un nuevo libro para leer en las clases de Literatura.

"Muchas Gracias, lo voy a cuidar con mi vida" Al guardar el libro en su mochila, se dirigió a abrir su segundo regalo.

"Te toca el mio" Lenalee le pasó su regalo a su amigo y aunque sabia que no era tan increible como el libro de Lavi, esperaba que a Allen le gustara. Eran unos elegantes guantes de cuero marron oscuro, con unos delicados bordadados del mismo color que decoraban la superficie de los guantes.

"Estos guantes son increibles, los adoro, muchas gracias Lenalee" dijo Allen mientras abrazaba los guantes y no dejaba de verlos, le encantaban los detalles, lo comodos que se veian y los suave que era el cuero. Muchos de sus guantes eran de cuero calido, tela, o de algun otro material, le era muy dificil conseguir guantes con un buen cuero y que durara, por lo que solo tenía dos pares guardados, pero no eran tan bonitos como los que acababa de recivir.

"Se que tienes muchos guantes, pero al verlos no pude evitar pensar en tí" Por lo que le habia contado Lavi, que habia entrado al cuarto de Allen en multiples ocaciones. Lenalee sabia que tenia un enorme cajon donde guardaba todos sus guantes, tanto que estaba a punto de reventar. Ademas tenia una caja llena de todos los guantes que habia usado desde pequeño y ya no le quedaban. Pero al ver aquellos guantes en una salida al centro comercial, supo que eran perfectos para Allen.

"Estos son unos de los más bonitos que he visto, me lo quiero poner ahora" Allen se sacó los guantes que tenia puestos y rapidamente se puso los otros.

Cuando recien habia llegado al colegio,al comienzo Allen sintio miedo de mostrarle el aspecto de su brazo a sus amigos y que ellos terminaran apartandolo. Aunque su brazo ya no se veia tan mal como en años anteriores, inclusive a lo lejos parecia que solo estaba pintado con diferentes tonalidades rojas, las malas experiencias que habia tenido con las personas por su aspecto, le provocaba desconfianza a la hora de mostar su aspecto.

Aunque despues de pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos y de mostrarles el aspecto de su brazo y ver que aquello no cambió nada entre ellos, entendió que no podia vivir encondiendo su brazo y bajo la mirada del mundo, por lo que en junio del año pasado se puso a tocar en una presentación sin guantes y con las mangas remangada en frente de todo el colegio. Desde aquel momento sintió un peso menos en su espalda y comenzó a sentirse más seguro de si mismo.

De ves en cuando algun gracioso se atrevía a hacer un chiste o broma sobre el aspecto de su brazo, pero aquello ya no le importaba a Allen, prefería ignorar los comentarios y seguir adelante. Incluso desde que mostro el verdadero aspecto de su brazo, habia conocido a mejores personas de diferentes grupos sociales y se volvió más interesante para algunas.

Las personas que él queria lo aceptaban por quien era, y para Allen era suficiente. Aunque ya no necesitaba los guantes para esconder su mano, no podia dejar esa costubre de usarlos todo el tiempo y no tenia planeado hacerlo, le habia agarrado un gusto.

Le encantaba como se veían los guantes en sus manos, eran muy comodos y sentía sus manos igual de flexibles. Los guantes solo le llegaban a cubrir hasta la muñeca y combinaban muy bien con el uniforme. Lenalee se sentía muy feliz de que Allen haya disfrutado su regalo, no esperaba verlo tan feliz.

Mientras que Allen veía lo felxibles que eran los guantes para tocar el piano, a lo lejos unas voces se hicieron notar, provocando que todos los presentes se dieran la vuelta. Eran Krory y Johnny que venian corriendo hacia ellos con unas bolsas en sus manos.

"¡Allen!"

"Krory, Johnny ¿que pasa?" Cuando ambos chicos recuperaron el aliento, le acercaron a Allen una bolsas de regalo y unas targetas.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias muchachos, no era necesario" Allen iba recibiendo los regalos y los abrazos de parte de sus amigos.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza por la felicidad que sentía. No creía que fuera posible que quisiera llorar en ese momento por felicidad, pero no iba a arruinar la buena acción de sus compañeros con unas lagrimas. Simplemente mostró una sonrisa sincera y agradecia cada buen acto, ya no le era necesario fingir estar feliz en ese momento.

"Queriamos entregarte los regalos todos juntos"

En medio de la platica, los celulares de todos comenzaron a vibrar. Rapidamente todos prendieron sus celulares y leyeron el mensaje que habian recivido. Era la invitación a una fiesta en una discoteca muy exclusiva de Londres y estaba organizada por algunos alumnos de la promoción pasada para festejar el inició de clases.

Entre los invitados solo se encontraban todos los alumnos de último año de las escuelas más exclusivas de Londres. Aquella fiesta se habia vuelto una clase de ritual entre los de último año, por lo exclusiva que era y los rumores que se corrian de la esta; como que duraba todo un día, algunos invitados eran artistas famosos, todos perdian la noción del tiempo, que era una de las mejores fiestas del año, y que la locura se apoderaba de todos.

"Esta noche va a ser la fiesta de regreso a clases ¿Vamos muchachos?" dijo Lavi muy emocionado, desde que estaba en grado 10 habia queriado asistir a esa fiesta y ver con sus propios ojos si eran ciertos los rumores, pero al ser exclusivamente para los de grado 12, jamas llegó a ingresar.

Todos comenzaron a pensar en la fiesta, no era comun hacer la fiesta un lunes y mañana tenian colegio, lo más problabe era que no se armara. La mayoria no estaba muy convencido de ir y ya estaban empezando a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

"Es lunes, no creo que me dejen"

"No creo que mi hermano me deje ir" dijo Lenalee un con una cara de derrotada, su hermano con lo sobreproctector que era y con el complejo de hermano mayor que tenia, no la dejaria salir ni siquiera a la esquina.

"Yo me apunto, vamos a las 10" todo el mundo giró a ver a la persona responsable de aquel comentario, conocian esa voz y no podia creer las palabras que salian de su boca, era Allen quien ya estaba mandando su confirmación para la fiesta.

Normalmente era Allen quien solia estar más ocupado los dias de semana y desistía de los planes que pudieran afectar su rendimiento escolar.

Al comienzo Allen no estaba muy de acuerdo en salir un lunes a festejar, pero la idea de que era su último año en la escuela, la vida era corta para solo estar estudiando y si eran ciertos los rumores, no se la iba a perder. Ademas ya habia adelantado algunas tareas y proyectos; Gracias al nuevo horario de trabajo ya no estaba tan ocupado los dias de semana como el año pasado, y no queria pasar toda la tarde con su maestro.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, Lavi comenzó a saltar de felicidad. Entre todos los del grupo, era con Allen con quien más salía a fiestas, solía divertirse mucho con él, conocían gente nueva y tenian una gran química.

Ambos eran muy parecidos en a la hora de querer socializar, tratar con la gente y moverse entre diferente grupos sociales. A diferencia de Kanda que no iba a muchas de esas fiestas y no le gustaba relacionarse, y Lenalee que no salia mucho a causa de su hermano y no era muy abierta para hablarle a un desconociado de la nada.

"Ven, todos deberian tener las ganas de Allen para ir. Vamos muchachos es nuestro último año" con aquel comentario Lavi mandó su asistencia.

Todos volvieron a mirarse y por segunda ves volvieron a analizar la situación. Aquella fiesta sucedía una ves en el año, no eran muchas las veces en que todos eran invitados a la misma fiesta. Normalmente eran Lavi o Allen, y de ves en cuando Lenalee quienes los jalaban, y era el comienzo de su último año escolar.

"Tienes razón, el punto de encuentro la casa de Lavi" dijo Lenalee muy segura de si misma, no sabia lo que iba a hacer para convencer a su hermano de dejarla ir, pero estaria en en esa fiesta, era su último año y queria pasarla bien con todos sus amigos.

Todo el mucno comenzó a hacer los planes de la fiesta, la hora de encuentro, como se irian vestidos, etc. Hasta que tocó la campana, anunciando el comienzo del segundo periodo de clases. Todos comenzaron a diriguirse a sus salones de clases.

Alma al no estar muy acostumbrado con la rutina de cambiarse de clases, fue a su casillero a sacar las cosas y le pidió a Kanda que lo acompañara.

Kanda paso un rato ordenando su mochila, que no se percato que Alma ya se habia ido. Solo chasqueo y comenzó su rumbo hacia los casilleros, la verdad no estaba muy interesado en ir en la fiesta y lo mas probable es que no fuera, no era necesaria su presencia. Estaba a punto de inciar su rumbo, cuando sintió la precencia de alguien detras suyo y se paró en seco. Sabia quien era por lo que solo giró su cabeza y le diriguio una mirada desintereada y arrogante.

"Kanda ¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Allen intentando calmar todas sus emociones y el no derrumbarse frente a él, no habia hablado con Kanda desde la fiesta de promoción y este lo habia estado evitando todas las vacaciones.

Habia estado preparandose todas las vacaciones para poder hacerle frente a Kanda y decirle todo lo que sentía, al menos ya habia podido iniciar aquella incomoda conversación.

En ese momento Kanda no queria hablar y menos con Allen. Desde la fiesta de promoción se habia comenzado a sentir raro, como si algo lo estubiera comiendo por dentro y provocara que perdiera el control.

Él no era asi y no queria cambiar, creyó que unos meses alejado de Allen lo ayudarian a olvidarse de esos sentimientos y volver a ser quien era antes, pero al regresar y volverlo a ver en la ceremonia, todos esos meses tratando de olvidarlo se fueron a la mierda y ahora estaba mas confundido y enojado que antes.

"No, estoy ocupado" sin más explicaciones Kanda siguio su camino, dejando a Allen sin plalabras y con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro.

Aquella lagrima no era de tristeza, sino de rabia de no poder detener a esa persona que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. No podia hacer nada, era injusto lo que estaba pasando, pero desde el comienzo supo que esto pasaria.

En cuanto Kanda dasaparecio de su vista, Allen se fue corriendo al baño a mojarse la cara y secarse las lagrimas. Sabia que estaba tarde pero no podia llegar al salon llorando, ya no queria llorar, y menos por ese imbecil. En cuanto terminó de secarse, se miro al espejo y puso su mejor sonrisa. La vida sigue y uno no se puede quedar atras, hay que seguir caminando.

.

.

.

No deberia estar en esta clase de fiesta, odiaba los lugares con muchas personas, y el exceso de ruido. Le importaba un pepino lo que el resto pensara de él o quedar bien con el resto, con tal que no afectara la imagen de su familia, todo estaba bien para él. Esa noche tenia planeado quedarse hasta tarde en sus practicas de Kendo, irse a dormir a su hora habitual, y seguir con su misma rutina. Y todo hubiera salido de acorde al plan sino fuera por la insistencia de Alma, él era la única persona que podia hacerlo cambiar de opinión y convencerlo de hacer cosas que no quisiera, y la prueba de aquello se podia ver ahora, que estaba en un taxi con Alma en dirección a esa fiesta.

El taxi se detuvo y ambos salieron.

Habian llegado a la zona hotelera de Londres, a una calle repleta de discotecas y con muchos extranjeros.

La elegante entrada de la discoteca estaba decorada con pisos y paredes que cambiaban de colores, muchos agentes de seguridad que resguardaban la entrada de algunos muchachos que intentaban colarse a la fiesta, la música se escuchaba hasta la calle, y muchas limusinas intentaban llegar a la entrada.

Habia una larga cola para ingresar a la fiesta, muchos de esas personas eran alumnos de otros colegios que esperaban poderse colar a fiesta en cuanto el número de invitados bajara.

Kanda pensó que no habia llegado hasta ese punto para quedarse en una cola, sin pensarlo mucho, agarró la mano de Alma y se abrió entre la multitud. Le comenzaron a llover insultos, topes, reclamos y enfrentarse a algun valiente que intentó hacerle frente, pero rápidamente los dejaba en el suelo. En cuento llego al frente, dio su nombre y el de Alma, el guardia al verificar que ambos jovenes estuvieran en la lista, les abrió paso a la discoteca.

La entrada de la discoteca era un pasillo oscuro y la única forma de guiarse era siguiendo la luces, en cuanto su vistas se fueron adecuando a la poca luz, pudieron ver la puerta de entrada.

El local estaba repleto, la música electronica retumbaba en sus oidos, y las luces no paraban de cambiar de color y parpadear. Intentaron encontrar a sus amigos entre tanta gente, pero les era imposible, el primer piso de la discoteca estaba repleto de personas bailando y saltando al compas de la música. Ambos estaban a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando el celular de Kanda comenzó a vibrar, era Lavi.

Lavi los habia visto desde el sugundo piso y al ver que estaban tan perdidos, no tuvo otra opción que mandarles mensajes de como encontralos. Con las indicaciones, ambos chicos llegaron a un box privado en el segundo piso, todas las pertenencias de sus amigos estaban en los asientos, pero ninguna señal de ellos.

"Kanda al fin llegaste, no pensé que vendrias, Hola Alma" dijo Lavi bailando y un tanto sorprendido que Kanda haya venido y con Alma.

"¿Donde esta el resto?" preguntó Alma mientras dejaba sus cosas junto a las de sus amigos.

"Todos estan en el centro bailando, estoy buscando otra botella, ya nos acabamos dos"

"Lamentamos la tardnaza" Alma estaba muy apenado, tal ves hubiera llegado más temprano sino se hubiera demorado tanto en convencer a Kanda de venir con él. A pesar que habia conocido a Lenalee y Lavi hace muchos años, no tenía mucha confianza con ellos como para pedirles ir con ellos, y esta al ser su primera fiesta en la ciudad, no queria llegar solo.

"No hay problema Alma, lo bueno es que estan aca, mira ahí esta Allen" Lavi apuntó a la entrada del box y ambos jovenes diriguieron su mirada a donde apuntaba el pelirrojo.

Allen llego al box muy contento y bailando, al estar tan concentrado en la música no se percato de los presentes y se fue defrente hacia los asientos, al parecer venia a buscar su telefono. En cuanto escucho los gritos de Lavi, recien se percato de los recien llegados, y muy emocionado fue a saludarlos.

"Buenas noches muchachos, disculpen mi falta de atención, manos en mis hombros, vamonos" Allen rápidamente se dió la vuelta y topo sus hombros en señal que los agarraran. Alma que habia pasado toda su secundaria en un internado, no estaba tan acostumbrado a esta clase de fiestas, por lo que se demoró un poco en entender las señales.

Allen al ver que Alma estaba perdido, giro su cabeza y con una amable sonrisa, trató de clamar al joven.

"Te sigo, vamos Yuu" Alma puso sus manos en los hombros de Allen, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección al primer piso. Kanda no muy emocionado, solo se limitó a seguirlos.

En cuanto fueron entrando a la pista, la música se hacia más fuerte, el ambiente se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos, como si ya no tuvieran control de ellos. Alma se hubiera perdido con la cantidad de personas en el lugar, pero al menos tenia sus manos en los hombros de Allen para guiarse.

En cuanto sintieron las vibraciones de la música atravesar sus cuerpos, Allen comenzó a bailar y saltar, como si la música se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, y bailaba con tanta energía y felicidad que era contagioso.

Poco a poco Alma comenzo a seguir el ritmo y sin darse cuanta ambos estaban saltando y bailando, Allen sacó su celular y ambos comenzaron a tomarse fotos y a subir historias bailando.

En cuanto llegaron a centro de la pista, se encontraron con Lenalee, Johnny, Krory y otros alumnos de su grado, todos estaban bailando y conversando entre ellos. Allen muy amablemente agarró la mano de Alma y le dio la vuelta, y lo jalo hacia donde se encontraba Lenalee. Kanda no estaba muy emocionado en seguir la fiesta, pero no sabia como salir entre tanta gente, por lo que solo se junto a sus amigos y cruzó los brazos.

Lenalee y Allen tenian el brazo del otro en sus hombros y no paraban de saltar, y Alma agarraba el brazo del Kanda y comenzaba a moverlo. En cuanto Lavi llego con otra botella de vodka en su mano, todos se juntaron y comenzaron brindar,

Todos comenzaron a agarrar una pareja, Lavi se fue con una chica de otro colegio, Lenalee comenzó a bailar con Johnny, y Allen comenzó a revisar su telefono.

Kanda la verdad no queria bailar pero al ver que Allen diriguió su mirada hacia él, no podia creer que se atreveria a buscarlo despues de su charla en el colegio.

En cuanto vio que se estaba acercando, comenzó a ponerse intranquilo, no estaba listo para ponerse a bailar.

En cuanto Allen estuvo frente de él, Kanda apunto de comenzar a hablar, se sorprendió cuando el menor pasó defrente y se fua a abrazar a una chica que se encontraba detras de él.

Aquella chica era Moor Haese, alumna de una escuela de mujeres cerca a la suya y al igual que ellos, se graduaba ese año.

Allen y Moore se reencontraban despues de un año de no verse y jamas esperaron encontrarse en esa discoteca. Moore lo habia visto a lo lejos y sin pensarlo le mandó un mensaje de texto para encontrase.

Ambos jovenes se fueron junto a las demas parejas y empezaron a bailar, Alma tratando de copiar lo que hacian sus amigos, jalo a Kanda y empezó a bailar.

Kanda no podia dejar de ver a Allen con aquella chica, nunca habia escuchado de ella y al parecer tenian mucha confianza, ambos bailaban consevando su distancia pero la chica tenia sus manos en cuello de Allen y este le agarra su cintura y de ves en cuando se juntaban para hablar en el oido del otro.

Un extraño sentimiento de ira y de impotencia estabo a punto de explotar dentro de Kanda. Estaba decidido en ir a reclamarle a Allen de cualquier cosa para poder llamar su atención, agarro a Alma y de forma sutil lo llevo junto con el resto. En cuanto se acerco a la pareja, pudo escuchar como ambos se estaban despidiendo y se daban un abrazo.

En cuanto la chica se alejo y la música cambió, Lavi y Lenalee se acercaron a Allen y le comentaron algo a su oido. Aunque la música estaba a tope, Allen pudo entender el mensaje y les respondió a sus amigos con un sí. Los tres comenzaron a caminar fuera del centro de la pista y se cruzaron con Alma quien estaba confundido por la actitud de sus compañeros.

"¿A donde van?" Lenalee se acercó a Alma y Kanda, y les contó lo que estaba pasando.

"Tenemos que saludar a unos amigos, y salvar a Krory de las garras de su ex" Kanda entendió el porque de su preocupación, al pareces Krory volvía a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Alma no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el tema. Kanda solo le contó la superficie del problema, de Krory y su no muy sana relación con su ex.

El año pasado, Krory llegó a a escuela Black Order, despues de estudiar toda su vida en casa. Al comienzo era un chico muy timido e inocente, al cual le costaba hacer amigos y expresar sus ideas.

Los primeros amigos que hizo fueron Lavi y Allen, los conoció el segundo bimestre del primer año en el club de jardinería y ambos desde entonces lo apoyaron en su proceso de adaptación en la escuela.

En una de las fiestas en la que Allen o Lavi solian invitarlo, se atrevió por primera vez a hablarle a la chica que le gustaba, Eliade. Ella tambien era alumna de la escuela y era parte del club de jardinería, y al poco tiempo que ambos comenzaron a hablar, ambos empezaron a salir.

Al comienzo la relación iba viento en popa pero despues todo se torno una pesadilla, Eliade no dejaba que Krory se juntara con sus amigos y lo aislaba del resto. Habian muchos celos de por medio, las peleas eran pan de cada día en, y Krory no tenia el valor de alejarse de ella, la amaba.

El punto que rompió la relación, fue cuando a Allen le pasaron la foto de Eliade besandose con otro chico, y junto a Lavi fue a contarselo a Krory.

Desde aquel punto ambos terminaban y volvian a cada rato, en un punto Krory agarró el valor de terminar de una ves por todas su relación con Eliade.

Pasaron meses en los que Krory sufrió el no tener a Eliade a su lado y poder superar su ruptura, Lavi y Allen estuvieron junto a él en todo el momento y lo ayudaron cambiar de aires.

Ahora todo era distinto, Krory se ya no era reservado como antes y aprendío a combinar ambas personalidades que tanto lo caracterizaban, al dulce chico que le gustaba la jardineria y al atrevido que defendia a sus amigos a capa y espada.

"Tus amigos son increibles, ¿porque no me contaste más de ellos?" Alma estaba impactado por la historia de amor de Krory, a pesar de no conocer todos los detalles.

"No hay nada que contar, voy a ir a la barra" Kanda se sepraró de Alma y se fue en dirección a la barra, que estaba un poco alejada del centro de la pista pero preferia esperar a que la fiesta se acabara, sentado y tomando.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado, pero ya debian ser las 2 de la mañana y la fiesta seguía igual de movida desde que llegó. Estaba a punto de pedir otro trago, cuando dos chicos se acercaron al otro lado barra, estaban abrazados y no paraban de reirse. Kanda ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en mirar a esos deconocidos, pero reconocía esa risa, aquella que el solia provocar .

"Dos Lemos Drops porfavor" Allen estaba pegando a la barra, esperando a que el barman le entregara su pedido.

Al parecer ya habia estado tomando un poco, porque no paraba de reirse de lo que decia el chico y estaba que se movia de un lugar a otro.

"Allen ya dime ¿Que vas a hacer mañana? si estas libre, podrías venir a tomar un trago a mi casa" aquel chico estaba cerca su cara y no paraba de apoyarlo contra la barra

El chico de ves en cuando intentaba robarle un beso, pero Allen movia su cabeza o se daba la vuelta para evitar chocar con sus labios, aunque no hacia nada para evitar que el chico se apartara de él, o dejara de juntar su cuerpo con el suyo.

"No se ni lo que voy a hacer esta noche, salud" Ambos agarraron sus copas y se tomaron el shot, despues de dejar sus copas en la mesa, comenzaron a surrurar cosas en sus oidos y ambos se separaron

"Voy a estar con el grupo, no te separes"

"Yo te alcanzo" Allen queria pedir otro shot, pero al parecer el barman iba a demorar por la cantidad de pedidos que tenia. Al final desisitió de su pedido y emprendió rumbo al grupo.

"¿Qué haces tomando?" aquella pregunta dejo helado a Allen, que de porraso se le bajo la borrachera.

Conocia bien esa voz y el miedo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Kanda. Tenia suerte que estuviera dandole la espalda, sino hubiera visto el evidente miedo y la sorpresa en su rostro, lo último que queria era que Kanda viera era escena con aquel chico. En cuanto logró calmar sus emociones, se dio la vuelta y lo miro como si no pasara nada.

"Ahora si quieres hablar" Allen intentaba alejarse de Kanda, pero este lo pegaba hacia él

"No digas estupideces, ¿Quien es él?" Estaba molesto, era muy obvio para Kanda que ambos estaban coqueteando. Queria una respuesta y la queria ahora. No queria que nadie tocara a Allen de esa forma, solo él podia hacerlo.

Estaba muy molesto, queria estarlo con Allen y desquitarse con él, pero en el fondo no podia, era él quien estaba celoso de alguien a que habia rechazado esta mañana y todas la vacaciones.

"Ya dejame tranquilo Kanda, este es mi segundo shot en toda la noche,...o el tercero...cuarto, mira en conclusión estoy bien" Aun estaba algo confundido por la cantidad de alcohol que habia tomado esa noche.

No estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a Kanda, por lo que no entendía porque tenia miedo de que él se enterara él hiciera, no eran nada y siempre acordaron que lo suyo era pasional, que nunca llegarian a más.

"Hablemos" dijo Kanda de forma demandamte, intentaba jalarlo para hablar pero Allen logró soltarse.

"Ahora no, estoy ocupado" dicho esto, Allen se alejó de Kanda y se perdió entre la multitud.

Estar cerca de él le dolia y lo hacia sentirse culpable, como un traidor. Para Allen, era imposible que Kanda sintiera algo por él, en la mañana se lo habia dejado muy claro y ademas era obvio que él ya se habia cansado. Conocia a Kanda, era su orgullo quien lo hacia portarse de esa forma, no había otra explicación.

Estaba harto de todos, ya no queria estar ese lugar y verlo a él. Nunca quizo venir a esa fiesta, y ver como sus sentimientos salian a flote. La verdad detras de su decisión de vinir a esta fiesta, era el querer verlo y talves tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. No era solo su orgullo el que hablaba, eran esos sentimientos que sentía por Allen y que tanto detestaba, no sabia como expresarlo en palabras.

Pero en este momento Kanda, solo deseaba salir de esa fiesta que lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando sintió que alguien tiró de su brazo.

"Alto ahí, ¿a donde vas?" Alma lo agarró del brazo y lo junto hacia él. Su amigo veía el evidente enojo en su cara y no podia dejar que se fuera de esa forma.

"A mi casa, ya me cansé de esto" Kanda intentaba llegar a la puerta, pero Alma era muy fuerte y no lo iba a dejar pasar sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

"Dime que te esta pasando, estas más pesado de lo normal"

"Nada, dejame pasar" tratando de no lastimar a Alma, lo empujó hacia un lado, pero este se aferró a él con un abrazó y puso sus manos en su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Yuu, no me vengas con eso y dime la verdad, soy tu mejor amigo"

"No"

"Sabes que no me voy a detener hasta enterarme y ayudarte" Viendo que no podia escapar de Alma, no le quedo de otra que contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

Ambos se separaron y se fueron a hablar a unas de las esquinas del local. Asegurandose de que no haya ningun conocido a sua alrededor, Kanda comenzó con su explicación.

"Alguien esta jodiendo mi vida y quiero que pare"

"Bien, dime a quien tenemos que sacar del camino" Alma estaba listo para enfrentarse a cualquier persona que osara molestar a su mejor amigo y las ganas de una venganza se hicieron presentes en sus ojos.

"Nada de eso Alma, esa persona no sabe lo que hace en mi" la sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro de Alma, y comenzó a mirar a Kanda de pies a cabeza, como si se tratara de un extraño.

"No lo puedo creer, te gusta alguien" no podia salir de su asombro, no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Alma lo conocia desde que estaban en la primera y Kanda no era de las personas que solian expresar sus sentimientos o interes por otra persona. Era un solitario, detestaba depender y apegarse a las personas emocionalemente, aunque su grupo y Alma eran en cierta medida la excepción.

"Ahora esa persona cree que lo odio y lo use, la verdad al comienzo queria que pensara de esa forma pero ahora veo que era un plan muy estupido" El negar lo que sentia era inultil, habia pasado más de dos meses lejos de él y creyó que habia logrado olvidarlo, pero en el momento que lo vió en la asamblea, todo se vino abajo.

"Te debe gustar mucho, tú no eres asi, ¿Quien es la persona causante de este milagro?"

Ni siqueira él sabia lo que exactamente le gustaba de Allen, ambos eran completamente disitintos en su forma de ser y pensar, aborrecian algunas actitudes del otro, jamas se ponian de acuerdo, y lo peor de todo era que al final terminaban buscandose. Era la primera ves que sentía algo tan fuerte por una persona, más fuerte que la atracción que llegó a sentir por Alma en su momento.

"No te burles, Moyashi" El rostro de Alma se quedo sin expresión, ahora estaba convencido que su mejor amigo se habia vuelto loco. Estaba a punto de explotar de risa, queria aguantarse y seguir escuchando, pero se le venía a la mente todas las veces que Kanda y él se burlaban de lo ridiculas que eran las perejas de novelas clasicas, series y libros actuales. En un punto no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reirse.

"¿Que clase de nombre es ese?" dijo Alma entre carcajadas, no podia creer que hubiera alguien que se llamara de esa forma. Kanda estaba a punto de explotar, no le parecia para nada gracioso la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¡Asi le digo a Allen Walker!" las risas de Alma pararon al escuchar ese nombre, ahora si estaba sorprendido.

"No me jodas, por donde Allen y tú tuvieron algo, no te ofendas, pero chicos como Allen son muy dulces y tiernos que se fijan, no se, en personas como Lavi" No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa clase de comentarios, Lavi era muy cariñoso con Allen y a este no parecia molestarle. Tantos eran los comentarios que habian recibido, que ambos amigos llegaron a bromear con el hecho de que eran pareja.

"Él y Lavi son unos imbeciles, y sí tuvimos algo, pero todo fue a escondidas, nadie debía saber"

"Soy una tumba, pero él parecío estar muy tranquilo para ser negado como tú amigo en frente de todos, eso fue muy cruel Yuu" Alma se acordó de la plática de la mañana y solo pudo mirar con desaprobación las acciones de Kanda,.

"Ya te lo expliqué pendejo"

"No te enojes, mira, no se que haces perdiendo el tiempo, ve a buscarlo para hablar"

"Ya le pedí que hablaramos pero no quiere"

"¿Cuando eso te ha impedido hacer lo que tú quieres?"

Ambos se separaron para buscar a Allen, el lugar estaba repleto de gente y la música estaba al máximo volumen. Kanda se fue a buscar al segundo piso y Alma en el primero. El segundo piso estaba casi vacio y solo estaban las pertenencian de todos los presentes, buscó por todos los boxes privados, aunque solo encontró a chicas algo pasadas de copas que intentaron jalarlo hacia ellas, parejas besandose en la oscuridad de las esquinas, y personas en los baños consumiendo sustancias ilícitas.

Alma no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, con solo entrar a la pista de baile, se perdía entre el oceano de personas, todos bailando y tomando. Primero fue a buscar por donde estaban Lavi y Lenalee, pero al ver lo entretenidos que estaban platicando y bailando, decidió no interrumpirlos, Allen no estaba por ningun lado. Entró a los baños, pero solo encontró chicos fumando y personas metidas en los retretes.

Alma no creía que Allen fuera capaz de irse sin despedirse o irse asi de derrepente, salió del baño para irse a encontrar con Kanda, talves juntos tendrían mejor suerte. En camino al segundo piso, sacó su celular para llamar a Kanda, pero la señal entrecortada del lugar le hacia imposible comunicarse con su amigo, no tenia otra opción que salir un rato para buscar señal.

Llegó hasta la puerta del oscuro pasillo de la entrada, y espero hasta que su vista se adecuara a la oscuridad. Poco a poco fue avanzando por el pasillo, seguiendo las luces de las paredes. Estaba a punto de llegar a la ezquina del pasillo, cuando encontró a dos personas en el pasillo besandose apoyados en una pared, trató de no prestarles mucha atención pero la curiosidad le gano y sin que se dieran cuenta, Alma asomó su vista por la esquina. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta quienes eran las personas en el pasillo, ahora si necesita encontrar a Kanda.

Rápidamente entro de nuevo a la fiesta y subió al segundo piso, no podía perder el tiempo o dejar que su amigo se enterase de esa forma de lo que estaba pasando. Alma no queria contar lo que acaba de ver, no era justo y ahora entendía menos la relación entre Kanda y Allen.

No queria romperle el corazón a Kanda, aunque a veces dudara que tuviera uno.

En cuanto entro al box privado, encontró a Kanda apoyado en baranda, mirando atentamente todo el primer piso. Era obvio que a quien estaba buscando, y aquello lo hacia sentirse más culpable por lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Lo encontraste?" dijo Kanda acercandose a Alma, quien solo le dio un rostro serio y lo sentó en uno de los elegantes sofas.

"Creo que deberias hablar con él otro día, que te pacerece si mejor vamos a la barra y nos tomamos unos tragos" ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Kanda no dejaba de mirar a Alma y de analizar sus expresiones, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

"Te conozco toda una vida, Tú sabes donde esta" Estaba seguro que Alma sabia algo y que se lo estaba ocultando, no tenia tiempo para sus dilemas.

"¿Estas seguro que sientes algo por él o que él siente lo mismo que tú?"

"Aun asi él no sienta lo mismo, no nos podriamos llevar peor si todo sale mal,...pero al menos él sabra que no lo use"

"Yuu, es la primera ves que te escucho decir esas cosas, ahora veo quien cambió a quien"

"Alma no me jodas, si sabes donde esta dime" Se dio cuenta que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Kanda estaba decidido a hablar con Allen.

Alma no podia evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y por primera vez, deseó que Kanda rompiera toda clase de relación o amistad con una persona, Allen no era persona correcta para él y con lo que habia visto, jamas lo seria.

"Respira y no te exaltes, sigueme" Alma se levantó y le agarro la mano para que lo siguiera.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada del pasillo, con mucho silencio caminaron hasta a unos metros de la esquina del pasillo. Alma se detuvo y le dió un fuerte abrazo a Kanda, no queria estar presente y detener la reacción de Kanda al ver lo que estaba pasando esa esquina. Sin más Alma volvió a la fiesta y dejo a Kanda solo, aquello lo sorprendió mucho, no era normal de Alma alejarse de esa forma.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero siguio caminando por el pasillo. Solo pudo ver en aquella oscuridad a dos personas besandose en la pared de una forma muy apasionada, tanto que ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta de su precencia. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Alma para preguntar lo que estaba pasando, cuando pudo ver que la persona que estaba contra la pared tenia cabello blanco.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la pareja, hasta que pudo ver el panorama completo de aquella escena que solo revolvia su estomago y hacia que la rabia se apoderara de sus pensamientos. El chico de la barra estaba presionando contra la pared a Allen, quien tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía hacia él.

Kanda sintió que todo pasaba en camara lenta, ambos no se depegaban en ningun momento y no parecian tener la intención de deterner lo que estaban haciendo. Se sentía traicionado, enojado, celoso, y sobre todo culpable, todo esto era su culpa y sus tontas desiciones llevaron a esta situación, no sería correcto reclamarle a Allen por querer estar con otra persona, pero él no queria compartir aquellos labios que tanto lo volvian loco. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al diriguir su mirada hacia el rotro de Allen, este abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Alle no entendía él porque de sus acciones, si era la combinacion de su pena y unas copas de alcohol. Queria sentir algo más que un desierto, no sentirse tan solo en aquel oceano de confuciones, y anestesiar su dolor. En cuanto más rápido pasara la página y siguiera con su vida, todo estaria bien, el sentir dolor no haria que la situación cambiara. Extrañaba a Kanda, la forma en que reclamaba sus labios, la textura de aquellos, sus toques, y el que lo hiciera suyo. Queria que fuera él quien lo estuviera besando y se sentía la peor basura por estar besando a un chico que acababa de conocer. Abrió sus ojos y quedo paralizado por unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, no sabia si era una ilución a causa del alcohol o su deseo de querer verlo, pero Kanda estaba en frente suyo. El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y su rostro se separo del de aquel chico, estaba en shock.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo el chico al ver que Allen dejo de moverse y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

"Kanda..." Aquel susurro despertó al japones, quien los separó a ambos, lanzando al chico lejos y rapidamente agarró a Allen de su muñeca.

"¿Qué te pasa imbecil? ¿Allen?" el chico volteó a Kanda y lo empujo. Este solo se paro para hacerle frente, ambos estaban a punto de chocar pero Allen se puso en medio y agarró a Kanda.

"¡Lárgate!" Aquel grito estaba lleno de furia, Kanda estaba listo para moler a golpes a aquel chico.

"Por favor retirate" Allen esperaba que el chico entendiera el mensaje en su mirada, él no tenia nada que ver con la situación y no queria que se viera involucrado.

Aquel chico al ver la seriedad en su rostro, solo se alejó del lugar y volvió a la fiesta. En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, Kanda agarró la muñeca de Allen y lo jaló hacia la salida del local. El menor intentaba soltarse del agarre, oponerse, pero Kanda era más fuerte que. Allen fue arrastrado hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la discoteca.

"Sueltame Bakanda, eres un tosco" Kanda lanzó la mano de Allen y se empujaron

"¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!"

"¡Por que te enojas, tú y yo no somo nada, recuerdas!"

"¡Tan facil eres que te agarras al primer imbecil que te cruzas!"

"¡Si lo pones asi, sí soy muy facil, imbecil!"

"¡Eres una puta!"

"¡No me digas asi!"

"¡Puta!"

"¡Eres una mierda!"

Se quedaron en siliencio por unos segundos, Allen no dejaba de mirar el piso y de pasarse las manos por la cabeza. No le gustaba perder el control y menos decir esas palaras, pero con todo lo que habia pasado ese día, necesitaba desaogarse. Levantó su cabeza y se apoyó en la pared, no podía seguir retrasando la plática que tenia pendiente con Kanda.

Cada ves que lo veía, no podia evitar pensar en que toda la culpa era suya, Allen no le debia fidelidad o exclusividad, podia agarrarse a medio Londres si asi lo queria. Pero no por eso, dejaba de dolerle. Odiaba sentirse asi por una persona, ya lo haba hecho por Alma y ahora por Allen.

"No era esa mi intención en la mañana" dijo Kanda tratando de calmar su enojo, sabia que no llegarian a nada si seguian lanzandose inslutos.

"Pero si en todas las vacaciones, mira, normalmente tolero tu actitud fria y caliente, pero esta vez te pasaste" la tristeza y enojo estaban presentes en el reclamo de Allen, tantas llamadas y mensajes perdidos, fueron las causanes de tantas malas noches en sus vacaciones.

"Tú sabes como soy y no le contesté a nadie en las vacaciones" sabia que no era excusa para haberse alejado de Allen despues de su encuentro en la fiesta de promoción, pero el estar con su familia sacaba lo peor de él.

"Lo se y,... ya no puedo más" estaba muy nervioso por lo que podría pasar despues, que no podia dejar de temblar. Le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba.

"¿A que te refieres?" A Kanda no le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, sabia que nada podría volver a ser como antes, hace mucho tiempo que ambos habian roto las reglas de su acuerdo.

"¿Sientes,... algo por mi,... ademas de una atracción física?" formular esa pregunta le habia costado a Allen meses, desde el año pasado que esa duda rondaba su cabeza, como una piedra en su zapato, que ahora le hacia herida.

"Tsk, eres idiota" Kanda no podia creer lo ciego que era Allen, acaso no habia sido muy obvio que hace mucho tiempo que su relación dejo de ser solamente fisica, ni en sus antiguas relaciones habia llegado a portarse de esa forma por una persona.

Allen sentía que jamas llegaría a entender a Kanda, no entendía sus respuestas, ni sus acciones, y menos su comportamiento. Lentamente se acercó a Kanda y le dió un abrazo, algo que el japones no acepto, pero tampoco rechazo.

"Kanda, no quiero continuar con esto, para mi lo que tenemos ya no es algo pasajero o que me deje llevar por el momento, te estas volviendo algo dentro de mi vida y me siento confundido, no te quiero presionar a estar conmigo por que fuiste mi primera vez o que me trates distinto al resto, solo... dejemoslo pasar si no estamos en el mismo carril" Allen se alejo de Kanda y estaba listo para su respuesta, la habia esperado tanto tiempo que sentía que por fin se sacaba un peso de encima.

"¿Te me estas declarando?" Allen se puso tan rojo como un tomate, en resumen le habia declarado sus sentimientos a Kanda y este ni siquiera le dió una respuesta concreta.

Kanda no podia salir de su asombro, no pensó que Allen sintiera aquello por él. Tanto tiempo que paso negandose que no sentia nada más que pasión por el chico y tratando de olvidarse de él, cuando pudieron tener esa conversación hace unos meses, maldito orgullo.

"Eres un Bakanda, no puedo contigo"

Vio como Allen trató de alejarse de él, no podia dejar que se fuera despues de lo que acababa de escuchar. De forma automatica Kanda agarró su mano y lo puso rapidamente contra a pared, Allen intentaba salir de su agarre, pero el volver a sentir el cuerpo de Kanda tan cerca y ver su mirada puesta en él, lo volvía debil.

"Yo no lo quiero olvidar, no te quiero olvidar, ni dejar que otro tarado se te acerce. Soy un insensible, celoso, egoista y muchas cosas más que tú ya sabes, estas seguro de lo que pides" Simplemente se quedo pensando en lo dicho, sabia que Kanda no era romantico por ningun lado y lo más probable es que termiran peleando por cosas muy triviales, él siempre habia sido asi, y nunca trató de ocultarlo. Pero se habia enamorado de ese Kanda y Allen no tenía la intención de cambiarlo.

"No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo no se que hacer con lo que siento por tí"

"Yo tampoco se que hacer, tú eres el culpable de mi confución emocional, haste responsable"

"Tú eres mayor que yo y tienes más experiencia en relaciones"

"Vamos a hablar a un lugar más callado" Allen simplemente asintió y Kanda lentamente se alejo de él, habia mucha gente a su alrededor y un callejon detras de una discoteca no era el ambiente correcto para hablar.

"Tengo en mente un lugar" Allen comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fiesta y Kanda comenzó a caminar de él. Cuando ingresaron a la fiesta, el lugar seguia igual o más lleno de cuando salieron.

Kanda se sentía muy incomodo y estaba punto de reclamar el porque volvian a la fiesta, pero Allen se adelantó y agarró su mano para diriguirlo a traves de la pista de baile, la gente los empujaba y de ves en cuando los jalaban, pero lograron salir de la multitud de gente y llegaron hasta el segudo piso. Ambos llegaron hasta el box y comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas.

De la misma forma en que entraron, igual de rápido salieron de la discoteca.

El ambiente era completamte distindo, la noche estaba despejada y no habian muchas personas a esa hora. Kanda caminaba al costado de Allen, sin hablar o mirarse, la única forma en que podia guiarse era por que sus manos seguian agarradas. Ambos pensaban en lo dicho por el otro, habian planeado el llegar a decirse lo que sentian, pero no que hacer despues de sus confeciones.

Despues de 10 minutos de estar caminando, ambos llegaron a un parque.

"Oi, ¿Que hacemos en un parque?" Allen se dirigió hasta un gran arbol, y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el tronco. Kanda se sentó al costado de él y ambos soltaron sus manos.

"Vamos a hablar como la gente madura"

"Tú eres la persona más infantil que conosco, vamonos, hace frio y te vas a enfermar" a Kanda no le gustaba para nada el lugar, los últimos frios vientos del invierno eran fuertes durante las noches y sentarse debajo de un arbol solo los acalambrarian.

"Traje té para calentarnos" El menor sacó un pequeño termo comenzó a acomodarse en el troco, a Kanda le parecia extraño que Allen viera normal pasar la noche en la calle, pero suponia que tomaba esa actitud porque Cross estaria en su apartmento.

"¿Acaso no puedes ser más britránico? Yo no voy a tomar eso"

"Entonces que propones" dijo Allen mientras se servía un té en la tapa de su termo.

"Yo me voy a acabar la botella de Vodka, lo que tú tomes, no me importa, con tal que puedas escuchar y hablar" Kanda abrió su casaca y sacó una botella de vodka, algo que impresiono a Allen y comenzó a reirise.

"Pasame la botella" Con algunas dudas, Kanda le paso la botella. La sorpesa se vio reflejada en su rostro, cuando vió que Allen le ponia vodka a su té, acaso no habia tomado suficiente en toda la noche ese brote de habas.

"No sabes tomar, dame la botella" Sin aviso, el japones le quito la botella de alcohol y la alejo de su vista. A diferencia de Kanda, quien tenia una gran resistecia al alcohol y muy pocas veces habia llegado al punto de estar borracho, Allen no se caracterizaba en las fiestas por tomar demasiado.

"Que no me guste el sabor del alcohol, no significa que no pueda tomar"

"Baka Moyashi"

"Salud, a lo que sea que tengamos" Sin más, ambos comenzaron a tomar, Allen se acabo todo el contenido de su tapa y Kanda que ya no le importaba ser arrestado por tomar en via pública, tomaba de la botella.

"No es posible que este tomando contigo" dijo Kanda un poco molesto que estuviera perdiendo su tiempo tomando con Allen, a pesar de sus sentimientos por el joven, aun no le caía del todo bien. Aquello le parecia raro, como le podia gustar alguien que ni siquiera le caía bien.

"Ni yo tampoco me lo creo" dijo Allen con su cara arrugada por lo amargo de a bebida, ahora sabia que no era buena idea combinar Té con alcohol. Por mucho que habia tomado esa noche, aun no sentía los efectos del alcohol. Se le hacia muy raro el no estar tirado en el piso o estar borracho.

"Estas temblando" Allen no se habia dado cuanta que no llevaba su casaca, con razón sentía mucho frio.

"Me olvidé mi casaca en el carro de Lavi" Kanda se sacó su casaca y se la paso a Allen.

"Toma"

"Tú tambien tienes frio, abrigate, voy a estar bien Kanda" Amablemente Allen le devolvió su casaca a Kanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, no sentía que era correcto aceptar su casaca en ese momento, el frio era un poco más fuerte y Kanda tambien se podia enfermar.

"Ponte la maldita casaca, y no jodas" Kanda con algunos torpes moviemientos a causa del alcohol, intento ponerle la casaca Allen, quien se resistía y se alejaba de él dandole vueltas al arbol. En un intento por pararlo, se puso encima de él y lo abrigó con la casaca.

"Que no quiero tu casaca, yo me olvidé la mia, por eso yo voy a ser quien pase el..." Allen sintó como sus palabras eran cortadas por los labios de Kanda, los cuales le robaban el aliento y hacia que se olvidara del mundo a su alrededor. El beso fue corto, ambos labios solo lograron saborearse uno segundos hasta que Kanda se sentó y acomodó a Allen a su costado

"Solo abrígate" dijo Kanda mientas le acomodaba la casaca

"Gracias"

Allen apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda, y comenzó a pensar en las palabras correctas para retomar lo que habian dejado pendiente en la discoteca. Em medio de sus pensamientos, una pregunta hizo que volviera a la realidad.

"¿Que quieres hacer?" Kanda deseaba que Allen tuviera la respuesta a lo que vendría más adelante con su relación.

"No lo se, solo ya me canse de esto, no estas obligado a estar conmigo o sentir lo mismo que yo"

"No sabes lo que yo siento, ni lo que quiero"

"No te entiendo" dijo Allen un poco confundido, hasta ahora Kanda no le habia dado una respuesta clara de a donde queria llegar con él. No queria volver a lo de antes y no creía que Kanda quisiera algo más serio con él.

"Me caga que no entiedas" dijo Kanda mientras le daba otro sorbo a la botella, no queria que Allen se diera cuenta que lo ponia tenso.

"Pero no me dices nada" Allen agarró la botella y de igual forma tomo un sorbo de esta, no entendía a donde queria llegar Kanda, y eso lo ponia nervioso.

Kanda le volvió a quitar la botella y se acerco a su rostro al de Allen

"No me molestaria intentarlo con un Moyashi como tú, ¿Necesitas que te lo escriba o que?" El rostro de Allen se tranquilizó por lo dicho por Kanda y en un arrebato de felicidad, junto sus labios, a lo que Kanda respondió con más fuerza.

"No es necesario, fuiste muy claro" dijo Allen mientras agarraba aire y volvia besarlo. Habian esperado tres meses para volver a estar juntos, sentir la presencia del otro, perderse en los labios del otro.

"Entiendes que si no funciona, esto acabará definitivamente" dijo Kanda sin separar sus labios de los Allen. Empezar a salir con alguien era completamente distinto a tener simplemente beneficios uno del otro. Ahora habian sentimientos en medio y la opción de salir lastimados si todo salía mal.

"Sí, asi que no se te ocurra decirle a nadie de lo nuestro"

"Tú no me vas a venir a darme ordenes baka, yo voy a ser el quien decida cuando esto se vuelve público o no" dijo Kanda juntando a Allen más a su cuerpo

"Usa la cabeza Kanda, no pienso ser el centro de los chismes si lo nuestro solo dura una semana, ademas aprovechemos este lapso se tiempo para conocernos, salir y ver si esto vale la pena"

"¿Entonces seguimos solteros? ¿somos Novios? ¿o amantes?" Allen se separó de Kanda delicadamente y se quedo unos segundos pensando. Allen estaba ansioso, jamas habia tenido una relación con alguien y no sabia si estaba listo para estar en una. Pero si iba a dar el primer paso a comenzar una, le gustaría que fuera con Kanda.

"No creo que debamos apurarnos, hay que tomarnos esto con calma, un paso a la vez"

"Tsk, como sea"

Ambos se echaron debajo del arbol y comenzaron a brindar por la primera cosa que se les venía a la mente. Estaban muy contentos de volver a estar juntos y sentir que su relación avanzaba. Tantos meses negandose lo que sentian para terminar recostados abrazados bajo un arbol para calentarse del frio.

Allen se acomodó en el pecho de Kanda, y comenzó acariciar suevemente en donde estaba su tatuaje. Era le segunda vez que estaba de esa forma con Kanda, la primera ves fue en su estudio de arte despues de la fiesta de graduación, se habia sentido tan protegido y con la seguridad de que podia bajar la guardia, despues de tantos años que pudo volverse a sentir asi.

"Salud" dijo Allen tomandose el último trago de la botella, ahora sentía que todo el alcohol que habia tomado esa noche recien le hacia efecto, no paraba de sentir que mundo daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento se caería, aunque ya estaba en el suelo.

"Oi, Baka Moyashi te acabaste mi botella" Kanda de igual forma sentía que todo el mundo se le movía y que no tenia fuerzas para levantarse pero estaba más conciente que Allen, quien parecia no saber donde estaba.

A Kanda le parecia raro que Allen estuviera tomando, la pocas veces que habia ido a fiestas el año pasado, era el menor quien tomaba menos de todo su grupo y solia evitar la bebidas fuertes.

"Tú fuiste el que se tomó la mayoria de la botella...eres un borracho" dijo Allen entre risas y en un tono de evidente estado de ebriedad.

"No me jodas, tú estas peor que yo" Allen ante el comentario, lo miró trantando de aparentar estar serio.

"Eso jamas imbecil"

Allen comenzó a reirse, se alejo del pecho de Kanda y se tiró a ver el cielo. No sabia si era el efecto del alcohol, pero el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas, le encantaba como brillaban estas y como no habian cambiado despues de tanto tiempo.

"¿En que piensas Moyashi?" dijo Kanda quien lo habia estado mirando los últimos minutos, le parecia raro que se entretuviera viendo el cielo.

"Jamas imaginé que llegariamos a estar de esta forma, estamos locos..." poco a poco Allen comenzó a cerrar los ojos y sus palabras se fueron perdiendo.

"No te duermas, despierta" Kanda comenzó a mover a Allen y a topar su cara, no queria quedarse despierto junto a un borracho.

"¿Lenalee y Lavi pueden saber de esto?" dijo Allen despertando y tratando de iniciar una conversación, sentía que el cualquier momento se quedaria dormido.

"No, en cuanto les cuentes todo el mundo lo sabrá" Kanda sabía como se pondrían Lavi y Lenalee si se enteraran si salian, los interrogarian hasta sacarles toda la información y los llenarian de preguntas incomodas.

"¿Alma lo sabe?"

"Algo, pero no va a hablar"

"Si Lenalee y Lavi no van a saber nada, Alma tampoco"

"Tsk, Ok"

Kanda volvió a jalar a Allen hacia su pecho y comenzó a contarle acerca de todo lo que habia pasado en la fiesta y como es que Alma lo ayudo a buscarlo. En cuanto estuvo a punto de terminar, pudo ver como Allen trataba de luchar por mantenerse despierto y concentrado.

"Moyashi" Allen volvió a cerrar sus ojos y acomodó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Kanda.

"Pollo frito,..Dangos,..Costillas..."

"Oi, no te duermas" Kanda comenzó a moverlo y jalarlo, aun no tenía sueño y queria que Allen lo escuchase y respondiera todas sus preguntas.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Allen levantando su cabeza y sobandose los ojos, aun seguía algo dormido.

"¿Alguna ves te gusto Lavi?" Aquella pregunta hizo que Allen dejara de sobarse los ojos y lo mirara fijamente, tendría que utilizar lo último que tenia de energía para responder esa extraña pregunta

"¿¡Que!?... Bakanda no preguntes tonterias...Lavi es heterosexual" dijo Allen estre risas y carcajadas, estaba bien que algunas chicas pensaran aquello. Pero Kanda, quien estaba con ellos todos los días, tambien tuviera esa duda, no le provocaba más que risas.

"Responde" no sabia si era el alcohol, pero muchas ideas se le venian a la cabeza, el hecho que Allen y Lavi fueran muy cercanos, hacia que la duda creciera.

"No, él para mi es como un hermano mayor, no me lo imagino como novio, me es muy incomodo pensar en hacer con él, las cosas que tú y yo hacemos ¿Porque la pregunta?" no iba a negar que Lavi era un chico muy guapo, pero siempre lo vio como un amigo y nunca lo vería con otros ojos.

"Alma no cree que aun brote de habas como tú le guste alguien como yo, dice que te ves mejor con Lavi"

"Yo tampoco me entiendo, creo que me gusta que me maltraten" dijo Allen entre risas.

"Al fin lo admites"

"Eres muy gracioso borracho"

"¿y esa chica en la fiesta, quien es?"

"Solo es una buena amiga, la conocí la primera semana que llegué a Londres, si no fuera por ella...me hubieran arrestado sin motivo alguno...que caliente es tu pecho" Allen se volvió a echar en su pecho y comenzó a reirse, no podia creer que le estuviera contando eso a Kanda.

"¿Como que te hubieran arrestadado? oi moyashi"

"Kanda ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya la hiciste"

"¿Debo preocuparme de Alma?" Allen estaba enterado de los sentimientos amorosos que tuvo Kanda hacia Alma el año pasado. Un día Marie se lo contó y vió unos antiguos albumes de fotos de Kanda. Nunca se preocupo por ese hecho hasta el día de hoy, en el conoció a ese antiguo amor.

"No" Kanda sabía a lo que se refería Allen, pasó muchos años enamorado de Alma que jamas pensó que llegaría a superarlo, hasta el día que comenzó a su relación con beneficios con Allen. Él día que volvió a encontrarse con Alma despues de la fiesta de promoción, solo sintió que se reencontraba con su mejor amigo.

"Te extrañe mucho, no vuelvas a desaparecerte asi"

"Estas borracho, ya duermete"

"Ohayōgo (buenos días)"

"¿Que dijiste..." Ambos cayeron dormidos, bajo ese arbol, quien fue testigo de la unión de dos almas que necesitabn ser salvadas.

.

.

.

Junio, Londres

Locos por besar los labios del otros y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpos. Sus desnudos cuerpos estaban pegados uno al otro y moviendose al compaz del otro, llenando la habitación de suspiros y gemidos.

Entre dulces y toscas caricias, juntos exploraban los límites de la pasión y el placer. El fuego en sus miradas los llenaba de lujuria en sus cuerpos y aumentaba la intensidad de cada embestida

Sentir las manos de Kanda recorrer su esplada y estrugando cada parte de su cuerpo, sus labios reclamando los suyos y su lengua envenando su garganta, era lo más plasentero que habia sentido en su vida. Sentía que daba el alma en cada beso y movimiento, como si en cualquier momento llegaria a alcanzar el cielo. Ya habia perdido la cuenta de las veces en que habia dejado que Kanda lo hiciera suyo, saboreando en cada encuentro junto con él, el dulce placer del sexo y de ser uno solo.

Jamas habia sentido tanta emoción y placer al estar con una persona, cada encuetro que tenía con Allen era igual o más placentero que el anterior, y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. El marcar su pecho como si tratara de un blanco lienzo, con pequeños mordiscos, escucharlo gritar su nombre despues de cada embestida, y jugar con sus mechones blancos. Le encantaba el combate salvaje de cada encuentro y el sentir que tenía el control, para darse cuenta que al final nunca lo tuvo. Al final Kanda habia concluido que Allen era peligroso y bello, tal ves más de la cuenta en ocaciones.

Ambos estaban en la recta final de aquella placentera batalla, sentiendose con cada movimiento más cerca al limite de sus cuerpos, saboreando la piel del otro. Hasta que por fin al mismo tiempo sintieron el ansiado climax recorrer por todo su cuerpo y con un beso sellaron el final de su encuentro.

Delicadamente Kanda se separo de Allen, ambos bañados en sudor comenzaron a recuperar el aire. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que porfin Allen giro a ver a Kanda y acercó su mano para a acariciar su largo cabello.

"A este paso nunca vamos a terminar de estudiar" dijo Allen entre risas y unas miradas coquetas.

"¿De verdad creiste que estudiariamos todo el viernes? Baka" Ambos se acercaron y Allen dejo reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda.

"Quisiera estar asi contigo todo el tiempo"

"¿desnudos?"

"Tambien, pero el simple hecho de estar contigo y sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo, no tiene precio"

"¿Por que esa cara?" Allen levantó su cuerpo y se apoyó sus brazos quedando frente a frente con Kanda. Habia llegado a adorar cada imperfección de su relación y amar cada momento feliz, llegando a romper algunas de sus barreras y sentir nuevamente en su corazón aquel calor que parece vencer todo.

Habian pasado meses desde que empezaron su relación y que les dijeron a sus amigos acerca de su romance. Meses en los que compartieron momentos felices y tristes, logrando superarlos juntos. Meses terminando en la cama despues de gastar saliba en cada pelea o interminables horas de estudios.

"Te amo"

"Baka, no digas esas cosas" Le tenia un cariño especial a Allen y era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero no estaba seguro si lo amaba, y lo último que Kanda queria era mentirle.

La incomodidad en el rosto de Kanda era evidente y lo último que queria Allen era ponerlo en una situación incomoda

"Esta bien, no quiero que me lo digas si no estas listo, solo queria que lo supieras" dijo Allen dandole un tierno beso en el cachete y una sincera sonrisa.

Una notificación llegó al celular de Allen, haciendo que se separara de Kanda lentamente y buscara en su pantalon tirado en el suelo.

"¿Quien es?" preguntó Kanda algo curioso por la reacción de Allen al buscar rápidamente su celular.

"Nadie, solo trabajo" Allen escribió un mensaje en su celular y cuanto termino de atender sus asuntos lo dejo en su mesa.

"Vas a irte ¿no?" no era la primera vez que Allen recibía esa clase de mensajes, y dejaba sus planes de lado por ir a trabajar.

"A las 6 a.m, te prometí que estaría contigo toda la noche"

"No me gusta en lo que trabajas" Kanda no tenía ni idea de donde o para quien trabaja Allen, lo único que sabia era que apostaba. Sabia lo peligroso que era jugar aquel juego, ademas por algunos rumores que habia escuchado, se sospechaba que Allen jugaba poker con lideres de mafia o gente de mucho poder. Algo que el mismo Allen jamas se lo habia confirmado o negado, y aquel misterio le molestaba.

"Kanda ya hablamos de eso, no puedo dejarlo"

"Si puedes, solo que no quieres hacerlo" Allen simplemente dio un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Kanda.

"Cambiemos de tema ¿si?, esta noche es para nosotros dos y pasarla bien" queria seguir reclamandole pero Allen comenzó a besarlo y lentamente el enojo fue desapareciendo. Kanda se maldecia internamente, ser tan debil ante Allen, al punto de dejarse manipular con unos besos y caricias

"¿Estas seguro que tu maestro loco no estará en toda la noche?"

"Si, esta con unos amigos en un bar, no lo voy a ver hasta el lunes"

"Ok" Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse. Allen bajó a antender a Timpcampy quien ya habia comenzado a maullar por la falta de atención de su dueño.

"Voy a pedir una pizza, ¿se te antoja algo?" dijo Allen volviendo al cuarto con su gato en brazos.

"No" Kanda habia terminado de tender la cama y se encontraba sentado mirando las pinturas en la pared de Allen. Era su obra Flor de Loto en un elegante marco, junto con otra obra. Aquella era una pintura sombría y triste, se podía ver un debil bufon con una sonrisa cargando un ataud, siendo jalado por una cadena.

"Has estado todo el día raro, ¿Que te pasa?"

"Te acuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana"

"Sí, que Alma estaba actuando extraño y que estabas preocupado"

"Hoy no vino a la escuela y no responde mis mensaje"

"¿Esta pasando por algun problema?" Allen se sentó junto a Kanda y le agarró las manos, entendía lo preocupado que estaba y deseaba ser de alguna ayuda.

"Familiares y personales, es privado"

"Entiendo, Alma es un chico sensible, supongo que no debe ser fácil para él"

"Lo se, pero mi instinto me dice que algo malo esta pasando" Kanda se quedo mirando la pintura del duende unos minutos, no entendía como es que Allen tenía una pintura tan deprimente y oscura, la cual solo alimentaba sus dudas e inseguridades.

"Vamos a buscarlo"

"¿Estas hablando enserio?"

"Es tu mejor amigo y no puedo verte asi de preocupado, vamos, vistete" Allen comenzó a cambiarse para salir y Kanda fue a buscar su chaqueta, que estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala.

Ambos estaban listos para salir, cuando Kanda detuvó a Allen

"Moyashi"

"¿Que pasa?" Kanda se acercó a Allen y le dió un suave abrazó, y acercó sus labios a su oreja. Aquel gesto lo dejo sorprendido, no era comun del japones darle abrazos o ser cariñoso,

"Algun día" con aquel delicado susurro, Allen le respondió el abrazo y dejo repozar su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda.

"Vamos"

El viaje en taxi fue rápido, el trafico esa noche habia sido leve y entre algunos comentarios acerca de las clases y del extraño comportamiento de Alma los minutos se les fueron volvando. El taxi los dejo en frente de a una casa ubicada en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres.

Kanda esperaba que Alma se encontrara descansando o ocupado con algun proyecto, no era normal que desapareciera todo un día y no respondiera los mensajes. Primero toco el timbre, pero al ver que nadie le respodió por el intercomunicador, comenzó tocar la puerta.

"¡Alma!"

"¿Estas seguro que no esta de viaje?" Allen habia trado de ver a traves de las ventanas, pero la casa estaba con todas las luces apagadas y la falta de luz de luna no apoyaba, hacia imposible ver lo que pasaba dentro.

"Alma no se iria sin avisarme"

"¿Su casa tiene alarmas?"

"No lo se, creo que sí" no entendia porque Allen le hacia esa pregunta en un momento asi, lo que ahora necesitaba era un plan para encontrar a Alma.

"Bien" con aquella respuesta, Allen se fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Kanda quien no entendia lo que intentaba hacer, solamente lo siguió.

"¿A donde vas?" al llegar vió a Allen sentado en el borde de la ventana, viendo los bordes y el seguro del cerrojo.

"Creo que sí voy a poder abrirla" sin perder el tiempo, Allen sacó de sus cabeza un gancho y se agachó hacia el seguro de la ventana

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

"Entremos" Kanda se quedo sorprendido al ver como Allen abria la ventana, y ahora que se acordaba se suponia que la casa estaba llena de alarmas.

"¿Acaso robaste casas?"

"No, pero viví los últimos 4 años con mi Maestro"

ambos estraron por la ventana y comenzaron a buscar a Alma por toda la casa. El lugar estaba desordenado, todos los cajones estaba abiertos, el fregadero estaba lleno de platos, y habian libros tirados por todo el suelo.

Al comienzo pensaron que alguien se habia metido a robar, estaban a punto de llamar a la policia, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniento del segundo piso.

Rapidamente ambos subieron hacia el cuarto de Alma, pero la puerta estaba con seguro y aunque tocaban nadie parecia hacerles caso.

"Alma"

"¡Alma!" dijo Kanda tocando fuertemente la puerta, en su interior sabia que algo malo estaba pasando

"Esta puerta no se abre ¡Alma!"

"¡Alma se que estas ahí, abre!"

"Tenemos que buscar la llave" dijo Allen al ver que Alma no tenia la intención de abrirles.

"No hay tiempo, muevete" Kanda apartó a Allen de la puerta y de una patada la rompió. Al entrar ambos se encontraron con una escena desgarradora, a tal punto que aunque no lo supieran en ese momento, sería el punto de quiebre de su relación.

Kanda sintió que algo dentró de sus interior se rompía en pedazos y un miedo, el cual no habia sentido desde que escapó de Japon cuando era un niño.

Alma estaba tirado en su cama, todos los objetos de su cuarto estaba tirados, rotos, y habia muchas fotos pegadas en las paredes su cuarto, las cuales estaban pintadas de rojo y encima estaba la frase (no los perdono). Se podia ver la desesperación por toda la habitación y como si las fotos reflejaran la muerte.

"¡Llama a una ambulancia! Alma responde" Kanda se acercó rapidamente a Alma para intentar despertalo y Allen marcó el número de emergenca, la ambulacia llegaría pronto.

Allen comenzó a revisar los alrededores del cuarto, en la mesita cerca al cuerpo de Alma se encontró con una pequeña nota. Solo al leer la primera linea, supo de que se trataba la situción y el porque Alma se habia estado comportando extraño. Dejó la carta en la mesa y miró al suelo, justo donde caía la mano de Alma, un frasco naranja y unas pastillas estaban esparcidas en el suelo.

"Una carta, sonniferos, Kanda esto..."

"Cállate y espera a la ambulacia"

Allen se acercó al cuerpo de Alma y comenzó a tomarle el pulso y a revisar si respiraba, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

El chico estaba muy palido y sus ojos estaba fuera de orbita. Allen estaba a punto de iniciar resusitación, cuando por fin encontró un debil latido y unas leves respiraciones, aun habia una oportunidad de salvarlo.

"Aun respira, ayudame a llevarlo a la ducha" Allen rapidamente agarró el cuerpo de Alma y lo llevó al baño, haria todo lo posible que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo, porque si se quedaban quietos esperando a la ambulacia, moriria.

Kanda estaba detras de él, jalandolo y buscando una respuesta a las extrañas actitudes que tomaba su novio.

Allen no le hacia caso a los gritos de Kanda, era su cuerpo en ese momento quien habia tomado control de la situación, todos sus sentimientos y miedos habian sido enterrados.

"¿De que hablas? esperemos a los médicos" dijo Kanda molesto, sabía que debian esperar a los paramedicos, ellos eran los profecionales y podrían ayudar a Alma. No habia tiempo para jugar a los doctores, una vida estaba en riesgo.

"Confía en mí, aun hay tiempo" dijo Allen poniendo a Alma en la tina y acomodandolo, en cuanto lo dejo listo, abrió la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer en el cuerpo del desmayado Alma.

Mientras el agua caía por el caño, Allen comenzó a quitarse rapidamente los zapatos, sus medias, su casaca y los guantes. En cuanto las prendas cayeron, se fue a lavar las manos.

No era la primera vez que veía una persona en ese estado, esta sería la tercera vez en toda su vida que haria un procedimiento de expulsión. El vivir con un cirujano le habia enseñado algunos procedimientos de primeros auxilios.

Cuando estuvo listo, se metio en la tina con Alma. Se sentó detras de él y cruzó su mano izquierda en debajo de su abdomen. Sin perder el tiempo, Allen metió los dedos de su mano derecha en la boca de Alma y comenzó a presionar su úvula.

"¿Que estas haciendo? ¡detente!" Kanda no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En su intención de defender Alma, agarró la mano de Allen y la sacó de la boca de Alma y trató de alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero Allen comenzó a presionar el abdomen de Alma, quien comenzó a vomitar.

"¡Kanda si quieres ayudar a Alma, cuenta las pastillas!" Allen solto su mano del agarre de Kanda y siguió metiendo sus dedos en la boca de Alma, y presionanado su abdomen para que expulsara todas las pastillas.

Allen le hubiera pedido a Kanda que no estuviera presente, pero habria perdido tiempo valioso en explicarle el procedimiento y esperar a que aceptara.

"¡No me des ordenes imbecil! el frasco dice que son 27 pastillas" Kanda estaba asustado, no podía creer que Alma fuera capaz de intentar acabar con su vida, no entendia el porque de sus acciones.

No queria volver a perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, ya suficiente tenía con perder a su familia, como para perder a Alma. Lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad era gracias a su mejor amigo.

"Vamos Alma, pelea, no nos dejes" dijo Allen mientras sacaba sus dedos y presionaba. Tenía que sacar todas las pastillas antes de que Alma dejara de respirar o se enfrentaria a lo peor.

No le importaba el frio del agua o estar lleno de vomito, Allen no dejaria que Alma perdiera ante la muerte o que Kanda perdiese a su mejor amigo.

Allen habia visto a Mana hacer este mismo procedimiento unas cuantas veces, cuando algunos vagabundos venian a buscar ayuda, él habia sido el encargado de cuidarlos despues de expulsar todas la pastillas o grandes cantidades de alcohol. Las dos veces que habia realizado el solo este tipo de expulsiones, habian sido en bares, mientras pagaba las cuentas de su maestro.

"¿Cuantas pastillas?"

"18"

"¿Ahora?"

"24" Allen sabia que no podia seguir con ese procediemiento por mucho tiempo, exponía a Alma a ahogarse o a que su uvula no respondiera más.

Kanda no dejaba de contar las pastillas y buscar más entre el vomito y el agua. No dejaba de pensar que pudo evitar todo esto si hubiera sido un mejor amigo, había sentido que algo estaba mal con Alma y no se hizo caso, debió insistar más a la hora de preguntar lo que le pasaba y asegurarse si de verdad estaba bien. Lo que más le dolia en ese momento a Kanda, era culpa de no poder ayudado a su Alma, la posibilidad de perderlo, de no volver a escucharlo, y no sentir su presencia otra vez.

"Detente, ya salieron todas" Allen se detuvo y soltó a Alma.

Estaba exhausto y perdido, Allen no podia creer lo que acababa de suceder. Aun podia sentir las gotas de agua caer por sus cabellos, los gritos de Kanda, y el temblor en sus manos; no tenia las fuerzas para levantarse, mentalmente estaba debil y exhausto. Queria levantarse y ver si Alma estaba bien, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, aun podía sentir a la muerte merodeando.

Kanda cargó a Alma para sacarlo de la bañera. Lo llevó rapidamente a su cama y buscó su pulso, aun era debil pero estaba mejor que la última vez, empezó a secarlo con las sabanas y le saco toda la ropa mojada. En cuanto le cambió de ropa y lo envolvió con frasadas, sintió como Alma se movía y trataba de abrir sus ojos.

"¿Alma?" Kanda tomó a Alma y lo puso contra su cuerpo, lo abrazó como si se aferrara a la vida, sentía en cualquier momento Alma se podría romper en frente suyo.

"Yuu, no me dejes...Yuu" dijo Alma delicadamente, no podía creer que Kanda estuviera con él en ese momento, hace un rato se habia despedido del cruel mundo en el que habitaba, una realidad en el que no queria seguir viviendo.

"Tranquilo estoy aqui" dijo Kanda muy amablemente y con seguridad en su rostro, debia ser fuerte por Alma y demortarle que todo estaría bien, que él siempre estaría para apoyarlo y más ahora que su vida estaba en riesgo.

"Ya no quiero estar aqui...vamos al lago cerca a tu casa" dijo Alma entre lagrimas y escondiendo su rostro en el cuallo de Kanda

"Pronto, pero ahora necesito que aguantes, no te duermas"

En medio de su platica, escucuaron la sirena de la ambulancia y los pasos de los paramedicos subiendo las escaleras.

Al entrar, lo paramedicos se encontraron con Kanda abrazando a un embuelto Alma encima de la cama. Ambos parecían que hablaban con la mirada y sonrerian con cada parpadeo. Kanda puso delicadamente a Alma en la camilla de los paramedicos y empezó a explicarles todo lo que habia pasado. Los paramedicos no podían creer todo lo que habia pasado en aquellos 10 minutos que se habian demorado en llegar hasta la casa del muchacho.

"Ambulancia, tenemos un 365, repito 365"

"¿Es un familiar?"

"Su mejor amigo"

"Puedes acompañarnos hasta que llegen los familiares"

Cuando estuvo a punto de subir a la ambulancia, Kanda se acordó que Allen se habia quedado en la bañera y no lo habia visto salir de esta. Estuvo a punto de volver a la casa, pero vio como Allen corria hacia ellos.

"¿Vienes?" Allen estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por uno de los paramedicos

"Solo tenemos espacio para una persona, lo sentimos muchacho" dijo desesperado por llegar al hospital.

Kanda no queria dejar solo a Allen y aun habia mucho espacio en la ambulancia, estaba apunto de reclamarle a los paramedicos, cuado sintió como alguien sostubo su rostro y le dio un suve y casto beso, era Allen quien con lo miraba fijamente y le pedía con que no dijera nada, que todo estaria bien.

Allen entedía la gran amistad de Alma con Kanda y por ningun motivo seria capaz de alejarlos. Aunque habia tenido unos pequeños roces con Alma por meterse de más en su relación con Kanda, jamas tendría la crueldad de separarlos, y ahora que casi Alma perdía la vida, tenía que dar un paso al costado y tratar de apoyar a Kanda

Alma era la persona que Kanda más amaba, en quien más confiaba, y su mayor soporte. Cada ves que Allen los veía, no podia evitar sentir un poco de envidia del lazo entre ambos amigos, no por el hecho que pasaran tiempo juntos o que él quisiera a Kanda para si solo, sino porque Alma era el Mana de Kanda, pero a diferencia de su historia, ambos seguian juntos.

Allen daría su vida por volver a ver Mana o tener una segunda oportunidad para salvarlo.

"Yo te alcanzo" dijo Allen con una sonrisa, separandose de Kanda y despidiendose con la mano. Rapidamente todos se metieron en la ambulancía y esta arrancó con dirección al hospital más cercano.

.

.

.

Volver a ser la persona sentada en la sala de espera, escuchar alrededor como las malas noticias salian de las bocas de los doctores, y desear ser la excepción de esas malas noticias. Como decian, esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo mejor. Recordaba lo feliz que habia sido el caminar por esos pasillos, esperando a que su padre saliera de sus cirugias y se fueran juntos a casa. Pero como una vela en una tormenta, la tristeza y la muerte reclamaron lo que era suyo y se llevaron su mundo en un choque.

La última ves que habia estado en una sala de espera, el niño sin nombre dentro suyo falleció al escuchar que su padre no habia logrado sobrevivir a la operación. Dejando solo una coraza que solo vivía a base de recuerdos y para seguir caminando. Odiaba la sala de espera y los hospitales, a pesar que habia pasado gran parte de su niñes en muchos, ahora solo eran un recuerdo de los momentos más felices y los más tristes de su vida. Allen tenía el rostro perdido y no dejaba de mirar el piso, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado esperando desde que llegó al hospital, tomó el primer taxi que se encontró y ni siquera se habia percatado cuanto le habia pagado al conductor. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y su estomago le dolia, pero trataba de no darle importacia, ahora debia mantener lo que le quedaba de fuerza emocional para estar presente.

"¿Te encuentras bien Allen?" una enfermera muy preocupada por su estado estaba parada frente a él , Allen se encontraba aun mojado y estaba más palido de costumbre. No habia tenido tiempo para cambiarse de ropa o secarse, y las manchas de vomito en su polo eran escondidad debajo de su casaca.

"Sí Angela, no se preocupe" conocía a la enfermera, ella habia sido muy amable con él durante sus visitas a los niños de cuidados intensivos. Aunque detestaba los hospitales, podia hacer una excepción por ver la cara de los niños sonriendo cuando llegaba vestido de payaso.

Kanda no habia dejado de caminar de un lugar a otro y de recivir llamadas. Queria respuestas sobre el estado de Alma, preguntaba a las enfermeras y doctores, pero lo único que recivia eran buenos deseos y la orden que debia ser paciente. Al menos habia podido comunicarse con la familia de Alma e informarles de todo lo que habia pasado.

"¿Cuanto más tenemos que esperar?" dijo Kanda a punto de perder la paciencia.

"No se preocupe, Alma esta en las mejores manos y en cuanto despierte, podra ir a visitarlo" dijo el doctor quien se paso a retirar pero Kanda se puso en su camino y comenzó a caminar hacía él.

"Esa no fue la pregunta" le doctor al ver el enojado rostro de Kanda, comenzó a sentirse intimidado y algo temeroso de lo que le pudiera pasar.

"2 horas" Kanda dejo ir al doctor y se fue a sentar junto a Allen. No habian tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que encontraron a Alma, pero no sentian las ganas de hablar de lo que habia pasado o de lo que sentía, no querian hablar de sentimientos, nunca lo necesitaron. Ambos estaban presentes fisicamente pero sus mentes estaban sumergidas en aquella profunda oscuridad, esclavos de sus recuerdos y marionetas de su dolor.

Kanda estaba serio y no dejaba de mirar la puerta hacia el area de cuidados intensivos y Allen no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

Los llantos de una madre siendo consolada por un niño los hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Al parecer la mujer acababa de perder al padre de su hijo, y el niño un en shock la consolaba junto al medico. Algo dentro de Allen comenzó a retorcerse al ver aquella escena, no pudo evitar verse reflejado en ese niño y ahora recuerdos que habia enterrado querian salir a la luz.

"Moyashi no pongas esa cara" Kanda se sorprendió al ver lo perdido y palido que estaba el rostro de Allen, jamas lo habia visto tan vulnerable y con los ojos más vacios.

"Necesito tomar aire" Allen puso su mano en su boca, se paró y comenzó a correr. Algo que tomó a Kanda de sorpresa, quien comenzó a perseguirlo.

"¿A donde vas?" dijo Kanda mientras lo iba persiguiendo y tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba Allen, no podia creer que ahora tambien se tenía que ocupar de de él.

Allen salió del hospital y se acercó al bote de basura más cercano, las nauseas habian estado presentes desde que habia llegado al hospital y habia llegado a su límite fisico. Muchos recuerdos, sentimientos y tragedias en un hospital, la falta de sueño habian sido demasiado para él. Al no poder desahogarse mentalmente, inconsientemente su cuerpo tuvo que expulsar algo para bajar la presión. No podia dejar que el dolor se apoderara de él y menos romper su promesa hacia Mana, necesitaba seguir avanzando hasta que su cuerpo diera su último aliento.

Kanda se quedo parado afuera de la puerta, sorprendido por aquella escena. Quiso acercarse de inmediato cuando vio como Allen intentaba parar el vomito y se aferraba más fuerte a los bordes de la basura. Kanda se acercó hasta a Allen y comenzó a sobarle la espalda, quien al sentir ese contanto escondió su rostro y con toda las fuerzas que le quedaba paro de vomitar. En cuanto sintío que volvía a controlar las nauseas, comenzó a sobarse el cuello y a alejarse del bote de basura.

"Entremos" Allen se levantó y comenzó a respirar, se quedo unos minutos acomodandose, hasta que sintió que volvía a tener el control de la situación. Volvió a enterrar todo todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos hasta que ya no sintió nada. Desde que llegó al hospital, al fin Allen pudo poner una delicada sonrisa en su rostro y entrar con seguridad al hospital.

Lentamente Allen se diriguió hacia la sala de espera junto con Kanda, no sin antes parar en una maquina expendedora por unos chicles y galletas. Ambos estaban en silenció, no sabian que decir a todo lo que habia pasado. Kanda no entendía como de un segundo a otro Allen paso de estar perdido, a tener el mismo rotro de siempre y estar tranquilo. Por primera ves pudo ver una pequeña rajadura en aquella personalidad que tanto detestaba, algo de debilidad, algo de humanidad.

"Moyashi..." Derrepente una mujer acompañada de se esposo y una mujer de avanzada edad se acercaron a Kanda y le dieron fuertes abrazos. Eran los familiares de Alma, y aquella mujer era la tia que le habia ofrecido a Alma terminar su secundaria en Londres.

"Kanda vinimos lo más pronto que pudímos ¿que paso?" dijo la mujer al borde de la lagrimas y aferrandose a su esposo

Cuando los incomodos abrazos terminaron para Kanda, este les explico lo que habia pasado y les dió la carta que Alma habia escrito.

"Pobre Alma" dijo la abuela de Alma, quien sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y con lo delicada que estaba no tenia muchas fuerzas. Allen se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado la ayudo a sentarse, la abuela agradeció el gesto del joven.

"¿Quien es él?" dijo la tia de Alma un tanto sorpredida de la ambilidad del joven, no se habia percatado de su presencia y no entendía que hacia ahí.

Allen vió lo confundidos que estaban los familiares de Alma y rapidamente se acercó a presentarse con cada uno de ellos.

"Allen Walker, compañero de Alma, lamento lo sucedido"

Todos se quedaron sentados, Kanda escuchaba todo lo que la tía le decia acerca de los problemas que pasaba la familia y discutian de lo que se harian cuando Alma saliera del hospital.

Allen se quedó con la abuela comiendo galletas y viendo la televisión, todos continuaron en ese estado hasta que el doctor salió y llamó por los familiares de Alma.

"¿Como esta doctor?" dijo la tia muy nerviosa y con su esposo sosteniendola fuerte por la espalda. Allen por encargo de la abuela, fue a escuchar las noticias del doctor para contarselas despues, ya era una mujer de edad y sus piernas ya no le repondian como antes.

"Va a estar bien, le hicimos un lavado estomacal y le dimos fluidos, en una hora podran pasar a verlo" la felicidad se hizo presente en el rostro de los familiares y Kanda fue a buscar la mirada de Allen, quien se encontraba muy feliz por la noticia y expulsaba con un suspiro todos sus miedos. Ambos se acercaron y simplemente se dieron una mirada, acababan de terminar con su pesadilla.

"Gracias doctor"

El doctor rápidamente se acercó a Allen y Kanda, con la intención de felicitarlos con un apreton de manos, algo que el japones no acepto.

Kanda que estaba cansado de ese doctor, y volvió a mirarlo con rabia, esperaba que eso fuera suficienta para alejarlo. El doctor que no queria problemas, le ofreció la mano al Allen, quien rapidamente la acepto y comenzaron a estrecharse las manos.

"Muchachos, gracias a ustedes su amigo esta vivo, unos minutos más y Alma no estaria aquí" dijo el doctor mientras le estracha la mano a Allen y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

A Allen no parecia molestarle que lo tocaran, pero Kanda se estaba hartando y se vía reflejado en su cara. El doctor que por tercera ves en esa noche se volvió a sentir intimidado por una misma persona, de forma muy amable retiro su mano y se dirigió hacia la familia.

"¿A que se refiere doctor?" pregunto la tio de Alma

"Ambos chicos encontraron a Alma y aquel muchacho hizo que expulsara todas las pastillas, le salvaron la vida" los tios de Alma se acercaron a Allen y le dieron unos abrazos.

"Muchas gracias, Allen" de forma muy educada Allen les respondió el abrazo

"De nada, Alma es un chico muy fuerte, se que superará esto" dijo el joven mientras se soltaban y se diriguia hacia donde estaba la abuela para contarle las buenas noticias.

"Kanda muchas gracias, siempre cuidas a Alma, ¿que sería de él si no estuvieras aqui?"

"Esta bien" dijo Kanda, no le gustaba los agradecimientos de más y sentía que en esta ocación quien salvó a Alma, no fue él , sino Allen.

Estuvieron una hora esperando para ver a Alma, Allen estaba pendiente del reloj y en cuanto este marco las 6:00 am, supo que era de irse a trabajar.

No sabia lo que iba a hacer para explicarle a su jefe el porque llegaba tarde, desarreglado, vomitado, empapado, y con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Esperaba que Tyki estuviera de buen humor para entener la seriedad de lo ocurrido esa noche. Lo único positivo es que al menos podría despejar su mente de todo lo que habia pasado trabajando en el casino. Allen se paró y se diriguió hacia donde estaban los familiares de Alma.

"Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que pasar a retirarme, vendré más tarde a visitar a Alma" los tios de Alma se despidieron con un abrazo y la abuelita le dio unos billetes, algo que Allen al comienzo se negó a a aceptar pero al ver la insistencia de la abuela en supuestamente pagar las galleta que le invitó y escuchar lo ofendida que se sentiria si no los acepataba, no tubo más opción de recivir los billetes y agradecerle a la abuela con un abrazo.

"Cuidate muchacho" dijo la abuela y Allen solo le pudo dar una sonrisa. Buscó a Kanda por toda la sala pero al no encontrarlo, no tuvo más opción de retirarse y decidir en enviarle más tarde un mensaje de texto.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de llegar hacia la puerta pudo ver, sintió como un mano le agarraba del hombro con fuerza y detenia su paso.

"¿A donde vas?" Era Kanda quien lo habia seguido hasta la salida y no entendía porque Allen se iba del hospital.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar, ya voy retrasado, te estuve buscando, pero no te ví en la sala de eapera" Allen volteó a mirar a Kanda y agarró la mano que tenía en su hombro. Esperaba que Kanda se despidiera de él y acordaran verse más tarde, pero grande fue desepción, cuando el rostro del japones solo mostró ira.

Kanda lo diriguió a traves de la salida y lo soltó en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento, para mala suerte de ambos habia amaneciodo lloviendo y poco a poco iba aumnetando la intensidad de la lluvia.

"¿Enserio? te vas a ir ahora" dijo Kanda con los brazos cruzados y muy enojado

"Necesito el dinero, ademas Alma esta estable"

"No me sorprende, pones tu trabajo encima de todo" dijo Kanda fingiendo sorpresa y con ira en su voz.

"Lo siento, más tarde regreso, cuidate y dale mis saludos a Alma" Lo último que queria en ese momento era pelear con Kanda, ambos estaban cansados y el tema de su trabajo siempre habia sido un motivo de discusión entre ambos. Allen simplemente no tenia cabeza para volver a discutir el tema y con todo el dolor de su corazon, se alejo de la discusión y comenzó a caminar.

"Quedate" aquel pedido de Kanda, logró detener el paso de Allen y hacerlo sentir culpable. Si el pudiera, se quedaria en ese hospital con él todo el día, pero necesitaba el dinero para poder sostenerse y pagarle a los peligrosos deudores que tenia su maestro, lo último que queria era que le pusieran un presio a su cabeza y se viera obligado a escapar, otra triste mundansa.

Allen caminó hacia Kanda y puso sus mano en su rostro.

Kanda sabia de la situación económica de Allen y si fuera por él, le ayudaría a pagar sus cuentas, aunque sabia que nunca se lo perdonaria. La noche habia sido larga y no habia podido bajar la guardia, nunca habia dependido de alguien en los momentos de presión, pero en ese momento que al fin sentía que podia bajar la guardia, lo necesitaba, no para consolarlo o hablar del tema, solo bastaba con que estuviera presente para sentir que tenia alguien cuidandole la espalda y darle la seguridad que podría superar esto.

"Kanda, solo son unas horas y te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el fin de semana" dijo Allen con un sonrisa, tratando de calmar la situación. Con aquella respuesta, Kanda llegó a su limite, se alejó de él y en una mirada le dirigió toda la rabia acumulada de esa noche.

"¡Acaso yo siempre tengo que esperarte, estar ahí para tí y soportate, y cuando yo te pido una cosa, tú te largas!"

"No me vengas con eso, tú sabes que no es cierto, te he apoyado en todo lo que he podido" dijo Allen inetendo acercase a Kanda, pero él simplemtente empujaba sus brazos y se alejaba de él.

"No, siempre estas trabajando o con Lavi, Lenalee, Johnny o los putos Crows; ¡estoy cansado de esa maldita obsesión tuya de ayudar al resto y que por mi no hagas una mierda!"

"Es quien soy Kanda, incluso desde antes que salieramos. No puedes decir eso, estoy dando todo lo que puedo, hasta incluso lo que no tengo para apoyarte"

"Lárgate, no te quiero ver cerca de Alma" Kanda se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al hospital, no podia mirar a Allen despues de lo que le habia dicho. Sabia que era doloroso, pero era la verdad y se habia estado sintiendo de esa forma desde que habian empezado a salir.

"Kanda, no dejemos esto asi" Allen tomó el hombro de Kanda, en menos de un segundo, sintió como caía en un charco de agua y pecho le dolia. Vio como Kanda se iba alejando de él, tan indiferente como el primer día que se habian conocido.

"Lárgate a trabajar, no te necesito" el empujon fue un arrebato de toda la ira que sentía en ese momento, al comienzo no sintió nada por tirar al suelo a Allen pero por cada paso que daba, la culpa lo invadía y la necesidad de ir ayudarle se hacia más fuerte. Pero no iba a ceder, no menos despues de su discusión y de todo lo que se habia dicho, ambos habian tomado una decisión.

"Kanda" Allen se quedo en el suelo uno minutos, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia corriendo por su rostro. Detestaba pelearse y no estar para Kanda, queria entrar al hospital y arreglar las cosas con él, pero no podía.

Despues de mucho tiempo, Allen volvió a sentir aquel vacio en su corazón y la impotencía de no poder gritar lo que sentía.

Sin mirar atras, Allen se leventó y tomó el primer bus hacia el casino del hotel D'Arc.

.

.

.

Agosto, Black Order, Regreso de Vacaciones

El tener que pasar todo un día en un avión lo podía soportar, el lidiar con los problematicos miembros de su familia y los aburridos socios era una de las cosas que más detestaba, llegar tarde y tragarse todo el tráfico de la mañana lo volvía loco. No habia tenido tiempo de ir a su casa a dejar sus maletas o encontrarse con Tiedoll, tuvo que cambiarse y alistarse en el avión y especialmente esa mañana estaba de muy mal humor. Una de las ventajas que Kanda descrubió de llegar tarde era el de tener el pasillo vacio y no tener que cruzarse con otras personas en camino a su casillero.

Sacó sus cosas y revisó los cursos que le tocaba, y para su mala suerte los dos primeros periodos de clase que tenía eran Matemáticas avanzadas, junto aquella persona que habia estado evitando las últimas semanas. Habia decidido olvidarse de esa persona desde el momento en que todo termino.

Desde entonces habia estado lidiando las sobras de su relación junto con Alma. Por consejo de su mejor amigo y novio en la actualidad, decidió bloquearlo en todas sus redes sociales y quedarse en el grupo.

Aquel primer lunes despues que terminaron se le hizo dificil verlo solo y algo excluido del resto de sus amigos, pero para sorpresa de todos y de él, comenzó una amistad con Link Howard a los pocos dias. A una semana de haber terminado, Allen volvió a salir con sus amigos a almuerzos y fiestas, hablaba y bromeaba con ellos en clases, incluso llevaba a Link a muchas de sus salidas e iban juntos por todo el colegio.

Lo poco que sabia de él, era lo que comentaban Lenalee y Lavi en la mesa cuando creian que él no les prestaba atención. No podia ver sus redes sociales y Allen habia comenzado a evitar a Alma, incluso tambien los bloqueo de sus redes sociales.

Ahora que regresaba de vacaiones, no sabia como estarían las cosas y o si al fin todo el mundo habia superado su rompimiento. Aquellos pasillos por los que caminaba Kanda, fueron las últimas semanas un recordatorio diario de todos los alumnos de todo los chismes y especulaciones del rompimiento de su relación, se rumoraban desde infidelidades por parte de ambos hasta una relación abierta con muchos de sus amigos.

En medio de sus pensamientos, unos pasos detras suyo alertaron a Kanda, estaba a unos salones de llegar a la clase de matemáticas y al parecer alguien se diriguía hacia él, ya que los pasos callaron cuando el se detuvo en seco. En ese momento no queria lidiar con nadie, estaba de muy mal humor por el cambió de horario y el tener que pasar todas sus vacaciones con su familia.

"Buenos dias Kanda" Reconocia a la perfección esa voz detras suyo, e inconcientemente se dió vuelta para ver si en realidad era esa persona. Aunque no lo demostró, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que los cabellos de Allen ya no eran blancos, ahora eran de un tono marron rojizo. Si no fuera por sus ojos grises y aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba, no lo hubiera reconocido.

No podia creer que todo su enojo haya desaparecido con solo escuchar su voz, habia pasado tanto tiempo que no habia escuchado su nombre salir de su boca, con aquel tono tan amable. Ahora se odiaba más por dejar que Allen tenga ese efecto en él, como si todos esos meses no hubieran pasado.

"Tsk, ¿Que quieres?" dijo Kanda sin interes y con algo de enojo en su voz, la última vez que hablaron fue en aquella parada de autobus, y desde aquella amarga despedida, se habian estado evitando.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Allen un tratando de ocultar sus nervios con una amable voz.

"Habla que no tengo mucho tiempo" La sonrisa de Allen fue apagandose y miró a Kanda directamente a los ojos. Ahora las reglas que puso al terminar su relación, solo ocacionaban problemas entre ambos y las personas a su alrededor.

"Te ofresco una disculpa, de verdad lamento mucho como terminamos nuestra relación y el hecho de dejarnos de hablar" no podia creer que Allen haya tomado la iniciativa de volver a hablar y ademas pedir perdon. No iba a negar que hace mucho tiempo se habia cansado de esa ley de hielo.

"No necesito tus disculpas" Kanda rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a mirar su reloj.

"De todas formas te las ofresco, no me parece correcto que sigamos con esta guerra fria, y amargados uno con el otro"

"No siento nada por ti"

"Esta bien, estas en tu derecho de no hablarme y alejarme de tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites"

Allen trataba de mostrarse comprensivo y hacer llegar su mensaje, pero el desinteres de Kanda le hacia dificil ver si le estaba prestando atención o si lo estaba escuchando.

"No necesito nada ti"

Sabia lo orgulloso que era Kanda y lo más probable es que ya se habia hartado de él y los dramas de su rompimiento. Allen simplemente dio un suspiro y decidió cortar todas sus explicaciones para llegar al final.

"Solo quiero quedar en buenos terminos contigo y cerrar juntos este capitulo, ambos ya estamos en etapas distintas de nuestras vidas; tú estas con Alma y yo estoy enfocado en mis prácticas" estaba a la expectatica de la respuesta de Kanda, no le habia dicho nada y seguia evitandolo, y aquello le estaba preocupando a Allen.

Kanda dejo de mirar su reloj o a las paredes de la escuela. Al parecer estaba listo para responder a las disculpas.

"¿Estas saliendo con alguien?" ahora era Kanda quien miraba fijamente aquellos ojos grises.

"¿Eh..? No ¿Porque la pregunta?" dijo Allen algo confundido, no entendía el caso de preguntarle algo tan personal. Ademas no podia catalogar lo que paso en sus vacaciones como una salida o algo por el estilo. Despues de ver como terminó su última relación y volver a bajar la guardia ante el amor, lo último que queria era otra relación amorosa.

"Me parece muy sospechoso que de la noche a la mañana quieras hacer las pases, Baka"

"En este momento no tengo cabeza para una relación... bueno esto era todo lo que tenia que decirte" Ambos simplemente se quedaron quietos, aceptando que despues de un mes de guerra y un ambiente frio, tal ves podrían volver a sus antiguas rutinas y dejar atras su relación.

Esperaban volver a ser los mismos de hace un año, antes de aquel beso en la carpa, antes que todas esas noches de pasión y caricias, antes de todas sus peleas, antes de romperse el corazón. Jamas habian sido amigos y sabian tal vez nunca lo serían, pero al menos podrían volver a cruzar palabras y estar en mismo sitió sin incomodarse o al resto.

"Che, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa Moyashi" Kanda comenzó a caminar hacia el salon, ya estaba muy tarde y pronto empezaría el segundo periodo de matemáticas.

"Mi nombre es Allen" dijo el menor caminando detras de Kanda.

"¿Que demonios le pasó a tu cabeza?"

"Tuve algunos problemas con el tinte, pero ya mañana vuelvo a mi color natural"

"¿Porque me sigues?"

"Como es posible que no te acuerdes que estoy un tu clase de matemáticas, no me sorprende que no te acuerdes de mi nombre, Bakanda"

Ambos entraron juntos al salón, dejando sorprendidos a todo el mundo y en especial a sus conocidos. Habia pasado tiempo desde que los habian visto a unos metros del otro sin mostrar incomodidad en sus rostros.

Algunos susurros y notificaciones de celulares comenzaron a invadir el salón, todo el mundo ya tenia algo de que hablar el resto de la semana. Tanto Kanda como Allen aparentaron que no entendian y evitaban lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Presentaron sus justificaciones, y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Allen se fue a sentar junto a Link, quien le habia guardado un asiento al costado, al darse cuenta que habia otro asiento libre a su costado le dirigio una mirada Kanda, quien al no tener más opción se tuvo que sentar a su costado.

Habia pasado tiempo desde que ambos ya no se sentian tan incomodos con la presencia del otro. En aquel momento ambos solo podian pensar en todos los momentos felices y tristes de su relación y se cuestionaban si de verdad habia valido la pena terminar aquello que concideraron único en su momento.

En cuanto la profesora Klaud justificó la tardanza de ambos alumnos, cayó a todo el mundo y amenazó con quitar celulares. En cuanto todo el mundo se calmó y los chismes cesaron, la profesorsa sacó unos papeles de su escritorio y comenzó el examen.

.

.

.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a quienes llegaron a este punto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y opiniones, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Lamento la demora del capìtulo, salio màs largo de lo que planeaba pero intentarè sacar el pròximo capitulo lo màs pronto posible. Hasta la proxima y pronto un càpitulo de Lavi

Este capítulo fue muy complicado para mi, el tener que describir e interpretar la complicada relación que Kanda y Allen tienen en el anime y manga y romantizarlo. Ambos personajes son dificiles de entender y para lograr este capítulo, tuve que volver a ver el anime (parte de la primera y toda la segunda temporada) y leer secciones del manga. Hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les haya gustado.

Adelanto del proximo cap: No más flashbacks, el momento de enfrentar el pasado a comenzado. Kanda y Allen por fin tendran la charla sobre su relación y se diran las cosas en la cara, tantos meses que se han guardado las cosas y al fin explotan. La familia Noah esta en camino.


	10. Lost on you

Aquella semana habia sido eterna y se podría decir que habia valido la pena toda esa investigación y volver a recordar aquellos momentos que tanto le torturaban el corazón. Kanda no habia querido sonar tan grosero a la hora de iniciar la conversación pero no era su estilo filtrar sus comentarios e ideas. Pero no habia vuelta atras y como siempre, dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Pudo notar el miedo en sus ojos a la hora de entrar, en aquellos ojos grises que siempre vio vacios y lo hacian perderse cada ves que los miraba. Jamas imaginó que lo veria en ese estado, lleno de vendas y cables en su cuerpo, con la cabeza vendada y lleno de moretones y arañasos en su cuerpo. Tanta era la furia que sentía en contra de aquel desgraciado que sus uñas marcaron su piel por la fuerza de su puño. No queria verlo en ese estado, no era justo y no merecia lo que le paso, ese idiota debia pagar todo el daño que habia probocado.

Allen no sabia como responder a la pregunta de Kanda, un tiempo creyó saber la respuesta, tanto tiempo que paso utilizando la mascara que ahora se le era imposible quitarsela, incluso cuando estaba solo.

No era idiota, conocía muy bien la mascara que utilizaba, aquella que logró darle las fuerzas para pararse y volver a caminar. Pero llevaba tanto adentro y muchos demonios atrapados, que desde hace mucho tiempo habia dejado de ser él mismo, que por triste que suene, ya no se acordaba como era ser él.

Por el momento solo tenía claro una cosa y aquella idea lo habia estado aterrando desde que despertó, habia vuelto al infierno del que habia creido escapar hace 4 años.

"Entiendo, estas enojado y se que aunque me disculpe no voy a poder enmendar todo las molestias que te hice pasar y sentir, pero igualmente lo siento Kanda, lamento que hayas descubierto todo de esta manera y en estas circuntancias"

Allen de verdad lo lamentaba, hubiera querido que las cosas hubieran salido distintas pero ya era tarde y todo era su culpa, siempre lo era.

"No, no me entiendes maldito hipocrita, ya ni se quien eres y creo que nunca lo supe. Pero en algo tienes razón, un lo siento no basta" Kanda no entendia porque tanto misterio alrededor de su identidad o porque esconder todo su pasado.

"Nunca quize que te enteraras de esta forma, o que Lavi, Lenalee, Link o el resto tambien lo descubrieran"

"En este momento eso ya no importa, todo el mundo ya sabe quien eres Moyashi"

"Es Allen, y soy la misma persona que conociste el primer día de clases y eso no va a cambiar por la familia Noah, asi de simple"

Con aquel comentaria Kanda dejo escapar un chasquido y se paró, necesitaba moverse un poco para pensar como responder aquel comentario tan estupido, era obvio que este Allen era distinto a aquel muchacho ingenuo que llegó el primer día de clases.

"Eres heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Europa, te coges a ese tal Tyki desde no se cuanto, te apuñalaron más de 5 veces y sigues vivo, nada va a ser simple de ahora en adelante estupido"

"Punto número uno, no quiero ser un heredero, es una larga historia pero en resumen no estoy hecho para ese puesto; Punto número dos, ni yo se porque estoy vivo, lo último que recuerdo es prepararme para dormir un jueves; y Punto número tres, ¿Qué tiene que ver el tema de Tyki? si tienes una pregunta dimelo de frente"

"No me importa lo que tengas con él. Es tú cuerpo y puedes hacer lo quieras con el. Pero con todo lo que me he ido enterando y que lo conocias hace un año... no me sorprendería en las tantas noches en las que desaparecias, pudiste irte a coger con él en hotel d' Arc"

Allen lanzó un suspiro de cansancio después de aquel comentario, sentía como los parpados le pesaban y la cabeza le punzaba con cada parpadeo, no habia dormido nada esa noche y se sentía vacio, y no era a causa de haber vomitado toda la noche después de cada pesadilla. Debia poner el objetivo sobre la mente si queria responder adecuadamente esa acusación.

"No te atrevas, ¿Como puedes pensar eso?"

"Vamos Moyashi, hablabas con él diarimente y ví las putas fotos, ¡No te atrevas a negarlo!"

Desde que Link le contó que vieron las fotos y hablaron con Tyki, sabia que en algun tendría que tocar ese tema, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo con Kanda. En ese momento Allen solo se podía preguntar donde estaba Nea para interrumpir esta charla.

"Sí, Tyki y yo pasamos muchas noches juntos y hablabamos diariamente, no te lo voy a negar"

"Eres un.." Allen no esperó a que Kanda terminara de hablar o talves insultarlo, para continuar con su explicación, sabia la poca paciencia que tenia Kanda para estas cosas.

"Pero eso no significa que te engañe con él, jamas te fui infiel y nunca tuve la intención de serlo, porque no lo entiendes de una vez"

"Ve a mentirle a otra persona, yo no me trago tus palabras"

"Nunca te mentí con respecto a mi, o a nuestra relación"

"Tenias la tarjeta de su cuarto y te desaparecias casi todas la noches, ¿como explicas eso?"

"Yo trabajaba en el casino del hotel y Tyki era mi jefe, todos esos mensajes eran la hora y el lugar en la que debia ir a apostar o repartir cartas, habian veces en las que terminaba tarde de trabajar y me quedaba a dormir en su cuarto, por eso tengo la tarjeta, los uniformes estaban ahí para los domingos o dias de semana que tenía que trabajar"

"Jefe y amante, pero que buena combinación" dijo Kanda sarcasticamente, aunque debia admitir que lo que decia Allen tenia sentido y encajaba.

Lo que más le molestaba en ese momento a Kanda era que Allen no hubiera confiado en él. Habría entendido si se lo hubiese explicado unos meses atras cuando eran enamorados, a regañadientes pero hubiera entendido el porque tanto misterio con su trabajo.

"Lo de Tyki empezó en las vacaciones de agosto, tú y yo ya habiamos terminado hace un mes, asi que tu descabellada acusación de infidelidad no tiene ni pies ni cabeza"

"Te felicito por tu nueva relación de mierda, pero igual eres un mentiroso, te pregunte si salias con alguien y me lo negaste en la cara"

"No te mentí, jamas salí con Tyki o tuvimos la intención de ser algo más serio. Ambos pasabamos por situaciones complicadas y sabiamos que era solamente sexo casual, pero eso ya quedo atras"

"Entonces se acabó?"

"Lo quiero tanto que detestaria perderlo por unos cuantos momentos de placer, Tyki es mi familia, un amigo y soporte. Ambos acordamos que nos queremos más como primos que como amantes"

"Hablamos con él y no creo que piense lo mismo que tú, ademas jamas nos menciono que trabajaras para él" dijo Kanda un tanto molesto por el intento de Allen de negar algun tipo de sentimiento romantico por parte de alguno de los dos, aquel tipo se habia puesto borracho con solo hablar de él y habia narrado sin pudor que tomaban wiskey mientras se bañaban juntos.

"Yo le pedí que jamas revelara esa información, de por si que yo trabaje en el casino ya es ilegal. El que yo cobre sus deudas y apueste en su nombre, podria meterlo en problemas con la familia Noah y autoridades"

"Ese tipo deberia estar en la carcel, él es mucho mayor que tú, acaso no te das cuenta"

"Yo consentí todos los encuentros y aquello ya pasó hace tiempo, no hay necesidad de darle más vueltas al asunto" dijo Allen tratando de cambiar el tema, aun tenia algunas cosas pendientes que hablar con Tyki desde antes del accidente y podía como a traves de los ojos de Kanda que le costaba escuchar sus respuestas y eso le dolia.

Kanda se cruzó de brazos y se volvió a sentar, ya no queria seguir tocando el tema de Tyki y escuchar detalles de los cuales se arrepentiría más tarde de preguntar. Sabia que tendria que pasar toda la tarde sobandose la cabeza por todo lo que le dolia, pensó que estaria listo para escuchar a Allen pero esto habia superado sus expectativas.

"Eres otra persona o talves siempre fuiste asi detras de esa mascara" dijo Kanda un poco más calmado y sin despegar su vista de Allen. Ahora que podia verlo fijamente y no sentirse culpable por ello, se dio cuenta de como el joven habia cambiado en esos tres meses que habian mantenido su distancia.

"¿Qué esperas que sea? dimelo porque la verdad no entiendo que imagen tienes o tenias de mí"

Kanda relajó sus brazos y buscó la mirada de Allen. Queria ver esa mirada vacia y solitaria, la cual estaba acostumbrado a ver cada mañana que se veía en el espejo. Distintos rostros, ojos, personalidades, esperanzas y sueños, como dos caras de una misma moneda.

"Creo que cambió la forma en la que te veo, antes solo veía a un ingenuo idiota que se escondía detras de una mascara, nunca supe quien estaba detras de esta, pensé que se escondía inocencia, ignorancia y un niño asustado. Pero ahora se que no es asi y lo comprobé cuando estuvimos juntos"

"Si lo pones asi, viste lo que quisiste, pero más que el resto. Mis defectos, mis inseguridades, rompieron aquella imagen inocente que tenias de mí, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo tampoco te conozco, no conosco nada de tu pasado, familia o tu verdadero yo...Pero de alguna forma nosotros, dos 'desconocidos' llegamos a estar juntos y nunca nos detuvimos a indagar aquellos detalles del otro"

Allen apartó su mirada lejos de la de Kanda y mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir, trató de hacer un puño. No queria mirar a la persona frente suyo, no ahora que el cuarto estaba en completo silencio y procesaban su nuevo descubrimiento. Ahora ambos se habian dado cuenta de los huecos que habian en su relación, no sabian nada del otro.

"¿Fuiste sincero?" preguntó Kanda rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Allen dejó su mano a un costado y volvió a mirarlo, sabia a lo que se referia con esa pregunta y a pesar de no conocer en absoluto nada del pasado o de la persona que era Kanda, eso jamas fue impedimento para enamorarse de él y volver a confiar en el amor nuevamente.

"Sí"

"Si tu lo dices, solo me queda creerte"

Habia pasado un buen tiempo desde que habia tenido una charla profunda con Allen, y ahora que la vida le habia dado la oportunidad de encotrar las respuestas a las dudas que habian innundado su mente esa semana y todo el año, no iba cedar tan facil. Queria hablar con el Allen que se atrevía darle la contra en todo lo que le decía y lo sacaba de quicio, aquel con él que se iba de boca cada vez que hablaban, rompía las reglas y salía de aquel papel tan caballeroso.

"No entiendo cual es tu problema, ya te he dicho que he sido sincero contigo todo el tiempo, yo no debía ni siquiera darte explicaciones de Tyki, porque tú estabas con Alma en ese momento" dijo Allen aun manteniedo la calma que lo caracterizaba. Queria acabar con esa charla, que Kanda se cansara de tratar con él y lo dejara solo.

"¡Escucha imbecil, mi molestia no es el maldito Tyki, es que no sé con quien estuve todo este jodido tiempo!"

"Kanda..."

"¡Desde el primer día jamas te detuviste! cada día de nuestra relación jamas sentí que caminaras conmigo y ahora no siento que hayas sido sincero con tus sentimientos, porque te fue tan facil dejarme cuando Alma te lo pidio"

Estaba impactado pero no sorprendido, al parecer Alma le contó todos los secretos que tenian juntos a Kanda y ahora no sabia como esquivar ese tema sin saber lo que exactamente sabia el otro. En ese momento deseaba que su tio o cualquier persona entrara por esa puerta para cortar esa conversación. Alma deberia estar junto a él en ese cuarto para explicarles juntos a Kanda lo que paso y el porque de sus acciones. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Por que terminaron Kanda y Alma?

"No deberiamos tener esta conversación, ambos ya no estamos juntos para tocar esos temas, solo saldremos lastimados" dijo Allen tratando de darse la vuelta para alcanzar el boton para llamar a la enfermera.

Kanda al ver lo que intentaba hacer, le quitó el boton aprovechando los torpes movimientos de Allen, dejandolo en la mesa. Le agarró las manos para evitar que se moviese y lo obligó a mirarlo.

"Debimos tener esta charla hace mucho tiempo, evité tocarla porque sentía que era justo por haberte terminado, pero ya llegamos a nuestros límites y con lo que paso esta semana"

"Han pasado meses, no tiene caso tocar esos temas"

"¿Porque siempre evitas los problemas? Siempre fue asi, discutiamos y de un momento a otro decidias olvidarte de todo y pasar la página. ¡Nunca arreglamos nuestros problema, solo evitabas hablar de ellos!"

"Kanda, peleabamos por cosas estupidas y cuando discutiamos te ponias en un humor de los mil demonios"

"Una cosa es evitar pelear por cosas estupidas y otra es que te guardes todo y pretendas que nada paso. Esa ves que te empuje despues de lo de Alma, nunca te enojaste o me reclamaste, finjiste que nada habia pasado, aunque el fondo sé que te dolia" dijo Kanda soltandole las manos a Allen y pasandole en boton para llamar a las enfermeras. No podia seguir si era el único que queria hablar. Estaba listo para agarrar sus cosas en cuanto llegaran las enfermeras y agarrar el primer taxi a su casa.

Aquel gesto llegó a sorprender a Allen. Kanda le estaba dando la oportunidad de terminar esa conversación y estaba a pequeño movimiento de llamar a las enfermeras.

Allen estaba a punto de presionar el boton pero no podia dejar el tema de esa forma y algo dentro suyo no queria que Kanda tuviera razón, él no era un cobarde que huía de sus problemas o renunciaba a algun reto. Esta era la oportunidad de escuchar la otra versión de su relación y tal ves entender como es que todo se fue al demonio. Era el peor momento para que su corazón y razón estuvieran enfrentados, y él era una persona que se movia por lo que veía y sentía en el momento. Asi que ya habia un ganador entre los dos, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en hacerle caso a su corazón.

"Pasabas por un mal momento y no habiamos dormido toda esa noche, no tenia derecho a reclamarte nada"

"Sí lo tenias, debiste mandarme a la mierda cuando te fui a buscar, como lo hacias antes de que salieramos"

Kanda se volvió a sentar en la silla al ver que Allen guardó el boton debajo de la almohada junto a su celular y aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, estaba aliviado. Habia querido hablar de ese tema con Allen desde hace mucho tiempo pero le habia sido imposible encontrar las palabras para inciar esa conversación, hasta el día de hoy.

"Te enoja que no me haya molestado por haberme empujado, que de bueno habria salido que te reclamara por eso"

"Ningun bien para mi, sino para tí imbecil. Ese patron de guardarte todo, era muy frustrante de ver"

"Pero tú lo aceptaste y al igual que yo, decidiste dejarlo de lado, no tiene caso que me reclames ahora"

"No, no te la vas a librar ahora, sigues haciendo lo mismo, vas a guardar lo que sientes y deaseguro vas a finjir que nada de esto paso"

"A ninguno de los dos nos conviene decirnos nuestras cosas. Acepto que comentí muchos errores y lo siento. Pero tú tambien tienes los tuyos a parte de lo de Alma. Dejemos el tema como estaba"

No concideraba cobarde dejar esta conversación de lado o convencer al otro de que ya no habia nada más de que hablar. No eran novios y el que Kanda haya terminado su relación con Alma, no significaba que estaban en la obligación de hablar de su relación, era muy tarde porque muchas cosas habian pasado en esos tres y ya no eran los mismos muchachos que salieron corriendo de esa cafeteria en julio.

"Fingir que todo esta superado y que todos nuestros problemas estan arreglados. Olvidalo, no pienso hacer eso"

"Ya lo hicimos, tú te fuiste con Alma a los dos dias de haber terminado y parecias estar muy feliz con él"

"No te hagas la victima, tú te besaste con Lenalee"

"No vas a comparar un beso de amigos con el andar de manitas sudadas con Alma"

"Como no idiota, te la agarraste en la escuela y un beso es un beso, ¿acaso a todos tus amigos les tienes que dar besos en la boca?"

Kanda esperaba que Allen se mostrara algo imcomodo u ofendido al escuchar aquella acusación como en discuciones pasadas y negara esa clase de comportamiento, pero contrariamente a lo que habia pensado en un inicio, eso solo provocó algo de de seriedad y enojo en el rostro de Allen. Podia ver como en su rostro buscaba una respuesta adecuada.

"No voy a responder esa pregunta tan estupida. Solo fue un beso de amigos y nada más, Lenalee es mi mejor amiga y nuestra relación jamas va a ir por un lado romantico. Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas" dijo Allen tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

"Pero te la agarraste y no hay justificación, ademas ella no es solo tú mejor amiga"

Al escuchar la respuesta de Kanda, el rostro de Allen cambio y la culpa se hizo presente en su mirada. Comprendía que no podia ser tan imbecil y tratar de justificar sus acciones, porque de todas las personas con la que pudo deshaogarse, lo tuvo que hacer justamente con la mejor amiga de Kanda.

Kanda tenia razón en estar molesto y ahora lo entendía, Lenalee era la mejor amiga de ambos y a diferencia de Kanda quien si le contó en su cara que se iria con Alma, él no tuvo el valor de contarle acerca del beso.

"Tienes razón y lo siento. No debí besarme con Lenalee, ella es como una hermana para tí y no estubo bien, debí haber cortado el beso desde el inicio"

"¿Por que no lo hiciste?"

"No lo se, todo paso tan rápido y por lo que estabamos hablando, creo que todo se junto, y no estabamos pensando con la cabeza fria"

"No pensaban decirmelo jamas ¿verdad?"

"Estabas con Alma y jamas lo hicimos con el objetivo de dañarte, solo fue un beso"

_La__ ignorancia es felicidad_ y bajo esa idea Allen y Lenalee habian decidido no contarle a nadie acerca de aquel beso, en especial a Kanda, quien salia con Alma en ese momento.

Normalmente Lenalee hubiera obligado a Allen a contarle a Kanda acerca del beso, pero al ver lo cagado que estaba la relación entre sus amigos en ese momento, vio más oportuno no decirle nada a Kanda, solo habia sido un beso de amigos el cual no paso a más y no habia necesidad de meterle más leña al fuego.

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"No es que me arrepienta del beso, es que no estubo bien con la persona que lo hize, rompí codigos y debí ser sincero contigo"

Esto era el colmo y estaba furioso, pero jamas iba a mostrar que estaba dolido o herido por el beso, no le iba la razón a Allen. Adamas no era tan sínico para seguir reclamando, en el fondo sentía que se lo merecia, él tambien habia roto codigos y como dicen _karma is a bitch._

Kanda puso su mano en su frente y dejo salir una pequeña carcajada, al parecer ahora era él quien queria agarrar ese boton y llamar a la enfermera, no podía creer que se estaba portando igual que ese brote de habas que tanto le hacia enojar.

"Eres un puto" dijo Kanda, volviendo a tener esa expresión seria y algo molesta.

"Correción, somos unos putos, ambos le faltamos el respeto a nuestra relación, no te hagas el loco" dijo Allen con algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero manteniendo la compostura.

"Ya te habras agarrado a medio Londres si piensas asi"

"¿Porque piensas que me beso con todo el mundo? yo jamas te engañé durante nuestra relación"

"Porque desde el primer día fue asi, no te acuerdas a inicios del años. No habia pasado ni un día que terminamos, y te fuiste a agarrar con un desconocido, si no te hubiera encontrado, facil te hubieras llegado a acostar con él"

Aunque por fuera no mostrara reacción alguna por lo que acaba de escuchar, Allen estaba sorprendido y se sentía muy culpable al recordar ese episodio. Era la primera vez que Kanda le reclamaba acerca de lo que paso ese día con ese chico, que hasta habia llegado a pensar que se habia olvidado por la cantidad de alcohol que ingirieron ese día. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era el único que habia guardado muchas cosas para evitar problemas o dañar al otro.

"Kanda, como ibamos a terminar si ni habiamos empezado a salir. Me habias mandado a la mierda todas las vacaciones y cuando volvimos a la escuela, ni siquiera me hablaste"

"No te mande a la mierda, y te expliqué porque tomé esa actitud"

"Me lo explicaste despues del beso con el chico, no era brujo para leer tus pensamientos en ese momento. Entiendelo yo jamas te fui infiel, y te lo digo en tu cara, no hubo besos, caricias o toqueteos con otra persona"

"La gente hablaba"

A Kanda siempre le habia costado creer en las palabras de Allen acerca de su fidelidad o que era él único hombre en su vida. No era porque creyera que fuera mentiroso o haya visto o sentido algun indicio de que mientras eran enamorados mantuviera una relación con otra persona.

Pero no entendía como alguien como Allen, una persona tan extrovertida, carismatica, positiva y algo torpe quisiera estar con alguien como él, una persona con un caracter del demonio, terco como una mula, gruñon como un viejo, antisocial y enojon. No entendía como es que Allen se pudo fijar o enamorar en él y aguantarle tanto. Sabia que Allen podia estar con cualquier chico que el quisiera, salir con alguien que lo tratara mejor y le hiciera la vida más facil. Y aquella idea lo hacia sentirse culpable de la mala suerte que tenia el menor.

Kanda siempre pensó de esa forma desde que empezó a salir con Allen. No habia forma que alguien como él llegara a entenderlo o no lo juzge por su pasado.

"La gente decía muchas cosas y cualquiera puede hablar, pero solo tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó. Ademas ¿cuando tú me has visto agarrandome a otra persona o repitiendo lo de ese día?"

"Como te iba a ver, si nunca estábamos juntos, te ibas a fiestas tú solo y jamás me decías a donde, ¿Cómo no querías que me enoje?"

"Eso era acoso, no sé porque te tendría que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago"

"¿Acoso? solo te pedía que me avisaras pendejo, era tú desición si te ibas o no. Tú sabes mi postura acerca de las fiestas y el exceso"

"Me imponias tu postura y me hacias un problema cuando te decia que me habian invitado a una fiesta, y es mentira que era mi desición el irme o no, te resentias conmigo cuando yo me iba y me hacias sentir mal"

"No me jodas con eso, por tus pendejadas paso lo de la discoteca"

Allen jamas llegó a entender los celos de Kanda o el porque detestaba que saliera con sus amigos. Admitía que este último año habia salido más de la cuenta y que en muchas ocaciones habia sido tentado a cometer alguna idiotez, pero jamas hubiera sido capaz de traicionar su relación.

Aquella constumbre que tenia de evitar tocar los problemas y guardarlos dentro de si, no solo era a actitud que solamente Allen habia adoptado, sino que Kanda a su forma guardaba las cosas que más le molestaba y jamas supo como llegar a tocar sus dudas con palabras, y lo hacia de la forma en el sabia, con acciones y a traves de su actitud.

"Ya hemos discutido ese problema y lo arreglamos, no pasó nada y solo fueron unos comentarios sacados de lugar"

"¿Que no pasó nada?, yo te vi bailando con mi compañero del Kendo y sabes que, tú mismo me vas a volver a repetir lo que te pregunto"

"Yo mismo te fui a contar lo que me dijo tu compañero, porque tú ni siquiera me fuiste a preguntar"

"Acaso querias que preguntara ¿Oye te quieres cojer a mi enamorado? o ¿Moyashi me estas sacando la vuelta? No me jodas imbecil "

"Responderé a tu pedido si asi te logras calmar. Él me dijo: Que si tuviera que serte infiel ¿Lo sería con él? y yo le respondí que...Es un mundo de posibilidades y todo puede pasar"

"En resumen sí"

"No, solo fue una broma y no pasó nada después de eso, mas que tú queriendo agarrarlo a golpes y discutir conmigo en medio de la pista. En fin, del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho y ya discutimos ese problema, y te pedí perdon por mi comentario"

"Fue una de nuestras peleas más grandes, y aun tengo ganas de pegarle a ese tipo cuando lo veo"

"¿Acaso no fue suficiente con la paliza que le diste en las practicas?"

"Oi, que tú ya te lleves bien y hasta salgas a tomar con él, no significa que yo me haya olvidado lo que hizo cuando eras mi enamorado"

"Yo no salgo a tomar con él, solo nos llevamos bien y nada más"

"No jodas moyashi, este año no se que te paso que parabas tomando"

"Yo no soy o era un alcoholico si eso tratas de insinuar, eso es muy disitinto a tomarse unas copas en fiestas o un grupo de amigos"

En si a Kanda no le molestaba el hecho que Allen tomara más de la cuenta en alguna fiesta, jamas habia hecho el ridiculo en público o provocado algun escandalo por estar borracho, hasta podria decirse que habia aprendido a moderarse y controlarse en aquellos últimos meses. Ademas entre los dos, era él quien tomaba mayores cantidades de alcohol en las salidas, en si gracias a su gran resistencia al alcohol y le habia llegado a agarrar un gusto al sabor agrio del alcohol.

Por lo que jamas llegó a incomodarle que Allen tomara mientras que alguien del grupo lo estuviera cuidando o él estuviera presente y las muy pocas veces que le habia reclamado de su forma de beber, era cuando veía que no queria tomar y solo lo hacia por seguirle la fiesta al resto.

"Me importa una mierda si tomabas o no, lo que me molestaba es que cada semana te ibas de fiesta o salias con alguien, parecia que tenia que hacer cita para estar contigo"

"Nos veíamos todo el día en el colegio y después de clases, no podiamos estar cada segundo del día juntos, te dije que necesitaba mi espacio y tú no lo entendias"

"Fue la primera relación en la que alguien me pidió espacio, jamas habia sentido algo asi por alguien y que tú te quisieras alejar, enojaba imbecil"

"No estoy acostumbrado a estar tan pegado a una persona y necesitaba respirar"

"¿Entonces te ahogaba?" preguntó molesto Kanda al escuchar aquel comentario de Allen.

"Tus celos y posesividad eran demasiado, parecía que no confiabas en mí y me hacias sentir todo el tiempo culpable. Te comportabas como un animal y no me sentía libre de tomar desiciones"

"¿¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste!? porque me lo tienes que decir en la cara despues de 3 meses"

"Tú te conoces Kanda, no habia forma de decirtelo sin terminar en otra pelea. Ademas no solo fui yo el responsable de los pocos momentos que teniamos solos, dejabas que Alma se colara a la mayoria de nuestras salidas y opinara de más sobre nuestra relación"

"Alma no logró hacer muchos amigos este año y en ese momento creí que me estaba portando como su mejor amigo, pero no estuvo bien involucrarlo demasiado en la relación"

El enojo en el rostro de Kanda desapareció y comenzó a mirar el piso. Admitia que era su culpa el haberle dado tanta libertad a Alma para meterse en su relación, pero en aquel momento, se sentía más solo despues de cada pelea seria con Allen y talves incomprendido por el resto. Alma es la única persona que conocia todo su pasado y despues de tantos años por fin podía volver a hablar con un amigo de lo que sentía.

"No tengo nada en contra de Alma y entiendo lo importante que él es para tí, pero habian cosas que él no debia ver o saber. Ademas por todas nuestras peleas y actitudes solo sentía enojo del momento en que oficializamos. Todo lo malo empeoró y sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo a mi...a tí Bakanda" con mucho cuidado de no abrir ninguna sutura o caerse por el dolor de sus heridas, Allen se movió hasta el filo de la cama y con mucha delicadeza agarró la mano de Kanda, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Porque jamas me lo dijiste?" dijo Kanda levantando la mirada y sobando con sus dedos la mano de Allen. Dejando de lado por un momento su orgullo, y disfrutó de aquel pequeño roce.

"No lo se, cuando estabamos solos no tenia cabeza para hablar de ese tema y estaba cansado de pelear por ese tema, pensé que si te lo demostraba, captarias mi incomodidad"

"Eres un idiota, preferias largarte y alejarte para evitarme en ves de enfrentarme, no me sorprende de tí" Kanda le soltó la mano y se alejó algo molesto.

Allen se acomodó en el filo de cama con algo de dolor y cansansio.

"No sabia que hacer, yo jamas habia estado en una relación y nunca le hablé de nuestros problemas a alguien"

"No necesitabas preguntarle a nadie, me lo tenias que decir"

"No te iba a hablar a tí de mis problemas contigo, por ejemplo tú hablabas con Alma de nuestros problemas y él te daba consejos, y estaba bien. Pero yo no me pude desahogar con alguien, hasta despues de terminar, y recien ahí me dí cuenta que estuvo mal el no decirte las cosas, y que nos falto comunicación"

"¿A quien se los dijiste?"

"Eso no es lo importante, nos faltó comunicación y aquello dañó demasiado nuestra relación, creo que no estabamos listos"

"Yo estaba listo, y si no fuera por mí, jamas hubieramos oficializado nuestra relación"

"No estaba listo y eso sí te lo dije, pero tú no quisiste esperarme"

"Ya habiamos estado saliendo 2 meses, ¿cuanto más querias esperar?"

"Cada persona es diferente y en aquellos meses en los que estuvimos saliendo a escondidad, no hubieron tanto celos o reclamos por parte tuya, y teniamos nuestras típicas peleas. Todo cambió cuando hicimos público nuestra relación, todo el mundo hablaba, preguntaba, y era demasiada la presión que en lo personal me chocó"

"Te convenia decir que seguias soltero, eres un inmaduro"

"Baka, tú tienes 19 años y ya habias tenido novias antes, en cambio yo tengo 16 años y tú fuiste mi primera relación. No tengo la misma madurez o experiencia que tú, y en ese momento yo no veía mis errores. Tuve que chocarme y ver lo que perdí para recien darme cuanta que uno no le puede mandar al corazón"

"Estas diciendo que te arrepientes de dejarme ir"

La cabeza de Allen se comenzó a llenar de dudas y por un momento aquel rostro sin expresion que habia conservado hasta el momento, volvió a mostrar pena y culpa en la mirada.

"Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pude haber actuado distinto, y pensado mejor a la hora de tomar desiciones, pero no se puede volver al pasado y solo queda aprender para el futuro"

"Idiota, esto no es un borron y cuenta nueva, puedes decir que fue la diferencia de edad, mi comportamiento y la presión, pero ambos sabemos que el verdadero problema eramos los dos"

Aquello Allen ya lo sabia, talves siempre lo supo pero jamas quizo aceptarlo hasta que toco fondo. Él no era como otros chicos de su edad y jamas llegaria a sentirse como uno, porque era una persona despreciable por su pasado y si las personas alrededor supieran como era en verdad terminarian abandonandolo como todas las personas a las que se habia abierto. _Una dulce mentira es mejor que una amarga verdad_.

Sabia que Kanda en cualquier momento lo abandonaria y tristemente no se equivocó. Aquel día en la cafeteria volvió a estar solo y aquella oscuridad que creyo dejar atras volvio a envenenar su alma y ahora más que nunca tuvo que aferrarse a esa mascara, la cruz que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

"Kanda sé que fui un pesimo novio y que no priorizé nuestra relación, Sé que te esforzaste y yo tampoco me hubiera perdonado los malos ratos que te hice pasar, y en el fondo siento que meresco que te hayas ido con Alma y que me dejaras"

"Nunca dije que fuiste un mal novio, y no estoy aqui para echarte la culpa, yo se que la forma en que te traté no estuvo bien y nada lo justifica"

"Yo fui quien te falló tantas veces...tú jamas faltes a alguna de mis presentaciones de piano y en cambio yo no pude asistir a la mayoria de tus combates de Kendo. Jamas dejare de sentirme culpable y responsable de que lo nuestro fallara...lo siento Kanda"

Sintió como algunas gotas de agua corrian por su mano, que despues de dos días habia logrado cerrarla por completo. Lentamente Allen tocó su rostro y sintió como las lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin parar. No sabia en que momento habia comenzado a llorar o porque lo estaba haciendo. No sentía ganas de llorar y menos lo queria hacer en ese momento.

Era la primera vez que Kanda veía a Allen llorar desde que habia terminado, y por alguna razón se sintió aliviado que por fin dejara salir algo de lo que sentía.

"No necesitas pedir perdon, no lo necesito y no fuiste el único que cometió errores...toma agua que te vas a deshidratar de tanto llorar, pareces una niña" Kanda le pasó un vaso de agua y un pañuelo para que se limpiara, no le gustaba ver a Allen de esa forma, le daba rabia e impotencia.

"Muchas gracias pero la única niña eres tú con esa cara y cabello...Tienes razón, nada puede cambiar el pasado y ambos no hemos habaldo de estos temas cuando debimos pero..." dijo Allen dejando el vaso en un costado y volvió a recuperar la compostura, sus lagrimas se secaron y una pequeña sonrisa vacia aparecio en su rostro, molestando a Kanda quien se volvió a sentar.

"¿Ahora que?"

"En unos meses se van a acabar las clases y nos estamos llevando bien, lo mejor es dejar la charla hasta aca, no hay necesidad de tocar estos temas"

"¡Ya me estas llegando imbecil! tal ves para tí fue facil superar lo nuestro y fingir que todo estaba bien, yo no sabía del acuerdo que tenias con Alma, tuve que soportar toda la mierda de la promoción y que me vieran como el imbecil que te rompió el corazón"

No fue facil pero poco a poco Allen se fue acostumbrando a aquel sentimiento de perdida, ya lo habia hecho antes y esta no habia sido la exepción.

"Cuando te veía junto a Alma, sentía que una espada me atravesaba el cuerpo...¿Te acuerdas lo que te decia?"

"No importa cuantas veces te golpeara, no te iba tumbar, ¿Que tiene que ver esto con lo que estamos hablando?"

"Nunca me referí a los golpes físicos, no me iba a poner a llorar en frente tuyo o cada ves que te veía con Alma, tenía que seguir y aun lo sigo haciendo"

"De todas formas todo el mundo me ve como el villano y la verdad no me importa lo que piensen pero jode que me lo esten diciendo a cada rato"

"Bueno...Yo no tuve nada que ver ahí, no pensé que harias pública tu relación con Alma a los dos días de haber terminado, o que me bloquearias de tus redes. Ademas no fuiste el único acosado por el resto, a veces las personas pueden llegar a ser muy insensibles"

"Detesto a todos esos chismosos de mierda, parece que no tenian nada más de que hablar en ese entonces"

"Fuimos exhibidos como animales en un circo, todo el mundo aplaudió y se rió de lo que hicimos, fuimos su espetaculo...al parecer no es muy distinto, soy un payaso despues de todo" lentamente la voz de Allen fue desapareciendo en esa última oración mientras se sumerguia en sus recuerdos.

"Oi presta atención, te estas perdiendo" dijo Kanda lanzando un chasquido que sacó a Allen de su trance, no se habia dado cuenta que se habia quedado como 5 minutos en una misma posición, con la cabeza baja y mirando a la nada.

"Perdon, es la falta de sueño, pero continuemos y acabemos con esto de una vez"

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

"No, nada más...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya lo estas haciendo"

"Disculpa si estoy siendo muy invasivo, y no tienes la obligación de responderme ¿porque terminaron Alma y tú?"

"No preguntes cosas que ya sabes idiota"

"No lo se, por eso te pregunto... lo siento, mejor olvidalo, no me incumbe"

Allen no podia creer que habia preguntado algo tan estupido y fuera de lugar. No era de su incumbencia la relación de su ex y ademas no necesitaba saberlo. Él ya no pintaba nada en la vida de Kanda para que tuviera la confianza para responderle algo tan personal.

"Amo a Alma"

La sonrisa de Allen desaparecio lentamente y cruzo su mirada con la de Kanda, quien no tenía expresión en su rostro. Ambos se quedaron un momento viendose fijamente y analizando las expreciones del otro, trantando de averiguar lo que el otro pensara y a la espectativa de sus reacciones.

Ninguno mostraba una reacción ante la reciente confesión y parecía que el tiempo en la habitación se hubiera detenido. Por su parte Kanda esperaba una respuesta o alguna reacción por parte de Allen, quien estaba tranquilo y parecia tomar la noticia con mucha calma.

"Que bueno por ustedes, pero ahora estoy más confundido" dijo Allen mostrando algo de pena en su voz y tratando que con una delicada sonrisa pudiera animar a Kanda. No queria dar la idea equivocada con sus acciones, se sentía muy triste por la ruptura de Alma y Kanda a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado, pero se alegraba que al final Kanda hubiera encontrado a una persona a la cual amar.

La tensión en la habitación fue aumentando en cuanto el rostro de Kanda mostró incomodidad y enojo. Él conocía muy bien esa sonrisa que tanto lo enfermaba y lo irritaba, y aquel rostro que reflejaba empatía por él, no necesitaba la pena de nadie y menos por parte de Allen.

"Lo amo pero no de esa forma, confundimos aquel sentimiento con uno romantico y hace un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no estaba funcionando lo que teniamos"

"Lamento escuchar eso"

"¿Que te pasa?" no podia seguir viendo esa escena, verlo fingir pena por su rompimiento y tratando de consolarlo, despues de haberle terminarlo por Alma. Si él estuviera en su lugar, estaría mandandolo al diablo por decirle aquello y riendose de su fracasada relación.

"Nada...solo no me lo esperaba, espero que Alma este bien y que tú seas feliz, una ruptura no es facil"

"No me vengas con esa mierda, conozco esa sonrisa vacia y nos debes estar mandando al demonio a los dos en este momento" dijo Kanda de forma acusatoria, provocando sorpresa en Allen la cual ocultó rapidamente con una mirada tranquila y manteniendo la postura que lo caracterizaba.

"No tengo porque, es su relación y yo no soy nadie para opinar" dijo Allen de una forma neutral y directa, casi sin emocoón es su rostro.

"Quiero escucharlo, me dijiste que queiras acabar con esto, bueno estupido es el momento de bajar la mascara"

"Mi opinión no importa en este momento, es cosa de ustedes dos"

"¡Carajo Baka Moyashi, deja esa actitud de una ves!" Kanda lo agarro de los hombros y se puso a unos centimetros de su rostro, aunque Allen pareció no inmutarse por aquel comportmiento, ni por la distancia entre ambos.

"Kanda no creo..."

"¡Dilo! aunque sea por una vez en tu vida deja de actuar y dime como te sientes, solo quiero saber lo que tú piensas"

Estaban a escasos centimetros y podia sentir la respiración de Kanda rozando su rostro, habia pasado un tiempo desde que habian estado a esa distancia y no lo iba negar, aquello le traía a la mente muchos recuerdos y sensaciones. Los cuales habia creido que habia olvidado, los besos, caricias, y la seguridad que sentía a su lado. Pero junto a aquellos dulces recuerdos, se acordó de la tristeza y de todos los malos ratos, de sentir como volvía a ser abandonado por alguien a alquien amaba, y sentir que volvía a caer en ese vacio sin fondo. Perdió todos esos meses dandole una razón a lo que habia pasado y justificando sus acciones pensando que era lo mejor para todos.

Por primera vez despues de aquel viernes de julio, vio como el rostro de Allen se volvia a llenar de enojo por sus comentarios y le daba una mirada de desaprobación.

"¡¿Me quieren volver loco?! no he dormido en toda la noche y me vienes a decir de tu amor no romantico hacia Alma, ¡yo no quiero saber eso! estoy harto de todo esto y de volver a escuchar sobre nuestra fallida relación una y otra vez..." dijo Allen separandose de Kanda, no podia tenerlo cerca si queria decirle por lo menos la superficie de lo que sentia por la situación.

"Tú preguntaste..."

"¡¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de la clase de sentimientos que tenian?! Deje que tú y Alma me vieran la cara de estupido aquella última semana y traté de apoyarlos en su relación a pesar de todo"

"La última semana fue la peor para ambos, en ese momento todo se juntó"

"¡Seguiamos juntos idiota! tú me dijiste que te irias con Alma pero no que ya te habias acostado con él mientras seguiamos juntos"

"Pensé que ya lo sabias"

"Ya lo sospechaba, algunos pajaritos del club de Kendo me lo contaron y aun asi no les creí, hasta que Alma me lo confesó"

"Nuestra relación estaba en su punto más bajo y sabiamos que ibamos a terminar"

"Acepta que la cagaste, tú me reclamaste del beso con Lenalee, pero lo que hiciste con Alma es mucho peor"

"¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?"

"Me enteré cuando regresamos de vacaciones y no te iba a relcamar despues de un mes de haber terminado"

"Debiste, era lo justo"

"No hay justicia en esto, solo quedaba aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Y esto solo me comfirmó que tarde o temprano me ibas terminar, yo jamas fui competencia para Alma"

Allen se llevó las manos manos a su rostro se echo en la cama, cubriendose con las frasadas, y dandole la vuelta a Kanda. Sentía como las lagrimas querian escapar de sus ojos y sus heridas le comenzaban a doler. No queria que Kanda lo viera asi y menos que lo escuchara. Sintió como todo se le venía encima, el dolor de su rompimiento, el accidente, la muerte de Mana, y aquel miedo con el que desperto se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Despues de subir a aquel bus el día de su rompimiento, habia evitado llorar pero le fue imposible evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de su rostro aun cuando no sentía ganas de llorar. Comió y se repitió a si mismo que nunca mereció el amor de una persona, hasta que se rompió y la lagrimas se le secaron a los dos dias de su ruptura. Aquel lunes fue la últimas vez que volvió a pensar en el amor, olvidó todo el progreso que habia hecho en esos últimos meses por abrirse con el resto y regresó a ser aquel Allen del primer día de clases, incapaz de sentir algo más de un vacio en su corazón y enterró todos sus demonios detras de aquella mascara que Mana le habia heredado.

"Moyashi..." Kanda se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en su espalda de Allen, en señal de soporte. Él no era una persona de palabras o frases motivacionales, simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo y jamas habia sido su estilo. La única forma que habia encontrado para expresar lo que sentía o pensaba, era a traves de sus manos y acciones. Se podría decir que era un hombre más de acción y menos palabras

Las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos no era causadas por su empatía o por alguna injusticia, eran por su propio dolor. Podia engañarse a si mismo y las personas a su alrededor, pero su propio cuerpo ya no soportaba la presión emocional a la que estaba expuesto. Estaba a punto de romperse, sentía como los gritos estaba apunto de salir de su boca y más recuerdos se le venian a la cabeza.

**_El sufrimiento nos acerca a la muerte, nos va a alcanzar, vamos camina más rápido_**

**_Lo siento, perdóname, disculpa_**

**_Si me amas, date la vuelta, camina y no mires atras_**

**_Prometemelo, porfavor Allen, porfavor_**

**_Siempre te voy a encontrar, Allen_**

"Desde el día del accidente de Alma, tús sentimientos hacia él volvieron y no te culpo,...no te culpo idiota, él te necesitaba y yo no iba alejarte de esa persona que tanto amabas, casí lo perdiste y él si te merecia" dijo Allen volviendose a sentar y secando sus lagrimas como si de manchas se tratasen. Aun podía soportar, ya antes se habia sentido peor y queria terminar con esto de una vez, cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y seguir hacia adelante.

"No sabes como me sentía en ese momento,...me confundieron tantas cosas y cometí muchas idioteces como el acostarme con Alma y yo lo...siento" Kanda intento tocar la mejilla de Allen, pero este movio su rostro hacia un costado y con una mirada le pedia que no presionara. En ese momento no queria que nadie lo tocara y menos ahora que estubo a punto de romperse.

Kanda no parecio molestarse, y hasta parecia que llegaba a entender la actitud de Allen. Lo obligó a tocar un tema muy delicado y entendía que ahora necesitaba darle ese espacio que tanto pedia con la mirada. Se alejo de la cama y se sentó en la silla del costado. Con solo mirarlo sentía que la sangre le hervía, podía entender por lo que estaba pasando, conocía bien esa mirada y miedo, ser atormentado por sus recuerdo y jamas hablar de ellos. Marie y Tiedoll se lo paraban repitiendo pero jamas quizo escuchar o aceptar el hecho de que talves habia encontrado a una persona con su misma oscuridad, algo que concideraba imposible y muy improblable de encontrarlo. Pero por lo que acaba de ver, Allen no era tan normal como aparentaba y talves ambos jamas vieron más alla de la imagen que mostraban.

"Tantas malos ratos, idioteces y dolor, para que terminar en esto. Ambos tenemos la culpa...ambos nos rompimos en corazón con nuestras inseguridades, peleas y..."

"Mentiras, somos estupidos"

Allen siempre se preguntó porque un chico como Kanda se fijaría en un fenomeno como él, habiendo tantos chicos, chicas y un Alma dispuestos a querer salir con él. Porque él, alguien con quien siempre discutía, se paraba mandando al demonio, y siempre parecia desagradarle. Pero a pesar de todo, terminó rompiendo sus barreras y llegó a acompañarlo en su soledad. Kanda era su primer amor, y no le importaba si él no era el suyo o jamas habia llegarlo a amarlo, no concideraba su relación un error y jamas lo haria. Le guardaba un respeto y admiración a Kanda por recordarle lo que era ser querido y deseado, aunque solo haya sido por un rato.

"Kanda"

"¿Que?"

"No se porque, pero no me acuerdo como fue nuestro último beso"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Kanda se mostraba algo confundido, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"No es a causa del golpe que no me acuerde, es solo que mi último pensamiento antes de irme a dormir ese jueves, es sobre nuestro último beso, trataba de acordarme de la última vez que fui feliz contigo pero todo era muy confuso ese día y me fui a mi cama. Sé que fue el día que terminamos y que fue algo triste pero estuve a tu lado, no se como pasó exactamente"

la verdad no sabia porque le estaba preguntado eso a Kanda, pero con todo lo que le habia pasado esa semana, se queria acordar de al menos una cosa. Paso tres meses evitando pensar en su relación, metido en sus estudios, trabajando horas extras, en fiestas con sus amigos para aparentar estar bien y llegó a practicar el piano hasta los fines de semana. Aquel pasado jueves echado en su cama despues de una pequeña discusión, trató de acordarse de la última vez que habia besado a Kanda, no sabia el porque, pero queria acordarse de lo era estar enamorado. Pensó en todo lo que habia sido de su relación, desiciones hasta que se quedo simerguido en el reino de morfeo y toco el fondo de sus pensamientos.

Ahora que Allen lo pensaba mejor, lo que le pedía a Kanda era muy ofensivo, que clase de persona se olvida momentos tan importantes de su relación en tres meses. Estaba listo para recivir insultos o una reclamo por ser una persona tan despreciable.

Kanda dio un suspiro y caminó hacia la mesa para revisar los regalos que habia recivido Allen por parte del hospital, amigos y familiares. Eran muchos y podia leer los nombres de algunos de sus compañeros en algunos presentes, no tenia la intención de tocarlos o abrirlos, pero el verlos le daba la seguridad que Allen no estaría solo por un buen tiempo.

"Fue en el paradero del bus, bajo la luz de la luna. Estabas vestido con ropa de calle pero con el polo de la escuela, porque salias de tus practicas de piano y tu cabello estaba más corto en ese entonces, saliamos de conversar en tu cafetería favorita y tú te querias alejar de mí, estabas dolido pero nunca lo demostraste frente a mí, seguias sonriendo como siempre y parecia que lo hacias a proposito para molestarme. Pero en ese paradero cuando creias estar solo, te dejaste ver tan fragil y perdido que dolía con solo verte. El bus estaba a punto de llegar y me diste un beso, tus labios eran muy dulces para mi gusto en ese momento pero eso no me detuvo de responderte"

"Habia comido Dangos ese día en la cafeteria y aunque quize alejarme de tí, no me aguante a robarte un beso, es muy lamentable que no me acuerde del beso" dijo Allen topandose los labios y mirando a Kanda, estaba muy feliz de al menos poder tener una idea de como fue el beso y de lo que habia hecho ese día.

"Es muy lamentable, pero no me sorprende de un Moyashi como tú" Kanda dejó de mirar los regalos y se dirigió hacia la silla, no estaba sorprendido, ni molesto por esa pregunta. Hasta se podria decir que estaba algo contento de saber que aun estaba en los pensamientos de Allen y que junto a él fue feliz.

"Gracias y lo siento por pedirte eso, hay muchas cosas que no me acuerdo de ese día"

"Te perdiste en tí mismo ese día, en cuanto te pedí que terminaramos"

"¿Porque quisiste tener esta charla?"

"Ya te dije Moyashi, porque tuvimos que tenerla hace meses para continuar"

"Entonces me corrigo, ¿Porque necesitabas tener esta charla?"

"Porque...baka, no creo que quieras saber" dijo Kanada desviando su mirada de la de Allen, temiendo que este le leyera sus pensamientos o se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Vamos, con todo lo que nos dijimos, solo sería aumentarle una raya al tigre"

"No lo creo"

"Ya te lo dije, no me vas a tumbar Bakanda, suelta lo último que te tengas dentro" dijo Allen con una pequeña sonrisa y acercandose nuevamente al filo de la cama.

"Me dijiste que el perderme te hizo darte cuenta que no podias controlar al corazón y muchas cosas más" la explicación de Kanda era tranquila al comienzó y parecía que iba a estar de acuerdo con Allen.

"Sí y aun lo pienso"

"Es rídiculo y eres cursi, porque tú sacaste lo peor de mí, lograste hacerme daño y hasta el día de hoy no me caes bien" Ahora parecía algo molesto e incomodo, y su tono fue cambiando a uno más presionado, como si le costara acomodar sus ideas

"Ok"

"Me escondiste tu verdadera identidad, el hecho que Alma y tú tenian un trato, e incluso has estado con otro hombre.."

"Estas repitiendo todo lo que discutimos"

"Y aun no entiendo muchas de tus acciones o porque decidiste enamorarte de mí"

"Kanda yo..."

"¡No me interrumpas! me molestas y cada vez que te veo, me dan ganas de gritarte, mandarte al demonio, buscar cualquier excusa para molerte a golpes...y hacerte recordar ese último beso"

Allen no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y comenzó a parpadear, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Que? Kanda habla enserio "

"Baka Moyashi ¡No hables! te lo haria recordar cuantas veces fuera necesario y todo lo que tú quisieras, hasta volver a ese día y evitar que subieras a ese bus y decirte..."

"Esta bien si quieres dejarlo ahí"

"Te amo" las palabras que Allen siempre quizo escuchar, ahora deseaban que fueran un sueño. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que enterro sus sentimientos, recuerdos y sentimientos dentro de si para evitar lidiar con ellos y no volver a salir lastimado

"Perdon...yo...lo siento" podia ver en los ojos de Allen la culpa y sufrimiento, pero jamas espero esa respuesta a su declaración de amor. Kanda podia parecer ser una persona fria e insensible, que jamas demsotraba interes en las personas a su alrededor. Pero desde el momento en que supo lo que era vivir sin él, se arrepintió de jamas haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos

"¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?" el enojo y desepción presentes en su voz, produjeron que algunas lagrimas volvieran a salir de los ojos de Allen. Quisiera responderle a aquel te amo y decirle que jamas habia dejardo de amarlo, pero no podia mentirle. No sabia lo que sentía por Kanda en ese momento, sus sentimientos habian estado tan revueltos desde que despertó y estaba más confundido que nunca de que era lo que queria. El solo hecho de pensar en estar con alguien y volverse a enamorarse con tanta pasión, le asustaba.

Aquella frase que siempre le decia Mana llego a su mente _El dolor de la perdida, nos acerca a la muerte, _jamas la llegó a entender hasta que falleció su padre. El dolor de perder a la primera y única persona que habia llegado a amarlo antes de se Allen, era tan grande que hasta el día de hoy lo consumia y lo mataba lentamente. No le quedo más que otra que enterrar todos aquellos sentimientos detras de una mascara, por lo tanto jamas volvió a lidiar con la perdida, todos sus malos y dolorosos recuerdos jamas fueron llorados. En ese momento estaba a punto de explotar, de dejar salir todo su dolor y enfrentarse a la perdida.

"Al fin estabas con Alma el amor de tu vida, lograste la estabilidad que tanto querias, una vida sin tantos problemas y tener la atención que tanto querias, no deberias amarme, solo fui un error en tu vida"

"¡Tú no sabes como me siento! Te amo y aunque trate de olvidarte y pensar que mi vida era mejor sin tí, la verdad se volvió una mierda"

"No lo es, olvidame, echame la culpa de todo pero se feliz"

"Vete al demonio ¿Como vas a decir eso?, ya estoy harto con tu mierda de hacerte el martir y sacrificarte, no lo tienes que hacer conmigo"

Sin importanrle que estuvieran en un hospital y que las enfermeras pudieran verlos, Kanda se sentó en la cama y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los de Allen. Aquel beso fue delicado al comienzo y algo torpe por la sorpresa, pero lentamente ambos fueron agarrando el ritmo. Como si esos tres meses nunca hubieran pasado, Kanda reclamó los labios del menor y lo aferró delicadamente a su cuerpo. Empezó a saborear sus labios como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido y demostrarle que jamas lo habia olvidado. La calidez de cada roce y movimiento por parte del mayor, provocaron en Allen una respuesta algo timida al comienzo pero se intensifico con pequeñas mordidas.

Habia tenido sueños en los que Kanda lo besaba y volvia a estar a sus brazos. Trató de Imaginar como sería volver a probar sus labios, sentirlo tan cerca y que le dijera te amo, aunque terminó burlandose de si mismo por soñar despierto en cosas imposible. Un pequeño placer culposo el cual se habia dado permiso disfrutar ese jueves en su cama, recordar lo feliz que habia sido y cuestionarse si habia tomado la desición correcta. Jamas esperó que su sueño se volviera una pesadilla, solo sentía miedo con cada moviemiento y perdía el control de sus emociones con cada roce. No queria dejar salir a sus demonios y lentamente imagenes de sus viejos recuerdos de sus infancia llegaban a su mente y la voz tenebrosa de sus pesadillas lo estaba destruyendo, tanto que le hacia imposible disfrutar del beso.

"Para, no puedo" con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, logró separarse y cortar el beso, dejando a Kanda confundido y molesto, no entendía la actitud de Allen después de responderle tan receptivamente aquel beso.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Alejate de mí, yo no te hare feliz...Me va a consumir y estuvo tan cerca...No puedo parar y menos retroceder, eso me destruiria...Lo siento"

"Deja de hablar estupideces y afronta las cosas, Baka"

"No es el momento, no lo es, acabas de terminar con Alma y yo...ya lo hemos superamos"

"Yo no te he superado y nunca lo hize, fuiste cada maldito día un dolor en el pecho y el solo hecho de imaginarte en la cama con ese estupido me enferma, no creas que es el despecho o lo que te paso, lo supe desde el momento en que no te tuve a mi lado"

"Detente...Perdoname Kanda, perdoname yo no...no debia pasar esto...estas confundio"

"¿Que sientes por mi?"

Allen se quedo mirandolo un buen rato a Kanda, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Al verlo no sabia lo que sentía por él, si le hubieran preguntado esa pregunta hace una semana, hubiera respondido con sinceridad que estaba tan enamorado de él como el día en que terminaron. Pero ahora se sentía más vacio de nunca y aquel te amo, ya no lo llenaba. Ese accidente se habia llevado una parte importante de él y de su vida, como la capacisad de tomar desiciones, su autoestima, y confianza. Dejandole solo aquella mascara que tanto Kanda odiaba.

"No podemos volver"

"¿Porque?" dijo Kanda molesto y confundido, no podía creer que Allen le estuviera diciendo eso tan tranquilo. Podía ver que Allen estaba triste, pero le era imposible desifrar si estaba siendo sincero con lo que decia o se estaba guardando todo

"Ambos tenemos muchos problemas, tengo muchos problemas y no quiero involucrar a nadie, ya todos han tenido suficiente problemas esta semana...y si te pierdo otra vez...no me lo perdonaria"

"¿Quieres pasar por esto solo? ¿Acaso estas loco?"

"No puedo depender de tí y embarrarte con mis problemas. Pasamos por muchas cosas y peleas, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo y más"

"Tú solo estas decidiendo que esto no va a funcionar, estas escapando"

"Acabas de terminar con Alma, estas confundido y necesitas definir lo que quieres" Allen se sentía muy hipócrita al decir esas palabras, era él quien necesitaba aclaras sus ideas

"Te quiero a tí, con todo y tus problemas"

"No los quieres, nadie los quiere. Estoy roto desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso nuestra relación no funcionó, yo no funcioné y sé que no hare que funcione. No soy quien necesitas ahora, entiendelo"

"¿De que hablas?"

"El amor no es suficiente en nuestra relación y no podemos volver a los mismos problemas y dramas, no vamos a cambiar"

"Te estas rindiendo antes de empezar, ¿Que esta pasando contigo? Siempre fuiste un idiota pero jamas te rendiste, y ahora renuncias a lo que sientes por..."

"No renuncio, solo evitó una futura decepción y volver a pasar por una dolorosa ruptura, entiendelo no estamos listos"

"Claro, me jodo yo pero el resto puede estar a tú lado, pudrete Walker"

"Me encantaría que estuvieras a mi lado pero sé eso no va a pasar, no quiero que nadie se meta en mis problemas, todos tienen cosas que hacer y los examenes estan cerca"

No sabia lo que habia hecho para terminar en un hospital o porque tenia esas pesadillas cada vez que dormia, pero algo malo tuvo que hacer. Aquel sujeto estaba libre y no queria perder a nadie más por su culpa.

"Bueno entonces quedate solo imbecil" Se habia cansado de este juego y no soportaba escuchar las palabras que salian de la boca de Allen, necesitaba salir de ese cuarto y alejarse de él lo más posible. Kanda se levantó y agarró sus cosas.

"Adios y lo siento"

Kanda estubo a punto de abrir la puerta pero ya no podia quedarse callado con todo lo que habia escuchado y su paciencia se habia acabado. Ya no le importaba si hacia un escandalo o las enfermeras llamaban a la policia, no se iba a quedar callado.

Giró su cuerpo y de forma busca se diriguió hacia la cama de Allen.

"¡No digas que lo sientes cuando no es cierto, se sincero y dí que ya no me amas y deja de decir que estas roto y esas mierdas!"

"Quisiera que entendieras, pero comprendo que estes molesto"

"¡Moyashi del demonio, has lo quieras con tu vida, me vale un carajo si te tiras a tu primo o a medio Londres, tirate a toda la familia Noah si se te da la regalada gana, nunca voy a volver por tí!"

"No le faltes el respeto a la familia Noah, tú problema es conmigo"

"¡Al demonio el respeto, al demonio todos los te amo y al demonio tú y tus problemas, ya no puedo más tarado, ve a darle besos a toda la escuela si asi logras olvidar todo"

"Mira he dejado que me insultes desde que llegaste en la mañana, accedí a tener esa charla contigo, y a responder todas tus preguntas, pero ya te estas pasando"

"¡¿Y que me vas a hacer? eres un cobarde que huye de sus problemas y no acepta lo que siente porque es adivino y dice que sabe lo que va a pasar. Solo eres un moyashi que cree que sabe lo que es sufrir pero que en verdad no sabe nada, vete al demonio!"

El rostro de Allen cambió, su mirada se volvió afilada y si estas fueran un arma, él estaría muerto. Kanda conocía muy bien esa mirada y estaba completamente seguro que lo habia hecho enojar.

"¡Vete a la mierda Kanda, no hables cosas que no sabes!" No era la primera vez que Allen insultaba a Kanda o perdía el control frente a él, pero aquella ocasión era distinta. Porque ahora ambos lanzaban insultos con el objetivo de dañar al otro y no eran concientes del impacto que tendria sus palabras en el otro.

"¡No se nada de tí, solo eres una nada que fue adoptado por una familia millonaria y finge ser distinto, y es el mejor actor del mundo, que hasta se logra engañar solo. tú vida es una puta mentira!"

"¡Puta es tu actitud, rencoroso de mierda que exiges lo que no puedes dar, me tienes harto!"

"¡Pero que vocabulario para alguien tan caballeroso, estas tan podrido que finges ser alguien que no eres!"

"¡No te la vas a garrar de ahí, no vas a comparar mi forma de actuar con tu amargada actitud!"

"¡Entre los dos, el único hipócrita eres tú y lo sabes, no sé como pude estar con alguien como tú, alguien tan jodido!"

"No voy a seguir con esto, porfavor retirate" Allen intentaba calmarse, no sabia de donde habia sacado paciencia para para esa guerra de insultos. Esperba que Kanda se fuera o lo siguera insultando. Jamas se espero que este volviera a besarlo en cuanto volteó su cabeza para dejar de mirarlo.

Si este era final de su historia, al menos queria probar por última vez aquellos labios que lo habia vuelto loco desde hace meses. Kanda aprovechó que Allen despego su vista de él por un segundo y bajo su guardia, para agarrar su rostro y robarle un beso. Con sus manos cerca a su cabellera para no tocarle ninguna herida, comenzó a masajearle con sus dedos su rostro. No era su intención ser busco a la hora de besarlo o lastirmarlo más, pero despues de su pequeña discusion sus ganas por besarlo habian aumentado. Despues de todo era de esa chico del cual se habia enamorado, el cual lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo hacia perder el control.

Ya no le importaba su orgullo o el que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado y le dolia el hecho que en el momento que saliera de esa habitación, todo terminaría. Al ver que Allen no respondía y ponía resistencia a cada uno de sus sentimientos, se detuvo pero no se alejó. No queria hacerle más daño y sentía que ya habia sido suficiente con lo se habian dicho. En el momento que Kanda estuvo a punto de separarse de Allen y salir de esa habitación lo más rápido que pudo, sintó como unos brazos los jalaban y le respondian aquel beso de igual forma, bruscamente y sin pudor.

Al comienzo Allen intentó alejar a Kanda jalandolo de su cabellera y cerró su boca con todas sus fuerzas para frustralo. Estaba enojado por la pelea que habian tenido y la forma en la que lo habia insultado. Ademas estaba furioso consigo mismo porque habia dejado que Kanda lograra su cometido, hacerlo explotar. Él odiaba perder el control y no iba dejar que le robaran un beso por segunda vez en esa día.

No sabia si era por el enojo o el cansansio, pero el sentir de nuevo los labios de Kanda tocando los suyos y el tacto que tenia en su rostro lo hacia olvidarse lentamente del enojo que sentía en ese momento. De alguna forma Kanda lograba revivir aquello que creía muerto hace tiempo, no podia evitar sentir tranquilidad con cada roce y olvidarse de sus poblemas cada ves que sentía sus manos masajeando su rostro, como una bocanada de aire en el mar de problemas y confusiones en el que estaba sumergido.

Su cuerpo lo traicionó como siempre y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda jalandolo hacia él y respondió aquel beso con la misma intencidad para dar inicio a una guerra entre sus lenguas por el dominio. Se olvidaron de su pequeña pelea y comenzaron a profundizar cada movimiento con pequeñas mordidas las cuales producian pequeños gemidos por parte de Allen, quien por accidente le soltó el cabello a Kanda al jalar de su lazo. Aquel beso despertaba en ambos una pasión que no habia sentido hace meses y que poco a poco los iba consumiendolos por dentro.

Al sentir la necesidad de aire y escuchar algunos murmullos fuera de la habitación, ambos se separon y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Allen soltó sus brazos del cuello de Kanda y se tapo la boca, tratando de controlar su respiración y esconder el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Pero era imposible disimular, estaba rojo como un tomate y se notaba que estaba avergonzado por dejarse llevar de tal forma. Aquel beso habia dejado en él una sensación completamente distinta al del primero, ya no sentía miedo por aquella voz en sus pesadillas y por un momento se habia olvidado del porque estaba en ese hospital.

Kanda seguia con una de sus manos en la meijlla de Allen y lo miraba fijamente, queria ver por última vez aquel rostro sonrojado que tanto habia extrañado y sentír la calidez de su piel, seguía siendo tan sueve como la recordaba. Lentamente se volvió a acercar al rostro de Allen, quien al ver lo estaba a punto de pasar saco su mano de su boca y se quedo quieto y cerro sus ojos. En cuando Kanda estubo a punto de chocar sus labios con los de él se detuvo y lanzó un chasquido.

"No te olvides, fue tu desición que esto acabara de esta forma, cobarde"

Podia sentir el aliento de chocar sus labios y ahora se sentía muy estupido por esperar a que Kanda lo volviería a besar después de rechazarlo. Con aquellas palabras volvió a la realidad y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Kanda. La sensación que aquel último beso habia dejado en él desapareció y la culpa lo hacia sentirse más vacio que nunca. Allen no supo de donde habia sacado fuerzas para no romperse en ese momento y que al igual que la persona que se encontraba en frente, no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Alejate de mí, porfavor"

Kanda soltó su mano del rostro y se paró a recoger sus cosas, tenía la esperanza que al menos Allen reconciderara no terminar definitivamente lo suyo en cuanto sientó que le respondía el beso con la misma intencidad de cuando era novios, le hizo sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo y olvidarse de todo lo que habian discutido ese día. Esperaba que recordara sus sentimientos al terminar de besarlo o al menos verlo sentir algo con esas palabras, pero aquel rostro serio solo le confirmó que era él quien estaba sobrando en ese cuarto y en su vida.

En cuanto recogió sus cosas, Kanda se diriguió hacia la puerta y agarró la perilla. Estaba a punto de irse y dejar a Allen para siempre, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo y dejar todo el tema de su relación en el pasado. Pero sentía que no tenía las fuerzas para abrir esa puerta e irse sin dejar salir un poco del enojo que sentía en ese momento.

"¡Pudrete Allen Walker y todo lo que tuvo que ver con nosotros, no se te ocurra volver a hablarme fenómeno!"

"¡No lo hare hijo de puta, Largate!"

Con aquello dicho, Kanda salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, provocando un sonido que llegó a asustar a todas la enfermeras que pasaban y los pacientes de los demas cuartos comenzaron a quejarse por el ruido. No le importaba darle explicaciones a las enfermeras por los gritos o que llamaran a seguridad, solo queria salir de ese lugar que le recordaba a él. En cuanto giró hacia la salida, se topo de frente con las personas que más detestaba en ese momento. Al parecer la mala suerte de Allen era contagiosa y sentía que en ese momento se le habia pegado despues de pasar con él casi dos horas y no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja. En frente de Kanda se encontraban nada mas que Wisely, Tyki, Nea y Adam, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo de pies a cabeza y parecía se acababan de llegar.

"Disculpe ¿que esta pasando?"

Kanda no estaba de humor para responder ninguna pregunta y menos si se trataba de Allen. Sin decir ninguna palabra trató de avanzar hacia la salida, pero los cuatro Noahs se pusieron en frente suyo evitando su paso. Estaba a punto de gritarles pero simplemente no les hizo caso, no iba a responder a sus preguntas y en ese momento tenía la cabeza en otro lado como para prestarles atención. Intentó irse por un costado pero tampoco lo dejaron, los cuatro se volvieron a poner en frente suyo y seguian mirando de esa forma amenazante, como si trataran de sacarle la verdad. El enojo se hizo presente en el rotro de Kanda, quien ahora si se tomo el tiempo de mirar de pies a cabeza a las personas que se econtraban frente suyo.

Wisely llevaba un pastel en sus manos y parecía que estaba aguantandose la risa, sus manos no dejeaban de temblar y le lanzaba miradas a sus familiares, como tratando de entener porque todos estaban tan serios y porque era él unico a quien le parecía graciosa la situción.

Neah y Adam no parecian enteneder nada de los que estaba pasando o porque ese chico se encontraba saliendo tan temprano del cuarto de Allen.

Tyki no paraba de mirar a Kanda con enojo y con una sonrisa complice mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aunque ambos solo cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo, aquello fue suficiente para aumentar la tensión del momento.

De todas las personas que Kanda más detestaba en ese momento a excepción de Allen, era a ese portugues que se encontraba frente suyo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y lo amenazaba con aquella sonrisa enferma. Ese día habia sido demasiado para él y con todo lo que habia escuchado, estaba más que dispuesto a agarrarse a golpes con ese imbecil en ese momento. Pero no haria esa estupidez y menos por Allen, ya habia dañado demasido su orgullo y se queria ir de ese lugar con su dignidad intacta. Allen ya no era nadie en su vida y él ya no lo era en la suya.

"Muevanse idiotas"

Aunque sea para darse el gusto de poder molestar a Tyki y la familia Noah. Pasó en medio de los cuatro hombres de forma brusca, empujando a Tyki con su hombro con brusquedad, haciendolo perder estabilidad, y obligandolo retroceder unos pasos. Pudo escuchar como el otro lo maldecía y le reclamaba, pero Kanda hizo como si no escuchara y salió del pasillo, pensando en como habia terminado con Allen y se preguntaba si habia valido la pena declararle sus sentimientos.

"¿Allen, estas bien?" dijo Neah preocupado desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho la respuesta de Allen.

"Un minuto porfavor"

La voz de Allen se ecuchaba algo decaida y triste, pero trato de disfrazarlo con suvidad y emoción. Neah volteó a ver a sus familiares por respuestas o alguna señal de lo que debería hacer, los cuatro habian escuchado la última parte de la discución entre ambos adolecentes y al igual que todas las personas que pasaban por el pasillo del hospital, se habian quedado sorprendidos por los gritos.

"Esperemos un momento antes de entrar, no creo que el chico quiera que lo veamos ahora" dijo Tyki tratando de calmar la situación, él era único en ese momento que comprendía lo que estaba pasando con Allen y el porque Kanda fue a buscarlo. Sabia que ambos se debian una charla aunque no esperaba que se reunieran tan pronto, después del accidente.

"Pero que boquita la de ese muchacho, ¿Crees que es amigo de Allen?" preguntó Adam algo impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"No habia escuchado a Allen insultar de esa forma desde que el tio Mana estaba vivo, pensé que nunca lo volveria a escuchar decir tantas malas palabras en una oración" Wisely no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del cuarto, en ese momento deseaba saber lo que Allen estaba pensando pero le era dificil, él no le dejaba leer su mente o su sentimientos.

"¿Ese chico no es Kanda Yuu, heredero de la familia Kanda?" al fin Neah habia logrado acordarse donde habia visto a ese chico, no podía creer que él estuviera visitando a Allen y haciendo un escandalo, sabiendo lo riesgoso que era para su familia y lo que representaba.

"Si, estudia en el mismo grado de Allen y estuvo el viernes esperando con sus amigos..."

"¿Tu crees que a Allen le guste este pastel de chocolate? espero que calme ese apetito que se trae" dijo Wisely interrumpiendo a Tyki, ya estaba aburrido de quedarse parado en medio del pasillo

"Wisely no es el momento de tus comentarios inoportunos" reclamó Tyki algo incomodo con las respuestas de su sobrino, no sabia si Wisely ya estaba enterado de la relación de Kanda y Allen o solo estaba adivinando. De todas formas tenia que seguir aparentando que no sabia nada y nublar su mente para evitar revelar más información.

"Acaso soy el único que siente la tensión sexual entre ese japones y Allen" Wisely no necesitaba ser adivino para entender lo que pasaba entre Kanda y Allen, y la verdad ya estaba cansado que sus tios no se dieran cuenta que habian sido más que amigos.

"¡¿Que?!"

Adam y Neah no pudieron contener la sorpresa al escuchar el comentario de Wisely, sus ojos se abrieron como platillos y todas las enfermeras se detuvieron a preguntar si todo estaba bien. No podian imaginar a Allen saliendo con alguien como ese chico. Ambos no dejaban de mirar a Tyki y Wisely por respuestas y estaban a punto de hablar cuando escuchar la voz de Allen.

"Pueden pasar"

Dejando la platica para más tarde, los cuatro ingresaron rapidamente al cuarto de Allen, quien los recivió con una delicada sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad y sentado con sus manos juntas, como si los hubiera estado esperando por un buen rato.

"¿Estas bien Allen? no debes estar sentado tanto tiempo, descansa"

"Buenos dias Nea, Tio Adam, estoy bien, porfavor disculpen los gritos en el pasillo y los insultos"

"Allen ¡Que bueno que despertaste! tanto tiempo sin verte que casi no te reconozco" Wisely dejo el pastel a un lado y se sentó al lado de Allen dandolé un fuerte abrazo que lo dejo sorprendido.

Con algo de temor Allen respondió el abrazó. Le sorprendía la actitud de Wisely, quien nunca habia sido una persona afectiva con él y jamas esperó que lo recibiera con abrazo despues de no verse por más de tres años. No sabia si era muy obvio que no se sentía muy bien ese momento o le habia leido la mente, pero agradecía aquel gesto de parte de él, en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo.

"¡Hola Wisely! Tú tambien cambiaste mucho, me alegra volverte a ver" dijo Allen muy agradecido mientras que ambos se separaban. Wisely no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, no perdía ninguna oportunidad de leer se mente.

Wisely se retiró de la cama y Allen que sentió como alguien se sentó al lado suyo, volvetó para cruzarse con con Tyki.

"Chico si que nos diste un buen susto, pero me alegra que estas vivo" Allen respondió el comentario de Tyki con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos lentamente se dieron un abrazo. No estaban muy acostumbrados a darse esa clase de efecto sin terminar discutiendo o en la cama, pero esta ocación era distinta. Se habian extrañado y en ese momento, Tyki podía suspirar aliviado despues de una semana y la presion que sentía en su pecho disminuyo al sentirlo en sus brazos. Allen por su parte abrazaba a Tyki como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer y su mundo se volviera a vinir abajo. Ambos se separaron rápidamente cuando se acordaron que no estaban solos y el resto los estaba mirando raro, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo. Tyki se paró de la cama tratando de evitar la mirada de sus tios y sacó una caja envuelta en su chaqueta "Un pequeño regalo, espero que te guste"

Allen recivió el presente de Tyki, y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió. Se llevó con la sorpresa al ver que eran unos guantes a crochet verdes oscuros.

"Gracias Tyki y me alegra que estes aqui, me encantan, se me es raro estar sin guantes" rapidamente Allen se puso los guentes y le agradeció a Tyki el amable gesto.

"Allen ¿Que hacia ese chico aqui tan temprano?" preguntó Adam sacando a Allen de sus pensamientos.

"Tio Adam no se como explicarlo..." Habia demasiado que expicar y no sabia por donde empezar, hubiera querido que sus tios no vieran esa escena o preguntaran por Kanda, pero era demasiado tarde y en algun momento tendría que platicarles acerca de él. No queria tocar el tema en ese momento, y menos cuando aun sentía su presencía en la habitación y se acordaba de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos ese día, sus gritos, sus besos y la forma en que su corazón se volvió a romper.

Neah al ver que Allen se perdía en sus pensamientos comenzó a pensar que lo dicho Wisely talves no era una broma. Después de la muerte de Mana, jamas habia visto a Allen perder el control o alterarse de esa forma. No sabia si estar feliz o preocupado del hecho que su sobrino se portara de esa forma, por un lado se alegraba que aquel niño que solia ser Allen no estaba completamente muerto, pero por el otro temia que viejos recuerdos lo volvieran a atormentar.

"Despues hablaremos del tema, ahora necesitas alistarte para ver a la familia ¿Has desayunado?" dijo Neah sentandose junto a Allen

"No te preocupes Allen, te traje un pastel de chocolate, tu ex postre favorito ya que ahora tienes una preferencia por la sazón japonesa"

Si no fuera porque tenia una debiblidad por la comida y se estaba muriendo de hambre, Allen le hubiera reclamado a Wisely por la indirecta.

No queria levantar sospechas de su incomodidad por el tema o que estaba afectado, lo último que queria era precupar a sus tios después de todo lo que le habian ayudado. Allen hizo como si no entendiera el comentario y evitó la mirada de los presentes.

"Muchas Gracias Wisely por el detalle, no voy a dejar sobras"

Antes de que Allen pudiera agarrar la caja del pastel, Neah se apresuro a recivirlo y lo quitó de su vista.

"Te lo comeras después, ahora desayuna lo que te va a traer la enfermera"

"No te lo lleves porfavor, me muero de hambre Neah"

Neah que estaba apunto de reponder al comentario de Allen, fue interrumpido por un portazo, se habia olvidado que el resto de la familia ya habia aterrizado en Lodres. Todos los presentes en la habitación se quedaron estaticos por el ruido y miraron a la responsable de tal alboroto. Era Road que venia corriendo desde el pasillo y sin importarles los demas presentes, se tiro en la cama y le dió un fuerte abrazó.

"¡Allen!"

"Cuidado Road" Neah entendía la emoción de Road por volver a Allen, ambos habian sido muy unidos desde que eran niños y ella fue la primera que lo recivió en la familia. No habia día en que aquella niña no le reclamara por la ubicación de Allen o le hiciera recordar que era en parte su culpa que él se haya ido.

"¿Quien seria tan malo para hacerte esto?, no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar y te voy a vengar...te extrañe tanto y va a sufrir...¿Me has extrañado?"

"Hey Road, lo estas ahogando" dijo Tyki al ver que Allen no respondía

"Estoy bi..en" sentía que se estaba asfixiando, no sabia si era por el abrazó de Road o porque ya se sentía abrumado por la presencia de su familia. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia asistido a una reunión familiar y a pesar de que habia tenido todo una noche para prepararse sicologicamente para esta visita, la verdad superaba a la ficción.

"Perdon Allen, fue mi emoción de volverte a ver"

"Yo también te extrañé Road..." Allen se acomodó con mucho cuidado para no abrir ninguna sutura. Aunque le era complicado moverse con los brazos de Road apresandole el cuerpo, le hizo un espacio a su costado para que se sintiera más comoda y no la metiera en problemas con la persona que acaba de ingresar al cuarto.

"Road no debes abrazar a un chico de tal forma, eres un niña, se pueden aprovechar de tí...no no no lo puedo permitir" Acompañado de una elegante mujer, Sheril ingresó al cuarto y dio el grito al cielo al ver a Road sentada junto a un chico.

Todos los presentes en la habitación suspiraron al escuchar el comentario de Sheril, jamas entenderian la actitud sobreprotectora que tenia por su hija.

"Buenos dias Tio Sheril y Tia Tricia" Allen con mucha amabilidad saludó a sus tios, restandole importancia a los comentarios de su tio, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia le dio un rápido saludo. No podía molestarse por que su tio pensara de esa forma de cada chico que se acercara a Road, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas actitudas sobreprotectoras por partes de familiares y sabia que no era nada personal.

En cuanto pensó que tendría un poco de tranquilidad, escucho unos gritos y risas provenientes del pasillo. Sabia quienes eran los responsables de tal alboroto y deseaba más que nunca poder caminar, para salir corriendo de ese cuarto y se esconderse en la cafetería. En medio de sus recuerdos y delirios, la puerta se abrió de porrazo y los gemelos Devit y Jasdero ingresaron corriendo hacia la cama.

"Allen Allen Allen"

"Allen Allen Allen"

Lo gemelos le dieron un fuerte abrazó que le produjo a Allen un dolor de los mil demonios que pudo aparentarlo a penas con un forzada sonrisa. El abrazo solo duro unos segundos, y los gemelos pasaron a saltar y mover la cama, estaban emocionados de volver a ver a Allen después de tanto tiempo y de tener a alguien más con quien jugar.

"Hola Devit, Jasdero ¿Como estan?"

"Pareces una momia con tantas vendas y..."

"...un anciano con tu cabello blanco"

Allen solo les respondio con una pequeña risa, le parecia algo curioso que después de tantos años los gemelos no hayan cambiado nada. Seguian tan unidos y completaban las frases del otro, parecía que solo el tiempo habia pasado por sus cuerpos.

De un momento a otro, los gemelos dejaron su alboroto al mismo tiempo y miraron de forma seria a Allen, preocupandolo a él y al resto de la familia. Al parecer se habian acordado de algo y no era muy comun que ese par se callara por unos segundos.

"Jasdero saca los papeles"

De una pequeña mochila que habia dejado en el piso Jasdero a la hora de ingresa, el rubio sacó un documento y se lo paso a Allen.

"¿Que es esto?"

"La deudas de Cross, como su aprendiz..."

"..Tienes que hacerte cargo, necesitamos nuestro dinero de vuelta"

"Ahora Ahora Ahora"

"Ahora Ahora Ahora"

Sintió que una roca le cayó en la cabeza al escuchar la palabra deuda, se habia olvidado de todos sus deudores por el tema del accidente. En su estado no podría pagarle a nadie o esconder su dinero de su desaparecido Maestro.

"¿Más deudas? ya tengo que pagarle al señor de bar... club...tienda...librería...otro bar..."

"Chicos compórtense porfavor, Allen despierta"

Neah no podia creer que sus sobrinos vinieran a reclamarle a Allen por una deuda de Cross, jamas entendería como es que Mana pudo confiar el cuidado de su hijo en una persona tan irresponsable que no podía pagar sus propias deudas y ademas tenia que encargarselas a un adolecente. La próxima ves que lo viera, hablaría muy seriamente con él.

"Estoy bien Neah...olviden que les voy a pagar, vayan a reclamarle a Cross" Cuando se trataba de dinero, no habia lugar para las bromas o risas, Allen de forma seria y respetuosa les devolvió a los gemelos el papel con la deuda. Ni loco aumentaría la deuda que ya tenia que pagar, suficiente tenia con sus actuales dedudores para deverle a más personas.

"No molesten gemelos" dijo Road mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a Allen, quien le respodió con una sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto de igua forma. El abrazo solo duró unos segundos y en cuanto se separaron sintieron la mirada de Sheril a punto de explotar

"¿Quien es tan estupido de prestarle dinero a Marian?" dijo Sheril sentandose en la cama al costado de Road.

"No hagan escandalo por esta diminuta deuda, esto es una pequeñez a lo que debo, y una nada a lo que debe Cross"

"Igual Igual Igual"

"Paganos paganos paganos"

Los gemelos al ver que Allen no tenia la intención de pagarles, se lanzaron encima de él y comenzaron a jalonearlo de un lugar a otro.

"Oigan, Allen es mio, fuera" Road al ver que los gemelos la estaban empujando con su escandalo, se aferró más al cuerpo de Allen y tambien se lanzó encima de él.

"Cuidado porfavor" con todos los jaloneos y movimientos por parte de los gemlos y Road. Allen sentía que en cualquien momento terminaría desmayado o de vuelta en el quirofano. No sentía mucho dolor por sus heridas porque logró proteger su torso con sus brazos, pero su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas por tantos movimientos.

"No, es mio" como si la situación no pudiese empeorar, Wisely tambien se lanzó en la cama y se aferró a las piernas de Allen y comenzó a jalarlas.

"No te metas Wisely"

"Road no me patees la frente, duele"

"Una niña como tú no se debe agarrarse de un chico asi, sueltalo" Sheril que no queria que nadie tocara a Road, comenzó a jalarla de su cuerpo. Pero entre más jalaba, Road se aferraba más al cuerpo de Allen y pateaba con más fuerza.

"No me quiero ir"

"Alejense del chico, Devit Jasdero sueltenlo, no les puede pagar ahora" Al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Tyki se vio olbigado a intervenir para evitar que Allen saliera lastimado de la pequeña batalla que habia en su cama. Intentó separar a unos los gemelos de la cama, comenzó con Devit, quien parecía no prestarle atención a sus reclamos. Estaba tan concentrado en razonar con el gemelo que no se dio cuenta de que Jasdero corrió detras suyo, lo empujó hacia la cama y se sentó encima de él, evitando asi que siguiera molestando a su hermano.

"No les voy a pagar" Allen seguía firme en su postura de no pagar ninguna deuda y abrazó con más fuerza sus heridas.

"Tyki dile a Road que me suelte la frente, ¡duele!"

La situación se habia salido de control, todos estaban discutiendo uno con otros y parecía que no iban a llegar a ningun lado.

"Como en los viejos tiempos ¿No crees Neah?" dijo Adam con algo de melancolia en su voz, extrañaba ver a sus seres queridos tan unidos y verlos a todos comportandose como una familia de verdad. Después de todo los negocios no eran los únicos lazos que los unian.

Aunque a Neah la escena le parecia graciosa y algo estupida, no podia dejar que la familia se comportaran de forma tan violenta. Hace solo dos dias, Allen habia salido de cirugia y no estaba fisicamente preparado para soportar tanta presión. Dejó el tema del reencuentro a un lado y se puso en frente de la cama.

"¡Familia compórtense que estamos en un hospital! Allen no va a pagar ninguna deuda, Road puede abrazar todo lo que quiera pero tiene que dejar a Wisely, gemelos encuentren y vallan a reclamarle a Cross, y Allen come tu desayuno ¿Les quedo claro a todos?"

Solo basto con que Neah levantara un poco la voz para todo el mundo se detuviera de inmediato y se separan de la cama, lo último que querian era hacerlo enojar.

"Si" todo los presentes en el cuarto asientieron al mismo tiempo y acataron las ordenes de inmediato.

"Bien, esperemos al resto de la familia"

.

.

.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto de la historia. Como siempre les agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón y con muchas ansias espero el próximo capítulo. Lamento la demora pero los capítulos son largos y hay que corregirlos. Esten atentos a los anteriores capítulos, les avisaré si hize algun pequeño cambio.(no cambiara el rumbo de la historia, solo detalles menores)

Lamento si hay muchas grocerias en este capítulo, pero creo que es parte de ambos personajes. Kanda es la única persona que puede hacer a Allen perder la paciencia y sacar a flote algunas de sus antiguas actitudes. Y con la poca información que hay del Allen del pasado, se me es un poco complicado narrarlo. Espero que les guste y esperemos más información del manga

El próximo capítulo: Familia Noah

Reunió familar, todos reciben nuevas noticias y se trataran algunos temas pendientes.

P.d. Nuevos secretos seran revelados y pasara un buen tiempo hasta que Allen y Kanda vuelva a hablar ¿Como terminara para ambos?


End file.
